BAJO LA SOMBRA DEL MORSMORDRE
by tamarabvillar
Summary: HISTORIA GANADORA DE LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS 2012: MEJOR DRAMA, MEJOR DRAMIONE Y MEJOR VILLANO RONALD WEASLEY. El haber sido mortífago ya de por sí era malor. Pero el haber sido mortífago, llevar la marca y apellidarse Malfoy era todo un estigma. Y eso Draco lo sabía muy bien. Porque nunca se libraría de la sombra del morsmordrE
1. PRÓLOGO

PROLOGO

Sentado en lo que quedaba de la vieja Malfoy Manor, con una botella de whiskey de fuego, Draco Malfoy intentaba ahogar todo recuerdo, sentimiento y sensación que amenazara con arrastrarlo a la locura. Tras beberse casi media botella de una sola vez, cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver en lo que se había convertido el que fue su hogar durante diecinueve años. De la otrora magnífica mansión de estilo victoriano sólo quedaban las ruinas de la planta principal y algo menos de un cuarto de la torre este. Ni tan siquiera los hermosos jardines de su madre se habían salvado de la furia de la chusma. Porque en eso se habían convertido los vencedores. En una chusma enloquecida, sedienta de venganza contra aquellos que se habían atrevido a seguir al Señor Tenebroso.

No pudo evitar un estremecimiento al recordar la noche en la que Voldemort murió a manos del Niño-que-con-mucha-suerte-vivió-de-nuevo. Maldijo entre dientes el "santo" nombre de Potter. En el fondo (muy,muy, muy en el fondo) estaba agradecido porque el cuatro ojos hubiese cumplido su misión. Le había ahorrado toda una vida de esclavitud, aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, lo más seguro es que no hubiese sobrevivido más de una semana al final de la guerra si Voldy hubiese ganado. Pero no. San Potter había nacido con una flor en el culo, con la suerte de cara y, casi casi podría jurar, con litros de Felix Felicitis corriéndole por las venas. Y por esa suerte que le había caído en gracia, logró por segunda vez lo imposible: librarse de la Maldición Asesina. Y para más INRI, que ésta rebotase de nuevo contra el Señor Tenebroso y acabase, esta vez de seguro, con el mayor mago oscuro que había parido madre. Él lo había vivido en primerita persona. Vale que no lucho ni con unos ni con otros, pero estuvo allí, intentando salvar el pellejo mientras buscaba la manera de volver con sus padres. Y si, cuando todos los marcados fueron conducidos a Azkaban, él y los suyos no pasaron más de dos días allí, fue por un cúmulo de circunstancias que, de manera casual, los benefició.

" _Él había salvado al Trío de Oro en su mansión. Se negó a identificarles y, aunque ellos no lo supieran y jamás (ni aunque lo torturasen con el Cruciatus) él lo afirmaría, se puso en contacto con el loco del hermano de Dumbledore para que les enviase ayuda. Y cuando lograron escapar de la mansión (cosa que les acarreó a sus padres y a él una sesión intensiva de torturas por parte de su adorada tía), volvió a encontrarlos en el colegio. Y allí de nuevo, de manera más bien involuntaria, salvó a la sabelotodo sangre sucia de un Avada lanzado a mala leche por Goyle. Se libro de morir achicharrado por el Fuego Infernal porque San Potter decidió que merecía la pena salvarlo. Por él, podría haberlo dejado allí. Aquello habría sido mejor que lo que vino después._

_Su madre se jugó el cuello y el de su familia al mentir al señor Tenebroso en sus propios morros. Tuvo las santas narices de decir que Potter había palmado cuando no era cierto. Y aquella mentira supuso el detonante de la derrota de los Mortífagos. Por aquel simple SI, su madre también se libró de Azkaban. Y su padre…. Dado que todos los que habían estado prisioneros en algún momento en su mansión habían sido testigos de su condición casi de bufón de Voldemort, fue absuelto de todo cargo. Eso sí, le tocó apoquinar casi la mitad de su fortuna. Pero todo por no volver a aquel agujero abyecto._

_Y cuando por fin pensaron que todo había acabado, que podrían esconderse en su mansión a lamer las heridas y a planificar cómo el apellido Malfoy se levantaría de nuevo del fango, comenzaron las revueltas. Una noche, un mes después de la caída de Voldemort, en toda Inglaterra, los miembros de la comunidad mágica que habían perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra, decidieron tomarse la justicia por su mano. Fueron casa por casa, mansión por mansión, cazando a todos aquellos que, directa o indirectamente, habían tenido que ver con el Señor Tenebroso. Cuando le tocó el turno a su casa, ya habían sido puestos sobre aviso por Theodore Nott. Su amigo había escapado de su casa de puro milagro al tomar la red Flu y aparecer en la mansión. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue volar todas las chimeneas con un "bombarda máxima". Al principio, Lucius intentó matarlo, pero cuando vieron la cara que traía el chico, supieron inmediatamente que algo muy malo había sucedido. Y sus temores se confirmaron cuando, destruyendo por primera vez en casi mil años las protecciones Malfoy, una turba de magos y brujas enloquecidos entraron en su hogar. Lucius intentó proteger a su esposa, hijo y amigo de éste, pero fue reducido por el mero hecho de que ellos sólo eran cuatro y sus atacantes casi cien. Cogieron a Narcissa, a Theo y a él mismo con muchísima facilidad. Los arrastraron hasta los jardines mientras prendían fuego a la mansión. Les obligaron a mirar cómo era destruida su casa, sus recuerdos, su historia. Luego comenzó el verdadero horror._

_Toda aquella chusma sabía que los mortífagos eran casi inmunes a las imperdonables (menos el Avada, claro está), por lo que habían descartado el Cruciatus y el Imperio. Pero no eran inmunes a las torturas muggles. (Draco se estremeció ante el recuerdo y terminó con la botella de otro único trago). Y demostraron que eran tanto o más creativos que los sádicos muggles que inventaron las torturas. Asistieron en primera fila a la larga agonía de Lucius. El orgullo sangre pura, mortífago, mano derecha de Voldemort y Slytherin hasta la médula, no gritó. No les dio el gusto. Cuando por fin decidieron acabar con su vida, murió como todo Malfoy: con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada de orgullo. Después fue el turno de Narcissa. La hermosa Black aguantó también en silencio las torturas. Después de tres interminables e infernales horas, murió con una sonrisa dedicada a su hijo y al amigo de éste. Sus hermosos y dulces ojos azules no derramaron ni una sola lágrima. _

_Y cuando iba a ser el turno de los dos aterrorizados adolescentes, el cuerpo de aurores hizo acto de presencia. Venían en plan tranquilo, sin ninguna prisa. Con unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores dispersaron a la gente, que se desapareció de allí. Ni un solo intento por atrapar a alguno de los torturadores. Draco estaba al borde del vómito, pero hizo acopio del poco orgullo que le quedaba y se irguió todo lo que su metro noventa daba de si. Cuando Kingsley (en ese momento ministro en funciones) se paró ante ellos, le recibió con una mirada gélida, sin mostrar el horror que sentía en sus entrañas, el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres de la manera más horrible y de haberlo presenciado. El auror miró de reojo los destrozados cuerpos de los Malfoy y luego miró a los dos chicos. Draco pudo ver en sus ojos algo parecido a la disculpa y ¿orgullo? ¿Aquel tipejo se sentía orgulloso de que esos degenerados hubiesen asesinado a sangre fría y de aquella manera a dos seres vivos? Abrió la boca para soltar todo lo que estaba pensando pero el hombre se le adelantó:_

_-Siento no haber llegado antes, pero el país es una auténtica locura. Con ésta es la decimoquinta revuelta que finalizamos. –Miró de nuevo los cuerpos de Lucius y Narcissa- Por sus rostros veo que no les dieron el gusto de verlos suplicar ni gritar._

_-No. Murieron como lo que eran: Malfoy y Black –Theodore se había dejado caer en el suelo, mareado. Pero su voz era un fiel reflejo de los pensamientos de Draco- Pero podrían haberse salvado si hubieseis parado esto desde el principio._

_-Era imposible –Kingsley se movió nervioso en el sitio. Draco soltó una carcajada carente de humor._

_-No me toque las narices, "Ministro" –escupió la palabra como si fuese veneno- Nosotros sabíamos que esto iba a pasar desde hacía semanas. Y si nosotros, simples mortífagos relegados a ciudadanos de tercera habíamos averiguado ese dato, creo yo que el todopoderoso e omnipotente Ministerio y Cuerpo de Aurores lo habrían tenido más facil._

_-Admitan que lo que querían era una limpieza en la sociedad. –Theodore se levantó. Dada su enorme estatura (casi los dos metros) y su complexión de oso, hizo retroceder unos pasos al ministro- Ahora ya pueden dormir tranquilos. No creo que quedemos más de diez en toda Inglaterra._

_El auror y ministro no dijo nada. Se limitó a ladrar unas cuántas órdenes y luego, mirando a los dos chicos, les ordenó:_

_-Vais a ir a Hogwarts. Toda varita es necesaria para su reconstrucción. Podreis vivir allí, en el mismo castillo, hasta que comience el curso. Acabaréis vuestros estudios y luego ya decidiremos que hacer con vosotros. Y no es discutible. Esto o Azkaban."_

Y así cumplieron. Draco se levantó de la columna derruida en la que había estado sentado y, tambaleándose un poco, caminó hacia la destruida reja que delimitaba su penosa propiedad. Contribuyeron a la reconstrucción del castillo, terminaron su séptimo año (con calificaciones inmejorables. Incluso la sabelotodo sangre sucia quedó por detrás de él y de Theo) y ahora les tocaba decidir qué hacer con su vida. Theo ya lo sabía. Había logrado contactar con los Zabini en Estados Unidos y se iba a ir con ellos. A él, al último Malfoy y Black, no le habían dado opción: o cursaba la carrera de Auror, de Medimago o de Leyes, o ingresaba en la lóbrega y diminuta celda en Azkaban que llevaba su nombre escrito desde hacía un año. Maldiciendo su suerte, borracho como una cuba, se desapareció de allí. Iban a ser unos años muy difíciles. Jodidamente difíciles.


	2. Capítulo 1

-¿De verdad no quieres venirte conmigo? –Los profundos ojos azul oscuro de Theo estaban velados por algo parecido a la tristeza. Draco movió la cabeza negando.

-Lo siento, pero esos desgraciados del Ministerio me tienen bien pillado. O estudio una de las tres insulsas carreras que me han ofrecido, o paso el resto de mi vida en Azkaban. Y ten pon seguro que ésta sería más bien breve.

-Joder, pues sí que lo tienes negro –Theo miró su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban diez minutos para que se activase su traslador a Estados Unidos- De todas formas intentaré encontrar algún fallo en esta salvajada que están haciendo. Fuiste liberado, exonerado de todos los cargos. Tu familia pagó con creces el error de haberse aliado con Voldemort. ¿Por qué no pueden dejar las cosas tranquilas?

-Mi padre –Draco sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía- Me contó cómo están las cosas realmente en el Ministerio. Durante el mandato de Fudge hubo tanta corrupción que las arcas públicas están casi vacías. De momento mantienen las apariencias gracias a lo que se están quedando tras las matanzas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esos hijos de puta están vendiendo las reliquias de nuestras familias, las de MI familia? –Theo soltó su maleta y cogió con fuerza su varita. Draco lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Tranquilizate, Theo. Si pierdes el control, no solo se quedarán con las reliquias y objetos de valor que hubiese en tu casa, sino que te mandarán a Azkaban y se quedarán con todo el oro que hay en las cámaras de tus padres y tuya. Eso es lo que buscan.

-¡Me importa una soberana mierda lo que busquen! –la voz de Theo era como el rugir de un oso cabreado. Draco conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que si le dejaba actuar estando como estaba, se buscaría problemas bastante graves con el Ministerio.

-Por favor, Theo. Ya he perdido a mucha gente que quería. No me hagas ver cómo te pierdo a ti también. –Está bien. Pero te juro que, en cuanto encuentre la solución, vengo a por ti y nos vamos lejos de este nido de víboras.

-¡Eh! No insultes a las serpientes, pobrecillas –Draco intentó regalarle a su amigo una última sonrisa. Theo le abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus costillas crujieron peligrosamente- Theo, por favor. No les ahorres el trabajo a los cerdos del Ministerio.

El traslador comenzó a emitir el brillo azulado tan característico de aquellos trastos. Draco sintió cómo se le iba haciendo un nudo en la garganta. En el momento que Theo tocara aquel aparato, estaría solo. Completamente solo en un mundo que lo odiaba hasta los tuétanos.

-Venga, vete. No vayan a arrepentirse y te tengas que quedar aquí.

-Nos veremos pronto, Draco.

-Hasta pronto, Theo.

Y el último de los Nott desapareció de Inglaterra para no regresar en una larga temporada. Draco se quedó mirando el lugar donde unos segundos antes había estado su mejor amigo, su hermano. La sensación de soledad era apabullante. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con él? Lanzó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó a esperar al auror que le llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Mientras esperaba, pensó detenidamente qué carrera cursar. La que más le llamaba la atención era, como no, la de auror. Por lo menos no era el muermo soporífero de Leyes Mágicas y, sincerándose consigo mismo, no se veía muy capaz de meterse a medimago. No era un cobarde, ni un pusilánime (aunque casi todos creían que sí) pero había tenido sangre y sufrimiento para varias vidas. No. Definitivamente estudiaría para auror. Con un poquito de suerte, en su primera misión, algún mortífago prófugo le lanzaba un Avada y se libraba de aquel purgatorio en vida.

-¿Pensando en cómo huir, Malfoy? –cerró con fuerza los ojos. De todos los aurores, de todos los seres vivos mágicos que poblaban aquella parte de Inglaterra, tenía que venir a buscarlo él. Precisamente él.- Veo que en ti la educación sigue brillando por su ausencia.

-Cierra la puta boca, Potter –Draco abrió los ojos y clavó sus desconcertantes iris en el niño-que-desgraciadamente-sobrevivió- ¿Has venido a reirte un poquito de mi? Te aconsejo que cojas número, porque todos tus amiguitos del Ministerio están esperando a que la cague para hacerlo.

-Pues demuestra que se equivocan –Harry se sentó a su lado- Demuestra que son una reata de cabestros sin dos dedos de frente. Demuéstrales que el afamado orgullo Malfoy no ha muerto. Y demuéstrales que tú no eres tu padre, ni tu abuelo.

Draco se quedó pasmado. ¿Quién era aquel chico y qué había hecho con Potter? Su archienemigo estaba allí, sentadito a su lado, sonriendo como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, Potter? –Harry negó- Entonces es que algún hechizo de tu curso de auror salió mal y te ha dejado la única neurona útil para el arrastre.

-Que graciosillo, Malfoy –Harry sonrió aún más- No. Ni me he golpeado ni he recibido un hechizo fallido. Simplemente que no me gustan las injusticias. Y lo que están haciendo contigo es de lo peor.

-Vale. Supongamos que me trago este repentino arranque tuyo de misantropía y buena voluntad hacia mi persona –Draco sonrió de medio lado- ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

-Eres el último de tu linaje. Y el último del linaje de Sirius. No me gustaría que su esencia mágica, su sangre, se perdiese por culpa de unos politicuchos corruptos.

-¿Qué te importa a ti la familia Black?

-Sirius era mi padrino. El poco tiempo que compartimos se convirtió casi en mi segundo padre –Harry sonrió con tristeza.- Que la loca de Bellatrix lo matara aún me duele. Si él aún estuviese vivo, yo no sería auror. Quizá jugaría en algún equipo de quiddicht o simplemente me dedicaría a vivir tranquilamente mi vida. Pero él no está y el mundo ha perdido una maravillosa persona que tenía mucho que ofrecer.

-Eso mismo me pasó a mí con mi padrino –Draco no sonrió. Snape había sido un hombre hosco, rudo, parco en palabras y de gestos amistosos o cariñosos casi inexistentes.- En los peores momentos era quien más me ayudaba y daba ánimos. A su manera, pero eran ánimos.

Ambos chicos sonrieron al recordar al profesor de pociones, director y espía. También se le echaba de menos. Harry se levantó y miró fijamente a Draco.

-Venga, Malfoy. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿Dónde?

-Por orden de Kingsley te vienes a vivir conmigo a la antigua mansión Black. –sonrió al ver la cara de espanto que puso el ex mortífago.- Tranquilo que no vamos a estar solos. Tu tía Andrómeda está viviendo conmigo. Y Teddy también.

-¿El hijo de Tonks y el licántropo? –Draco cogió aire para darse ánimos- Creo que prefiero esa celda de Azkaban.

-No seas tan melodramático, Malfoy. Ellos son tu familia. La única que te queda –La sonrisa de Harry creció aún más cuando pudo leer en aquellos extraños ojos plateados la rendición de su antiguo enemigo.

-Vamos, pues.

Harry sacó de un bolsillo interno de su túnica un viejo cucharón de madera requemado. Era su traslador. Y le quedaban escasos segundos para activarse. Cuando el brillo azulado apareció, se apresuró a decir:

-¡Ah! También vivirán con nosotros Hermione y Ron.

Draco se atragantó con sus gritos de protesta al sentir el tirón del traslador. En cuanto pusiera los pies en tierra firme, degollaría al niño-que-vivió. Seguro que lo haría.


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuando tódo dejó de girar, Draco se encaró con Harry. El chico seguía sonriendo de manera socarrona, cosa que sólo sirvió para exasperar aún más al ex mortífago. Draco avanzó dos pasos hasta que quedó prácticamente pegado a Harry.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que la sangre sucia y la comadreja van a vivir con nosotros?

-No van a vivir con nosotros. Están viviendo aquí ya –Harry decidió obviar los insultos para con sus amigos. Comprendía que casi ocho años de odio entre todos ellos eran difíciles de olvidar.- En lo que llega tu tía, intenta descansar.

-Qué amable, Potter –Draco se separó de su archienemigo y decidió cotillear un poco la sala en la que se encontraban. Sabía que aquella era la casa de la familia de su madre, los Black. Aunque lucía distinta a lo que él esperaba. Toda la decoración era…. Demasiado muggle. Se notaba que Potter y la sangre sucia habían metido mano en lo referente a la decoración. Sólo una cosa desentonaba en la sala. En la pared izquierda, ocupándola completamente, estaba el árbol que representaba a la familia Black al completo. Se acercó de dos zancadas y buscó con ansiedad a una persona. Allí estaba, con gesto serio y mirada fría, pero era ella. Su madre. Narcissa Black de Malfoy. Acarició con muchísimo cuidado la única representación de ella que quedaba en el mundo.

-La extrañas, ¿verdad?

Draco se giró con gran rapidez. Ante él estaba la representación benévola de su "querida" tía Bellatrix. Andrómeda Tonks le sonreía con dulzura. ¿Cómo dos personas podían ser idénticas físicamente y tan opuestas en personalidad? No conocía a su tía Andrómeda, pues al casarse con un muggle fue expulsada de la familia. Pero por lo que había oído, era una bellísima persona, encantadora, amable…. A pesar del parecido con la loca de Bella. La única diferencia era el color del pelo: mientras la mortífaga era morena, Andrómeda era rubia, como su madre. También tenía los ojos azules, mucho más cálidos y amables que Narcissa, pero del mismo tono. Draco no contestó.

-Tranquilo. –Andrómeda se situó a su lado. El chico la sacaba al menos cabeza y media, por lo que tenía que estirar el cuello hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Aunque te pareces muchísimo a tu padre, me recuerdas muchísimo más a Sirius. Tienes el mismo color de ojos y el mismo porte.

-¿Quieres que te dé las gracias por el supuesto cumplido? –Draco contestó con el mejor tono de desdén que poseía. Andrómeda sólo se limitó a sonreir un poquito más.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Incluso hablas como él –le volvió a palmear el brazo y caminó hacia la puerta- Debes estar hambriento. Venga, acompáñame a la cocina.

-San Potter me dijo que esperara aquí –Draco no quería reconocer que estaba muerto de hambre. Desde la destrucción de su hogar y el asesinato de su familia, apenas había comido mucho.

-Tranquilo. No creo que te vayan a matar por comer algo –La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miró al chico. Los ojos de Draco, normalmente brillantes y fríos, estaban opacos, carentes de vida.- ¡Lo siento mucho, mi niño! Lo dije sin pensar.

-No tiene importancia –aunque le había dolido muchísimo el comentario, sabía que no tenía que dejar aflorar sus sentimientos ni emociones. Nunca se mostraría vulnerable ante sus enemigos.- Pero acepto la comida.

Andrómeda soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. En silencio, condujo a su sobrino hasta la cocina. No llegaron a entrar. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron tres personas discutiendo a voces.

-¡ME NIEGO! ¿ES QUE HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO, HARRY? –Ron Weasley tenía el rostro del mismo color que su pelo. Mientras gritaba como un poseso, agitaba con fuerza las manos. Harry se limitaba a observarlo en silencio, tranquilo. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para entrar a trapo en una discusión que sabía que tenía ganada de antemano. Detrás de ellos entró una silenciosa Hermione.- ¡Y ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE EL MINISTRO EN PERSONA TE LO HAYA ENCARGADO! ES UN ASESINO DE MIERDA QUE MERECE ESTAR EN AZKABAN O MUERTO COMO LA ESCORIA DE SU FAMILIA.

No pudo continuar porque se vio lanzado por los aires. Draco le había lanzado un hechizo no verbal ante la mención a su familia. Harry y Hermione lo miraron, asombrados. El chico tenía la varita alzada con pulso firme. Pero había algo en sus ojos que les hizo estremecerse. Ron se puso de pie y sacó también su varita.

-¿Qué te decía? No llevamos ni un minuto aquí y ya ha intentado matarme.

-Si te quisiera muerto, comadreja, no te habría lanzado un expelliarmus de mierda –siseó Draco mientras bajaba los dos escalones que llevaban al hall de la casa- Por consideración a la casa de mis antepasados, no te voy a matar. Pero quedas advertido. Como vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres, morirás. Pero no con un Avada. Te haré sufrir durante horas de tal manera que acabarás pidiendo clemencia para que acabe contigo.

Ron abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cortina que cubría el retrato de la señora Black decidió abrirse en ese preciso momento. La horrible mujer empezó su consabida retaila de insultos y gritos ante la invasión de su honorable hogar por parte de mestizos, sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre. Harry y Hermione intentaron cerrar de nuevo las cortinas, pero en ese momento Ron decidió atacar a Draco, que se había despistado ante el espectáculo que estaba dando el retrato.

-Crucio –susurró. Draco sintió el ya conocido dolor de la maldición. Pero, en vez de gritar como Ron esperaba, simplemente se dobló por la cintura para mitigar un poco el sufrimiento. Harry dejó sus intentos por cubrir el retrato y arrancó la varita de la mano de su amigo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Estabas utilizando una imperdonable.

-¿Y? Ya no están prohibidas –Ron miró con odio a Draco, que se había erguido de nuevo y lo miraba con indiferencia.

-¡Estás en mi casa! –Harry le fulminó con la mirada. Luego se volvió hacia el cuadro e intentó cerrarlo de nuevo. Pero sin éxito. Draco, cansado de tantas voces, se acercó al retrato y miró a la anciana fijamente.

-A ver, vieja loca –la señora Black cortó su retaila de insultos y lo miró fijamente- Despídase de esta casa.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, Draco hizo un complejo movimiento de varita y el retrato desapareció de la pared. Se agitó, molesto, ante las miradas fijas de sus enemigos y tía.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –Hermione se acercó a él. Draco retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta chocar con la pared contraria- Llevábamos años intentando quitar el retrato, pero tenía un hechizo de permanencia.

-Sólo un Black podía quitarlo –contestó el chico, molesto ante la cercanía de la sangre sucia.

-Pero Andrómeda es una Black y no pudo –Hermione no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que le explicara cómo lo había logrado.

-Una vez que te borran del árbol, pierdes todos los privilegios del apellido. Como ella no está –Draco señaló la habitación del árbol familiar- No puede ni siquiera dar órdenes a los elfos domésticos que pertenezcan a la familia.

-¿Y tú sí, huroncito? –Ron intentó provocarlo para ver si entraba a trapo en otra pelea. Draco sonrió con prepotencia.

-Soy el último Black. Puedo eso y mucho más –se volvió para mirar a su tía- ¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta de la comida?

-¡Claro, cielo! –Andrómeda entró en la cocina, seguida por su sobrino. Harry se quedó en el hall junto a Hermione y Ron. Miró con furia a su amigo.

-Que te quede claro. Mientras vivas en mi casa, no atacarás a Malfoy. No quiero que lo piques, ni que intentes que se bata en duelo contigo.

-Como si pudiese ganarme… -Ron sonrió con prepotencia. Hermione bufó a su lado.

-No seas iluso, Ronald –la chica golpeaba el suelo con el pie- Malfoy podría parecer un inútil en el colegio y durante la guerra, pero es mucho más peligroso de lo que aparenta.

-Veo que os tiene muy engañados –Ron colgó su cazadora en un perchero- Pero yo sé como es en realidad. Es un cobarde, un niñato mimado que debería estar pudriéndose en Azkaban junto al resto de mortífagos. O debería estar muerto, junto al resto de mortífagos que se libraron de la carcel.

-¡Apoyas las matanzas! –Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar- Eso es… monstruoso. Todas esas personas habían sido declaradas inocentes. Habían pagado el precio que el Ministerio consideró oportuno e intentaban hacerse de nuevo un sitio en nuestra sociedad. Querían redimirse.

-No seas ilusa, Hermione –Ron mantenía su expresión de superioridad- Vencimos, ellos cayeron en desgracia. Sólo tenían dos opciones: o Azkaban o la muerte. No podemos darnos el lujo de que se reunieran de nuevo e intentaran algo.

-Venga ya, Ronald –Harry decidió intervenir- ¿Qué iban a hacer? Todo su poder se basaba en el miedo que inspiraba el nombre de Voldemort. Con él muerto, sólo son un grupo de magos con unos ideales absurdos. Son como una secta muggle.

-Harry tiene razón. No merecían ser cazados como bestias.

-¡PERO ESO SON! SON ALIMAÑAS –Ron no podía comprender la insistencia de sus amigos por justificar a los magos oscuros.

-¿Y no son alimañas todos esos que se están tomando la justicia por su mano? –Hermione no había levantado la voz en ningún momento- Son incluso peor que mortífagos. Ellos mataban con un simple hechizo. Vale que de vez en cuando se entretenían con el cruciatas, pero lo que están haciendo ahora…. ¡Están torturando de manera atroz a personas, a seres humanos!

-MERECEN ESO Y MÁS. SI NO FUERA POR ELLOS, YO AÚN TENDRÍA A FRED Y A LAVENDER. –Ron se dejó caer en un escalón- Me quitaron a mi hermano y a mi novia. Si pudiera, los mataría yo mismo.

-Si sigues pensando así, vas a acabar teniendo problemas, Ronald –Harry pasó a su amigo y entró en la cocina. Ron se quedó mirando a Hermione.

-¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

-No. Estoy confusa. Por una parte te comprendo. El haber perdido a dos seres queridos es duro –Hermione se estremeció ante la expresión de su amigo- Pero no puedo creer que apoyes el asesinato de los ex mortífagos. Me entristece mucho tu comportamiento, Ronald.

La chica entró en la cocina intentando contener las lágrimas. Draco, que comía con ganas un buen plato de estofado, la miró de reojo. ¿Por qué estaría a punto de llorar? Decidió fastidiarla un poco.

-Que, Granger. ¿Te ha vuelto a rechazar la comadreja?

-No seas estúpido, Malfoy –Hermione se sentó enfrente de él- No comprendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que te ha pasado. Deberías estar….

-¿Deprimido? ¿Apático? ¿Llorando por los rincones como un alma en pena? –Draco se metió otra cucharada de estofado en la boca y tragó- No te confundas, sangre sucia. No soy como vosotros. Los sentimentalismos no van conmigo.

-¡Eres un monstruo sin sentimientos! –Hermione se levantó, furibunda-¡Has visto morir a tus padres de la peor manera y aquí estás, hablando como si no te importaran nada!

-No me conoces, sangre sucia. No intentes comprenderme. –Draco terminó su comida y recogió el plato, ante la mirada asombrada de Harry y su tía. El chico se había dado cuenta de ello y sonrió malévolamente- ¿Ves cómo no conocéis nada de mí? Recojo un puto plato y parece que me han crecido cuernos. Tenéis demasiados prejuicios hacia los Slytherin y sobre todo hacia mi. Nunca os molestasteis en intentar comprender el por qué somos como somos. Permanecisteis en vuestro honorable papel de valientes leones, salvadores del colegio y del Mundo Mágico, sin importar si antes habíais pisoteado a los demás. Porque, no podeis negarlo, siempre habéis sido los favoritos, tanto de los profesores, como del cuerpo de aurores, de la Órden y del propio Ministro. Ante eso, nosotros, los temibles y desalmados mortífagos Slytherin no teníamos ni tenemos nada que hacer.

Salió de la cocina y se marchó de la casa. Harry no sabía que hacer. Tenía que vigilarlo, pero comprendía que en esos momentos necesitaba estar solo. Andrómeda pensaba en lo desamparado que parecía su único sobrino. Y Hermione…. Había tomado una decisión.

-¿Dónde crees que puede haber ido, Harry?

-Por lo poco que sé de él realmente, habrá ido a lo que queda de su casa.

-Luego os veo. Si pasa algo te mando mi patronus.

-Ten cuidado. A pesar de todo, sigue siendo peligroso –Harry miró preocupado a su amiga. Hermione salió de la casa y se desapareció.


	4. Capítulo 3

Pateaba furioso los restos de una de las fuentes de lo que había sido el jardín de su madre. ¿Quiénes se creían para juzgarlo? Tenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados que sus palmas estaban cubiertas de sangre de tan profundo que se había clavado las uñas. Nunca había buscado la compasión en las personas. Jamás. Ni cuando era torturado. Así había sido criado. Esa había sido su educación: no mostrarse nunca tal como se era ante el enemigo. Porque si el enemigo acababa conociéndote, estabas perdido.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco se giró despacio. La sangre sucia permanecía unos metros alejada de él, observándolo en silencio. El chico clavó su mirada en la de ella, buscando la consabida pena y compasión. No encontró nada de eso. Solo curiosidad.

-¿Has venido a rematar la faena, Granger? –su tono de voz era desapasionado. El patear piedras y soltar maldiciones había templado de nuevo su carácter y podía mostrarse frío, con la máscara de siempre.

-No. Sólo he venido a ver cómo estás. –Hermione avanzó dos pasos y se sentó en lo que quedaba de un banco de piedra- Ronald es un bocazas. Habla antes de pensar. Y siempre acaba metiendo la pata.

-No te confundas, Granger. La comadreja sabe muy bien lo que dice y hace. Que se haga el tonto ante vosotros no quiere decir que lo sea –Draco le dio la espalda y contempló las ruinas de su antiguo hogar. No había quedado nada. Sólo un montón de cenizas y cuatro piedras calcinadas. Todo el legado de una dinastía perdido.

-¿Por qué está tan destrozada? –Hermione había visto muchísimos incendios, y el resultado nunca había sido tanta destrucción.

-Fuego Maldito muy bien controlado –Draco se mordió el labio al recordar esa noche. Avanzó entre los rosales requemados y se detuvo en lo que antaño había sido una glorieta. Sintió los pasos de la chica- Ya me has visto, sangre sucia. Puedes largarte.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer –Hermione decidió no contestar al insulto. Llevaba tantos años escuchándolo que ya ni la afectaba. Se situó al lado de él y lo observó en silencio. Había cambiado muchísimo desde que acabó la guerra. Se sorprendió de ello. ¿Cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto en tan poquísimo tiempo? Allí estaba su enemigo natural, erguido en toda su estatura, con el rostro inexpresivo. Siempre había sido guapo, pero ahora tenía algo que lo hacía…. Distinto. Hermione se devanó los sesos buscando la palabra exacta. ¡Magnetismo animal! Eso era. Malfoy desprendía un aura extraña que atraía a las personas. Y en el caso de las féminas, las volvía locas.

-Cuando te canses de babear por mí, puedes irte –Draco sonrió internamente. Se había dado perfecta cuenta del escrutinio al que le estaba sometiendo la sabelotodo. Y el sonrojo de ella le alegró un poco el día. Centró de nuevo toda su atención en los restos de la glorieta. Allí habían sido torturados sus padres y luego asesinados. Si se fijaba bien, podía ver los restos de sangre seca entre el hollín.

-¿Es aquí… donde ellos…?

-Sí, aquí los torturaron durante horas y luego los asesinaron –La voz de Draco era terroríficamente suave. Sin emoción, sin ira, sin nada.

-¿Los torturaron? –Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos por la sorpresa y el horror.

-No intentes disimular, Granger. –Draco la fulminó con la mirada- Seguro que cuando vuestro amiguito el Ministro os contó cómo nos cazaron como a ratas, nos obligaron a mirar cómo ardía hasta desaparecer nuestra casa, lo disfrutasteis. Igual que disfrutasteis de seguro cuando os relató las torturas a las que sometieron a mis padres, cómo esos que se hacen llamar magos reían y bebían brindando por el sufrimiento del "maldito mortífago Malfoy", cómo se llevaron trozos de la ropa de mis padres y mechones de su pelo como trofeos, cómo nos insultaban y golpeaban a Theo y a mí cuando intentábamos liberar a mi madre… seguro que os alegrasteis de que os libraran de semejante escoria –Hermione lloraba en silencio. Él no se había dado cuenda porque estaba sumergido en los recuerdos- Lástima que sobreviviéramos Theo y yo, ¿verdad? Sobre todo yo. El último de dos dinastías malditas. Que pena que aún siga vivo, ¿no, Granger?

Al no obtener respuesta, giró la cabeza. Se encontró con su enemiga llorando en silencio a lágrima viva. Sus ojos, color almendra tostada, estaban inundados. Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la reacción de ella. Se acercó dos pasos y la observó en silencio, calibrando si el llanto era auténtico o sólo un numerito (como los que montaba Pansy cuando rechazaba sus intentos de noviazgo).

-De verdad…. Malfoy… ¿piensas que nosotros nos alegraríamos de esa atrocidad? –Intentó secarse las lágrimas con una mano, pero eran sustituidas por más- Si hubiésemos sabido que esto iba a ocurrir, créeme que lo habríamos intentado detener. Todas y cada una de las matanzas.

-Es difícil creerte –eran demasiados años de haber sido pisoteado por el famoso Trío de Oro y sus amiguitos como para caer en eso tan fácilmente- Siempre nos habéis odiado, no solo a mi familia, sino a mis amigos y a todos los que eran como nosotros. Sólo aquellos que compartían vuestra manera de ver el mundo tan cerrada eran dignos de salvarse, ¿me equivoco?

-Nuestra manera de pensar no es cerrada. Es la correcta. –Hermione se defendió con fuerza. El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Granger, para vosotros el mundo se divide en negro o blanco. En bueno o malo. En digno o indigno. Y los Slytherin siempre fuimos y seremos para vosotros el negro, lo malo y lo indigno. Porque, ¿con cuantas serpientes entablaste una conversación normal? ¿A cuántas intentaste conocer realmente? –Ella no contestó- ¿Podrías decirme quiénes eran los mejores estudiantes de mi curso?

-Ninguno. Vuestros padres compraron vuestras notas.

-Error. Equivocada de nuevo. Zabinni y Nott tenían una media entre Supera las Expectativas y Extraordinario. Y yo… bueno, quitando Adivinación y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, que no cursé desde sexto, tenía una media de Extraordinario.

-¿¡….!

Hermione se había quedado muda. ¿Malfoy un estudiante de Extraordinario? Lo miró fijamente, buscando algún indicio de burla, pero no. Estaba siendo total y completamente sincero con ella. Sintió cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo, avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy. Quizá sí fuimos los favorecidos por los profesores. Quizá sí nos dejamos llevar por nuestro baremo de lo que era o no era moralmente correcto. Y sí, no nos molestamos en conoceros. Pero tienes que reconocer que vosotros tampoco lo pusisteis fácil.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciéramos? Ya desde la selección, cuando el puto sombrero seleccionador grita Slytherin, nos miráis mal. Sin conocer qué clase de persona somos. Y si todo el mundo piensa que eres un asesino en potencia, un puto cabrón que se va a dedicar a joderte la vida día sí, día también, que eres un prepotente, un niñito de papá al que le dan todos los caprichos… ¿Para qué te vas a molestar en ofrecer otra imagen fuera de tu casa?

Ella no contestó. Todo lo que él había dicho era verdad. Desde el primer curso, el primer día, todos aquellos que entraban a formar parte de la casa de las serpientes eran despreciados y odiados por las otras tres casas. Ninguno se había molestado en conocerlos aunque fuese si quiera un poquito. Nada. El concepto que el resto del colegio tenía de ellos era el de un grupo de elitistas niños ricos, mortífagos potenciales, que se dedicaban a joder al resto de casas y a darse puñaladas por la espalda. Pero ella sabía que las serpientes no eran así realmente, aunque nunca lo quiso reconocer, ni ante ella ni ante sus amigos. Al ser prefecta, había observado a los Slytherin detenidamente. Los mayores cuidaban de los pequeños. En la biblioteca siempre los veía en grupos, con alguien de algún curso superior ayudando en las tareas. Si no hubiese sido por todos los puntos dados a Gryffindor por las acciones de Harry, Ron y ella misma, Slytherin habría ganado todos los años la Copa, pues estudiaban, ganaban puntos y cumplían las normas el noventa por ciento de las veces.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy. No os conocemos ni nunca nos hemos molestado en hacerlo –Hermione miró al chico y luego su reloj- ¡Por Merlín!

Draco sacó su varita inmediatamente y recorrió con la vista el lugar, buscando el peligro que había alterado tan repentinamente a la chica. Hermione se asustó al verlo de aquella manera, tenso, atento a todo, dispuesto a soltar una maldición en cuestión de segundos.

-Tranquilo. Sólo me he asustado por la hora que es. Tenemos que regresar para la cena –Draco la fulminó con la mirada mientras guardaba su varita.- Vas a ser un auror excelente. Tienes unos reflejos envidiables.

-No hace falta que me lo digas. Lo sé.

La chica murmuró un creído que él oyó. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. A pesar de lo mal que se llevaban, le hacía gracia la manera de ser de él. Porque Malfoy era así. Y si intentaba cambiar, perdería su identidad. Draco leyó en su rostro lo que estaba pensando y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Quizá no iba a ser tan malo convivir con la sangre sucia.


	5. Chapter 4

Definitivamente la vida era una mierda y él estaba de ella hasta el cuello. Cuando regresaron a la casa, el ministro les esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione lo saludó, contenta de volver a ver al ex auror. El hombre no pudo evitar una sonrisa, lo que hizo bufar a Draco.

-No creo que estés en situación de protestar, Malfoy –Kingsley lo fulminó con la mirada- Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí tú solo. Una de las condiciones de tu libertad era que debías estar en todo momento acompañado por alguien perteneciente a la Órden o por algún auror siempre que estés fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

-Sólo me dijeron que tenía que estudiar una carrera sí o sí –Draco arrastró todas y cada una de las sílabas, pues sabía que molestaba en extremo al hombre y ponía nerviosos a los antiguos Gryffindor.- Pero si he de tener carceleros encima a todas horas y no voy a poder moverme con libertad, ahorrese este teatro y métame directamente en Azkaban. Y para rematar la farsa, permita que me den el Beso.

La frialdad y la acided de aquellas palabras sorprendió a todos los presentes, menos a Hermione. Ahora que sabía lo que había sucedido el día de las razzias contra los antiguos mortífagos, comprendía muy bien al rubio, aunque no aceptaba su manera de ser.

-No será ningún problema, hurón. Yo mismo te escoltaré hasta Azkaban, si quieres –Ron se había puesto en pie y lo apuntaba con su varita. Harry se interpuso entre su amigo y el mortífago.

-Deja de hacer tonterías, Ron. Él es ahora un compañero más de casa y de carrera. No lo estropees más.

-¿Estropear el qué? –Ron comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Draco se mordió la lengua para no romper a reir a carcajadas. Aquello parecía el colegio de nuevo.- Ese intento fallido de ser humano nos va a hacer la vida imposible, Harry. Y acabará matándonos. Eso si no lo mato yo antes….

-De sueños también se vive, comadreja –Draco decidió sentarse junto a su tía, que jugaba con un bebé.- ¿Quién es?

-El hijo de tu prima, Teddy –Andrómeda le colocó al pequeño de casi dos años en las rodillas. Teddy miró fijamente a su primo y luego decidió dormirse en sus brazos- Le caes bien.

-Mira tú que bien –murmuró Draco con ironía. Nunca le había gustado coger a niños pequeños. No porque no le gustasen, sino porque tenía un miedo atroz a que se le cayeran o a hacerles daño sin querer…. Se les veía siempre tan frágiles y desprotegidos…

-¡Cielos, Draco! –La madre de las comadrejas le miraba fijamente las manos. Draco bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que había alterado a la mujer. Tenía las heridas de las palmas abiertas de nuevo y la sangre caía otra vez. Devolvió a Teddy a los brazos de su abuela.- ¿Qué te ha pasado, niño?

-No es nada, señora –Draco cerró las manos en un puño e intentó que se olvidaran de él por el resto de la velada, pero no funcionó. La señora Weasley había entrado en modo maternal y estaba decidida a curar sus heridas.

-¿Cómo que nada? –Molly se situó a su lado en dos zancadas y le cogió de las manos con firmeza. Suspiró con tristeza. Allí, sobre las palmas, diez profundas marcas sangraban de nuevo.- ¿Por qué te has hecho esto?

-Creáme que es mejor esto que lo que tenía en mente –Draco no volvió a abrir la boca. Dejó que la mujer curara sus manos y luego cenó en silencio, desentendiéndose de la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Después de lo que le parecieron mil horas, Kingsley habló para todos.

-La semana que viene empezais el primer año en vuestra carrera como aurores. Os dejo aquí la lista de todo lo que vais a necesitar. –Les tendió un pergamino. Hermione decidió hacerse cargo ella, por si las moscas- Malfoy, todo lo que necesitas ya está en la casa, en tu habitación. Como sabrás, no te está permitido poseer más de cincuenta galeones cada quincena. No puedes salir de esta casa solo. Se te harán visitas sorpresa tanto aquí como en la academia para ver si cumples las normas. No te está permitido hacer magia fuera de las aulas o de esta casa. Y cuando lo hagas, siempre será bajo supervisión de otra persona. –Guardó silencio cuando Draco le arrojó su varita- ¿A qué ha venido esto, señor Malfoy?

-Rómpala ya y nos ahorramos tanta tontería –Draco había cerrado de nuevo los puños y las heridas volvieron a aparecer, para disgusto de Molly.- ¿Por qué tanto teatro? Espere, no hace falta que me conteste. Necesitais una imagen de integración para tapar la cagada que han sido las razzias, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué mejor manera de mostrar un Ministerio magnánimo con el enemigo vencido que ofrecer una vida normal al último mortífago que queda en Inglaterra? Pero, eso sí, con un límite de acción muy bien definido, no vaya a ser que esta pobre sociedad mágica, incapaz de hacer nada malo, se sienta amenazada por una única persona…. Quiera Merlín que eso no pase nunca…

-Señor Malfoy… -Kingsley estaba lívido. Aquella era la cruda realidad, por mucho que quisieran enmascararla y por mucho que le fastidiara a él en persona.- Sé que ha perdido mucho por culpa de esta guerra, pero otros han perdido mucho más.

-¡CIERRE LA PUTA BOCA! –Draco se levantó golpeando con los puños la mesa, lo que le valió nuevas heridas, esta vez en los nudillos- ¿QUE OTROS HAN PERDIDO MUCHO MÁS QUE YO? ¿CUÁNTOS DE LOS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ HAN VISTO MORIR TORTURADOS A SUS SERES QUERIDOS A LO MUGGLE DURANTE HORAS? ¿A CASO ALGUNO DE ELLOS HA TENIDO QUE PRESENCIAR COMO VEJABAN A SU MADRE IMPIDIENDO AYUDARLA? ¿HAN SIDO SOMETIDOS A PALIZAS POR INTENTAR LIBERAR A SU MADRE? ¿HAN VISTO PROFANADOS LOS CUERPOS DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS MUERTOS? ¡NO,NO Y NO! A SI QUE NO ME VENGA CON GILIPOLLECES DE QUE OTROS HAN PERDIDO MÁS QUE YO PORQUE SABE MUY BIEN QUE ESO ES MENTIRA.

El silencio que se hizo en la cocina era demoledor. Todos miraban al antiguo mortífago como si hubiesen sido petrificados. Hermione se había tapado los oídos. No se creía capaz de volver a oir aquellas atrocidades. Harry se dejó caer en su silla, pálido, mientras miraba fijamente a Draco, que permanecía con los ojos clavados en el Ministro, ajeno al dolor que le debían estar produciendo las heridas en sus manos. El rubio temblaba por la rabia, la impotencia y el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Kingsley no dijo nada. Le devolvió la varita y se marchó de la casa. En cuanto el ministro desapareció por la puerta, todos parecieron volver a la vida. Molly corrió hasta donde estaba Andrómeda, pues la mujer parecía a punto de caer al suelo ante la impresión que se había llevado al conocer los últimos momentos de su hermana pequeña. Ginny se había abrazado a Harry, que seguía observando a Draco. El único que no mostraba señales de estar afectado era Ron, que sonreía con felicidad.

-¿Sabes una cosa, hurón de mierda? –Draco giró lentamente la cabeza hasta que quedó cara a cara con Ron- No tenía ni idea de cómo había muerto la escoria de tu familia. Pero ahora que lo sé, te digo que lamento no haber estado presente.

Y dejando a toda su familia y amigos aterrados ante sus palabras, salió de la cocina y subió a su cuarto. Molly tardó en reaccionar. Una vez que estuvo segura de que Andrómeda no se iba a desmallar, se situó junto a Draco.

-Cielo, si sigues así vas a perder la movilidad de las manos.

-Otra alegría para su hijo, ¿no? –Draco se dejó caer en la silla- No se preocupe, señora. Cuando suba a mi cuarto me curaré.

-¡Ni hablar, niño! –Molly agitó la varita y aparecieron varios botes con distintas pociones en su interior- Tengo que curar bien estas preciosas manos. Tendrás que aguantar dos o tres días las vendas, pero ya veras que luego van a estar como nuevas.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

La mujer se quedó estática. No esperaba aquella pregunta. Contempló en silencio al chico. Era de la misma edad que su hijo menor, pero parecía más mayor, más maduro. Aunque aquello no la extrañaba, dado lo que le había tocado vivir. Suspirando, contestó la pregunta.

-Porque no quiero que te sientas solo, Draco. Entenderé que no quieras tenernos cerca demasiado tiempo, pero puedes considerarnos tu familia de ahora en adelante. –Molly sonrió con dulzura. Draco no supo que contestar. Harry decidió hablar para relajar el ambiente.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy. Molly acaba de adoptarte, como hizo conmigo hace ocho años. Y por Ron no te preocupes, que luego hablo con él.

-No necesito que me defiendas, Potter. Ya no estamos en guerra. No es necesario que vayas de héroe otra vez.

-No es por eso. Esta es nuestra casa (porque también te pertenece a ti por sangre) y yo, por lo menos, no voy a permitir ninguna falta de respeto a alguien que viva bajo mi mismo techo, aunque éste sea mi peor enemigo.

-No esperes que te lo agradezca con un beso, Potter. No eres mi tipo.

-Prefiero a las pelirrojas, Malfoy –Harry sonrió y Draco se permitió el lujo de devolverle media sonrisa.


	6. capítulo 5

Los tres días siguientes a lo ocurrido en la cocina, transcurrieron en una pesada calma. Harry y Ginny se dedicaron a recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron durante la guerra y pasaban la mayor parte del día fuera de casa. Ron desaparecía antes de que los demás bajasen a desayunar y no volvía hasta entrada la madrugada. Aunque aquello no parecía importarle a nadie. A más tiempo estuviese fuera de la casa, menos peleas habría entre él y el rubio. Hermione se atrincheró en la biblioteca para poder estudiar parte de los libros que necesitaban ese primer curso. Y Draco permaneció en su habitación. No bajaba ni para comer. Al principio, Molly y su tía subían a buscarlo, pero tras cuatro negativas corteses y dos bastante groseras, decidieron dejarlo tranquilo. Le proporcionaban la comida mediante Kreancher, el cual estaba más que encantado de servir al último descendiente de su amada señora.

La mañana del cuarto día de su estancia en la casa, Draco decidió bajar y hacer acto de presencia. Se encontró con su tía, que intentaba dar de desayunar a Teddy. El pequeño se había levantado de mal humor y se negaba, arrojando los cereales con certera puntería. El chico no pudo evitar reír ante un pobre Kreancher cubierto de cereales babeados y pringosos. Andrómeda se sobresaltó al oír la risa de su sobrino.

-Draco, cielo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Creo que necesitas ayuda con el pequeño rebelde –avanzó hasta la trona donde su primo recargaba la cuchara. El rubio le miró fijamente, atrayendo la mirada del pequeñín.- Ni se te ocurra lanzarme ese potingue porque te cuelgo de la chimenea, enano.

Teddy dejó inmediatamente la cuchara sobre la mesita de la trona y siguió mirando a su primo. Luego lanzó una carcajada y levantó los brazos para que lo cogiera. Draco se sentó delante suyo y cogió el bol y la cuchara.

-Primero desayunas y luego hablamos, enano –le metió una cuchara bien llena de cereales en la boca y el niño se los comió sin rechistar. Andrómeda lo miraba asombrada.

-Si lo llego a saber antes, te saco a la fuerza de tu cuarto, Draco. ¿Cómo diantres lo has conseguido?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea –Draco siguió dando el desayuno al pequeño, contento de poder hacer algo que le distrajera del tedio y la preocupación que le embargaban desde hacía días- ¿Dónde están todos?

-Molly ha ido al Callejón a comprar los materiales de los chicos. Harry y Ginny estarán por ahí, haciéndose arrumacos –se rió ante la cara de asco que puso su sobrino- Y Ronald…

-Me importa una mierda lo que la comadreja haga.

-Co..comaeja –Teddy les regaló una sonrisa llena de cereales masticados. Draco aplaudió al niño.

-¡Bien, Teddy!

-¡Draco! –Andrómeda le soltó una colleja no muy fuerte- No le enseñes esas cosas al niño. Cuida mucho tu vocabulario delante de él, porque lo repite todo como un loro.

-No es mi culpa. Además, no pienso dejar de llamar comadreja al estúpido de Weasley.

-túpido…Wely –Teddy aplaudía, feliz por sus logros. Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza en señal de rendición y cogió a su nieto.

-Me lo llevo a dar un baño. ¿Podrías recoger este desastre, Draco?

-No puedo hacer magia sin supervisión –contestó el chico con amargura. Andrómeda le sonrió.

-Yo te doy mi permiso. Tranquilo. Si viene alguien, ya me encargo yo de aclarar las cosas. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con un sonriente Teddy que canturreaba a media voz "Wedy túpido,Wedy túpido". Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Aquel pequeñazo le caía bien.

-Es un chico listo.

Sacó su varita y con un solo movimiento de muñeca la cocina quedó impecable. Aburrido, se decidió por ir a la biblioteca de la casa, a buscar un libro entretenido. Cuando llegó a la sombría estancia, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con Hermione. La chica lo saludó sin levantar la vista del libro que leía en ese momento. Draco se limitó a gruñir algo parecido a un hola. Revisó todos y cada uno de los libros que allí había hasta que encontró uno sobre la historia de la familia Black. Lo cogió sin mucho entusiasmo y se dejó caer en una cómoda butaca. La voz de Hermione no le permitió comenzar la lectura.

-¿No deberías echarle un vistazo a los libros de la Academia?

-Aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, te diré que conozco al dedillo todos y cada uno de los hechizos, todas las pociones, todas las historias y todas las técnicas que vamos a dar este primer año. –sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de ella. Se limitó a mostrarle la marca tenebrosa- Soy un mortífago, Granger.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Hermione intentaba no mostrarse frustrada. Llevaba varios días intentando memorizar los hechizos pero, dada su complejidad, se veía incapaz de ello. Y ahora llegaba aquel rubio prepotente y le decía que dominaba no solo los hechizos, sino todo el temario- No me creo que domines todo el temario, Malfoy.

-Cree lo que te de la santísima gana, Granger. Pero las cosas son como son –Draco dejó caer el libro que tenía en las manos y salió de la biblioteca furioso. Realmente no comprendía la razón de su enfado, pero aquella chica le sacaba de quicio con increíble facilidad.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal. Necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia o acabaría por volverse loco. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano se lo impidió. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Soltando un juramento entre dientes, se giró, para toparse cara a cara con Ron.

-¿Intentando escapar, hurón?

-No, estaba por ver si Molly había sacado la basura, pero al verte a ti compruebo que aún no lo ha hecho –le mantuvo la mirada. No temía al pelirrojo, que era más bien un mago patético. Pero últimamente, desde que ganaron la guerra y era reconocido como uno de los "Héroes", se comportaba de un modo prepotente, y por qué no decirlo, peligroso.

-Escucha, maldito mortífago. –Le cogió por el cuello y apretó con fuerza. A pesar de estar casi sin aire, Draco no dio señales de dolor a pesar de estar medio asfixiado.- Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto y como sé que eres un chico listo, no va a salir de aquí.

-No…creo…que tengas….nada….interesante….que contarme…comadreja –Draco se obligó a contestarle.

-Oh, créeme que sí –Ron metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó dos objetos: un medallón de plata con una rosa de ónice en medio y un alfiler de corbata de oro blanco con una esmeralda en medio y una filigrana apenas visible alrededor. El rubio dejó de respirar por la impresión de ver esos dos objetos. Ron sonrió con verdadero placer y maldad- Los has reconocido, ¿verdad?

-¿Dón…dónde los has encontrado? –eran el medallón de su madre y el alfiler de su padre.

-Podría decirte que los compré en una tienda de antigüedades, pero te estaría mintiendo y eso jodería toda la diversión –Ron apretó un poco más su mano alrededor del cuello del otro chico- Pero mereces saber la verdad. No porque lo considere justo, sino porque sé que te va a joder, te va a doler en lo más profundo de tu alma, si es que tienes, te va a estar torturando durante mucho tiempo, por no decir el resto de tu patética vida

-¿Quieres…. Hacer el favor… de decirlo de una puta vez? –Draco comenzaba a desesperase. Quería saber cómo dos de los objetos más preciados para sus padres habían acabado en manos de la comadreja.

-Muy fácil. Se los quité en persona –Ron sonrió y no apartó sus ojos de los de su enemigo. Quería ver cómo esa información calaba poco a poco en el cerebro del otro, ver cómo el dolor de aquella verdad le laceraba en lo más profundo de su alma. Porque quería disfrutar todos y cada uno de los segundos de sufrimiento de Malfoy. Y cuando vio aquella chispa en los ojos plateados del chico, supo que él lo había comprendido al final- Sí, huroncito. Yo estuve allí esa noche. Y no sólo como mero espectador. Fue divertido ver cómo el desgraciado de tu padre era casi desollado, ver cómo le cercenaban poco a poco y trozo a trozo los dedos de las manos, ver cómo lo molían a crucios una y otra vez. Lo que me jodio un poco fue que no gritó.

-Era un Malfoy, gilipollas –Draco estaba tragando verdadera bilis mientras escuchaba al pelirrojo. Intentó zafarse, pero estaba en mala posición, lo que favorecía a Ron.

-Si, resultó divertido. Lástima que sólo durase unas horas. Pero lo realmente divertido fue torturar a la snob de tu madre. Sí, eso si que fue interesante. ¿Sabías que la piel de ciertas zonas de la mujer es más sensible que otras? Claro que sí, no por nada eras considerado el "Dios del Sexo" en el colegio. ¿Verdad? Pero que te voy a contar de la tortura a tu madre, si la viste en primera fila. Te aseguro que le dolió, y mucho. Lo sé porque entré en su mente mientras la torturaban. Y fue muy, muy divertido.

-Eres un puto enfermo, Weasley –Draco había desistido de luchar. Si quería matarlo, que lo hiciera. Así terminaba con todo. Aquella "charla" estaba terminando por destrozarle los nervios. Sí, había visto la tortura a sus padres, pero el saber lo que realmente habían sufrido estaba resultando demoledor para su estado de ánimo.

-Lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero nadie más. Y aunque hablases, nadie te iba a creer –Ron sonrió con mucha más intensidad- Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿a quién iban a creer? ¿Al mortífago o al héroe de guerra? Creo que sabes la respuesta.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrán.

-No lo creo. Porque si dices una sola palabra de esto, te juro que iré a por los pocos amiguitos tuyos que se han salvado y te obligaré a presenciar su muerte. Y créeme que no será ni rápida ni indolora.

-¡COMO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MIS AMIGOS TE MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! –le empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se zafó de su agarre. Arrancó de la mano del pelirrojo las pertenencias de sus padres y se las guardó en el bolsillo del vaquero. Luego alzó su varita y apuntó a Ron con ella- No podré matarte, pero te juro que te voy a hacer gritar hasta que revienten tus pulmones.

-¡DRACO!

Andrómeda, atraída por los gritos de su sobrino, bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras. Ante la escena que se desarrollaba, decidió intervenir. Sujetó el brazo del chico y lo obligó a bajar la varita.

-No seas necio. Si le agredes, te mandan directamente a Azkaban.

-No me importa. –La voz del chico temblaba- Ya no tengo nada. Y no le importo a nadie.

-Me tienes a mí. Está Teddy. Somos tu única familia. Tú eres nuestra única familia. Ya hemos perdido mucho por esa estúpida guerra. No hagas que pierda lo único que me queda de mi hermana. Por favor.

Draco guardó de nuevo su varita y miró a Ron con verdadero odio. Luego se limitó a seguir en silencio a su tía. Cuando iba a desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, pudo oír las últimas palabras del pelirrojo:

-No te preocupes, tengo muchas más cosas de tus padres de esa noche. Ya te las iré devolviendo, con su historia correspondiente. –Draco le fulminó con la mirada. Ron sonrió con prepotencia mientras el otro terminaba de entrar en la cocina. Se levantó del suelo y soltó una carcajada- Esto va a ser muy divertido. Es una pena que nadie le crea si decide contarlo –dijo con sarcasmo. Abrió la puerta de la calle y se marchó.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su amiga lo había escuchado todo. Hermione permanecía oculta en lo alto de la escalera, temblando por el horror a consecuencia de lo que había escuchado.


	7. Chapter 6

ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON EL CAPITULO, EL DISCLAIMER, QUE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO: **TODO LO RECONOCIBLE ES DE J.K.R. LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA QUE NO OS SUENE, ES TODA MÍA. Y SI LOS DESEOS SE CUMPLIESEN…. MALFOY TAMBIÉN. JAJAJA. ** DISFRUTAD DEL CAPITULO.

Hermione evitó el resto de la semana a Ron. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes que él había descrito inundaban su mente. Ya ni sabía el tiempo que llevaba sin dormir en condiciones. La chica estuvo tentada de contar todo a Harry, pero luego recordó la amenaza del pelirrojo. Si ella hablaba, Harry iría directo a por su amigo y éste creería que Malfoy se había ido de la lengua. No. Ella no podía permitir el sufrimiento y la muerte de más inocentes. Luego se paró a pensar en el rubio. ¿Cómo estaría? No lo había vuelto a ver desde ese fatídico día. Decidió preguntar a Andrómeda, pues ella era la única persona que tenía permiso para entrar en el cuarto de Malfoy. La encontró en la cocina.

-Andrómeda, ¿cómo está Malfoy?

-No lo sé, niña –la mujer tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas- No ha querido comer nada. No sé que demonios le pasa, pero si sigue así va a enfermar de gravedad. Es como…. Si quiera dejarse morir.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Hermione se sentía en cierta manera culpable. Una vez derrotado Voldemort y terminados los juicios contra los mortífagos apresados, se desentendió de todos aquellos que habían tenido algo que ver con la guerra, exceptuando a sus amigos más directos. Y cuando sucedió lo de las razzias, se molestó, pero no hizo nada por intentar pararlas. Ella era un personaje de mucho peso en la nueva Sociedad Mágica. Era una heroína de guerra, miembro del Trío de Oro, íntima del Salvador del Mundo. Pero decidió quedarse de brazos cruzados, pensando que ya era hora de que otros luchasen sus batallas. Si hubiese intercedido cuando se produjo la primera matanza, quizá ahora los padres de Malfoy estarían vivos y Ron no se habría convertido en el cabronazo que era.

-Hermione, querida, ¿en qué piensas?

-Oh, perdona, Andrómeda. Estaba buscando la manera de que ese cabezota oxigenado entre en razón. Dentro de dos días comenzamos las clases y a él lo van a vigilar con lupa.

-Si quieres sube tú la comida a mi sobrino. Puede que a ti te haga caso.

-No creo, pero por intentarlo no nos vamos a morir. –cogió la bandeja con el cuenco de sopa, dos manzanas verdes y una jarra de agua y salió de la cocina. En las escaleras se cruzó con Ron. No le dirigió la palabra. El pelirrojo la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Para quién es eso, Herms?

-Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuando eres su sirvienta? –Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo. Mala señal. La chica intentó zafarse de su agarre sin volcar lo que llevaba en la bandeja.

-Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a Andrómeda –logró soltarse y subió dos escalones más antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo.

-Que baje él a comer. No es nadie para que estéis de elfos domésticos.

-Está enfermo. Por eso no baja –Hermione sentía nauseas al estar cerca de su amigo. Era oírlo hablar y recordaba las torturas a los Malfoy- Por favor, déjame subir esto antes de que se enfríe.

-Que le den. Me importa una mierda si come frío o caliente. Por mí como si se muere.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Ronald? –miró a su amigo a los ojos y sólo encontró dolor e ira.

-Me ha pasado que por culpa del hurón mi hermano y mi novia están muertos. Eso es lo que me ha pasado.

-¡Malfoy no tuvo nada que ver en su muerte, Ronald, y lo sabes! –Dejó la bandeja en el último escalón y se encaró con el pelirrojo- No te creí tan estúpido para desquitarte de ésta manera con él. Utilizar la muerte de tus seres queridos para culparlo cuando sabes que él no tuvo nada que ver.

-¡ES UN MORTÍFAGO!

-¡ES UN SER HUMANO, RONALD! –decidió que no valía la pena discutir con él. Recogió la bandeja y terminó de subir las escaleras. A su espalda pudo oír las maldiciones que soltaba su amigo.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta de Malfoy llamó con suavidad. No obtuvo respuesta. Agarró el picaporte y lo giró. Nada. La puerta estaba cerrada. Sujetando con dificultad la bandeja con su mano izquierda, sacó su varita y susurró un alohomora. Con un clic, la puerta se abrió. Entró en el cuarto. Fue recibida por la oscuridad y un ruido parecido al roce de unas garras contra la madera. El aire estaba viciado después de cuatro días sin abrirse las ventanas. Murmuró un lumus y la luz de su varita la mostró un espectáculo dantesco. Todos los muebles estaban completamente destrozados, reducidos a astillas. El colchón había sido destripado y sus restos esparcidos por todo el suelo. Cojines, almohadas, alfombras, cortinas… todo parecía haber sido pasado por un triturador industrial. Dejó la bandeja en lo que quedaba de escritorio y caminó con cuidado hasta la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y la abrió, dejando entrar el aire fresco y la luz. Aunque la claridad no trajo nada bueno. A la luz del sol el destrozo se veía peor. Buscó al rubio y lo encontró sentado en un rincón, apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, pálido como un muerto, con profundas ojeras, desaliñado y con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Hermione seguía oyendo ese ruido de raspar. Giró sobre sí misma buscando la fuente de tan molesto ruido pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal (si no tenía en cuenta el caos que la rodeaba). Se acercó al chico y cuando pudo verlo bien, casi se desmaya. El ruido lo producía él al arañar la madera del suelo. Tenía los dedos completamente destrozados. Eran un amasijo de carne sanguinolenta sin forma. La madera tenía profundos surcos. Debía llevar allí desde el día que se encerró.

-¿Malfoy? –no obtuvo respuesta. Parecía que él no se había percatado de su presencia. Se arrodilló delante suyo y lo sujetó por las muñecas en un intento de frenar aquel gesto destructivo. No funcionó. A pesar de no poder mover los brazos, seguía moviendo los dedos, haciendo más profundos los surcos y más graves sus heridas.- Draco, por favor, mírame.

De repente se encontró atrapada por aquella mirada plateada. Intentó sonreír un poco para tranquilizar al chico. Malfoy detuvo su arañar compulsivo. Hermione se levantó, tirando de él para que se levantara también. Obedeció como si fuese un niño pequeño. Lo condujo hasta la comida y lo sentó en un trozo de colchón lo suficientemente grande para él.

-Te voy a dar esto para que repongas un poco tus fuerzas y luego vamos a bajar para que tu tía le eche un vistazo a tus manos. Lo más seguro es que te tengamos que llevar a San Mungo. –no obtuvo respuesta. Cogió el cuenco de la sopa y llenó la cuchara. Comprobó que no quemara y se la acercó a la boca. Draco la abrió de manera automática.- Bien, esto es bueno. Necesitas mucha energía.

Con mucha paciencia, cucharada a cucharada, consiguió que comiera todo el cuenco. Luego le hizo beber el agua, pues tenía la piel de los labios reseca, agrietada y con heridas. Luego cortó y peló la manzana con su varita y le fue dando los trozos. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios a pasado aquí, Herms? –Harry miraba los restos del cuarto y luego posó la mirada en su amiga y su enemigo. Se asustó al ver el estado del chico- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No tengo ni idea. Lleva cuatro días aquí encerrado. Hoy es el primero que come y bebe algo.

-¿Y las manos?

-Ve al rincón y sabrás el por qué –Harry obedeció y regresó a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo.- Lo sé, es horrible.

-¿Pero por qué haría algo así? –se agachó para quedar a la altura de Malfoy. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando una señal de consciencia, pero se encontró con una mirada muerta- Parece…

-Catatónico. Creo que tendremos que llevarlo a San Mungo para que le dejen en condiciones. En dos días empezamos las clases y él no puede faltar. Si no va, lo meten en Azkaban fijo.

-Sigo preguntándome el por qué de esto.

Hermione se mordió la lengua. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía hablar. Era como si estuviese atada por un Juramento Inquebrantable. Cuando terminó de darle de comer, pidió a Harry que lo levantara, pues Malfoy era muchísimo más alto que ella. Su amigo obedeció sin rechistar.

-Tenemos que bañarlo.

-Creo que eso lo harán mejor en San Mungo, Herms. Si lo hacemos nosotros, podemos dañarle más las manos –Harry miró los destrozados dedos.- ¿Crees que le queden secuelas?

-No tengo ni idea. Bajemos. Andrómeda está muy preocupada.

Paso a paso lograron bajar al rubio hasta la cocina. Cuando Andrómeda vio el estado en el que se encontraba su sobrino no pudo reprimir un grito de angustia. Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. No recibió respuesta.

-Mi niño, qué te ha pasado.

-Está catatónico –Hermione conjuró su patronus- Para el señor Weasley. "Necesitamos que venga al Cuartel urgentemente."

La nutria desapareció. Sentaron a Malfoy en un taburete y esperaron en silencio. Andrómeda no dejaba de abrazar a su sobrino, mientras Harry y Hermione permanecían en silencio, demasiado conmocionados para decir nada. Después de cinco minutos, apareció Arthur con semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe a San Mungo –señaló a Draco, que permanecía en su propio mundo. El señor Weasley dio un salto de la impresión.

-Por las barbas de Merlín. Decirme que esto no es por una pelea con mi hijo.

-No. No sabemos qué le ha pasado, pero suponemos que lleva así cuatro días. Su habitación está completamente destrozada.

-Creí que no podía hacer magia sin supervisión –Arthur frunció el ceño.

-Y no la ha hecho –Andrómeda sacó la varita de su sobrino del delantal- Se la dejó el otro día aquí después de dar el desayuno a Teddy. Cuando fui a dársela, ya estaba encerrado. No lo tomé muy enserio entonces, pero luego ya no nos dejó entrar.

-Andrómeda, eres bruja.

-Los tres primeros días intentamos de todo, Arthur. Molly y yo. Creo que estuvo haciendo magia involuntaria –Andrómeda se secó una lágrima que había comenzado a caer- Algo le ha hecho mucho daño, Arthur. Mi sobrino es de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. Sobrevivió a las torturas de Voldemort, a la guerra y a los juicios. Incluso a las razzias. Pero esto no es algo fortuito.

-Me lo llevo ya. –Arthur levantó a Draco, que lo siguió como un autómata.

-Nosotros también vamos –Harry caminó hacia la chimenea y se metió en ella –Puede que no seamos amigos, pero me preocupa verlo así.

-Y a mí –Hermione entró junto a su amigo. Cogieron un puñado de polvo flu y gritaron "San Mungo" a la vez. Arthur los siguió de manera inmediata.

Cuando salieron al recibidor del hospital, éste estaba demasiado tranquilo. Hermione miró con ansiedad la chimenea. Arthur apareció a los pocos segundos, llevando a Draco fuertemente sujeto del brazo. Harry corrió hasta el mostrador.

-Traemos un herido –la recepcionista lo miró unos segundos. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. Cogió su varita y amplificó su voz.

-NECESITAMOS UN MEDIMAGO EN RECEPCIÓN. ES MUY URGENTE –luego le regaló una sonrisa aparentemente seductora a Harry, que se removió inquieto. Aquella mujer podía ser su madre con tranquilidad. Por suerte el medimago apareció enseguida.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Los chicos lo han encontrado así en su cuarto –Arthur señaló a Draco. El medimago dio un respingo. Lo había reconocido. Pero no dijo nada.- suponemos que lleva al menos tres días sin comer ni beber. La joven ha conseguido darle algo de comida hace un rato.

-Sopa, agua y manzanas. No mucha cantidad –Hermione se mordía las uñas. El medimago cogió las manos de Draco y las examinó atentamente. Su rostro se ensombreció.

-El daño es profundo. Podremos arreglar las heridas y restituir la sangre y los tejidos dañados. Pero tendrá que hacer rehabilitación para no perder movilidad en los dedos. ¿Saben por qué está catatónico?

-Ni idea –Harry se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente.

-Bueno. Lo primero es curar estas heridas y evitar que se infecten más. Acompáñenme, por favor.

El medimago invocó una camilla y tumbó a un dócil Draco en ella. Manteníendola en el aire con su varita, los condujo por varios pasillos hasta una habitación desocupada. Tendió al chico en la cama y luego salió en busca de su enfermera, pero antes les pidió que le quitaran la camisa para poder trabajar mejor. Arthur lo hizo con un movimiento de varita. Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver la Marca. Hermione se llevó de manera inconsciente la mano a la cicatriz que le había dejado de recuerdo Bellatrix. A los pocos minutos volvió el medimago, acompañado por una chica rubia de ojos enormes y azules.

-¡Hermione, Harry! –los aludidos se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga Luna allí.

-Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo como voluntaria antes de empezar las clases. Voy a estudiar para sanadora. ¿Y vosotros?

-Hemos venido por él –Harry señaló a Malfoy. Luna abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo ante la sorpresa. Rápidamente se situó al lado del medimago y atendió todas y cada una de sus peticiones. Después de veinte minutos largos las manos del rubio estaban como nuevas, sin ninguna herida.

-Cuando les traiga el alta, también les traeré un pergamino con los ejercicios que tendrá que realizar para no perder movilidad. Dentro de una hora lo tendré aquí.

-Muchísimas gracias –Arthur salió con el medimago. Tendría que firmar el alta, pues Draco no se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo. Cuando estuvieron solos, Luna se acercó al chico y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Puso una mano diminuta sobre el hombro de él y lo zarandeó con suavidad.

-Draco, mírame, por favor –repitió aquellas palabras al menos dos veces más, hasta que él giró la cabeza y fijó su mirada vacía en ella- Hola, huroncito.

-¿Lunática? –la voz de Draco sonó ronca y cavernosa. Una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí como voluntaria –Luna le sonrió como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo- Te hemos curado las manos, pero vas a tener que hacer una rutina de ejercicios durante mucho tiempo para que terminen de sanar.

-¿Manos? ¿Rutina? ¿De qué coño estás hablando, Lovegood?

-El hurón ha vuelto –dijo Harry con sorna, contento de oir desproticar a su enemigo.

-¿Qué leches haces tú aquí, cara rajada?

-De nada, Malfoy. –Harry no perdió su sonrisa- Te encontramos como un inferi en lo que quedaba de tu cuarto (que por cierto, tendrás que pagar todos los destrozos) con los dedos hechos puré. Te hemos traído a San Mungo y ahora estamos esperando a que el señor Weasley regrese con tu alta.

-Nos has dado un susto de muerte –Hermione también sonreía. Draco la miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir por una vez en su vida.

-Tienes suerte de tenerlos como amigos, Draco –Luna sonreía. Draco la miró asombrado.

-Tú sigues en tu mundo, ¿verdad? –Draco intentó mover los dedos pero un dolor lacerante le hizo soltar un juramento entre dientes.

-Ve despacio, Draco –Luna se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano derecha. Con mucho cuidado le fue moviendo los dedos de uno en uno- Alguien te tendrá que ayudar los primeros días. Dolerá un montón, pero eso es bueno.

-Sí. El dolor te hace sentir que éstas vivo –Draco lo dijo muy serio. Al percibir las miradas de todos, sonrió de medio lado- Es algo que aprendes desde el primer día cuando te entrenan para ser un mortífago decente.

-¿Quieres decir…? –Arthur estaba alucinando.

-¿Qué pensabais? ¿Qué te marcaban y que ya estaba? Pues no. Nos llevaban a un sitio apartado, aislados de nuestras familias y nos entrenaban de la mañana a la noche, había veces que hasta nos tenían varios días despiertos aprendiendo maldiciones, hechizos y técnicas de combate. Y si no dabas la talla, te lanzaban maldiciones hasta que perdías el conocimiento. A mi me entrenó mi tía personalmente. Un verdadero placer –lo último lo dijo con toda la ironía de la que era capaz. Harry iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el sanador, que entró con varios pergaminos de la mano.

-Veo que ha regresado al mundo de los vivos, señor Malfoy –el hombre sonrió – Aquí tengo el alta y sus ejercicios. Dentro de una semana le quiero por aquí a ver que tal vamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió. Volvió a ponerse la camisa e hizo un gesto de asco al olerse. Hermione y Harry se dieron cuenta de ello y no pudieron evitar reirse. Draco les fulminó con la mirada.

-No te ofendas, huroncito, pero cuando el viento sopla a favor, apestas –Harry lloraba de la risa. Draco se limitó a ignorarlo. Cogió los papeles que le tendía el medimago y salió.

-Vamos. Necesito una ducha y comer algo.

Los otros le siguieron carcajeándose. No vieron que él también sonreía. Por primera vez en cuatro días.


	8. Chapter 7

Se encontraba ante un dilema extremo. Allí parado, viendo caer el agua. Se debatía entre pasar la humillación más grande de su vida o quedarse como estaba, con ganas de darse una relajante ducha y quitarse la peste de cuatro días de encima (pues el día anterior, cuando regresaron de San Mungo, por culpa de las pociones para calmar el dolor cayó prácticamente inconsciente sobre el sofá y no pudo darse el tan ansiado baño). Le pudo la higiene. Resignado, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño y la abrió a duras penas con el brazo.

-¡POTTER! –el grito se escuchó en toda la casa. El aludido asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, hurón? –Harry sabía a qué se debía aquella llamada desesperada, pero no era tan tonto como para desaprovechar la ocasión de meterse con un muy necesitado rubio.

-¿Podrías cerrar tu puta boca y subir un momento aquí, por favor? –Draco silabeo a punto de tragarse su propia lengua. Aquello era peor que presentarse ante el mismísimo Voldemort. Harry subió con total parsimonia las escaleras y se detuvo ante la puerta del baño mientras era fulminado por unos ojos grises llenos de vergüenza y coraje simultáneamente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Malfoy?

-Vas a hacer que te suplique, ¿verdad, Potter?

-Cómo me conoces, Malfoy –Harry se lo estaba pasando pipa ante los apuros de Draco. Éste cogió aire repetidas veces y soltó una frase a toda pastilla y tan bajo que Harry sólo pudo escuchar un bisbeo.- Como no hables más alto y más despacio, no me entero de nada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un retardado mental, Potter –Draco suspiró y repitió su petición- ¿Podrías ayudarme con la ducha, por favor?

-¿El gran Draco soy el puto amo del universo Malfoy no puede ducharse solito? –Harry empujó hacia el interior del baño al otro chico mientras reía entre dientes- Anda, vamos, que te ayudo. Pero no le cojas el gustillo que si no me pensaré otra cosa.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter –Draco se había puesto rojo como la grana. A Harry le dio un poco de pena.

-Imagina que estás en los vestuarios del campo de Quiddicht.

-No es lo mismo.

-Ya, pero puede funcionar. Pero si te sientes muy incómodo conmigo siempre puedo llamar a tu tía –Draco dio un salto por el susto.

-Ni se te ocurra, Potter –se moriría de la vergüenza si fuese su tía la encargada de bañarlo. ¡Joder! Que él ya tenía dieciocho años bien cumpliditos.

-Venga, que te ayudo a quitarte esa ropa mugrienta –Harry aguantó estoicamente las ganas de reírse durante la media hora que duró el baño del rubio. Cuando éste estuvo de nuevo vestido con ropas limpias, soltó la carcajada.- Tengo que confesar que esto ha resultado de lo más divertido.

-Espero que no te veas en esta situación nunca, Potter. Es humillante.

-Más humillante es que te tenga que bañar con una esponja madam Pomfrey –Harry tuvo que aguantar las risas de Draco durante cinco minutos- Vale, me lo merezco por capullo y por reírme de ti. Bajemos a desayunar.

-Hoy hemos madrugado todos mucho –Draco intentaba mover los dedos, pero el dolor era tan atroz que desistió- No sé cómo me las voy a apañar hoy en clase. Esto es una puta mierda.

-Tranquilo. Kingsley ya les ha contado tu lesión a los profesores y no te lo van a poner muy difícil estos días.

-Mira que tengo la sensación de que va a ser justo todo lo contrario…. –Draco rozó su brazo izquierdo levemente. Harry no perdió detalle de ese gesto.

-Ve bajando. Enseguida estoy allí.

Draco entró en la cocina y se topó de frente con la mirada de su tía. La mujer sonrió al verlo limpio y un poco más animado.

-Draco, cariño. ¿Has tenido algún problema para ducharte?

-No… ninguno –se dejó caer en la silla y esperó a que Andrómeda le sirviera el café y le colocara delante las tostadas ya untadas y troceadas. Con mucha dificultad cogió en tenedor y pinchó un trozo. Tuvo que hacer varios intentos hasta que lo consiguió. Estaba celebrando mentalmente su logro cuando entró Hermione.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Hermione, cielo. ¿Café o té? –Andrómeda levantó la tetera y la jarra para que la chica eligiera.

-Té, por favor –se sentó junto a Draco- Buenos días, Malfoy.

-Granger… -estaba demasiado concentrado en la caza de la tostada como para prestarle demasiada atención a la chica.

-Cuando acabes de desayunar haremos los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

-Si logro acabar antes de hacerme viejo –rezongó entre dientes- Desisto. Me conformo con el café.

Hermione sonrió ante los apuros del chico para desayunar. Cuando terminaron, se sentó de cara a él y cogió su mano derecha, la de la varita.

-Empezaremos con ésta, para que puedas usar la varita antes –movió despacio los dedos siguiendo las indicaciones del pergamino. Miró el rostro de él para ver si le hacía daño, pero se encontró con una máscara fría e impasible- No tienes que fingir que no te duele, Malfoy. Todo lo contrario. Si te hago daño, me lo tienes que decir, porque eso es indicativo de que algo estamos haciendo mal.

-Tranquila, soporto muy bien el dolor físico –Draco se concentró en los movimientos de las manos de ella para obviar un poco su dolor. Tenía que reconocer que la sangre sucia era delicada. Apenas sentía molestias.- Gracias.

-Esto no es ninguna molestia, haría lo mismo por cualquiera de esta casa.

-No, gracias por lo de la comida. Bueno. Y por todo en general. –Ladeó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando fijamente unos minutos- La verdad, no entiendo por qué te molestas en ayudarme. Soy tu enemigo, la alimaña que te hizo la vida imposible toda tu vida escolar. Luché contra ti y apoyé a aquel que quería exterminar a los hijos de muggles. Tendríais que haber dejado que me pudriera en la cárcel o que recibiera el Beso.

-Deja de autoflajelarte, Malfoy. Tú sabes y yo también que no eres tan mala persona como te gusta aparentar. –Él respondió a eso con un bufido- Vale, eres un capullo y un cabronazo el ochenta por ciento de las veces, pero creo que eso va con tu personalidad. Debe ser algún gen raro que tenéis los Malfoy y que os hace ser así. Pero es tu encanto. Sin eso, no serías tú.

-No sé si darte las gracias o lanzarte una maldición –Draco dio un saltito en la silla ante el movimiento que hizo ella a uno de sus dedos- Eso ha dolido mucho.

-Vale. Éste ejercicio no podemos hacerlo aún –lo marcó en el pergamino- ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

-Me dijo que bajaba enseguida. Pero se debe de haber quedado dormido otra vez.

-Ya quisieras, huroncito –Harry entró en la cocina sonriendo. Besó a Hermione en la coronilla y luego le tendió a Draco un objeto alargado envuelto en un pañuelo. El chico lo miró con desconfianza y luego levantó sus manos.

-No puedo sujetarlo, Potter.

-Perdona, hurón –Harry retiró el pañuelo y mostró lo que éste ocultaba. Se trataba de un brazal de cuero negro como los que usaban antiguamente los arqueros. Se notaba que era antiguo por el brillo que sólo los años y el uso dan al cuero. En el centro, en plata, destacaba el escudo de la casa de los Black y su lema "Siempre puros".- Pertenecía a Régulus. Lo encontré hace tiempo en el desván y no sé por qué lo guardé. Pero ahora me alegro de ello. Es para ti.

-¿Y qué narices voy a hacer yo con esto? –Draco se sentía completamente perdido. Tenía que reconocer que la pieza era una verdadera obra de arte y que era preciosa. Que además fuese una reliquia de la familia de su madre le añadía mucho más valor. Pero seguía sin pillar las intenciones de Potter.

-Como en la academia vamos a estar rodeados de aurores y gente que no verá bien el que tú estudies allí, he pensado que este brazal te vendría bien para cubrir… ya sabes… la Marca.

-¡Es una idea genial, Harry! –Hermione cogió el brazal y se lo colocó a Draco en el antebrazo izquierdo. La Marca desapareció bajo el cuero.- Te queda genial.

-Gracias, creo –observó su ahora cubierto antebrazo. Por una parte se sentía agradecido por el detalle de Potter. Que su enemigo hubiese tenido ese detalle con él decía mucho a su favor. Por otra parte sentía que el cubrir la marca era como llamar la atención sobre ella.- Esperemos que tu idea funcione.

-Tranquilo. Si la gente se pone plomo, pasa de ellos como de la mierda.

-Vaya, Potter, se te están pegando las maneras de las serpientes.

-Ya quisieras tú. Venga, tenemos que irnos. El señor Weasley nos espera en la puerta del Ministerio con un traslador para ir a la Academia.

-¿Y la comadreja? – estaba feliz porque no le había visto en lo que llevaban de día. Tenían clases de ocho y media de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde, con una parada de media hora para comer a eso de las doce.

-Ronald ha decidido que asistirá a las clases del turno tarde-noche –Andrómeda les abrazó uno a uno- Estará durmiendo hasta tarde. Disfrutad del primer día y evitar meteros en peleas, sobre todo tú, Draco.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes –murmuró él. Sabía que le iban a estar jodiendo desde el primer minuto que pasase en la academia. Notó la mano de Potter en el hombro.

-Tú tranquilo. Hermione y yo nos quedaremos contigo. A ver quien es el graciosillo que tiene las agallas de meterse con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y con la Bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada. Draco comenzaba a apreciar el sentido del humor y la extraña camaradería que se daba entre los leones. Acostumbrado a aparentar frialdad casi las veinticuatro horas del día, aquello era toda una novedad. Se aparecieron cerca de la cabina que servía de entrada al Ministerio. Arthur los esperaba con una regadera oxidada en la mano, cosa que llamaba bastante la atención a todos los muggles que por allí pasaban. El hombre les saludó un tanto serio.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Weasley? –Harry lo miró preocupado.

-No. No os preocupéis. Sólo que se ha vuelto a dar otra razzia esta noche. –Miró a Draco unos momentos- Lo siento mucho, chico. Se trataba de los Greengrass.

-¿Ellos? Pero si no tenían relación alguna con el Señor Tenebroso. –Draco se temió lo peor ante la expresión del hombre- ¿Están todos…?

-Muertos. Cuando los aurores llegaron, encontraron a la pequeña, Astoria, aún viva, pero murió nada más entrar en San Mungo. Por lo que han podido contarme tras examinar los cuerpos, sufrieron durante horas las más atroces torturas. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Ya no sólo van a por los mortífagos, sino que están atacando a las familias más antiguas de nuestro mundo. Y como son familias de tan pocos miembros, no tenemos a ningún familiar directo que pueda presentar una queja formal ante el Ministerio.

-¿Por qué? –Hermione miraba a Draco, preocupada por si le daba otro extraño ataque. Pero el chico había recuperado la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que durante tantos años había llevado.

-Por venganza, por codicia… Están vendiendo todas las reliquias de las familias a las que asesinan. –Suspiró con pesar.- Joder. Astoria era dos años más pequeña que nosotros y Daphne… era de nuestro curso.

-¿Las conocías bien, chico? –Arthur le miraba ahora con interés.

-Astoria era mi prometida –lo dijo sin sentimiento alguno, aunque la procesión iba por dentro. Sí, las conocía muy bien. Con Daphne se lo había pasado francamente bien durante sus años de colegio. Era una chica liberal a la que le gustaba disfrutar de los hombres y de su dinero. Astoria era completamente distinta, una chica dulce, culta, divertida y que estaba enamorada de él desde los diez años.

-Eso cambia las cosas, chico –Arthur sonrió por primera vez desde que ellos habían llegado. Se ganó tres miradas de total y absoluta confusión- No eres familiar directo, pero eras su prometido. Según nuestras leyes, eso te da total y pleno derecho a emprender acciones legales en contra de los que han dañado a tu prometida y su familia porque, prácticamente, ya era un miembro más de la tuya. Porque lo vuestro era legal, ¿verdad?

-Los documentos del compromiso están en mi bóveda del banco. Por suerte –se estremeció al pensar en el incendio que arrasó con su hogar.- ¿Cree que será buena idea?

-No podemos seguir mirando para otro lado. Kingsley no puede emprender acciones legales contra aquellos que se están tomando la justicia por su mano porque no tiene amparo de la ley. Pero tú sí. Y si presentas la queja formal, él podrá actuar porque ya no estará atado de pies y manos por un mero tecnicismo legal.

-Tengo que pensarlo.

-Tómate tu tiempo. –la regadera empezó a brillar- Bueno, ya es la hora. A la de tres lo agarráis todos a la vez y listo. Para volver haréis lo mismo. La directora de la Academia tendrá listo otro traslador para ello.

-Muchas gracias –contestaron los tres. Contaron en voz alta y agarraron la mugrienta regadera. Cuando el mundo dejara de dar vueltas, estarían en el inicio de lo que sería su nueva vida.


	9. Chapter 8

Como había supuesto, su entrada en la Academia de Aurores no fue precisamente un camino de rosas. Nada más cruzar las puertas sintió las miradas de odio de los que serían sus compañeros por tres años (si tenía suerte y no lo mataban antes). Incómodo, se medio escondió detrás de Harry y Hermione.

-¿Te escondes, huroncito? –Harry mantenía su sonrisa, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Aunque te parezca raro, odio ser el centro de atención –Draco miró nervioso a su alrededor. En los pocos metros que habían avanzado ya había escuchado varios "asesino", "mortífagos", "deberían ejecutarte" y otras lindezas por el estilo- Creo que debería marcharme. Esto no ha sido buena idea.

-Venga, Malfoy –Hermione sentía pena por el chico. En esos momentos no quedaba nada del prepotente Slytherin del colegio- Saca esa vena de serpiente que tienes y demuéstrales que todo te resbala.

-Me dais más miedo vosotros que ellos –cogió aire con fuerza y recompuso su máscara de frialdad. Se enderezó y salió de su escondite. Se concentró en reencontrarse con su antigua personalidad, aquella que inspiraba temor y respeto. Recordó sus días como mortífagos y adoptó la pose de la que hacía gala por aquel entonces. Se sintió mejor inmediatamente.- Vamos. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar un estremecimiento al escuchar de nuevo aquella manera de hablar arrastrada y con aquella cadencia casi perezosa. Cayeron en la cuenta de que, en la semana que el ex mortífago llevaba viviendo con ellos, no había hablado de esa manera. "Hemos traído de vuelta al monstruo", pensó Hermione. Pero no tenían otra opción. Si el resto de alumnos vislumbraban aunque fuese un miligramo de debilidad en el rubio, acabarían con él antes de que acabase la semana.

-Creo que ésta es nuestra aula –Harry se detuvo ante una puerta enorme, de color negro y con unos grabados un tanto extraños en ella.

-Runas de protección – murmuró Draco.- Para que los hechizos o pociones fallidas no dañen lo que esté fuera de esta sala.

Entraron y buscaron asiento. En contra de los deseos de Hermione de ponerse en primera fila, los chicos la arrastraron a al última. La sala tenía forma de anfiteatro, por lo que desde allí las vistas eran magníficas. Esperaron en silencio a que el resto de sus compañeros entraran. Harry vio dos o tres caras conocidas, entre ellas las de Seamus y Dean. Los chicos se sentaron a su lado. Saludaron a Hermione e ignoraron a Draco.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí? –Seamus lo miró de mala manera.

-Es nuestro compañero de clase y vive con nosotros –Harry les miró fijamente, retándolos a que dijeran algo malo. Los otros se limitaron a encogerse de hombros. Seamos refunfuñó algo entre dientes pero no añadió nada más en voz alta. El profesor hizo acto de presencia y todos guardaron silencio.

-Bien. Si estáis aquí es porque habéis obtenido los EXTASIS necesarios. Por lo que he podido leer de vuestros expedientes académicos, tenemos entre nosotros a dos mentes verdaderamente brillantes. Señorita Granger –buscó con la mirada a la chica, que levantó la mano- Todo Excelentes menos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que obtuvo un Supera las Expectativas. Muy buenas notas. Hacía años que no veía algo así. Bueno, empezaremos….

-¿Quién es la otra persona que ha sacado buenas notas? –Hermione se había dado cuenta del supuesto olvido del profesor, que la miró con mala cara- Si ha reconocido mis méritos académicos ante toda la clase, creo que es justo que también lo haga con la otra persona.

-Bien, señorita Granger. Veo que le gusta la igualdad entre personas.

-Sí, por eso no considero justo que sólo se menciones mis logros si hay otra persona igual o superior a mí.

-De acuerdo. La otra persona ha obtenido todos sus EXTASIS con Excelentes. Hacía al menos cien años que nadie conseguía todo E en esa prueba. –Un murmullo de asombro llenó la sala, mientras todos giraban la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al genio que había logrado aquel record insuperable.- Ante la insistencia de la señorita Granger, tengo que felicitarle, señor Malfoy. Su expediente es impecable. No sólo los EXTASIS tienen todo Excelentes. Sus TIMOS fueron iguales y por lo que veo, el resto de cursos también los pasos con las máximas calificaciones. Tiene usted una mente privilegiada.

-Gracias, profesor –Draco se sentía incómodo ante las miradas de sus compañeros. Nunca había alardeado de sus capacidades como estudiante. Todo lo contrario. Sus compañeros de colegio creían que era un vago, una persona que sólo pensaba en divertirse y que pasaba curso gracias a las influencias y el dinero de su padre. Pero todos sus logros académicos se debían a su esfuerzo y a la facilidad que tenía para retener datos y comprender las cosas a la primera.

-Que calladito te tenias que eras todo un cerebrito, hurón –Dijo Harry entre dientes. Recibió un codazo por respuesta. La primera hora de la clase fue pura teórica, para decepción de casi todos los alumnos. Draco lo agradecía, pues el coger apuntes, aunque fuese con una vuelapluma, le permitía pensar en otras cosas. Y en ese momento su mente estaba ocupada con el tema Greengrass. Dudaba entre seguir el consejo del señor Weasley e ir a por los desgraciados que estaban asesinando a todos sus conocidos, o mantener la boca cerrada y dejar correr el asunto hasta que éstos se cansasen y las cosas volviesen a su lugar. Tan concentrado estaba que no oyó lo que le preguntaba el profesor. Hermione le sacudió un poco para que aterrizara.

-Perdone, ¿podría repetir la pregunta?

-Estaba diciendo al resto de la clase que, ya que tenemos el privilegio de contar con nosotros a alguien tan versado en las Artes Oscuras como usted, podríamos hacer una parte práctica un poco más… interesante. –el profesor lo miraba con desprecio al rubio, que le dedicó su mirada más fría.

-Para mí sería todo un placer, pero creo que el Ministro les ha comentado el… pequeño problemilla que tengo –levantó las manos- pero si tanta ilusión le hace… por mí no hay problema.

Draco se levantó con parsimonia, sintiendo todas las miradas fijas en él. Hermione le agarró del brazo y le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Harry no pudo callarse.

-Tienes las manos inutilizadas. ¿Cómo demonios vas a batirte así?

-Ya os dije que aguanto el dolor muy bien.

Descendió con paso firme hasta la tarima donde le esperaba el profesor. El hombre se removió un poco incómodo en el sitio. Le habían dicho que tenía carta blanca para hacer la vida imposible a aquel chico, que se aprovechara de su lesión. Pero no había tenido en cuenta la terquedad del muchacho.

-Bueno, empezaremos con una demostración práctica de los hechizos defensivos verbales. Yo le atacaré y usted se defenderá.

Draco se limitó a quitarse la chaqueta del traje y arremangarse la camisa. Tenía la varita sujeta en el brazal que le había entregado Harry. La cogió con fuerza a pesar del dolor lacerante que sentía. Pero la adrenalina pudo más. Se sentía asustado y eufórico a la vez. No iba a dejarse humillar por aquella panda de inútiles. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y el profesor empezó sus ataques. El rubio los rechazó todos con potentísimos hechizos, muchos de los cuales ninguno de los presentes en el aula conocía. De vez en cuando se oían exclamaciones de sorpresa y asombro. Después de diez largos minutos, un jadeante profesor detuvo sus ataques. Cogiendo aire, se dirigió a la clase.

-Como han podido ver, una buena defensa es a veces, mucho más efectiva que un ataque agresivo y contundente. Salvo para el Avada. El estar bien preparado para defenderse es lo que nos separa, en combate, de la muerte. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué hizo ese maldito mortífago cuando usted le lanzó el bombarda? –quien preguntó era un chico alto, de pelo castaño y ojos negros, que lanzaba miradas asesinas a Draco. Éste le miró unos segundos y luego contestó con voz potente, arrastrando las palabras como sólo él sabía hacer.

-Se llama "_involvium protego"_. Crea un vacío alrededor de quien lo lanza. Ese vacío absorbe la potencia del hechizo de ataque y lo disuelve sin que éste ocasione ningún daño.

-Nunca lo había oído –el profesor miró a su alumno con algo parecido a la curiosidad- Si es tan amable, podría explicarnos de dónde lo ha sacado.

-Nunca han oído hablar de él porque sólo yo lo conozco. –Draco miró al vacío durante unos segundos y luego continuó- El profesor Severus Snape fue su creador. Lo hizo para mí exclusivamente. Me salvó la vida en innumerables entrenamientos cuando… bueno, se puede imaginar cuando.

-¡ESTÁ MINTIENDO! –Gritó una chica.- ¿Para qué iba a proteger a un verdadero mortífago un miembro de la Orden del Fénix?

-Snape era mi padrino. Y, para que os quede claro a todos y no volváis a molestar con vuestras estúpidas preguntas, cuando te reclutaban, te llevaban a un campamento de entrenamiento. Cuando yo entré éramos cien. Sólo diez lo terminamos con vida. Allí, o eras el mejor, el más fuerte, rápido y despiadado, o morías. –Draco se giró hacia el profesor- ¿Continuamos o ya hemos terminado?

-Vuelva a su sitio, señor Malfoy. Quedan diez minutos de clase. Lean los tres primeros capítulos de su libro. Para mañana quiero dos pergaminos de dos metros cada uno sobre todos los hechizos defensivos y de ataque que existan… o que conozcan. Eso es todo.

Draco subió de dos en dos los escalones y se dejó caer en su silla. Depositó la varita sobre la mesa y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Estaba mareándose por el dolor. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, mientras hacía que leía, habló con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Creo que voy a perder el conocimiento por el puto dolor –intentó mover un poco los dedos y las descargas de dolor llegaron inmediatamente a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo- No creo que aguante mucho más.

-Por lo menos te queda el consuelo de que les has dejado sin habla –Harry no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero la actuación del rubio había sido soberbia.- ¿De verdad Severus creó ese hechizo?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que era capaz, Potter. Aunque ahora mataría porque hubiese creado una poción que eliminase el dolor de manera rápida y que no te dejase grogui.

-Tendrás que aguantar hasta la hora de la comida –Hermione le ayudó a recoger sus cosas. La señal que anunciaba el fin de la clase resonó en el aula- Ahora tenemos Táctica y Estrategia. Por lo menos esa clase es teórica y no tendrás que forzar las manos.

Las dos horas siguientes las pasaron escuchando a un aburridísimo ex auror que se dedicó a fusilar los veinte primeros capítulos de su libro de texto. En el aula sólo se oía la voz del hombre y el rasgueo constante de la pluma de Hermione y la vuelapluma de Draco. Harry dormitaba en su sitio de manera descarada. Aquello era como estar de nuevo en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Cuando la cabeza del moreno chocó con violencia contra la mesa, Draco lo zarandeó un poquito.

-Como sigas así, te vas a desnucar, Potter. –El rubio miró al profesor- ¿Estáis seguros de que ese hombre sigue vivo? Es como una versión mejorada de Binns

Harry se tapó la boca para ahogar una carcajada. Seamus, que estaba delante de ellos, agitaba los hombros con fuerza. Del sitio de Dean salían bufidos contenidos. Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que intentaban no reírse a carcajadas. Bufó, molesta. Aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisita. El comentario del hurón había sido bastante gracioso. Por suerte para ellos, la señal que les dejaba media hora libre para comer retumbó por toda la Academia. Se levantaron a reacción y salieron a la carrera. Una vez en el pasillo, rompieron a reír. Y siguieron haciéndolo hasta que llegaron al comedor. Buscaron una mesa vacía y se sentaron. Inmediatamente la mesa se llenó de comida, para deleite de los chicos y exasperación de Hermione, que seguía en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos. Comieron con verdadera ansia. Todos menos Draco, que se las vio y deseó para poder comer sin hacer mucho el ridículo. Cuando consideró que ya había terminado, Hermione se giró hacia él y le cogió la mano derecha.

-Veamos cómo ésta después de tu demostración de esta mañana –se notaba que estaba molesta por el tono cortante de sus palabras. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Si no te conociera tan bien, sabelotodo, creería que te has enfadado con el profesor por obligarme a pelear.

-Estoy molesta contigo porque te ha podido tu vena exhibicionista y, como el señorito tenía que lucirse ante todos, ahora mismo tienes los dedos agarrotados –movió uno de los dedos con brusquedad, haciendo que el chico soltase un juramento- ¿No era que aguantas muy bien el dolor?

-Disfruta mientras puedas, come libros –Draco entrecerró los ojos y la miró de manera amenazadora- Porque esta especie de tregua acaba cuando esté en condiciones de valerme por mí mismo.

-Me parece bien –Hermione sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago. Se estaba acostumbrando a esa nueva faceta del hurón que, sin ser del todo amable, tampoco era el capullo integral al que les tenía acostumbrados.

-Eso ha dolido y mucho –Draco apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza para que no se le saltasen las lágrimas. Si su tía no había conseguido verle derramar ni una lágrima, la sangre sucia no lo iba a conseguir. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que acabó la hora de la comida.

-Ahora tenemos tres horas de Pociones y luego una tutoría de media hora para ver qué tal nos estamos adaptando –Harry miraba el pergamino donde tenían apuntado el horario del día como si se tratase de un detentor- ¿Qué mente enferma diseña estos horarios?

-Deja de quejarte y camina, Harry. O no llegaremos a tiempo.

Hermione cogió a los chicos de las túnicas y los arrastró por el pasillo hasta el aula de pociones. La clase transcurrió en calma. Draco se limitó a tomar apuntes. La profesora no le dejó hacer nada más. Por lo menos alguien se preocupaba por él. Cuando terminaron las tres horas, fueron al aula de su tutoría. A esa hora sólo estaban ellos tres. Se sentaron en un sofá de un verde horroroso y esperaron a que llegara el director. El hombre apareció ante ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por lo menos en lo que se refería a Hermione y Harry. Cuando posó su mirada en Draco, la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. El chico se limitó a obsequiarle con una sonrisa que haría palidecer de envidia a un basilisco.

-Bueno, por lo que me han contado sus profesores, el primer día ha sido brillante. Pero qué podemos decir de dos de nuestros más queridos héroes. ¿Han sido las clases de vuestro gusto?

-Sí. No han estado tan mal como creíamos –Harry se había dado cuenta del desprecio que el director había hecho a Malfoy. Pero éste permanecía impasible, como si estuviese viendo llover.

-Su profesor de Defensa me ha comentado que su clase ha sido…. Bastante instructiva. Y todo gracias al señor Malfoy –el desdén no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de ellos. El aludido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- Le ruego que, de ahora en adelante, se guarde sus habilidades de asesino para usted, señor Malfoy. No creo ético que el resto de sus compañeros tenga que sufrir el ver sus malas artes.

Draco no contestó. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se desentendió del hombre. Sabía que aquello iba a pasar pronto. Pero no se esperaba que la cosa fuese tan directa. Sentía la furia en Potter y el asombro en Granger. Y no tardaron en explotar.

-Perdone, señor director. Pero ni él es un asesino, ni es poseedor de malas artes –Harry clavó su intensa mirada esmeralda en el hombre, que se removió incómodo en su asiento- Si Malfoy ha mostrado parte de sus conocimientos, ha sido por petición expresa del profesor. Y sólo nos ha mostrado hechizos defensivos. Incluso hemos aprendido uno que nos hubiese venido muy bien durante la guerra y que habría salvado muchas vidas de haberse conocido.

El hombre abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue cortado por una furibunda Hermione. La chica tenía el pelo completamente encrespado, lo que le daba la apariencia de una Furia.

-Me parece inadmisible el trato que están dando a Malfoy. Si esto sigue así, voy a hablar con toda la prensa del Mundo Mágico para que conozcan la realidad de nuestro "perfecto" sistema educativo. Tanto presumir de igualdad de oportunidades entre todos los magos y a la primera de cambio, se dedican a atacar, insultar e intentar hacer de menos a un alumno que, a pesar de sus errores pasados, es la mente más brillante que hemos tenido en siglos.

Se levantó y, tras regalar al director una de sus mejores miradas de odio, salió del aula. Draco se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y la siguió. Harry se quedó allí parado unos segundos más y, mientras sujetaba la puerta, dijo:

-No arriesgué mi vida para que la intolerancia y los prejuicios siguieran en nuestra sociedad. Si esto sigue así, no sólo mi amiga lo dará a conocer en la prensa. Yo hablaré con el Ministro en persona para que tome cartas en el asunto. Que tenga buen día.


	10. Chapter 9

Estaban cenando cuando Ron hizo acto de presencia. Aún vestía con el pijama y se frotaba los ojos con fuerza. Hermione lo miró extrañada. Harry, viendo la expresión de su amiga, levantó la mirada del plato y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo allí, cuando se suponía que estaba en clase.

-¿No te has olvidado de algo, Ronald? –La chica no pudo evitar cierta dureza en sus palabras, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo, que la taladró con la mirada.

-Que yo sepa, no. ¿Debería?

-No sé, quizá que deberías estar en clase a estas horas…. –Harry lo soltó con retintín. Ron se limitó a sentarse y servirse un plato bien lleno de todo.

-No creo. Tengo clases por la mañana, como vosotros….

-¿Y por qué no has ido hoy? Si no es mucha indiscreción, claro –Harry dejó a un lado su cena y se concentró en su amigo, que presentaba un aspecto un tanto desaliñado. También tenía pequeños rasguños en las manos y un moratón no muy vistoso en el cuello.

-Decidí salir anoche y creo que desfasé más de la cuenta. –Se llenó la boca para no seguir con la conversación.

-Pero Andrómeda nos dijo que tomarías las clases de la tarde –Hermione rezaba para que aquello fuese verdad, pues una sospecha horrible estaba comenzando a anidar en su cabeza.

-Pues se ha informado mal. Mi horario es el mismo que el vuestro, con la excepción de una semana al mes que lo tengo de tarde. Por la tienda de George. Necesita mi ayuda a la hora de hacer inventario.

No insistieron más. Hermione miró de reojo a Malfoy, que cenaba muy concentrado, intentando que la comida no se cayese del tenedor. El rubio, notando que era observado, levantó la cabeza y clavó sus fríos ojos en ella. La chica, por pura cabezonería, mantuvo la mirada. La silenciosa guerra duró varios minutos, y ella salió vencedora al verse interrumpidos por Harry, que reclamó la atención del Slytherin.

-¿Has decidido ya algo sobre el asunto de los Greengrass?

-¿Qué pasa con los Greengrass? –Ron los miraba con atención, cosa que escamó a Hermione. Su amigo nunca había sido una persona que se interesara por el resto del mundo mágico, al menos que le beneficiase en algo directamente. Y ese repentino interés era muy raro.

-¿No te has enterado? –Harry arqueó las cejas, sorprendido- Los asesinaron anoche. Otra razzia.

-Ah, entonces no es un asesinato. Simplemente se ha hecho justicia.

-Los Greengrass ni habían sido, ni eran mortífagos. Ni tenían nada que ver con ese mundo –replicó Draco con voz ronca- Y creo que el asesinato a sangre fría de una chica de nuestra edad y de una cría de quince años no es hacer justicia.

-Cierra la boca, huroncito. –Ron le sonrió de medio lado, con un brillo malvado en los ojos. El otro chico no se inmutó.

-Contestando a tu pregunta, Harry. Sí, lo he pensado. Y voy a pedir al ministro que investigue no solo el asesinato de los Greengrass, sino que busque a los culpables de la muerte de mis padres y de la de la familia de Theodore Nott. –Clavó sus ojos plateados en el pelirrojo, que se había atragantado con la comida- Y pondré a su disposición todos los medios económicos que necesite. Si hay que contratar nuevos aurores, yo pagaré esos sueldos. Si hay que utilizar cualquier método, incluso muggle, lo costearé. Pero te juro por todo el linaje Malfoy que estas matanzas van a terminar y que todos los que han tenido algo que ver en ellas se pudrirán en Azkaban. Pensándolo mejor, creo que pediré el Beso para todos los culpables.

-Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Malfoy –Harry, al igual que Hermione y muchas otras personas, no veían con buenos ojos los asesinatos que se estaban cometiendo pero, como dijo Arthur Weasley, sin personas que emprendieran demandas contra aquellos que se estaban tomando la justicia por su mano, nadie podía hacer nada. Y si Malfoy lo hacía, todos ayudarían sin pensárselo dos veces.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo y luego a Malfoy. Ambos se mantenían la mirada. Pudo ver algo parecido al miedo mezclado con un odio profundo en los ojos de Ron. En los de Malfoy solo pudo ver un profundo deseo de venganza y una frialdad que helaba el alma. Si no supiera lo que realmente pasaba entre esos dos, habría temido por la vida de su amigo. Pero, tras escuchar la "conversación" que llevó a Malfoy al borde la locura, sabía que jamás podría apoyar al que aún consideraba amigo si éste le pedía ayuda. Ron cogió su plato y salió de la cocina.

-Cenaré en mi habitación. Tener que soportar a este asesino hace que se me revuelvan las tripas.

-¡Ron! –Harry se levantó y salió detrás. Pudieron oír sus gritos hasta que un portazo los silenció. Hermione miró a Malfoy, que había vuelto a centrar toda su atención en el plato.

-Lo sé todo. –Lo dijo en un susurro, temerosa de su reacción. Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró, una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué sabes? –Al no recibir respuesta, bufó, molesto- Por si no lo recuerdas, no estudié Adivinación.

-Lo oí todo. Tú y Ronald.

A Draco no le hizo falta nada más para entender lo que le estaba diciendo ella. Dejó con suavidad el tenedor sobre la mesa y se levantó. De dos zancadas llegó al lado de ella y se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando Harry. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, el rostro inexpresivo. Cuando habló, su voz sonó grave, aterciopelada.

-Entonces está de más el que te diga que tienes que guardar silencio. No es por proteger al desgraciado de tu amiguito. Si sólo dependiera de mí, lo contaría todo con pelos y señales. Pero están de por medio vidas inocentes.

-Lo sé. No soy estúpida.

-Pues a veces lo pareces, Granger –Draco se recostó en la silla, sin dejar de mirarla- Sólo espero que, cuando todo esto termine, delante de todo el Consejo de Magos, cuando juzguen a todos esos hijos de puta que se están dedicando a erradicar familias enteras y se están enriqueciendo a costa de sus fortunas, tú tengas lo que hay que tener y testifiques en su contra.

-¿Testificar? ¿En su contra? Pero se trata de Ronald….

-Como si se trata del mismísimo Merlín reencarnado, Granger. –Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus narices quedaron a pocos centímetros- Lo oíste. Participó en esa atrocidad. Y me juego el cuello a que anoche no estuvo con ninguna chica, sino disfrutando de la tortura a Daphne, Astoria y su familia.

-¡El no es un enfermo ni un sádico!

-¿Tenemos problemas de memoria, Granger? –Draco no levantó en ningún momento la voz. Sabía que la situación estaba resultando muy dura para la chica. No estaban hablando de ningún desconocido. El pelirrojo era uno de los pocos amigos que ella tenía.- Porque yo no. Al contario, tengo una memoria prodigiosa. Y cuando lleguen los juicios, no dudaré en prestar mis recuerdos. De todos. Y te recuerdo que si no testificas, si no cuentas la verdad, te pueden acusar de cómplice y encubrimiento. Y si me importa una soberana mierda que el pelirrojo se pudra o que pierda el alma, no sucede lo mismo contigo.

-¿Draco Malfoy preocupándose por una sangresucia?

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no me gustaría quedarme sin la única persona que está a mi mismo nivel intelectual. Puede que no te soporte mucho, Granger. Que me des hasta asco por tus orígenes. Pero te respeto como contrincante y enemiga. Nuestras peleas son… todo un estímulo para el intelecto.

Hermione no dijo nada. La acababa de insultar a la cara, le había dicho que le daba asco… pero no podía enfadarse con él. Ni siquiera un poquito. Porque debajo de toda aquella retahíla de desdén y supuesto odio, él había reconocido que la consideraba igual a nivel intelectual.

-Bueno, algo es algo. Menos da una piedra.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las piedras en todo esto? –Hermione soltó una carcajada. A veces olvidaba lo divertidos que eran los sangre pura cuando les metías dichos muggles en las conversaciones.

-Nada, cosas muggles. Vamos a realizar tus ejercicios. Seguro que te duele horrores.

-Hasta que no lo has mencionado, no. –Puso mala cara, pero se dejó hacer.

-De verdad que te desconozco, Ron –Harry se había colado en la habitación de su amigo, que comía tumbado en la cama.- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto una persona tan cruel?

-Desde que me arrebataron a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, Harry. Odio a los mortífagos, odio a esas familias de rancio abolengo que sólo se preocupan de fiestas y de ganar más galeones. Y odio a Malfoy porque él representa todo eso.

-Y dale la burra al molino –Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos- Malfoy no ha matado a nadie. Se demostró que se vio metido en toda esa mierda por su padre y por el miedo que tenía a que mataran a su familia.

-Podría haberse unido a la Orden. Como Snape.

-No digas memeces. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo. Y tú también.

-No me compares con esa rata, Harry –Ron se terminó la cena y suspiró, satisfecho- ¿Qué tal han ido las clases?

-Podrían haber sido mejores, pero bien –Harry recordó molesto lo sucedido con el profesor de DCAO y con el director.- Táctica es un aburrimiento. Todo teoría y apuntes. Ideal para echarse una buena siesta.

Hablaron de otros temas menos importantes, como chicas y quiddicht. Harry decidió no ahondar más en el tema del problema que tenía su amigo y Ron sonrió para sí al ver lo fácil que le había resultado alejar a su amigo de un tema que podía resultar peligroso para él.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hermione se despertó por un fuerte portazo que vino de la planta baja. Asustada, cogió su varita y bajó casi de puntillas. A mitad de escalera se encontró con Harry, que también llevaba su varita preparada. Cuando llegaron al Hall, no encontraron a nadie, pero sí la puerta principal abierta y un pergamino arrugado en el suelo. Después de comprobar que no había nadie extraño en la casa, Harry recogió el pergamino y lo alisó un poco para poder leerlo. Hermione asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de su amigo para poder leer también.

"_Creo que el objeto que acompaña a esta carta te resultará familiar, maldito mortífago. Sí, pertenecía a la pequeña zorra que iba a ser tu esposa. No veas cómo disfrutamos oyendo sus gritos y viendo cómo nos ofrecía todo su oro para que no la torturásemos más. Incluso llegó a ofrecernos sus "servicios" para salvar a su hermana y a ella misma. Dados los resultados, podrás imaginar cuál fue nuestra respuesta._

_Te tenemos vigilado, Malfoy. Si dices una sola palabra de todo esto a alguien, los siguientes en engrosar nuestra ya larga lista de mortífagos muertos serán tus amigos Blaise Zabbini y Theodore Nott. Aunque por nosotros no te cortes, nos harías un gran favor. Estamos deseando ponerles la mano encima, sobre todo a ese desgraciado de Nott, pues ya se nos escapó una vez._

_Dales recuerdos a tus queridísimos padres. ¡Ah! Espera. No puedes. Los matamos."_

Hermione sintió cómo le faltaba el aire. Aquello era… atroz. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cruel? Harry respiraba pesadamente. Apretaba con tanta fuerza el pergamino que éste comenzaba a romperse.

-Tenemos que enseñarle esto a Kingsley.

-No, Harry. Pensarán que ha sido Malfoy e irán a por sus amigos –Hermione cerró un momento los ojos. De repente soltó un grito- ¡Malfoy! Ha sido él el que ha dado el portazo.

-¡Mierda! –Harry salió a la calle sin importarle ir descalzo y con un pijama ridículo de cuadritos. Hermione lo siguió. Se separaron y cada uno tomó una dirección. Después de diez minutos, volvieron a encontrarse ante la puerta de su casa.

-Nada. Parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra. –Harry resoplaba por la carrera. Hermione comenzó a morderse las uñas por los nervios. ¿Y si le encontraban aquellos locos? Ya había escapado de milagro una vez. No tendría tanta suerte una segunda. Estaban comiéndose la cabeza intentando pensar dónde podría estar el hurón cuando una voz fría, harto conocida por ellos, les sobresaltó.

-Ya podéis espabilar un poco más si queréis ser aurores. La primera regla, nunca salgas de tu escondite sin haber verificado el perímetro –se giraron lentamente y centraron su mirada en el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa. Allí estaba Malfoy, sentado entre los geranios, apoyado en la pared. Tenía el semblante tranquilo pero el brillo de sus ojos decía que en su interior estaba hirviendo por la ira.

-¡Joder! Menudo susto nos has dado –Harry se acercó a él- ¿Has estado ahí todo el rato?

-Sí.

-¡PODRÍAS HABER DICHO ALGO CUANDO SALIMOS! –Harry tironeó de la camisa de su pijama en un intento de no echarle las manos al cuello a Malfoy- Nos has tenido corriendo de un lado a otro como gallinas sin cabeza.

-No tenías el por qué. Lo que me pase a mí no es de vuestra incumbencia –Draco bajó la cabeza y se entretuvo jugueteando con algo. Hermione se acercó a él y se arrodilló.

-¿Qué era el objeto que venía con la carta? –Draco le tendió un pequeño anillo de platino con dos diamantes tallados en forma de corazón- ¿Era de ella?

-Se lo dí hace dos años, cuando se hizo oficial nuestro compromiso –en la voz del chico había algo parecido a la tristeza- Aún recuerdo la cara que puso. Creo que se lo enseñó a casi todo el castillo. Y estuvo riendo como una tonta dos días.

-Se ve que la querías.

-Querer, querer…. Éramos demasiado jóvenes para asegurar un sentimiento como ese. Pero la tenía muchísimo cariño. Astoria… era de esas personas que se hacían querer al poco de conocerlas.

-¿Incluso siendo una serpiente? –Harry había escuchado todo en silencio.

-Sí, para ser una serpiente era bastante rarita, como Theo –Draco sonrió de medio lado al mencionar a su amigo.- Creo que no tendré que deciros que de esto ni una palabra.

-No diremos nada, pero no creas que nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados –Harry comenzó a sonreír también de medio lado- Creo que un poquito de acción no nos vendrá nada mal. Para liberarnos de las tensiones de las clases y eso…

-¡Pero si acabamos de empezar! –Hermione le dio un codazo a su amigo- Bromas a parte, Malfoy. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

-No sé si daros las gracias o echar a correr y desaparecer. Porque me estáis dando verdadero miedo con esas caras.

-Anda. Tirad para adentro que mañana tenemos para empezar tres horas de Táctica –gruñó Hermione. Los dos chicos la siguieron quejándose de lo injusto que era su horario y de lo mala persona que era ella al recordárselo. Sólo recibieron una colleja cada uno como respuesta.


	11. Chapter 10

El primer mes en la Academia pasó bastante rápido. Harry y Hermione se adaptaron pronto a la rutina de las clases. Ron, con el paso de los días, se fue distanciando cada vez más de ellos hasta que dejó de tratarlos casi por completo. Se mudó de nuevo a la Madriguera y las únicas veces que le veían era en clase. Draco intentó pasar lo más desapercibido posible, pero parecía que la mala suerte le perseguía. Sufría accidentes de lo más tonto, le cambiaban de sitio las cosas entre una clase y otra… eran niñerías, pero empezaban a exasperar al rubio. Y lo peor eran los profesores, sobre todo el de DCAO, que no perdía la ocasión para humillarlo ante sus compañeros, para despreciarlo o para hacer de él su conejillo de indias. Pero a pesar de todo lo que le hacían para que se marchara, el chico apeló a su orgullo Malfoy, del que andaba muy sobrado, y aguantó lo inaguantable. Del problema con sus manos le quedó como secuela el casi no poder utilizar la mano derecha. Pero siendo quien era, y viviendo la situación que estaba viviendo, se obligó a aprender a utilizar la mano izquierda. Al principio todo fue un desastre, pero por pura cabezonería, a las tres semanas parecía que era zurdo de nacimiento.

Y allí estaba él, sentado en la cocina de la casa del que, si de él hubiese dependido, habría sido su peor enemigo hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero las cosas estaban cambiando muy a su pesar. La relación que tenía con Potter no se podía definir de amistad. Eran conocidos con una causa común que se soportaban para la mejor convivencia y para mantener la salud mental de aquellos que se veían obligados a soportarlos. Draco permitiría que lo torturaran de nuevo a admitir que Harry le caía bien. Muy muy muy muy muy en el fondo, pero le caía bien. Había demostrado ser leal a pesar del largo historial que ambos tenían en eso de odiarse mutuamente. Si tenía suerte y acababa el primer año vivo, o al menos de una pieza, quizá, sólo quizá, se plantearía el ser su amigo verdaderamente.

Su situación con la sangresucia estaba en punto muerto. Después de su rehabilitación fallida, dejaron de hablarse, al menos que se tratara de temas académicos. Ella hacía su vida y él la suya. Y no le molestaba para nada estar así con la chica. En su caso, el odio hacia los que eran como ella estaba demasiado arraigado. Había conseguido tolerar su presencia y el que le tocara a base de mucho autocontrol. Cada vez que ella le cogía las manos para hacer los ejercicios, sentía verdaderas ganas de vomitar. El respirar el mismo aire que ella dentro de la casa le producía un profundo malestar. Sabía que aquello eran tonterías, que todos tenían la misma sangre. Que la única diferencia entre unos magos y otros era la familia donde te tocaba nacer. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. El lavado de cerebro comenzó desde su tercer año de vida y las arcaicas e inhumanas ideas de su padre habían quedado grabadas a fuego tanto en su mente como en su alma.

Hermione sabía que su relación con el rubio prepotente había retrocedido a sus mejores tiempos en el colegio. Él ya la había avisado. La tregua que tuvieron en lo que duró su recuperación acabó en el momento en el que él aprendió a valerse con su mano izquierda. Debería sentirse feliz por recuperar un poco de normalidad en su vida, pero extrañaba muchísimo esos ratos junto a Malfoy. Se rió entre dientes ante la tontería que acababa de pensar. ¿Echar de menos los comentarios sarcásticos y malintencionados del hurón? Sí, los extrañaba y mucho. Ahí residía el encanto del chico (además de todos sus otros encantos físicos, claro). Suspiró con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en el libro de DCAO, pero no pudo. A su mente volvía la imagen de aquellos ojos plateados tan cautivadores y únicos.

-Como no recojas la baba, estropearás el libro –Ron se sentó enfrente suyo. Hermione no pudo evitar dar un salto en la silla por el susto.- Siento haberte asustado. Se te veía muy concentrada.

-Ya sabes, estamos a un paso de los exámenes y esta asignatura nunca se me ha dado muy bien.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar –Ron lanzó su mirada de perrito apaleado. Esa que sabía que funcionaba tan bien con ella. Hermione se revolvió incomoda en su silla.- Sé que no he estado muy amigable este último mes, pero me he dado cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido mi comportamiento.

-Sí, has sido bastante crío –Hermione lo miraba fijamente. Era su amigo, su hermano, su compañero de aventuras. Pero había algo en él que no estaba bien. Algo en su aura había cambiado. Y eso la tenía descolocada e incómoda.

-Si no te sientes a gusto conmigo aquí, me marcho.

-Estamos en la biblioteca de la Academia. Tienes tanto derecho a estar aquí como yo – intentó sonreírle y consiguió una mueca bastante pasable.

-Sigue en pie mi oferta de ayudarte con Defensa. No me gustaría que suspendieras pudiendo haberte ayudado.

-Gracias, Ronald –Hermione se obligó a relajarse. Él estaba allí simplemente para recuperar su deteriorada amistad. Pasaron las tres siguientes horas repasando hechizos de ataque y de defensa. Cuando dio la hora de cierre, parecía que aquel mes no había existido. Hermione salió acompañada de Ron de la biblioteca y se topó con un sorprendido Harry y un extrañamente enfadado Draco.

-Veo que por fin te has decidido a dar el paso –Harry miraba fijamente a su amigo, evaluándolo. Ron se tensó unos segundos pero luego se mostró relajado y risueño.

-Ya le he contado a Herms que me he comportado como un tonto todo este tiempo. No tenía razón alguna para distanciarme de vosotros dos. –Lanzó una mirada asesina a Draco- Cosa que no puedo hacer extensible al hurón.

-Tranquilo, que sabré sobrevivir sin tu amistad –Draco miró un momento a Hermione con algo parecido a la decepción y luego se marchó de allí.- Os espero fuera.

-Puedes irte tranquilo, hurón. No necesitamos de tu compañía –Ron sonrió con maldad, asegurándose de que los otros dos no lo vieran. Draco le lanzó una mirada mortífera.

-No te des tantos aires de grandeza, pobretón. Tengo que esperarlos. No puedo aparecerme sin su supervisión. No tardéis mucho, Potter. Andrómeda me espera para cuidar al pequeñajo.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy. En cinco minutos estamos ahí.

-¿Desde cuando esas confianzas con la serpiente? –Ron miró a Harry unos segundos y luego a su amiga, encontrándose con que ésta miraba al rubio de una manera rara. Casi como… con anhelo.- Porque no me vendrás ahora con la noticia de que son amigos.

-Tenemos una especie de tregua. Para poder convivir todos tranquilamente sin necesidad de que Andrómeda esté intercediendo cada dos por tres. –Harry suspiró- ¿Qué tal todo por la Madriguera?

-Bien. Mamá se pasará por tu casa mañana. Para ayudar a Andrómeda a lidiar con vosotros. Aunque viendo cómo os lleváis con el hurón… creo que se va a aburrir bastante. –Les obsequió con su mejor sonrisa y luego empezó a andar hacia la salida.- Me tengo que ir. George ha traído productos nuevos y necesita que le ayude a colocarlos en el almacén. Mañana nos vemos. Adiós.

Dejó a Harry y Hermione con la boca abierta. Aceleró el paso. Quería alcanzar a Malfoy antes que ellos. Encontró al rubio apoyado en la pared, con cara de pocos amigos. Draco, más que verlo, lo presintió. Se enderezó y le observó en silencio.

-Tengo una charlita pendiente contigo, hurón –Ron miró hacia el interior del edificio. Sus amigos aún no estaban a la vista- creo que te interesará.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Weasley –Draco intentó tragar la bilis que le llenaba la boca. Tener frente a él a ese desgraciado ponía a prueba todo su autocontrol- Si tanto te aburres, búscate una vida propia y déjanos vivir a los demás en paz.

-Bueno, si no te interesa recuperar esto –sacó de su mochila una empuñadura de plata para varita. Tenía forma de serpiente. Draco se tensó. Era de su padre. Avanzó unos pasos, pero el pelirrojo escondió la empuñadura de nuevo en la mochila- Ts,ts,ts. Tranquilo, Dragoncito. Sólo te la devolveré después de… una amena charla. Creo que lo voy a disfrutar. Y mucho.

-Eres un desgraciado cabrón -se lanzó a por él. Lo cogió con fuerza del cuello con la mano izquierda y empezó a apretar. Ron le dio un puñetazo bastante fuerte en las costillas. Se escuchó un ligero crack, pero Draco no soltó su presa. Ron estaba comenzando a tener serias dificultades para respirar cunado se vio separado del rubio.

-¡DRACO, QUIETO! –Harry tiraba de él con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando consideró que estaban a una distancia prudencial, lo soltó- Ni se te ocurra dar un solo paso, Malfoy. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Podrías ir directamente a Azkaban.

-ME IMPORTA UNA SOBERNA MIERDA ACABAR EN AZKABAN, MUERTO Y SIN ALMA. PERO YO A ESE DESGRACIADO LO MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que el slytherin tenía mucho carácter. Y que su odio hacia Ron era aun mayor que el que le tenía a él. Pero no comprendía el por qué de ese ataque. No ahora que había hecho tantísimos avances para ser aceptado. Miró a sus dos amigos. Hermione curaba el magullado cuello de Ron con su varita. El pelirrojo sonreía de medio lado. Parecía que no estaba muy lastimado.

-Quietecito ahí, Malfoy. No me obligues a lanzarte un petrificus.

-Ve corriendo con tu amiguito del alma, Potter –escupió el rubio. Harry retrocedió involuntariamente ante el odio reflejado en los ojos del otro chico. Sin quitarle ojo, se acercó a Hermione- ¿Algo grave que lamentar?

-Sí, que ese maldito hurón siga respirando –Ron decidió hacer un poquito de teatro- Tengo la garganta como si me hubiese tragado un escreguto crudo.

-Se te pasará pronto. Da gracias a que aún no tiene toda su fuerza –Hermione miró a Draco con una expresión dolida- Ese chico es tonto. Con lo bien que estábamos…

-Un mortífago será siempre un mortífago. Dadle tiempo y veréis cómo ataca a alguien o acaba matando a algún amigo nuestro. Ahora sólo finge para no ir a la cárcel. Pero ya veréis como no me equivoco.

Los otros dos permanecieron en silencio. Estaban muy confundidos por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Se habían reconciliado con su amigo, parecía que se llevaban mejor con el hurón… y ahora todo estaba como al principio.

-Tengo que irme. Mi hermano estará esperando a que aparezca. Mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana, Ronald –Hermione le dio un abrazo. Harry se limitó a palmearle el hombro. Cuando el pelirrojo se desapareció, caminaron hacia el furibundo slytherin, que permanecía quieto, con gesto hosco.-Vamos a casa.

Draco se limitó a coger del brazo a Harry y esperar en silencio. Sabía que la charla no tardaría en llegar.


	12. Chapter 11

Aparecieron en la entrada de la casa. Hermione fue la primera en entrar. Aún iba rumiando lo que había sucedido en la Academia. La siguió Harry, que arrastraba literalmente a Draco del brazo. El otro chico no ofrecía resistencia, pero se veía a las claras que estaba muy, muy enfadado. Una vez que estuvieron los tres dentro, Harry les indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que fuesen a la cocina. Allí, se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Hasta que estalló la tormenta.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES TE HA PASADO ALLÍ, MALFOY? TÚ ERES TONTO Y NADIE SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA HASTA AHORA. PORQUE LO TUYO YA ES DE MANUAL. ¿CÓMO NARICES SE TE METE EN ESA CABEZOTA PELITEÑIDA EL ATACAR A UN COMPAÑERO AÚN EN EL EDIFICIO? SI TE LLEGA A PILLAR EL DIRECTOR, AHORA MISMO ESTARÍAMOS ESCOLTÁNDOTE A AZKABAN. ERES EL TÍO MÁS GILIPOLLAS, INSENSATO Y CESCEREBRADO QUE ME HE ECHADO EN CARA EN MI CORTA VIDA

La explosión de Harry les pilló completamente desprevenidos. Hermione nunca había visto a su amigo así. Y Draco… le importaba más bien poco la opinión que en esos momentos pudiera tener el Niño-que-volvió-a-vivir. Se limitó a mirarlo como si de una maceta poco interesante se tratara.

-¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS SIQUIERA EN TOMARTE LA MOLESTIA DE CONTESTARME?

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Malfoy, por favor… -Hermione llevaba un buen rato intentando averiguar el por qué del comportamiento del rubio. Éste la miró con verdadero odio.

-Tú cierra la maldita boca. Eres una estúpida sangre sucia que no aprende, ¿verdad? Eso, o tienes la peor memoria de la historia.

-¡A HERMS NO LE HABLAS ASÍ, HURÓN!

-La hablo como me da la santísima gana, Potter –Draco arrastraba las palabras más de lo acostumbrado. Eso denotaba lo mucho que se había cabreado.

-No te entiendo, Malfoy -Hermione le miraba, suplicante. Que él la tratara así de nuevo dolía. Y mucho. Aunque no entendía el por qué.

-¿No? Tendremos que hacer memoria. No sé, quizá se te ha olvidado una conversación escuchada a escondidas, en la que averiguaste verdaderas atrocidades. Quizá tu frágil cerebro sangre sucia no da para discernir entre un psicópata manipulador y una buena persona. Quizá seas tan estúpida que te has dejado engañar. Pero sabes, ese no es mi problema. Creí que se podía confiar en las personas, pero me habéis demostrado que no. Como siempre.

Harry estaba completamente perdido. No sabía a qué conversación se refería Malfoy. Pero debía tratarse de algo muy grave para estar como estaba. Miró a su amiga, en busca de ayuda, pero la chica permanecía con los ojos fijos en el otro chico. Y estaba a punto de llorar. Draco soltó un bufido.

-No me vengas ahora con lagrimitas que no cuela, sangre sucia. Tendrían que cambiar el lema de la casa de los leones. Tendríais que ser la casa de los idiotas, ingenuos y desleales. Y luego os atrevéis a insultarnos a nosotros, a los slytherin.

-Te estás pasando mucho, Malfoy –Harry avanzó unos pasos hacia él, varita en mano.

-Venga, atácame. Que se os da muy bien eso. Ahora que estoy desarmado. Aunque, qué más da eso, si no puedo hacer magia sin vuestro puto permiso. –Draco se había puesto de pie, erizado por la furia.- El lema de Slytherin es "En Slytherin encontrareis el camino a la grandeza". Pero nosotros tenemos otro lema. "En Slytherin hallarás la verdadera amistad". Porque seremos rastreros y antisociales con las otras casas, pero entre nosotros somos leales. Si un slytherin te ofrece su amistad sincera, tienes un amigo hasta la muerte. No como vosotros… que a la primera de cambio dais la puñalada por la espalda.

-¿Se puede saber a qué narices viene todo esto? Porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué coño estás hablando, Malfoy.

-Estoy hablando de la traición de tu queridísima amiguita, la sangre sucia. Después de ver de lo que es capaz vuestra adorada comadreja, hace la vista gorda, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Un lo siento y aquí paz y después gloria, ¿verdad? Pero yo no perdono tan fácilmente. No con esto. Y si quieres saber más, que te cuente esa desgraciada. Yo tengo que subir a por mi primo para que mi tía pueda salir.

Les dejó allí solos, en silencio. Hermione luchaba por no llorar. Pero las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Harry, asustado, corrió a su lado.

-Herms. ¿De qué narices estaba hablando ese hurón psicópata?

-Esto que te voy a contar no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes –cogió su varita y lanzó un muffliato para evitar posibles escuchas- ¿Te acuerdas de los cuatro días que pasó Malfoy encerrado? También recordarás el estado en el que lo encontramos. Pues antes de eso, la cuarta noche que pasó aquí, oí sin querer una conversación entre él y Ronald. Al principio pensé que sería una discusión tonta más entre ellos. Estaba dispuesta a bajar para separarlos cuando oí cosas que me pusieron la carne de gallina. Harry, Ronald participó en la razzia donde murieron los padres de Draco. Y no como mero espectador. Le describió al detalle alguna de las torturas a las que sometieron a Lucius. Y luego confesó casi riendo que utilizó la Legeremancia para sentir el dolor y la agonía de la madre de Malfoy. Luego le entregó algo. Malfoy subió a su cuarto y se encerró. Ronald se marchó bastante contento. El resultado lo conoces muy bien.

-Por eso estaba así. Cielos. Y ahora cree que hemos traicionado la poca confianza que ha depositado en nosotros.

-Sí. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Si hablamos, si Ronald sospecha siquiera que conocemos algo sobre su participación en las razzias, los pocos amigos de Malfoy que quedan vivos morirán.

-Tenemos que seguir siendo amigos de Ron.

-Pero eso no es todo –Harry miró a la chica asustado.- Creo que Ronald participó también en el asesinato de los Greengras. Y supongo que el arranque de Malfoy hoy lo provocó él.

-Pues sí que lo tiene jodido Malfoy. Por un lado Ron, y por otro casi todos en la Academia haciéndole la vida imposible para que desista y se marche.

Se quedaron en silencio, intentando hallar una solución para el enorme problema en el que estaban metidos. Porque ya no se trataba solo de preservar la integridad física del hurón. Ahora también tenían que velar por la seguridad de las pocas serpientes que quedaban con vida.

-La vida es una mierda –rezongó Harry.

-Sí. Y una bien gorda.

Draco decidió salir a dar un paseo con Teddy. No quería permanecer más tiempo del imprescindible en aquella casa. Su tía le había dicho que no estaría más de tres horas fuera. Por lo que cogió la bolsa de los pañales, biberón, agua, zumo, algo de comer para el niño, varios juguetes y un libro para él. Agarró al pequeñajo y salió de la casa sin prestar atención a las dos personas que lo miraban suplicantes. Una vez en la calle, hizo memoria. Había un parque muggle a una manzana de allí.

-Venga, Teddy. Nos vamos al parque a jugar.

El niño palmoteó, todo feliz. Había desarrollado una gran afinidad con Draco. Y él, cosa rara, se sentía muy bien junto al niño. Cuando llegaron al parque, antes de soltarlo a su libre albedrío, se arrodilló ante él y, con voz muy seria, le aleccionó;

-Ya lo sabes. Nada de cambiar el color del pelo. Yo no puedo hacer magia y si tenemos un percance de ese estilo, lo llevamos crudo. ¿De acuerdo, enano?

-Daco. Daco.

-Pelota. Anda, vete a jugar un ratito a la arena. Y no te vayas de ahí. –se sentó en un banco desde el que controlaba todo el parque y sobre todo el arenero donde jugaba su pequeño primo. Abrió el libro e intentó leer. No se concentró mucho, pues tenía un ojo puesto en el niño. No quería que le sucediese nada malo. Era un miembro muy importante de su muy reducida familia. Sonrió al ver cómo Teddy intentaba cubrir de arena a otra niña, que le soltó un pelotazo en toda la cara. Lejos de ponerse a llorar, Teddy rió con todas sus ganas, contagiando a la otra niña.

-¿No eres muy joven para tener un niño? –a su lado se había sentado una mujer joven, de unos treinta años, que le miraba con intensidad. Draco miró a Teddy y soltó una maldición entre dientes. No se había dado cuenta, pero el pequeño demonio metamorfogo se había convertido en un mini clon suyo.

-Es mi primo. En mi familia el ser rubio de ojos claros es muy común –se sentía incómodo ante las miraditas de la mujer.

-Ya. –Draco la fulminó con la mirada ante el tono con que dijo aquella única palabra.

-Crea lo que le de la gana. Pero acepte un consejo. Viva su vida y no se meta en la de los demás.

Se levantó con ese aire aristocrático innato en él y se acercó a Teddy, que intentaba construir un castillo de arena sin mucho éxito. Draco se sentó junto a él y le ayudó. Después de una hora, tenían una réplica casi perfecta de Hogwarts.

-Aquí iras a estudiar cuando cumplas once, enano –Teddy aplaudió, feliz. Draco lo cogió, sacudió toda la arena que llevaba encima y recogió los juguetes.- Tenemos que volver. Tu abuela estará a punto de llegar y no quiero que le dé un soponcio al no vernos en casa.

-No. Má. Tedo má.

-Teddy, por favor. Yo mañana tengo que madrugar. Tengo muchísimos trabajos de la Academia y seguro que tú estás agotado. Mañana te vuelvo a traer.

-NO. Má,

Draco, a punto de perder la paciencia, se cargó al niño sobre los hombros. Éste olvidó su incipiente pataleta y rió feliz al verse tan alto. El chico suspiró, resignado. Emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. No había salido del parque cuando se vio rodeado por cinco encapuchados. Soltando un juramento, cogió la varita, mientras intentaba sujetar con la mano derecha al niño.

-Teddy. Quiero que no te muevas. Te voy a bajar muy despacio. En cuanto estés en el suelo, quiero que te tumbes en él y te hagas un ovillo. No mires hasta que yo te lo diga. Venga, pequeñín.

Bajó al niño muy despacio y éste hizo lo que le había dicho. Draco observó a los encapuchados. Su rostro era una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

-Veo que seguís siendo igual de cobardes. Mira que atacar en un parque muggle, a plena luz del día, con cientos de testigos…

-Si vuelves a abrir la boca matamos al pequeño.

Draco se tensó. Sabía que lo harían. Aquellas personas no tenían ni pizca de moral en sus cuerpos. Pensó casi a la desesperada en alguna idea que le pudiese sacar de aquello, con el pellejo intacto si era posible. Levantó su varita y lanzó un expelliarmus al primero que pilló. El encapuchado salió despedido unos diez metros. Los otros comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Draco se protegió como buenamente pudo, pues su prioridad era que no alcanzaran al niño. Recibió varios crucio, un sectusempra y logró esquivar varios Avada. Siguió lanzando hechizos de defensa. Sabía que el Ministerio no tardaría en enviar a los aurores, pues él tenía prohibida toda magia y estaba saltándose la prohibición.

Sus cálculos fueron acertados. Veinte aurores se aparecieron de repente, imposibilitando la huída a los atacantes, que fueron reducidos en menos de cinco minutos. Kingsley se acercó a él, el rostro muy serio.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo?

-Salvar la vida de mi primo y por extensión, la mía, señor ministro –se dejó caer de espaldas, dejando al descubierto al niño, que lloraba en silencio- Si no resulta muy problemático para sus capacitados aurores, podría ponerse en contacto con mi tía para que venga a recoger a Teddy.

-¿Y tú? No pensarás huir. Porque has roto una de las condiciones para tu libertad.

-No. No voy a huir. Me va a llevar a San Mungo –Draco se quitó la sudadera negra que llevaba. Tenía la camiseta encharcada por la sangre que manaba de las heridas producidas por el sectusempra.- Y creo que la costilla que tan amablemente me ha roto esta mañana Ronald Weasley me acaba de perforar el pulmón.

Kingsley tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Pero cuando la realidad del estado del chico le golpeó, se agachó y lo cogió de la mano. Con la otra agarró al niño, que aún lloraba. Y se desapareció rumbo a San Mungo


	13. Chapter 12

Harry y Hermione estaban terminando todos los ejercicios y redacciones que tenían pendientes para el día siguiente cuando entró Andrómeda en la cocina.

-Hola chicos. ¿Habéis visto a mi sobrino?

-Salio con Teddy a dar un paseo –Hermione no levantó la vista de su pergamino. Harry, agradeciendo aquella interrupción, dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Se marchó hace cosa de tres horas. –Miró por la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo- Aunque me extraña que tarde tanto en volver. Con lo puntilloso que es con los horarios…

Andrómeda iba a decir algo cuando el patronus con forma de lince de Kingsley apareció en medio de la cocina, para susto de todos.

-"Estamos en San Mungo. Que alguien venga a recoger a Teddy"

Sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigieron a la chimenea. Desaparecieron tras las llamas verdes de uno en uno. Hermione fue la última en entrar en la chimenea. Cuando salió (escupiendo polvo y ceniza), se topó con el rostro serio de Kingsley, que discutía con Andrómeda.

-Lo siento, Andrómeda. Ha roto una de las condiciones que se le impusieron. En cuanto le den el alta, me lo llevo para Azkaban.

-¡Has perdido el poco seso que te quedaba, Kingsley! –La mujer tenía el rostro congestionado por los gritos que estaba dando- Mi sobrino lo único que ha hecho ha sido defenderse y defender la vida de su primo. ¿O acaso le consideras tan vil y rastrero como para dejar morir a un bebé?

-Esa no es la cuestión. Se le dejó bien claro que si utilizaba la magia sin supervisión, se le revocaba el perdón e iría con carácter inmediato a Azkaban.

Harry cogió de la mano a Andrómeda para darle un poco de ánimo. Luego miró fijamente al auror y Ministro.

-Andrómeda tiene razón. No puedes llevártelo a Azkaban. ¿Y si hubiese obedecido esa absurda cláusula? Ahora mismo tendríamos dos cadáveres más para añadir a la larga lista que se te está acumulando. –Hermione los miraba sin entender nada. Se fijó en que una enfermera salía de una habitación y les hacía señas. Como los otros tres estaban muy ocupados discutiendo, decidió ir ella. Se zafó de la mano de Harry (que ni se enteró) y caminó con paso firme hasta la mujer de blanco.

-¿Eres familiar de Draco Malfoy?

-Soy una de sus guardianas –no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco una mentira muy grande.

-Ven, entra –la enfermera esperó a que ella entrar y luego cerró con suavidad la puerta. En una cama dormía Teddy- El bebé está muy bien. Un poco asustado. Cuando llegaron no hacía más que llorar y gritar. Intentamos calmarlo de mil maneras. Al final, el señor Malfoy tuvo que cogerlo en brazos. Fue casi milagroso. Cerró los ojitos y se durmió inmediatamente.

-Así es Teddy. –Hermione se acercó al pequeño. Teddy tenía el pelo de un castaño apagado, señal de que aún le duraba el susto. Le dio un beso en la cabecita y volvió junto a la enfermera- ¿Y Malfoy?

-Se llevó lo peor al proteger al pequeño con su cuerpo. –La enfermera cogió un pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta- Cuando entró aquí, tenía cortes producidos por el sectusempra (al menos recibió tres), restos de al menos ocho o nueve crucios, dos maldiciones que no conocemos y el pulmón derecho perforado por una costilla rota que se desplazó al recibir tanta maldición y hechizo encima.

-Pero la costilla….

-La rotura no se produjo en el ataque. Según el señor Malfoy, un tal… Ronald Weasley se la rompió esta mañana. Pero como en un principio no le ocasionó mucha molestia, decidió no decir nada. Bueno, te dejo con ellos. El señor Malfoy no tardará en despertar. No ha querido una poción para dormir, pero en el estado en el que estaba, las pociones para el dolor lo han dejado un poco grogui.

-No se preocupe. En cuanto despierte aviso a quien sea.

-Buenas noches.

Hermione se sentó junto a la cama de Draco y apoyó la frente en las manos. ¿Cuándo iban a dejarlo tranquilo? Aprovechando que estaba dormido, lo observó a placer. Era completamente distinto a Harry. Su amigo tenía aún rasgos típicos de los adolescentes. Harry era alto, fibroso por el quidditch, de buenos reflejos aunque tremendamente despistado y miope. Ronald era más alto que Harry pero no tanto como Malfoy. E igual de fibroso que el moreno. También tenía aún algún que otro rasgo adolescente, pero menos que Harry. Y donde el moreno era todo seriedad y madurez, el pelirrojo aún era como un niño. (Si no tenía en cuenta su recién descubierto hobbie de torturar). Pero Malfoy… sus rasgos eran ya de un hombre joven: ya no tenía el rostro tan afilado, sino que su mandíbula se había vuelto más recia. Dada la frialdad de sus ojos, parecía algo más mayor de lo que realmente era. Luego estaba su altura, otra cosa que le hacía parecer más maduro. Y su cuerpo… era algo más corpulento que sus dos amigos. Hermione supuso que el entrenamiento que recibió como mortífago había ayudado a que el chico ganara masa muscular y envergadura.

-No hace falta que me vigiles tan intensamente, Granger. Tal y como estoy no llego ni al ascensor.

-¡Joder! –Hermione dio un bote en la silla.

-Las palabras mal sonantes no quedan bien en una mujer. –Draco tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Aún estaba adormilado por las pociones- Puedes decirle a Kingsley que no voy a escaparme. Ni ahora ni luego.

-Está fuera, discutiendo con tu tía y Harry.

-No hace falta que lo hagan –Draco cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Hermione cogió aire y se armó de valor par hablar con él.

-Malfoy… -él no se movió pero sabía que la estaba escuchando- De verdad que no queríamos que te sintieras traicionado. Pero ten en cuenta que Ronald es nuestro amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Y nos cuesta creer que esté haciendo todas esas cosas. Pero créenos que no te vamos a dar de lado. Y aunque nos duela, si tenemos que llevarle ante los tribunales, lo haremos. Pero de momento, hasta que no tengamos pruebas sólidas en su contra, es mejor que esté vigilado. Y la mejor manera es…

-Que vosotros volváis a ser sus amigos –lo dijo sin amargura, ni rencor. Su voz sonó derrotada.- Yo me rindo. Creo que lo mejor será que Kingsley me lleve a Azkaban. Lo he intentado, Merlín lo sabe, pero ya no puedo más. En un mes he estado más veces aquí que en toda mi jodida vida.

-No digas eso, Malfoy –Hermione le cogió de la mano en un impulso. El chico se tensó completamente, pero no se zafó del agarre- La reacción de Kingsley está siendo exagerada. Si no hubieses repelido los ataques, ahora mismo estaríais muertos los dos. –Miraron a Teddy, que seguía durmiendo.- Tienen que entender que, estando en la situación que estás, no puedes ir por la vida sin poder hacer magia.

-Es lo que hay, Granger. Tienen miedo de que escape. O de que mate a alguien. Privándome de la magia, controlando cuándo, como y dónde puedo utilizar mi varita o no, creen que tienen poder sobre mí. Están esperando a que cometa un error para encerrarme en el agujero más olvidado de ese sitio infernal y hacerse con todo lo mío. Y mira tú por donde, hoy les he dado motivos de sobra para conseguir eso que tanto ansían.

-¡PUES NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO! –Hermione apretó su mano, arrancándole un quejido por el dolor.- ¡Lo siento!

-Contrólate un poquito, Granger. Ya he sufrido bastantes golpes y heridas por hoy. Espera al próximo mes. –Intentó sonreír para que la chica dejase de estar tan preocupada- Tú no puedes hacer nada, al igual que Potter. El Ministerio está con el agua al cuello y ya que el pueblo pide sangre, sangre es lo que le están dando.

Harry entró como una tromba en la habitación. Sonreía como un niño que ha encontrado el bote de las galletas y se las ha comido todas. Se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Arreglado. Te quedas en casa, huroncito.

-Perdona si no doy saltos de alegría –dijo Draco en un tono bastante sarcástico.- ¿Cómo has convencido a Kingsley?

-Ha sido tu tía. Le ha amenazado con contar al Profeta todos sus trapos sucios desde la guardería hasta ahora. –Harry soltó una risita- Y deben ser bastante vergonzosos, porque Kingsley no se lo ha pensado dos veces y ha claudicado al instante.

-¡QUE BIEN! –Hermione abrazó a su amigo y luego, en un impulso, abrazó al rubio, que se quedó con la boca abierta y sin saber muy bien que hacer. Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante la cara del hurón. Luego se levantó, cogió a Teddy y salió.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Granger? –el tono de Draco, peligrosamente suave, puso sobre alerta a la chica.

-Lo siento. Es la fuerza de la costumbre. Cuando recibo buenas noticias me da por abrazar a la gente. Pero no te preocupes, si te he molestado, lo siento mucho.

-No. No me has molestado. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer –Draco sintió algo parecido a los remordimientos cuando vio la cara de pena que puso ella- Por lo menos sin mi permiso. Debes entender que no estoy muy acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto tan… físicas.

-Vale. Ahora descansa –se levantó y le miró fijamente unos minutos, poniendo al chico sumamente nervioso.

-¿Y ahora que tripa se te ha roto, Granger?

-Ninguna. Sólo estaba pensando…

-En qué.

Hermione sonrió pícaramente y se inclinó sobre la cama del rubio. Acercó su rostro al de él y le besó en la mejilla. Draco no pudo evitar brincar un poco sobre la cama ante la impresión. La chica caminó rápido hasta la puerta mientras reía entre dientes.

-Lo siento, pero tenía ganas de hacer esto. Espero que no te haya molestado mucho. Hasta mañana, Malfoy.

Y salió sin esperar respuesta. Draco parecía víctima de un petríficus. Le estaba constando procesar el beso de la chica. Luego, poco a poco, de manera casi tímida, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara.

-Definitivamente, a esta chica se le perdieron todos los tornillos.


	14. Chapter 13

Estuvo en San Mungo tres semanas. Las dedicó a preparar los exámenes que tendría que realizar de manera extraordinaria, pues coincidían con su convalecencia. Puntualmente, Potter le llevaba los apuntes, le decía qué trabajos corrían más prisa y que temas habían descartado los profesores. Aquello le sirvió para no tener que pensar en lo ocurrido en el parque. Ya tendría tiempo después de dejarse las pestañas estudiando y de hacer los puñeteros exámenes.

Después de los dichosos exámenes tendrían las vacaciones de Navidad. No eran unas fechas que le entusiasmaran especialmente, pero había decidido hacer un esfuerzo por su tía y por Teddy. Sobre todo por el niño, que desde el ataque había estado algo apagado (siendo el terremoto incansable que era, aquello era para preocuparse y mucho).

Y cuando salió del dichoso hospital, se encontró con una citación del Ministerio. Sólo ponía el día y la hora, además del lugar. Ni el por qué de aquella cita ni nada. Otra cosa más de la que preocuparse cuando acabara los exámenes. Y éstos llegaron y pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Los examinadores quedaron maravillados ante sus conocimientos. Draco salió del aula donde había sido puesto a prueba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era por ser presuntuoso, pero estaba convencido que sus notas volvían a ser las mejores.

-Draco, cariño. Ha llegado el sobre con tus calificaciones.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que hizo los exámenes. Faltaban tres días para Nochebuena y dos para su vista en el Ministerio. Su tía intentaba que todo fuera aparentemente normal, aunque estaba muy preocupada por Teddy. Todos lo estaban. El niño no mejoraba. Todo lo contrario. Cada día estaba más y más apagado. Potter se desesperaba por hacerle reír. Granger le leía todo tipo de cuentos infantiles divertidos para ver si le arrancaba aunque fuese una diminuta sonrisa. Andrómeda le había comprado aquellos juguetes que el niño tanto quería. Pero nada. Cansado de aquella situación, Draco decidió cortar por lo sano. Cogió al pequeño y lo sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina, ante la sorpresa y la expectación de los otros tres. Se sentó y lo observó en silencio durante diez minutos.

Teddy permanecía en silencio, esperando a que su primo hiciera algo. Se sentía un poquito triste. Pero ya no tanto como cuando aquellos señores malos intentaron hacerle daño a él y a su primo. Eso pasó rápido. Pero le gustaron las atenciones que le dedicaban desde ese día. Todos estaban al pendiente. Y comprendió que podía aprovecharse de eso. A pesar de tener apenas dos años y medio su inteligencia estaba muy por encima de los demás niños de su edad. No sabía el nombre pero Teddy había desarrollado el arte del chantaje emocional.

Pero no contó con que su primo también era un maestro en aquel arte. Desde muy pequeño. Draco se había dado cuenta unos días antes, pero dejó que el niño disfrutara un poco más de aquella sensación de poder. Pero se había cansado. No aguantaba las largas charlas entre su tía, la comelibros y Potter en las que intentaban descubrir el mal que aquejaba al pequeño. Por fin se decidió a hablar, ante los nervios de los demás.

-Se acabó, enano. –Teddy alzó una ceja (gesto copiado de su primo) y puso cara de inocente. Draco resopló, molesto- Mira, renacuajo. Lo que estás haciendo yo lo convertí en una ciencia. Me conozco todos los trucos y, créeme, algunos más que ni se te ocurrirían en cien vidas. Vas a dejar de hacerlo. Vas a disfrutar de todo lo que les has sacado a estos incautos y vas a volver a ser el tormento multicolor de antes. –Teddy hizo un puchero- Ni se te ocurra porque te juro por toda nuestra ascendencia Black que te estoy dando azotes hasta que cumplas la edad de ir a Hogwarts.

Hermione, Harry y Andrómeda se habían quedado con la boca abierta. El ver al rubio allí sentado, hablando con el niño como si éste fuese un adulto, les había descolocado por completo. Pero escuchar lo que estaba diciendo y ver cómo el pelo de Teddy recuperaba su habitual azul cobalto brillante de golpe, les dejó en shock.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a mi nieto? –Andrómeda miraba con un poco de recelo a su sobrino.

-Fácil. Teddy estuvo asustado los… ¿cuatro primeros días? Más o menos. Luego se dio cuenta de que atendíais a su más mínimo capricho al verlo triste y decidió prolongar un poquito más su…. Pena.

-¿Estás diciendo…?

-Si, sangre sucia. Os ha estado chantajeando un mocoso de dos años y medio. –Draco palmeó la cabecita de su primo, que soltó una carcajada.- Buen chico.

-Familia teníais que ser –rezongó Harry mientras cogía al niño y lo abrazaba- No vuelvas a hacer eso. Vas a conseguir que me salgan canas antes de tiempo.

-Bueno, Malfoy. Ahora ya puedes ver tus notas –Hermione le tendía el sobre. No lo admitiría nunca, pero se moría de la curiosidad. ¿Habría vuelto a sacar todo Excelentes?

-Puedes abrirlas tú, ya que tanto te interesan –Draco cerró los ojos e ignoró el sobre. Hermione lo abrió sin pensarlo y leyó a toda velocidad lo escrito.

-Te odio, Malfoy. Todo Excelentes.

-Como debe ser, Granger. Como debe ser.

-Creído

-Sabelotodo

-Petulante

-Cargante

-Déspota

-Amargada

-Imbécil

-Solterona

-Retrasado

-Frígida.

Harry y Andrómeda movían la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aquello parecía un partido de tenis, pero con insultos. Cuando Draco soltó la última perla, Hermione se quedó muda. ¿Frígida? ¿La había llamado frígida? Enrojeciendo por el enfado, avanzó hasta situarse delante del hurón. El chico la miraba fijamente, el rostro impasible. Ella se acercó un centímetro más.

-Ni se te ocurra, Granger. No tengo ganas de hacer enjuagues bucales con lejía para deshacerme de tus gérmenes muggles.

-Imbécil –Hermione se irguió y con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, salió de la cocina.

-Te has pasado, hurón –Harry miraba de mala manera al rubio, que se limitó a soltar un bufido. Andrómeda miró muy seria a su sobrino.

-Ve ahora mismo a disculparte con ella, Draco. No creo que tu madre te educase para insultar a una mujer.

-No voy a disculparme, tía. –Draco se puso de pie- Se está tomando libertades que no debería. A más lejos esté de mí, a más me odie, mejor.

-¿Estás insinuando que ella… tú… los dos…? –Harry se mordió la lengua para no romper a reír a carcajada limpia. Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya vemos que te sabes los pronombres, Potter. Pero no insinúo nada. Te recuerdo que soy todo un maestro en Legeremancia. Y tu querida amiguita la sangre sucia se está empezando a montar una historia en su cabeza de chorlito que no te puedes ni imaginar.

-Pero no tienes que ser tan bruto, cielo –Andrómeda se había sentado de nuevo. La personalidad de su sobrino la agotaba. Podía ser la persona más dulce, cariñosa y entregada del planeta, pero también era un bruto, arrogante, malhablado y maleducado. Vamos, un demonio escondido en la piel de un ángel.

-Siempre he sido así, tía. No veo la razón por la que tenga que cambiar. El día que decida estar con alguien, esa persona va a tener que aguantarme tal y como soy. Lo encantador no quita lo maleducado. Va todo juntito en el lote. Y si no gusta, ajo y agua. Ahora me voy a descansar un poco.

Hermione se encerró en su cuarto. Se sentía humillada, furiosa, rabiosa, triste, decepcionada… No quería admitirlo, pero el engreído de Malfoy la atraía bastante. Y eso que ella no era de esas. En un principio le gustó Ronald, pero con el correr de los meses acabó dándose cuenta de que, si seguía adelante con esos sentimientos y permitía que sucediese algo con el pelirrojo, acabaría convertida en una marujona ama de casa, cuyo objetivo vital sería aprender nuevas recetas para saciar el apetito ilimitado del chico y criar una caterva de niños con la que podría montar su propio equipo de futbol. También se había sentido atraída por Harry, pero se echó para atrás por tres razones de peso: la primera y más importante, porque él era el novio de su mejor amiga (amiga que no dudaría en sacarle los ojos si se enteraba de eso), segundo porque, después de meditarlo largo y tendido, Harry era más como su hermano menor y tercero, porque el afán de victimismo que arrastró hasta que terminó la guerra acabó hartándola. Después de su enamoramiento pasajero por Harry, empezó a gustarle Charlie Weasley. El mayor de los pelirrojos tenía un aura peligrosa, ganada y cultivada durante años de trato con dragones. Además, llegó a considerar hasta sexys sus cicatrices. Pero por suerte se dio cuenta de que aquello, además de imposible, era una soberana tontería.

Y ahora se metía en su vida el maldito hurón oxigenado. Bueno, sincerándose consigo misma, la cosa no era nueva. En primero lo consideraba una auténtica monada, un niñito casi albino, algo remilgado y estirado, de pelo engominado (o relamido por una vaca, como pensaba ella) y con unos ojos por aquel entonces más gris azulado que plateados que quitaban el hipo. Luego, durante los cinco siguientes años, aquella monada de crío se convirtió en su infierno personal. Insultos, humillaciones, trampas… aunque ella supo desquitarse bien (el puñetazo de tercero pasaría a los anales de la historia de Hogwarts). Pero, con todo y con eso, siguió pareciéndole guapo. Y luego, después de la guerra, cuando él se vio obligado a terminar sus estudios, ahí acabó por rematar la faena. ¿Por qué narices se tuvo que convertir en el espécimen perfecto de hombre? Y aquel brillo plateado de sus ojos… Hermione no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Se apoyó contra la pared y empezó a darse pequeños cabezazos contra ella.

-Si sigues así, sangre sucia, se te va a reblandecer el cerebro.

-Piérdete, maldito niñato.

-No era eso lo que estabas pensando hace un minuto. –Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró con cara de susto. Draco sonreía, satisfecho- Creo que he acertado.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Malfoy. Sé que has estado usando la Legeremancia conmigo. ¿Tan penosa es tu vida que tienes que fisgonear en las mentes ajenas?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que pienses a gritos –entró en la habitación de la chica y se sentó en la cama, manteniendo en todo momento esa sonrisa peligrosa que tanto le gustaba a ella y que él sabía que le gustaba- Así que de pequeño te parecía una monada (aunque no me ha gustado lo de remilgado) y luego guapo.

-Eso era antes.

-Ya. Por eso piensas que me he convertido en el espécimen perfecto de hombre. –Soltó una carcajada al ver cómo ella se ponía de un rojo intenso- Tranquila, tu reacción es normal. Le pasa a prácticamente todas las mujeres.

-Lo que le faltaba a tu ego, Malfoy.

-No bromeo. Hasta las mujeres que podían ser mi madre intentan ligar conmigo –se acordó de la mujer del parque- Yo no tengo la culpa de haber heredado tan buenos genes.

-¿También los de mortífago se consideran buenos? –Hermione se tapó la boca. No había querido decir eso, pero con el acaloramiento, la vergüenza de verse descubierta por el objeto de sus más oscuras fantasías y el enfado por sus burlas, habló sin pensar.- Malfoy yo…

-No te disculpes –el tono de voz de él era gélido. La chica se acercó a él, impidiéndole la huída cogiéndole del brazo donde estaba la marca- Suéltame, Granger. No quiero tener que hacerte daño.

-De veras lo siento. He hablado sin pensar.

-A otro con esa escusa –Draco se zafó de su agarre- Sé sincera por primera vez en tu puta vida, Granger. Por mucho teatro que hagas, aparentando que te caigo bien, los dos sabemos que me odias. Y para tu información, el sentimiento es mutuo. Para mí siempre estarás en el peldaño más bajo de la sociedad, al mismo nivel que los elfos. Eres escoria. No mereces ser llamada bruja.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, dejándola sin habla, llorando a lágrima viva y muy, muy confundida.

-¿Por qué cojones he tenido que decir todo eso? –Draco daba vueltas por su habitación. No se arrepentía de lo dicho. Pero le molestaba mucho el haberlo dicho en voz alta. Una cosa era pensarlo, rumiarlo en su habitación, decirlo mentalmente. Y otra muy distinta era soltarlo a viva voz, a bocajarro.- Pero mira que puedo ser gilipollas a veces. Para eso, le suelto un Avada y sufre menos.

Después de dar mil vueltas a su habitación, gruñir, rezongar y murmurar mil insultos hacia su persona, decidió tumbarse un ratito en la cama, a ver si podía dormirse. Pero poco a poco, una idea que había pasado desapercibida hasta ese instante, fue colándose por sus aletargadas neuronas. ¿Y si ella decidía ir con Kingsley y le contaba su amena conversación? Ya que le tenían poca manía en el Ministerio, el haber insultado de manera tan gratuita a la heroína del Mundo Mágico sería castigado, como mínimo, con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Tragó a duras penas la bilis que le había subido a la boca. ¿Y si la vista del próximo día era para decidir si le mandaban a Azkaban y lo condenaban al Beso por lo del parque? Seguro que ella tenía que testificar. Si hubiese mantenido su bocaza bien cerradita, lo habría hecho a su favor. Pero ahora, después de su demostración gramática hace unos minutos, seguro que Granger hacía todo lo posible para que le condenaran a ser un ser vacío, sin alma. Porque con la suerte que se gastaba últimamente, seguro que no tenía la fortuna de morir tras el Beso.

-Estás jodido, Malfoy. Muy jodido.


	15. Chapter 14

El haber pensado que la vista en el Ministerio iba a ser a puerta cerrada había sido pedir mucho. Cuando el señor Weasley, junto a Potter, la sangresucia y su tía, se aparecieron en el Atrio, una manada de periodistas sedientos de información casi les aplasta. Draco permaneció en lo que él pensó un discreto segundo plano. Pero no contó con Skeeter. La muy zorra estaba emboscada junto a los ascensores, en un área libre de sus colegas, al acecho. Y cuando vio aparecer la platinada cabellera, se lanzó a por el chico como una desesperada.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí. ¿Qué tal te sienta el estar viviendo con tu más acérrimo enemigo? ¿Qué tal lleva nuestro amado Salvador el convivir con un mortífago? ¿Y qué hay de la señorita Granger? ¿Ya ha intentado echarle el lazo?

-¿Pero de qué cojones estás hablando, vieja loca? –Draco aún estaba procesando las preguntas. La periodista sonrió con maldad. Su vuelapluma estaba a punto de arrancar chispas del papel tal era la velocidad a la que se movía.

-¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? La dulce e inocente Hermione Granger es toda una cazafortunas. Desde que ingresó en el colegio, ha ido tras los chicos más importantes: Potter, Krum, Weasley y ahora tú, jovencito.

-Haga que le miren las conexiones neuronales, señora –Draco se apartó varios pasos de la molesta mujer- Porque si considera a la comadreja de Weasley alguien importante, andamos mal.

-Es uno de los salvadores de nuestro mundo.

-Potter salvó nuestro mundo. Granger, siendo… una impura, salvó nuestro mundo gracias a sus conocimientos y su cerebro. Pero Weasley… se limitó a estar a la sombra de magos mucho más capaces y competentes que él. Simplemente tuvo suerte de hacerse amigo de la persona indicada en el momento correcto. Sepáralo de Potter y Granger, y no vale ni un Knut.

-Draco, muchacho, ahí estás –Arthur Weasley se situó a la izquierda del chico, mientras se limitaba a ignorar a la periodista- Venga, nos esperan en la sala 13.

Draco no pudo evitar palidecer. Ahí había sido juzgada su familia. Y ahí casi había sido destruida. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, casi hubiera sido mejor. Siguió al patriarca de los pelirrojos sin decir ni una palabra. Potter y Granger caminaban detrás suyo, hablando en susurros. Se atrevió a mirar a la chica por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba furiosa. Muy furiosa. Y era todo por su culpa. Y por culpa de su bocaza. No pudo contener un suspiro de resignación. Estaba acabado. Lo único que sentía era el no poder despedirse del pequeñajo y de sus amigos.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de su tía.

-No temas nada, cariño. No pueden culparte de no haber hecho caso al mandato judicial porque estabas cumpliendo una de las cláusulas que establecieron: usar magia sin supervisión en caso de peligro mortal. Y tú y Teddy lo estabais.

-Ya, intenta hacer que esa idea penetre en esos cerebros antediluvianos, más propios de la Ley del Talión que de nuestros tiempos.

Andrómeda se limitó a sonreír. Cuando entraron en la sala 13, el consejo de magos al completo ya estaba allí. Kingsley permanecía de pie, charlando con un anciano. Draco fue directo a la silla y se dejó caer en ella. Sus acompañantes permanecieron en pie en uno de los laterales. Al menos que fuesen llamados a declarar, estaban allí como apoyo moral. Cuando el consejo tomó asiento, Kingsley empezó.

-Draco Malfoy, estas aquí porque hace casi un mes rompiste una de las cláusulas de tu libertad.

-Cierto es. –su voz sonó firme, para desconcierto de todos. Si querían verle asustado, temblando de miedo, sudando por el terror a saberse condenado, ya podían esperar sentaditos, porque no les iba a dar el gusto.

-Sabes que eso significa la revocación inmediata de tu libertad y que ingresarías a efectos inmediatos en Azkaban, donde en un plazo de tres meses se te daría el Beso.

-Lo sé, lo sé –intentó parecer aburrido, aunque en el fondo estaba completamente acojonado. Ya habían decidido su sentencia. Aquello era puro teatro.

-Pero tenemos las declaraciones de tu tía, de Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y los recuerdos de varios muggles (que ya han sido desmemoriados) en los que se puede ver que fuiste atacado por varios encapuchados y que fueron ellos los que atacaron primero. ¿Cierto?

-Sí –vaya, aquello no se lo esperaba.

-También tendremos en cuenta de que tus ataques fueron todos defensivos y los pocos ofensivos que utilizaste no fueron mortales. También tendremos en cuenta que si utilizaste la magia fue para salvar la vida de tu primo. ¿Correcto?

-Teddy no tiene la culpa de que esos locos me quieran ver muerto.

-No tienes permiso para hablar, chico.

-Lo siento. –Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla para no soltarle a ese engreído cuatro cositas bien dichas. Como todo estaba ya dicho, se juntaron a deliberar. Draco pudo levantarse por fin de aquella horrible silla y caminó hasta el lugar donde esperaban su tía y el resto.

-¿Cuánto tardaran? –preguntó Harry. Odiaba aquel lugar y quería irse pronto.

-Están hablando mucho –Hermione se permitió el lujo de sonreír un poquito.- Eso es buena señal.

-Pues para mí no lo es –Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso. A su cabeza vino un dicho muggles que había escuchado una vez y que le hizo mucha gracia por lo acertado de sus palabras. Sin querer, lo dijo en voz alta- Reunión de pastores, oveja muerta.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces tú dichos muggles? –Hermione le miró sorprendida. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.- Malfoy…

Draco la miró fijamente. El tono en el que había pronunciado su apellido era claro indicador de que quería decirle algo y que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se limitó a levantar una ceja. Que interpretara el gesto como le diera la gana.

-No estoy enfadada. Puede que un poquito dolida sí, pero no enfadada. En el fondo… creo que tienes razón. –sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tan bien le quedaba. Draco se quedó mudo. Había esperado insultos, intentos de que él pidiera perdón… cualquier cosa típica de la Gryffindor. Pero no que le diera la razón. Y menos en un tema tan inoportuno como su vida sexual. Se removió incomodo en el sitio.

-No me hagas caso, Granger. Lo dije porque sabía que te iba a joder mucho. Pero yo no soy nadie para decir si tienes o no vida sexual. Es algo que ni mi incumbe ni me importa, como comprenderás.

-Pero tienes razón… es eso o que alguien me lanzó una maldición que repele a los chicos…

-Ninguna maldición hace que repelas a los chicos –suspirando, decidió ser, por primera y esperaba que última vez, honesto con la sangresucia- Es tu actitud, tu lenguaje corporal, tu manera de vestir, de peinarte (bueno, de no peinarte). No eres fea, por si tienes esa absurda idea metida en la cabezota. Pero a los chicos nos acojonan las tías inteligentes, independientes, con personalidad. Sobre todo cuando esa chica anda más que sobrada de todo eso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que dejar de ser yo para poder tener novio?

-No. Sólo que bajes un poquito tu nivel de exigencia, que intentes no parecer una enciclopedia ambulante. Deja a un lado tus largos monólogos sobre los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, la igualdad entre los distintos tipos de seres mágicos, y todas esas cosas que te vuelven loca y que al noventa por ciento de la población mágica les trae sin cuidado. Intenta abarcar otros temas, como historia, arte, música… Cualquier cosa que no suene a mitin político. Todo eso está bien… para cuando hayas tenido al menos una veintena de citas y el chico en cuestión haya demostrado tener algo de vida neuronal en la cabeza. Porque, créeme, si encuentras a ese chico capaz de seguir el ritmo de tus pensamientos y de tus locas ideas, ahí tendrás tu media naranja. Olvida esas chorradas de las almas gemelas, o de los príncipes azules (soberana tontería muggle, por cierto). El romanticismo no viene en los genes. Se consigue con los pequeños detalles, gestos, cosas de esas…

-Joder, Malfoy, te pareces a esas locas chismosas de la tele que se dedican a dar consejos amorosos –Harry había estado escuchando muy atento. Y, aunque le jodiese admitirlo, el hurón tenía más razón que un santo.- ¿Y, si no es mucha indiscreción, alguien tan capullo con las mujeres es capaz de decir todo eso?

-Me lo enseñó mi madre –contestó secamente. Se quería morir, esconderse en la grieta más profunda de cualquier montaña. Si ya le había resultado un poco vergonzoso decirle todo aquello a Granger, que el cotilla de Potter lo hubiese escuchado era ya algo más que patético.

-Creo que tienes razón, Malfoy –Hermione volvía a tener ese brillo tan especial en los ojos. Sonreía abiertamente- Creo que siempre he exigido mucho. Quería una versión masculina de mi misma y me cegaba por ello. Y cuando me daba de morros con la realidad, me deprimía.

-Bueeeno… si tenemos en cuenta que tus conquistas se reducen al bruto de Krum y al pobretón… no me extraña que te deprimieras. –Draco esquivó un puñetazo que iba dirigido a su hombro.- Ah, y deja de ser tan agresiva. Las marimacho no nos gustan…

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de contestar. Un auror les hizo señas para que se colocaran en su sitio. Draco volvió a sentarse en la pesada silla del centro de la sala. Aquella conversación tan loca le había distraído un poco de sus temores. Kingsley carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes y sacó un pergamino de su túnica.

-Después de analizar todos los testimonios, evaluar las pruebas y meditarlo mucho y muy en profundidad, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy no se saltó a la torera la cláusula de no utilización de magia. Su vida, como la de su primo, el menor de edad Teddy Lupin, corrían serio peligro. También hemos tenido en cuenta la deferencia que tuvo el joven Malfoy a la hora de contraatacar, utilizando hechizos menores que sólo aturdieran y no ocasionaran daño mortal en sus oponentes. Por ello, no solo le declaramos inocente, sino que rescindimos la cláusula que nos ha traído aquí. Draco Malfoy, por decisión de este tribunal mágico, a partir de ahora y con carácter inmediato, podrá hacer magia como cualquier otro mago libre. Que tengáis un buen día.

La sala se vació rápidamente, dejando a un asombrado Draco y a unos muy felices Harry, Hermione y Andrómeda, solos. Arthur se despidió de ellos alegando que tenía que volver al trabajo, no sin antes palmear con suavidad la espalda del chico, felicitándolo. Andrómeda corrió hasta donde estaba su sobrino y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cariño. Ves, todo ha salido bien.

-Me dejan hacer magia sin supervisión –Draco aún no se lo creía.

-Has conseguido una gran victoria –Harry no podía evitar sonreír- Pocas veces esa panda de magos apolillados se retractan en sus sentencias.

-¡Harry! –Grito Hermione- No puedes hablar así del consejo de magos. Son nuestros árbitros en los temas legales.

-Son una panda de fósiles que no reconocerían una idea nueva aunque ésta les estuviese bailando desnuda delante –Harry se acercó a Draco- Acabas de sentar precedente. Creo que a partir de ahora lo van a tener un poquito jodido a la hora de dictar sentencias que quieran ser categóricamente ejemplares…

Draco soltó una carcajada. Cuando quería, Potter podía comportarse como todo un Slytherin. Pero tenía razón. El consejo de magos tenía que cambiar un poco sus ideas anticuadas si querían que la sociedad mágica siguiera respetándolos. Se levantó de la silla y caminó bastante contento hacia la salida.

-¿Os apetece comer algo especial? –Sus tres acompañantes le miraron sorprendidos- Esperadme en el Atrio, junto a la fuente. Voy por Teddy y regreso.

No les dio tiempo a responder. Caminando rápido, intentando esquivar a todos los periodistas que querían una entrevista con él en exclusiva, llegó a la zona habilitada para aparecerse. Pensó en la mansión Black y se desapareció, para aparecer en medio de la cocina. Luna estaba allí, intentando que Teddy no incendiara la cocina mientras hacían algo parecido a galletas.

-Lovegood.

-Draco. Por lo que veo, has ganado y encima ya puedes hacer magia –Draco la miró confuso. Aunque estaba en las nubes casi el cien por cien de las veces, aquella chica de mirada soñadora se enteraba de todo. Incluso mucho antes que los interesados. Asintió en silencio- Me alegro muchísimo. No merecías ese castigo absurdo. ¿Y los demás?

-Me esperan en el Atrio. Vamos a ir a comer a un sitio. Vente con nosotros. Yo venía a por Teddy.

-Me encantaría, pero mi traslador se activará en veinte minutos y aún tengo que ir a mi casa a por mi maleta.

-¿Te marchas?

-Theodore me invitó a pasar la Nochebuena con él y con Blaise. –Draco se la quedó mirando fijamente, procesando lo que acababa de oír- Es verdad. Tú no lo sabías. Somos amigos desde séptimo.

-¿Y cómo leches no me enteré de eso? Se supone que Theo es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Porque yo no quise que dijera nada. Por Ronald. El tener que aguantar sus ataques de héroe cada vez que nos veía a alguien de su entorno junto a las serpientes resultó ser… agotador. Lo siento si te ha molestado que te lo ocultáramos.

-Tranquila, sabiendo la razón, no importa –Draco cogió a Teddy- Cuando veas a esos dos cabeza huecas lánzales una maldición de mi parte. Y diles que existe una cosa llamada lechuza y otra llamada carta.

-Lo haré –contestó Luna mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba-Feliz Navidad, Draco Malfoy.

-Feliz Navidad, Luna Lovegood.

La chica se desapareció, dejándolo un poquito más contento que antes. Puso el abrigo a Teddy y se acercó a la chimenea. No le gustaba aparecerse con el pequeño. Podría ser peligroso si se equivocaba en la trayectoria. No había hecho más que coger un buen puñado de polvos flu cuando una voz conocida, y muy molesta, llenó la cocina.

-Veo que eres de los que tienen suerte, mortífago –Ron estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo con sadismo.

-No es suerte. A eso se le llama justicia, comadreja –Draco dejó al niño en el suelo, detrás suyo y aflojó con disimulo las correas que sujetaban su varita al brazal de Régulus.- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto para que vengas a molestar?

-Esta es la casa de mi amigo, así que no te des tantos aires de gran señor.

-Técnicamente es mía, aunque legalmente sea de Potter. Por lo que me doy los aires que quiera, pobretón.

Ron se movió con rapidez, y en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear, estaba pegado a Draco, clavándole la varita en las costillas. Draco no se movió. Conocía la vena cruel de su enemigo y temía que le hiciese daño a Teddy, que lo miraba todo asustado.

-Si quieres conservar lo poco que queda de tu patética familia yo me pensaría mejor lo que digo, Malfoy –apuntó a Teddy con la varita y el niño cayó inconsciente- Solo ha sido un desmaius. No quiero testigos engorrosos.

-Eres un desgraciado –Draco le empujó con fuerza, empotrándolo contra la mesa. Cuando Ron pudo recuperarse del golpe, el rubio empuñaba su varita con firmeza.

-Veo que ahora eres zurdo, huroncito –Ron se sintió un poco asustado. Se había presentado allí con la intención de mortificar un poquito más a Draco, creyendo que aún estaba lesionado. Había oído en la academia que el rubio tenía casi inutilizada la mano derecha. Pero no había oído la parte en la que todos admiraban la destreza que había adquirido con la izquierda. Y ahora estaba allí, frente a él, lanzándole miradas asesinas, apuntándolo con una mano que no temblaba ni un ápice- Pero eso no es problema. Quería darte esto –sacó algo alargado de su túnica y se lo lanzó. Draco, haciendo gala de sus reflejos de buscador, lo atrapó sin soltar la varita. Miró el objeto sin saber muy bien qué era- ¿Sabes lo que es? No, no lo sabes. Eso ha sido obtenido mediante magia muy antigua y poderosa. Está diseñado para funcionar de manera personalizada. Éste ha sido creado específicamente para ti. Ahora mismo, mientras lo sostienes, ha empezado a funcionar.

-¿De qué cojones estás hablando, Weasley?

-En menos de medio minuto el hechizo que permanecía en su interior correrá por tus venas. No hay antídoto. Y, para tu información, es permanente. Creemos que dura entre una semana y un mes. Vas a pasar unas vacaciones maravillosas, mi querido hurón. Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Mi querida novia me espera.

Ron se desapareció, dejando a un confuso e intrigado Draco sin habla. El chico miraba fijamente el dichoso objeto, que iba desapareciendo lentamente. Como no sintió nada raro, decidió tirarlo al fuego. Luego cogió a su primo y lo reanimó. Tras comprobar que estaba bien, cogió de nuevo los polvos flu y entró en la chimenea. Los lanzó a sus pies y gritó "Ministerio de Magia".


	16. Capítulo 15

-Me niego, Potter. He llegado a considerar esta casa mi hogar. He cedido en lo de convivir con vosotros dos. Pero rotundamente no. No pienso ir a la Madriguera. No quiero que me cosan a maldiciones nada más asomar la nariz por allí.

-No seas nenaza, Malfoy –Harry se frotó los ojos, desganado. Llevaba dos horas de reloj discutiendo con el hurón- No pienso dejarte aquí solo en Nochebuena.

-No tengo motivos para celebrarla, Potter –Draco permanecía apoyado en la chimenea, con el ceño fruncido y a punto de montar un berrinche.

-Tú vienes sí o sí. Aunque tenga que petrificarte y llevarte a rastras por media Inglaterra. –Harry sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al otro chico, que se limitó a soltar un bufido.

-¿Es que no entiendes que quizá ellos no me quieran ni ver? –Se quitó el brazal y le mostró la marca- Por si a tu oxidado cerebro se le ha olvidado, soy un mortífago.

-Y yo la reencarnación de Merlín, no te jode –Harry cogió aire- Por favor, Draco. Solo por esta noche. Cenamos, abrimos los regalos y nos volvemos a casa.

-¿Regalos? –Ahora sí que estaba jodido. No se había acordado de los malditos regalos. Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la chimenea. Eran las diez de la mañana. Aún tenía tiempo- ¿Quiénes van a ir?

-Menos Ron, todos. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill y Fleur, George y Angelina, Percy y Aubrey, Ginny, Herms, Neville, Andrómeda y Teddy, Minerva, Hagrid, tú y yo.

-Joder. ¿Y vamos a caber todos?

-Para algo somos magos, Malfoy –Harry sonrió. Aquello quería decir que había ganado la discusión.- Necesitarás ir al callejón Diagon.

-¿Sabes que te odio con toda mi alma?

-Yo también te quiero, huroncito.

Cogieron sus abrigos y se desaparecieron rumbo al callejón Diagon. Aparecieron en un callejón cerca de Gringots. Draco necesitaba sacar algo de dinero para comprar los regalos. Harry se situó a su lado al sentir que eran el centro de atención de todos los transeúntes.

-¿Cuánto puedes sacar?

-Si tenemos en cuenta que no he utilizado nada en estos meses, unos trescientos cincuenta galeones.

-Vale. No creo que nos pongan pegas –entraron en el banco y un solícito duende corrió hacia ellos. Hizo una profunda reverencia ante Harry y a Draco le obsequió con una mirada entre el asco más profundo y el odio acérrimo.

-Veo que también soy muy popular entre los duendes –sus palabras destilaban sarcasmo.

-No les hagas caso. A mi me pelotean por eso de ser el Salvador. Pero si de ellos dependiera, me achicharrarían a maldiciones. Te recuerdo que destrocé gran parte de su banco.

-Esa sí fue buena. –Caminaban detrás del duende, que les obligó a dar una muestra de sus cabellos.- Esto es nuevo.

-Ya no se fían de nadie. Al menos que te arranquen en persona el pelo –Harry fulminó con la mirada al duende. Odiaba a esos seres al considerarlos rastreros y traidores.- Vamos primero a tu cámara y luego a la mía.

-Como quieras.

El viaje a las profundidades del banco lo hicieron en silencio, pues se dieron cuenta que el duende estaba con las orejas puestas, a ver si pillaba algún chisme. Cuando llegaron ante la cámara de los Malfoy, Draco sintió un escalofrío. Allí estaba todo lo que quedaba de su dinastía. Caminó despacio, seguido de Harry. Pasó su varita por la cerradura y la gigantesca puerta se abrió en silencio. En su interior se encontraron con montañas y montañas de galeones, obras de arte, muebles antiguos, tapices y miles de libros que, por su pinta, eran los originales. Harry no pudo evitar un silbido de admiración.

-Ahora comprendo el interés del Ministerio por meter mano aquí.

-Solo con la cuarta parte de lo que aquí hay resolvían todos sus problemas financieros. –Draco metió en su cartera de piel de dragón los galeones que le estaban permitidos. Luego caminó con paso firme hasta las estanterías y observó en silencio los tomos hasta que se decidió por uno. Después cogió una carpeta repleta de papeles.- Creo que ya está todo.

-¿Seguro?

-Espera –le tendió a Harry los objetos que había cogido y se perdió entre las montañas de monedas. A los diez minutos regresó con tres objetos envueltos en telas negras- Ahora ya está todo.

-No serán cosas de magia oscura.

-Tranquilo. Esta noche lo verás.

Después de pasar por la cámara de Harry, salieron de nuevo al callejón Diagon y pasaron varias horas haciendo las compras navideñas. Cuando terminaron estaban completamente agotados. Se aparecieron de nuevo en la mansión Black. Draco cogió todas sus compras y desapareció escaleras arriba y luego en su habitación. Harry se quedó sentado en la cocina, descansando. Hermione le encontró diez minutos después casi dormido.

-¿Dónde habéis estado el hurón y tú toda la mañana?

-Haciendo cosas, Herms –Harry bostezó- ¿Y tú?

-Fui a comprar los regalos de última hora. –la chica se sentó al lado de su amigo- ¿Le has convencido?

-Dos horitas de pelea me ha costado. Pero vendrá. Espero que la cena transcurra tranquila.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Molly les ha aleccionado a todos. El único que podría darnos problemas no va a estar, así que no tenemos por qué pasarlo mal.

-Me duele pensar que mi mejor amigo se ha convertido en un sádico asesino. Y me jode no poder decir absolutamente nada para pararle los pies.

-Lo sé. Pero sólo nos queda esperar. Si habláramos, las cosas se pondrían muy feas para gente inocente. Ya sabes…

-Creo que sé por donde quieres ir. Pensaría que Malfoy me lo contó y tomaría su venganza. –Harry cerró los ojos- Lo que no entiendo es por qué cojones hace todo esto. No tiene por qué.

-Venganza, Potter. Simple y pura venganza. Y algo de sadismo, creo –Draco entró en la cocina con paso calmo. Había escuchado toda la conversación. Miraba fijamente a Hermione- Tu amiguito siempre se sintió como un fracasado, siempre en segundo plano, siempre el mediocre. El mediocre de una familia de magos más que competentes, el mediocre en un grupo de amigos en los cuales tú tenías fama y unos poderes que pocos alcanzaban y ella un cerebro y una capacidad mágica nunca antes vista. Incluso el inútil de Longbotton demostró ser mejor majo y más valiente que él. Siempre el eterno segundón, ese que es conocido por ser "el amigo de…". Nunca brilló ni brillará por méritos propios. Bueno... si tenemos en cuenta su nuevo hobbie… no, ni eso.

-Es difícil de asimilar –susurró Garry.

-Pero es la verdad, Potter –Draco se sentó en la mesa- No siempre los malos son tan malos ni los buenos son tan buenos. Como le dije a tu querida amiguita, el mundo no sólo está compuesto de blancos y negros. Hay una amplia gama de grises. Y el noventa por ciento de los seres humanos nos movemos por esos grises.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –Hermione no miraba a ninguno de los dos chicos. Tenía demasiado miedo y estaba demasiado dolida con Ron como para hacer algo.

-Nada –Draco sonó categórico- Dejad que siga, que se vaya hundiendo cada vez un poquito más en la mierda. Y cuando le llegue al cuello, actuaremos. Quiero que le encierren en Azkaban. Quiero que pase años allí encerrado, rodeado por los dementores. Quiero que se cueza en sus propias miserias. Y justo antes de que pierda la cordura, que le den el Beso. Quiero ver su cara de terror cuando una de esas cosas se acerque lentamente a él y le succione el alma. Entonces consideraré que se ha hecho justicia.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito? –Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante las palabras del rubio.

-No si consideramos que el pobretón torturó de la manera más sádica y salvaje a mis padres hasta que se dignaron a matarlos. –Draco sacó un pergamino.- Esto me ha llegado hace unos minutos. Lo manda el señor Weasley. Es el informe de San Mungo. De Astoria. Cuando la encontraron le faltaban varios dedos de las manos. Le habían arrancado parte de las muelas y dientes. Tenía la espalda completamente desollada. Le marcaron con hierros al rojo como si se tratase de una vaca. Uno de los ojos había sido perforado con una aguja candente. Le habían introducido aceite hirviendo en uno de los oídos. Y le habían arrancado la lengua. ¿Eso es exagerar?

Hermione corrió hacia la pila de la cocina y vomitó ruidosamente. Harry permaneció en su sitio, blanco como la cal, intentando no imitar a su amiga. Draco dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y se levantó.

-Cuando vayamos a partir hacia la Madriguera, me das una voz. Yo estaré en mi cuarto.

Salió y dejó a sus compañeros bastante mal. Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y cogió el pergamino. Leyó en silencio lo que los medimagos habían anotado allí. Lo que les había contado Draco era un pequeño resumen de todas las atrocidades que tuvo que padecer la pobre chica antes de morir.

-Esto se nos está escapando de las manos –susurró Harry. Hermione sólo atinó a asentir en silencio. Tenían que encontrar la manera de parar aquellas bestialidades. Aunque significara el perder a una persona a la que habían tenido mucho cariño y en la que habían confiado ciegamente.

Cuando se aparecieron en la Madriguera, el sol acababa de ponerse. Draco llevaba las bolsas con los regalos, tanto suyos como de Harry y Hermione. Lo habían echado a suertes y él había perdido. Aunque, secretamente, pensaba que Potter le había hecho trampas. En la puerta de tan pintoresca casa les esperaba una sonriente Molly, que cargaba en brazos a Teddy.

-¡Por fin llegáis, niños! –Les dio un abrazo a los tres y les hizo pasar.- Dejad los regalos bajo el árbol y pasad al comedor. Ya estamos todos y la cena también está lista.

Draco dejó todos los paquetes donde le habían dicho y entró caminando muy despacio en el comedor, que había sido ampliado mágicamente para la ocasión. El silencio se hizo de inmediato. Estuvo tentado de salir corriendo cuando notó todas las miradas fijas en él.

-Draco, cariño. –Andrómeda se levantó y abrazó a su sobrino- Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Huron –George le tendió la mano, sonriendo. Draco le devolvió el saludo en silencio. Uno a uno, todos los miembros del clan Weasley le dieron la bienvenida. Cuando apareció Molly con la cena, el ambiente volvía a ser relajado.

Después de una copiosa cena en la que la matriarca Weasley les obligó a todos los jóvenes a repetir plato (alegando que estaban demasiado delgados), pasaron todos al salón, donde les esperaba el árbol con los regalos.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? –preguntó Charlie.

-Me gustaría que abrierais los míos primero –Draco habló sin pensar. Mientras más rápido se quitara lo de los regalos de encima, más rápido volvería a casa. Como nadie puso pega alguna, cogió el primero.-Para usted, señor Weasley.

Arthur abrió el regalo con cuidado y no pudo evitar una sonrisa enorme al ver su contenido.

-"Guía práctica para utilizar aparatoso muggles en el Mundo Mágico". –Todos rieron. Luego fue el turno de Molly, que sonrió nerviosa al ver el tamaño de su regalo.

-¡Cielos! Una batería de cocina mágica. Con esto ninguna comida se echa a perder. Gracias Draco. –abrazó al chico, que se puso como la grana por la vergüenza. El siguiente fue Charlie, que recibió un Compendio sobre dragones, escrito en el siglo X. El tomo era el original. El mayor de los Weasley se quedó mudo, pero agradeció el regalo con una sonrisa. Bill se convirtió en el risueño propietario de un detector de maldiciones antiguas y Fleur sólo pudo dar gritos y saltos de alegría ante un hermoso collar de oro blanco adornado con amatistas. A Hagrid le regaló un abrigo nuevo de piel de dragón, para que se deshiciera por fin del roñoso abrigo de piel de topo que arrastraba desde hacía años.

-Nos vas a hacer quedar mal, Malfoy –gruñó Harry entre dientes. Draco se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia mientras les tendía sus regalos a Percy y Aubrey. Percy se maravilló ante el volumen de "leyes mágicas del siglo I a la actualidad", mientras que su novia enseñaba toda contenta un bonito brazalete de plata y rubíes. George recibió como regalo las escrituras de un local en el París mágico para que abriera allí una nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley y Angelina, además de una bonita pulsera, recibió una solicitud en blanco para ingresar en el equipo de quidicht que ella eligiera.

-¡Eso eso maravilloso! –Gritó Ginny- Lo que siempre habías soñado, Angie.

-Muchísimas gracias, Malfoy –Angelina se levantó y abrazó al chico.

-Era una pena que se perdiera. Hablé con el encargado de los fichajes de nuestra liga sobre ti y tu manera de jugar y le pareció bien.

-¿Por qué se iba a perder? –preguntó George.

-Me lo ofrecieron a mí, pero por las circunstancias que me ha tocado vivir, no puedo aceptarlo.

Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio. Sabían que, a pesar de haber sido declarado inocente, el Ministerio se estaba encargando de putearle y amargarle la existencia, intentando que cometiese un error y meterlo en Azkaban para luego condenarlo a muerte. Draco sacó un paquetito pequeño y se lo tendió a Ginny.

-Esto perteneció a mi madre. Cuando lo encontré, enseguida supe que tú serías una digna portadora.

Ginny abrió el paquete con manos temblorosas. En el interior de una caja de madera bellamente labrada descansaba un camafeo de nácar y marfil, en el que se veía el rostro de una dríada. La figura estaba rodeada de pequeños diamantes. La pelirroja se lo puso inmediatamente y luego abrazó a Draco, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso de tanto achuchón. Luego fue el turno de su tía.

-Lo único que he considerado importante para ti en estas fechas ha sido esto –le tendió un grueso álbum de fotos- Mi madre lo tenía escondido en la cámara de Gringots. Hay fotos desde que erais bebes, pasando por las de tu boda, la suya, hasta antes de la última guerra.

Andrómeda no dijo nada. Abrió con manos temblorosas el álbum y se sentó en el rincón más alejado para poder sumergirse en los recuerdos que le traían aquellas fotos. Los demás respetaron su decisión y la dejaron tranquila.

-Y ahora llega el turno de mi querido primito –Draco cogió a Teddy en brazos y le tendió un paquete alargado. El niño destrozó el papel y luego comenzó a chillar de alegría ante su escoba en miniatura nueva. Se subió inmediatamente y se dedicó a planear a medio metro del suelo el resto de la velada.- Esto es para ti, Potter.

Harry cogió un paquete y un sobre. En el interior del sobre estaban las escrituras de la mansión Black y un documento legal en el que Draco le cedía todos los derechos sobre la casa, renunciando así a lo que le correspondía por sangre. El paquete era un álbum de fotos.

-La casa es más tuya que mía. Y el álbum… mi madre lo tenía también guardado. Perteneció a Sirius. Creo que hay fotos de tus padres cuando iban al colegio e incluso una tuya cuando eras un mocoso que usaba pañales.

-Gracias, huroncito.

-No te emociones que no pienso abrazarte. Creo que he superado mi cupo por esta noche –Draco le obsequió con una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Luego se giró hacia Hermione y le tendió un paquete bastante grueso- Y por último, esto es para ti.

Hermione se quedó estática. Si el ver que Malfoy había tenido el detalle de hacer regalos a los que se podían considerar sus enemigos, el que le regalara algo a ella, a la sangre sucia, podía catalogarse como de épico. Cogió con mucho cuidado el paquete y lo abrió. No pudo evitar las lágrimas. Harry se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Son… son….

-Los dos originales sobre magia ancestral. Del siglo III A.c. Era una pena que estuvieran apolillándose en la cámara de mi familia. Además, seguro que tú consigues renacer esa magia. Aunque te dejes las pestañas en ello.

Hermione dejó los dos libros en el suelo y saltó al cuello del chico, abrazándolo con fuerza. Draco no se movió, dudando entre devolver el abrazo o apartarse. La oleada de sentimientos encontrados le hacía sentirse incómodo. Al final, decidió darle una palmadita en la espalda a la llorosa chica y se deshizo de ella con toda la elegancia que poseía.

El reparto de regalos continuó durante una hora. Draco también recibió su buena tanda de presentes, para su sorpresa. Cuando por fin terminaron, decidieron volver a casa, pues era tardísimo y Teddy estaba que se caía de sueño por los rincones. Decidieron aparecerse, pues la red flu estaría colapsada por las fiestas.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la cocina de la mansión Black, Andrómeda se despidió de los chicos y se fue a acostar a Teddy. Harry, bostezando a lo bestia, decidió irse a dormir inmediatamente, pues estaba agotado. Hermione se quedó quieta en medio de la cocina, observando cómo Draco se preparaba un té.

-¿Por qué me has regalado esos libros? Son muy valiosos, y seguro que llevaban en tu familia cientos de años.

-Por si se te ha olvidado, ya no queda nada de los Malfoy. Sólo yo. Y te los he regalado porque considero un verdadero desperdicio que se pierdan conocimientos como los que contienen esos volúmenes.

-Pero podrías leerlos tú.

-Esos libros sólo pueden ser leídos por mujeres. –Draco sonrió con malicia- Y, que yo sepa, la última vez que me he visto desnudo, seguía siendo un hombre.

-¡Animal!

-¡Qué va! –Draco soltó una carcajada- En serio. Prefiero que los tengas tú a que, si por un casual muero o el Ministerio consigue echar la zarpa a mis posesiones, esos libros caigan en malas manos.

-Muchas gracias, entonces, por confiar en mí.

-Tengo muchos más. La próxima vez que me dejen ir al Banco, te vienes conmigo y eliges los que más te gusten.

-¿Esto significa que somos amigos?

-No. Tú y yo nunca seremos amigos. Pero podemos ser enemigos que se entienden muy bien y que se respetan.

-Vale. –Hermione se despidió de él con un leve abrazo y salió de la cocina. Draco cogió todos sus regalos y tomó el camino a su habitación. Estaba agotado. Y aún le quedaba por averiguar qué cojones le había hecho el pobretón de las narices.


	17. Chapter 16

Le despertó un molesto zumbido. Abrió con pesadez los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba en penumbra. Se levantó muy despacio y registró el cuarto minuciosamente. No había nada. Pero el zumbido persistía. Salió al pasillo, que permanecía a oscuras. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Pero el puto zumbido seguía ahí. Maldiciendo en voz baja, caminó hasta la habitación de Potter. Abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que el otro chico se despertara bruscamente.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones haces, maldito hurón? –Harry cogió sus gafas de la mesita de noche y miró al rubio, que permanecía en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente.

Draco le vio mover los labios, pero no pudo oír ni una sola palabra. El zumbido tapaba cualquier otro sonido. Exasperado, habló casi a gritos:

-NO OIGO NADA MÁS QUE UN ZUMBIDO. –Harry le miró, molesto. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió algo apresuradamente. Draco lo leyó. "No grites. Aquí el sordo eres tú"- MUY GRACIOSO, POTTER. AHORA QUIERO SABER QUÉ NARICES ME HABÉIS HECHO.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la frustración. Agarró a Malfoy por la manga del pijama y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de Hermione. Llamó a la puerta con suavidad. La chica no abrió. Draco, ya muy cabreado, abrió la puerta sin ningún miramiento.

-GRANGER, LEVANTA TU CULO GORDO DE LA CAMA Y MIRA A VER SI PUEDES ARREGLAR LO QUE SEA QUE ME HABEIS HECHO.

Hermione se cayó de la cama del susto. Cuando pudo ubicarse, lanzó una mirada asesina al hurón. Miró a Harry, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras luchaba por no quedarse sopa.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa a este demente?

-No puede oír nada más que un zumbido. Me ha despertado de cualquier manera –ambos le miraron con claras intenciones homicidas. Draco se hizo el sueco y se sentó en la cama de ella.

-Levanta tu pálido culo de mi cama, Malfoy –Draco, como era de esperar, ni se enteró- Joder. ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos?

-Cree que hemos sido nosotros –Harry le lanzó una zapatilla a Draco para llamar su atención. El rubio se la devolvió con mucha puntería y mucha más mala uva.- Bien, dame un trozo de pergamino, Herms.

Cogió el trozo de papel, escribió unas líneas y se lo lanzó a Draco, que lo leyó en un segundo. Luego levantó muy lentamente la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-¿ESTÁS DE COÑA? CLARO QUE TENEIS ALGO QUE VER. ESTO ES CULPA DE VUESTRO AMIGUITO EL POBRETÓN. ID A BUSCARLO Y QUE OS DIGA CÓMO DESHACER ESTA MIERDA.

-Joder con vocear –Harry se frotó las sienes. Se acercó a Draco y le quitó el trozo de pergamino de la mano. Escribió unas palabras y lo sacudió ante sus ojos. "No grites. Te oímos perfectamente. Y te recuerdo que no podemos hablar con Ron. No como antes"

-BIEN. PUES TRAEDLO AQUÍ QUE ME ENCARGO YO. UN IMPERIUS Y LISTO.

-¡Harry! –Hermione miró a su amigo, escandalizada.

-A mi no me mires. Ahora son legales. Pero lo haré yo. Malfoy se está jugando algo más que su fortuna con todo esto. No quiero que lo condenen al Beso por una estupidez que haya hecho Ron.

Hermione iba a contestarle cuando Draco se levantó de golpe, varita en mano, pálido como un cadáver. Les apuntaba alternativamente a los dos. Había dejado de oír el molesto zumbido, pero ahora, ante él, ya no estaban sus dos ex enemigos y compañeros de casa. Se habían transformado en dos ex mortífagos, amigos de su padre y de los más crueles servidores de Voldemort.

-¡No deis un paso más! ¿Qué habéis hecho con Granger y Potter? –los aludidos le miraban alucinados. Harry dio un paso hacia él, pero Draco fue más rápido y le lanzó un expelliarmus- No te muevas. Quiero saber qué habéis hecho con ellos. Y cómo habéis conseguido la poción multijugos.

-Se le ha ido la pinza –murmuró Hermione, mientras se movía muy lentamente, avanzando hacia el rubio. Draco se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y la inmovilizó con unas cuerdas.- Malfoy. Soy yo, Granger. Aquí nadie está utilizando la poción multijugos.

-No me tomes por idiota Avery. Sé quienes sois, y lo que tramáis. Queréis vengaros de Potter por derrotar a vuestro señor. Pero no lo voy a permitir. No quiero que me relacionen con su muerte.

-¿Avery? Malfoy. Es Hermione. Aquí no hay ningún mortífago, aparte de ti. –Harry caminó tranquilamente hasta su amiga y la desató, sintiéndose vigilado por un muy frenético Draco.- ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

-Está bajo algún hechizo –susurró Hermione- Le están confundiendo. Debe estar recordando a gente de su pasado como mortífago.

-¡CERRAD EL PICO! –Draco retrocedió unos pasos y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Cuando los abrió, casi se muere del susto. Ante él estaba el Señor Tenebroso. A sus pies yacía Potter, inconsciente o muerto y a su lado, la sangre sucia estaba siendo torturada por Voldemort. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre.- ¡No, no, no, no! Esto no puede pasar. Si ellos mueren todo acaba.

Harry se acercó un poco más al chico y se introdujo en su mente. Se le puso la carne de gallina al ver lo que estaba viendo Malfoy. Un sudor frío corrió por su espalda al ver al que había sido su Némesis durante toda su vida. Retrocedió al lado de Hermione y la abrazó.

-Está viendo a Voldemort –la chica ahogó un grito- cree que nos está torturando.

-¿Quién puede hacer algo tan horrible? –Hermione se levantó y caminó con paso decidido hasta Draco, que miraba a la nada, ido completamente. Tenía el rostro empapado en sudor, así como el pelo.- Malfoy, soy yo, Hermione. No pasa nada. Es una pesadilla. Estás soñando. Esto no es real. Dame tu varita y nos iremos a dormir. Por favor.

Fue repitiendo esas palabras hasta que él le tendió su varita. Tenía la vista más enfocada que antes y temblaba como una hoja.

-¿Qué narices hago yo en el dormitorio de la sabelotodo?

-Sonámbulo –Harry decidió no contarle nada de lo que había pasado, visto que no lo recordaba- Te he encontrado andando por el pasillo y luego he entrado aquí para que Herms me ayudara contigo. Eres demasiado alto y grande para manejarte yo solo, huroncito.

-Ya no hace falta, Potter. –Draco recogió su varita y se marchó. Cuando estuvieron a solas, dejaron escapar el aire que habían contenido.

-La cosa va a peor –Hermione se sentó- Los ataques cada vez son peores. Ahora le hacen alucinar.

-Da gracias que le ha pasado aquí y no en la academia.

-Tenemos dos semanas para encontrar una solución, Harry. No sabemos si es temporal, permanente o qué. –Hermione se frotó los ojos- Al final sí que tendremos que lanzarle el Imperius a Ronald.

-Tenemos algo mejor y que no deja rastro –Harry sonrió con un poquito de maldad- Veritaserum.

-Esa es buena, Harry. No se me había pasado por la cabeza –Hermione se tumbó en la cama, derrotada- Vete a dormir. Mañana viene Ronald a desayunar con nosotros. Le echaremos la poción en el té. Menos mal que es como una trituradora y no rechaza nunca comida gratis.

Como tenían demasiado sueño para continuar hablando, decidieron dormir lo que quedaba de noche y ya al día siguiente harían averiguaciones.

Andrómeda entró en la habitación de su sobrino. Había amanecido hacía casi cinco horas y el chico no aparecía. Él, que era el paradigma de la puntualidad. Temiendo que se repitiera la situación de hacía un mes, había decidido ir personalmente a buscarlo. Se lo encontró leyendo en la cama. No tenía buen aspecto.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-Creo que sí –Draco tenía la mirada vidriosa y sudaba como un pollo. Andrómeda se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente.

-¡Estas ardiendo! Voy a llamar al medimago inmediatamente. No te muevas de aquí.

La mujer bajó casi a la carrera hasta la cocina, donde Harry y Hermione preparaban el desayuno. Los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando unos segundos. La mujer se arrodilló frente a la chimenea y cogiendo unos pocos de polvos flu, conectó con San Mungo. Tras una corta charla con la recepcionista, acordó una visita a domicilio en dos horas. Cuando termino, se giró hacia los chicos.

-¿Draco ha desayunado?

-Sí. –Harry se concentró en el bacón.

-Está enfermo. Me voy a quedar con él. Cuando aparezca el medimago, le mandáis inmediatamente a la habitación de mi sobrino.

-Como quieras, Andrómeda.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Harry soltó un suspiro. Hermione se estaba mordiendo las uñas con verdadero frenesí.

-¿Crees que nos hemos pasado?

-No. La viruela de dragón lo tendrá aislado durante un mes. Necesitamos todo el tiempo posible para averiguar qué hechizo están utilizando con él y si tiene cura.

-Creo que nos hemos pasado. Y mucho. ¿Y si muere?

-No te preocupes. Malfoy está vacunado. Como mucho se sentirá hecho una mierda una larga temporada. Pero no morirá. No nos dará el gusto.

-A veces me das miedo, Herms –dijo Harry medio en broma.

-¿Por qué te da miedo? –Ron apareció en la puerta de la cocina sonriendo. Harry se forzó a devolverle la sonrisa. Hermione se limitó a agitar una mano- Veo que ya tenéis todo listo para el desayuno.

-Sírvete. No te cortes –la chica no pudo evitar poner mala cara cuando vio a su "amigo" atacar la comida como si un hubiese un mañana- Come despacio o morirás atragantado.

-Tranquila, Herms. Ron ha desarrollado una supertécnica que le permite respirar, hablar, masticar y tragar todo a la vez –Harry se apoyó en la encimera y bebió sorbos de su té. Hermione hizo lo mismo pero con café. Esperaron en silencio a que Ron se bebiera su té. A los diez minutos, dejó de comer bruscamente. Sus ojos perdieron enfoque y su expresión se volvió más bobalicona aún.

-Ya le ha hecho efecto. –Harry se sentó junto a Ron mientras Hermione cogía pergamino y pluma para anotar todo lo que hablaran.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ronald Billius Weasley

-¿A qué casa perteneciste?

-Gryffindor.

-Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Tengo que comprobar que esto funciona. –Harry se quedó en silencio, pensando bien su siguiente pregunta- ¿Quién es la persona a la que más odias del mundo mágico?

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Porque es un mortífago?

-No. Porque siempre he envidiado todo lo que tiene. Dinero, éxito con las chicas, cerebro, buen físico, buen deportista y muy buen mago.

-¿Has participado en las razzias?

-En cuatro.

-¿Cuáles?

-En las de los Nott y Malfoy. La de los Parkinson y la última fue la de los Greengrass.

-¿Disfrutas con ello? –preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Es placentero ver como sufren. El infringirles dolor es casi… como tener un orgasmo. Disfruto muchísimo viendo cómo suplican por sus vidas. Me gusta darles una pequeña esperanza de que van a salvarse para luego, cuando más confiados están, darles el golpe de gracia.

Harry se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse sangre. Tenía unas ganas locas de lanzarle un Avada a su amigo. Hermione se secó una lágrima traicionera.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a Malfoy?

-Para joderle… le voy contando poco a poco cómo murieron sus padres. Su sufrimiento, las torturas a las que les sometimos… todo. Y le entrego algunos de los trofeos que he conseguido. Los menos valiosos por ser fácilmente reconocibles. Pero merece la pena sacrificarlos sólo por ver su cara.

-¿Qué hechizo has utilizado ahora con Malfoy?

-Se llama _El Infierno de Dante_. Primer provoca sordera, luego alucinaciones a intervalos de uno o dos días. Después, empezará a oír voces. Si para cuando se cumpla una semana desde el inicio del hechizo no se ha vuelto loco, éste desaparece.

-¿Por qué ve a Voldemort y a antiguos mortífagos?

-Porque este hechizo se puede personalizar. El de Malfoy le hará revivir sus días como mortífago. Y luego, cuando llegue a la etapa de las voces, revivirá las torturas a sus padres y podrá escuchar de primera mano la de los Greengrass.

-¿Cuál es el contrahechizo?

-No tiene. –Ron sonrió. Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente. Las pupilas empezaban a contraerse.

-El efecto está pasando. Guarda todo y disimula.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus amigos, que seguían en la misma postura. Decidió no dar importancia a la extraña sensación de pérdida de memoria que tenía en ese momento. Terminó de desayunar y se levantó.

-Me encantaría quedarme con vosotros, pero estas fechas son una locura en la tienda. George está como loco.

-Dale saludos de nuestra parte y dile que a lo mejor nos pasamos antes de volver a las clases.

-Como quieras Harry.

Ron se marchó como un vendaval. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que estaban completamente solos, analizaron lo que habían sacado con el Veritaserum.

-Esto es muy grave, Harry. Vale que en una semana desaparezca el maldito hechizo, pero puede volverse loco.

-No lo hará. Si logró sobrevivir a Voldemort, a las interminables torturas a las que le sometieron y a convivir con nosotros, podrá superar lo de las voces –Harry se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos- Malfoy eso mucho más fuerte de lo que muestra. No sé por qué extraña razón siempre ha intentado parecer que es menos de lo que realmente es. Siempre se ha mostrado como un mago mediocre, cobarde, vago… y mira luego. Su expediente académico es de Extraordinario. Es un mago con mucho poder. Muchísimo más hábil que yo. Pero nunca quiso demostrarlo.

-Párate a pensar en su situación. Teniendo a Voldemort afincado en tu casa, sabiendo cómo era su afán de buscar magos extraordinarios… ¿Tú habrías hecho alarde de todo tu potencial?

-Me habría hecho pasar por squib –Harry sonrió ante el razonamiento de su amiga- Tienes razón. Pero hay que reconocerle el aguante que tuvo. Todos esos años soportando el desprecio de su padre por no ser el "perfecto" Slytherin, por no dar la talla en las clases…

-Me pregunto cómo haría para ocultar las notas.

-Mi sobrino falsificaba el pergamino con los resultados. Siempre. –Andrómeda entró en la cocina. Traía el rostro serio- Draco no es tonto. Y le tiene demasiado apego a su pellejo como para cometer estupideces que le pongan en el punto de mira. Y en esa época estaba demasiado cercano a Voldemort como para ir haciendo alardes.

-Vamos, que todos estos años jodiendonos la vida fueron puro teatro –masculló Harry.

-No. Esa es su personalidad. –Andrómeda sonrió- Mi sobrino no es una persona de gestos altruistas, ni muy sociable, que se diga. Tiene modales exquisitos, inculcados por Narcissa. Pero no los saca a relucir muy a menudo. Le divierte más ser un ser arrogante y grosero.

-Ya. Pero con todo y con eso se lleva de calle a las chicas –gruñó Harry haciendo un puchero. Hermione soltó una carcajada y Andrómeda sonrió aun más.

-Lo que pasa es que a todas las chicas siempre nos gustan los chicos malos. Y Draco lo es. Y mucho.

-Ya, ya…

Permanecieron charlando hasta que hizo acto de presencia el medimago. Andrómeda lo llevó inmediatamente con su sobrino. Harry decidió esperar allí. Hermione se fue a la biblioteca a leer un rato. Tantas emociones tan temprano le estaban produciendo un dolor de cabeza de proporciones bíblicas. Una vez solo, Harry se dedicó a repasar las respuestas de Ron. Sentía un vacío en el pecho. ¿Por qué era así? Y lo más importante, ¿Cuándo el camino de su amigo se desvió tanto?

-Harry, cielo. El medimago ha decidido aparecerse. Se le hizo tarde y no tenía ganas de ir por la red flu.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Viruela de dragón. Pero es muy leve. En dos semanas estará como nuevo. Pero como ni tú ni Hermione la habéis pasado, no podréis visitarlo.

-Pero yo sí –Ginny salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el hollín- Mamá recibió tu lechuza, Andrómeda. Intentará venir esta tarde. Hoy comen todos en casa y ya sabes… si no hay comida para un ejército, mi madre no es feliz.

-Bien. Yo tengo que volver con Draco. Hasta ahora.

Harry se quedó mirando a su novia. Dudaba entre contarla lo que habían descubierto o no. Pero si la chica iba a ser una de las pocas personas que podrían visitar al hurón, necesitaba saber todo. Por si le daba el siroco y entraba en fase paranoide.

-Ginny. Tengo algo muy grave que contarte. Es sobre tu hermano.


	18. Chapter 17

Harry miraba a su novia con verdadero pavor. Llevaban encerrados en su cuarto más de media hora y aún no había sido capaz de contarle nada a Ginny. La pelirroja esperaba en silencio. Conocía demasiado bien a Harry como para intentar forzarlo. Cuando se sintiese preparado, hablaría. Mientras, intentó crear una conversación banal.

-¿Qué tal se está portando el hurón?

-Mucho mejor de lo que nos esperábamos –Harry suspiró internamente, agradeciendo aquel respiro- Creo que todo lo que le está tocando vivir le ha suavizado bastante el carácter.

-Bueno. Lo que hicieron con sus padres no estuvo nada bien –susurró la chica- Dicen que lo presenció todo.

-Sí. Él y Theo. Nott logró avisarles escapando de la matanza en su casa. Pero cuando llegó a la Mansión Malfoy era tarde. La turba estaba prácticamente allí. Malfoy y él se salvaron por la llegada de Kingsley.

-Es horrible. ¿Por qué no se hace nada para detener esas barbaridades? –el rostro de Ginny comenzó a ponerse rojo. Harry no pudo evitar contener el aliento. Aquella era una señal inequívoca de un arranque de furia.

-Se necesita que alguien que tenga grado de familiar con las víctimas presente la queja formal y de manera legal.

-Entiendo. Los sangre pura son todos familias de tres, cuatro miembros como mucho. Y todos están muertos. Menos Malfoy y Nott.

-Nott se marchó a Estados Unidos. Y Malfoy…. Ya sabes en qué situación estaba su familia. Siendo él mortífago y su padre también, no puede hacer nada. A efectos legales, en el tema de sus padres, no tiene ningún derecho.

-¡PERO LE DECLARARON INOCENTE!

-Lo sé, Ginny. Pero ya sabes como van las cosas realmente. Esperan que meta la pata para poder quedarse con todo su oro. –Harry suspiró. Había llegado la hora de contarle lo que realmente importaba- Pero ahora, tras la muerte de Astoria, sí puede hacerlo. Porque ella era su prometida, todos los papeles estaban en regla y, técnicamente, ella era ya de la familia, así como él de la de los Greengrasss.

-¿Lo hará?

-Ya lo ha hecho. Tu padre me contó que tardarán unas dos semanas en movilizar a los aurores para que comiencen la investigación. Va para largo, porque ha pedido que se estudien todos los casos relacionados con las familias de sus amigos.

-Me alegro. Por fin se empieza a hacer algo para frenar toda esta locura.

-A eso quería yo llegar. –Harry se encomendó a todos los poderes supremos- Ron está metido de lleno en las razzias.

Ginny se le quedó mirando fijamente, alucinada. Al principió sonrió, pensando que era una broma (de mal gusto, pero una broma al fin y al cabo). Pero al ver a su novio más serio que de costumbre, con sus preciosos ojos verdes oscurecidos por la preocupación y la decepción, comprendió que estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

-No bromeas.

-No. Y, antes de seguir contándote, prométeme que no vas a juzgarme. Ni me vas a gritar. Ni te vas a cabrear conmigo ni con Herms. –Ginny asintió.- Lo sabemos porque él mismo lo confesó en el desayuno. Lo sabíamos de antes porque Herms escuchó cómo le contaba a Malfoy parte de las torturas a sus padres.

-Eso fue cuando…

-Sí. Lo de las manos. Desde ese día, Hermione estuvo atenta a todo lo que hacía tu hermano. Y a todo lo que decía. Luego me lo contó. Al principio quise negarme a creer sus palabras. Pero luego, viendo el comportamiento de Ron y la manera de actuar de Malfoy, comprendí que Herms decía la verdad. Y esta mañana, en el desayuno, le pusimos…

-Veritaserum –Ginny sonrió con tristeza- No te preocupes. No voy a decir nada. Me alegro de que hayáis tenido el valor para hacerlo. Aunque parezca mentira, sé de lo que es capaz mi hermano. Hay cosas de él que sólo yo conozco. Y créeme. Te pondrían los pelos de punta. Si no he hablado nunca de eso ha sido porque le tengo miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Y no porque vaya a por mí, sino porque él es más de atacar a tus seres queridos para hundirte.

-Me estás asustando.

-Harry, tenéis que ir con muchísimo cuidado. De momento, y aunque me duela decir esto, es mejor que sólo esté centrado en hacerle mal a Malfoy. Si llegara a darse cuenta de lo que sabéis, ten por seguro que no dudaría en hacer daño a vuestros seres queridos. Le da exactamente igual que sea yo, Andrómeda, Teddy… cualquiera. No hace distinciones entre familia o amigos. ¿Por qué crees que Charlie se marchó tan lejos?

-¿Por Ron? Pero si Charlie es el mayor…

-Ron admiraba a Charlie. Para él era su héroe. Quería estar con él a todas horas. Cuando Charlie tenía diecinueve años y Ron unos ocho o nueve, Charlie empezó a salir con una chica que conoció en el Callejón Diagon. Era una chica extraordinaria. La cosa al principio iba bien. Pero luego, Charlie empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella y menos con nosotros. Todos nos lo tomamos bien, pues estábamos felices porque él era feliz. Todos menos Ron. Empezó a comportarse de la peor manera cada vez que ella iba a la Madriguera. Al principio sólo se trataba de malas caras, algún que otro desplante y comentario grosero. Pero un día, después de unos cinco meses, ocurrió una desgracia. Carol (así se llamaba) estaba ayudando a Bill a desgnomizar el jardín. Antes había un pozo seco en medio. Todos sabíamos dónde estaba, pero ella no. Nos habíamos olvidado por completo del dichoso pozo. Pero Ron no. Aprovechando un descuido de Bill por culpa de un gnomo bastante resistente, Ron se acercó a Carol y la empujó con fuerza al pozo. Las tablas que lo cegaban estaban podridas, por lo que cedieron con su peso. La caída fue mortal. Se partió el cuello. Cuando Bill oyó el ruido de la madera al romperse, Ron estaba escondido, a salvo de toda sospecha. Pero yo lo vi todo. Él también me vio a mí y, con toda su sangre fría, se acercó y me susurró al oído que, si hablaba, la siguiente sería mamá. Nunca lo había contado hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué se fue Charlie?

-Cuando llegó a casa y se enteró de lo que había ocurrido, creímos que enloquecía de dolor. Todos le consolamos como pudimos. Todos menos Ron. Charlie le miraba fijamente. Yo seguí su mirada y casi me muero de la impresión. Ron estaba sonriendo, feliz. Pero su sonrisa daba miedo. Era de crueldad. Charlie supo ver lo que nuestro hermano era realmente. Por temor a perder los nervios delante de ese monstruo, se marchó a Rumania para no volver. Sólo lo hace en los cumpleaños. Y nunca en el de Ron, si te has dado cuenta.

-Me dejas…. De piedra. –Harry abrazó a su novia, que lloraba a lágrima viva- No temas. Ahora estamos nosotros para protegerte.

-¿Era eso lo que me querías contar?

-Herms y yo hemos contagiado a Malfoy con viruela de dragón. Estará en cama una semana. Tienes que ayudar a Andrómeda a cuidarlo. Pero queríamos avisarte. Ron le ha lanzado un hechizo. Le hace alucinar. Ve los peores momentos de su vida. A Herms y a mí nos confundió con Avery y otro mortífago. Y luego creyó estar ante Voldemort, que nos torturaba y asesinaba.

-¡Joder! –Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza- Está bien. Iré con cuidado e intentaré hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Andrómeda.

-Hola chicos –Hermione entró en la cocina con una sonrisa. Tenía profundas ojeras, pero parecía estar bien.- Me he tirado horas en la biblioteca intentando encontrar un contrahechizo para Malfoy.

-¿Has tenido suerte? –Harry palmeó la banqueta de su izquierda. Hermione se dejó caer en ella y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

-No. Ronald tenía razón. No hay contrahechizo. –La chica miró a su amiga- ¿Se lo has contado todo?

-Sí.

-Me alegro. –Hermione miró a Ginny- Tú has pasado la viruela de dragón.

-Sí. Me la pegó Charlie cuando vino de visita una vez.

-¿Cómo se contagia?

-Por el aire. Es como la gripe, pero más agresiva. ¿Por?

-Voy a subir el desayuno a Malfoy –Hermione agitó su varita y apareció una bandeja llena de comida- Me protegeré con un encantamiento escudo-burbuja. Así será imposible que me contagie.

-¡Es una idea genial! –Ginny aplaudió- No es que me disguste cuidar del hurón, pero no sé como reaccionará al verme. Ya sabéis, por Ron…

-A Malfoy no le molestáis los Weasley. Sólo le cae mal Ron –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el rubio- Puedes llamarlo odio a primera vista. Desde primero.

-Creo que tienes razón –Hermione se levantó y cogió la bandeja- Si veis que en una hora no he vuelto, pasad por la habitación. A lo mejor nos hemos matado mutuamente.

Salio de la cocina acompañada por las carcajadas de sus amigos. Subió despacio las escaleras para que no se le cayera la comida y entró en la habitación de Draco después de conjurar el casco-burbuja. El rubio estaba sentado, con la espalda recostada en un montón de almohadones. Tenía manchas rojizas por toda la piel y los ojos le brillaban por la fiebre. Apenas movió la cabeza para observarla.

-Te ves ridícula, sangre sucia.

-Pues tú pareces un dálmata, hurón oxigenado –Hermione caminó hasta la cama y colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas del chico- Tu tía ha dicho que tienes que comértelo todo. Necesitas fortalecer tus defensas.

-Sí, claro. Lo que tu digas –Draco miró con asco la comida- Lo siento pero no. Tengo el estómago completamente revuelto. Si llegas cinco minutos antes te habrías encontrado con el espectáculo de mi desayuno decorando la pared.

-Eres muy desagradable, Malfoy.

-Gracias.

-No era un cumplido –bufó la chica. Le tendió la servilleta mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Draco no pudo resistir aquella mirada asesina y la cogió.- Vas a comer sí o sí.

-Das verdadero miedo, Granger

-Ya lo sé. Y me gusta que me tengas miedo.

-Yo no te temo. Pero me has pillado enfermo, débil y desanimado. –Draco cogió a desgana un trozo de melón y lo masticó como si fuese algo venenoso- Si vuelvo a vomitar lo vas a limpiar tú.

-No soy tu elfo doméstico.

-Te recuerdo que ya no tengo nada, Granger –Los ojos metalizados de él brillaron con rabia unos segundos- No nos dio tiempo a liberarlos. Creo que…

-No lo digas –Hermione cerró los ojos. Lo más seguro es que todos los elfos de la familia Malfoy perecieran en el incendio.- Ahora bebe un poco de zumo. Las vitaminas te vienen muy bien.

-¿Ahora eres medimaga?

-Es de sentido común, tonto –Hermione sonrió un poquito. Echaba de menos las discusiones con Malfoy. Eran bastante entretenidas.- Los libros que me regalaste…

-¿Algún problema con ellos?

-Ya los he terminado –contestó ella sonrojándose. Draco no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-Debí coger los más gordos –La palmeó el brazo con cuidado- Tranquila. Creo que hay unos mil o dos mil tomos en mi cámara del banco. Cuando esta mierda se me quite iremos y cogerás los que quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo –Draco sonrió. Le gustaba ver aquella expresión en el rostro de la chica.- Sabes, cuando te emocionas hablando de libros te ves hasta guapa.

Hermione se quedó helada. Aquello había sonado peligrosamente a… ¿cumplido? Le puso la mano en la frente. La fiebre no era muy alta, pero debía afectarle demasiado al cerebro. Draco captó inmediatamente por dónde iban los pensamientos de ella.

-No estoy delirando, Granger. Sé reconocer cuándo una chica es guapa. O se ve guapa, dependiendo de la situación. Y tú, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tienes tus momentos. Este, para ser exactos, es el… tercero que te veo.

-¿Cuáles fueron los otros dos? –lo tenía que reconocer. La curiosidad la estaba matando. ¿Cuándo, por el amor de Merlín, el hurón la había considerado guapa?

-En el baile del Torneo, en cuarto. Estabas realmente guapa. Lástima que el acompañante te opacara un poco. Debiste escoger a otro.

-¿A ti, por ejemplo? –preguntó ella con sorna.

-Quizá te hubiese sorprendido la respuesta. –Draco sonrió de medio lado. Su más profundo secreto, ese que sólo conocían Blaise y Theo, estaba relacionado con ella. No estaba locamente enamorado de Granger, pero tenía que reconocer que su empeño en fastidiarla todos esos años se debía a que le intrigaba. Y le fascinaba de igual manera que le repelía. Era tan… contradictoria…

-Vale. ¿Y la segunda?

-En la batalla final, cuando luchabas junto a miniWeasley y Lunática contra mi tía. Parecías la reencarnación de Medusa y de Morrigan, las dos juntas. Provocabas pavor y admiración a partes iguales.

-Veo que me tenías controlada….

-No. Simplemente te cuidaba. Mi madre… se sentía mal por lo que mi tía te hizo en nuestra casa. Por eso me pidió que te vigilase, para evitar que te alcanzara algún Avada extraviado.

-Como en la Sala de los Menesteres… -murmuró ella. Draco se sonrojó. Hermione retiro con cuidado la bandeja y abrazó al chico- Muchas gracias…

-Lo hice por mi madre, que conste –se sentía azorado, avergonzado y extrañamente, a gusto.

-Vale, lo que tú digas –Hermione apretó un poco más su abrazo y luego le soltó muy despacio, disfrutando del azoramiento del chico- Harry le ha contado todo a Ginny.

-Mejor. A ver si poco a poco esa sabandija mal nacida se va quedando solo. –Los ojos color mercurio se oscurecieron hasta lo imposible- Tengo muchísimas ganas de que le pillen los aurores. El día que le den el Beso pienso estar en primera fila. Te lo juro.

-Bueno. Ahora de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de ponerte bien. Prefiero verte sin tanta mancha roja. Estás…

-Ridículo, puedes decirlo –Draco se sonrojó.- Aunque tendrías que mirarte en el espejo. Pareces un chupa-chups.

-¿Desde cuando sabes tú lo que es un chupa-chups?

-Desde que Blaise los descubrió y se hizo adicto a ellos –Draco no pudo evitar reírse al recordar a su exiliado amigo- Teníamos un bote gigantesco de ellos en nuestra habitación en Slytherin. Podía comerse decenas de ellos al día.

-Creía que los sangre pura odiabais todo lo muggle.

-De verdad… nunca os habéis preocupado por conocernos realmente, Granger. Sabemos manejarnos en el mundo muggle, conocemos muchas de las cosas que utilizan y lo que no conocemos pero nos interesa, intentamos obtenerlo y estudiarlo.

-Creo que hay demasiados prejuicios. Por ambos lados.

-Quizá. –Draco bostezó de manera escandalosa. Hermione, sonriendo, le obligó a tumbarse.

-Tienes que dormir. Luego me paso a ver que tal vas –Cogió la bandeja y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, la voz de Draco la dejó paralizada.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Hermione –Se giró para mirar al chico, pero este ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente, completamente dormido. Sonrió y susurró:

-No sabes tú el placer que es para mí cuidar de ti, huroncito.

Salió sin hacer ruido, llevando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro.


	19. Chapter 18

Hermione se autoimpuso la tarea de cuidar de Malfoy. Ante los demás argumentaba que se aburría mucho y que necesitaba mantenerse ocupada y que el ex mortífago era todo un reto para ella. Pero la realidad era otra. Desde la confesión del chico en la que reconocía que la consideraba guapa, sentía en su interior que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. El tener la cabeza envuelta en un hechizo casco-burbuja no ayudaba mucho, pero era la única manera de poder acceder a aquella habitación.

La tercera mañana comenzó un poco tensa para ella. Ron se auto invitó a desayunar. No lo esperaban, por lo que les pilló muy de sorpresa. Ginny fue la que mejor disimuló ante el pelirrojo que, o no se dio cuenta de la tensión que se respiraba, o se había convertido en uno de los mejores actores del mundo mágico. Harry permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del desayuno, rumiando sus tostadas con un deje de amargura. Le dolía ver a su amigo. Aunque ya casi no le podía considerar un amigo. No después de que, con la historia que le había contado su novia, tuviese la certeza de la verdadera personalidad de Ron: era un psicópata, un sociópata peligroso que no tenía ningún tipo de tabla moral por la que regirse.

-Estáis muy callados esta mañana –Ron masticaba a dos carrillos. Sus dos amigos y hermana se limitaron a mirarlo en silencio y luego a devolverle unas trémulas sonrisas- Aún nos quedan diez días de vacaciones. No podéis estar tan amargados.

-¿Quién dice que estamos amargados? –Hermione se levantó de manera brusca.- Simplemente son las seis y media de la mañana y andamos medio dormidos. Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde anoche y ahora esas horas de menos de sueño pesan, Ronald.

-Perdone su eminencia –Ron cambió su expresión jovial por una de ira. Sus orejas adquirieron el color del marisco cocido- Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, sólo tienes que decirlo y me largo.

-Perdona, Ronald, pero no he dormido muy bien –Hermione sintió un estremecimiento interno al ver la cara del chico. No debía enfadarlo. Por el bien de Malfoy y el suyo propio- En cuanto la cafeína haga efecto, volveré a ser la de siempre.

-Lo siento yo también, Herms –Ron se relajó- Pero estos días han sido una locura. La tienda ha estado hasta arriba de gente y ahora tenemos que reponer toda la mercancía y hacer los anuncios de los productos nuevos. Y también tenemos que terminar la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva sucursal en París. George se está pensando el mandarme allí.

-¡Genial! –Harry casi saltó de la alegría. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, se apresuró a aclarar tanto entusiasmo- Tú siempre has querido viajar. Esta va a ser tu oportunidad.

-Ya… pero en mi sueño estaba incluida otra persona –todos guardaron silencio al recordar a Lavender. Pero Ron miraba fijamente a Hermione- La fiesta será en dos semanas. ¿Te gustaría ser mi acompañante, Herms? El resto de la familia también irá.

-No lo sé, Ronald. Empezamos las clases, te recuerdo. Y este semestre va a estar complicado, pues nos harán la prueba de animagos. Quiero prepararme muy bien. Sería genial convertirme en animaga. Eso te hace ganar puntos al finalizar la carrera.

-¡OH! –la cara de Ron volvió a ensombrecerse- Claro. Los estudios ante todo.

-Sí, pues de ellos depende nuestro futuro. Tú también deberías preocuparte de ellos.

-Si os soy sincero, en cuanto termine unos asuntos pendientes en la Academia, me dedicaré al 100% al negocio con George.

-No te entiendo –Harry miró a Hermione de manera disimulada. Ambos sabían de qué asuntos se trataba- ¿Quieres decir que ya no vas a ser auror?

-¿Para qué? Todos los mortífagos están muertos. Y los seis que quedan no tardarán en caer. En cuanto los Zabinni y ese perro de Nott vuelvan a pisar suelo británico, ya se pueden dar por muertos.

Tal era la rabia con la que habló que los otros tres se tuvieron que contener para no salir corriendo de la cocina. Nadie habló. Al poco, Andrómeda entró. Tenía profundas ojeras que le daban un aire enfermizo. Al ver a Ron, se limitó a saludarlo con la cabeza y volvió a salir.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Ron miraba la puerta con una cara que no les gustó nada a los otros.

-Estará enferma. Voy a ver si necesita algo –Hermione salió casi corriendo, agradecida de tener una escusa creíble para irse.

-Yo me tengo que marchar. Como llegue tarde George me cuelga de los pulgares. Nos vemos.

-Adiós –musitó Ginny.

-Hasta la próxima –dijo Harry.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que oyeron cerrarse la puerta principal. Harry se levantó y comprobó que su amigo se hubiese ido de verdad. Con gesto más relajado, volvió a su sitio.

-Tu hermano me está empezando a dar miedo, Ginny.

-Yo llevo con miedo años, Harry.

-¿Se ha marchado? –Andrómeda volvió a entrar en la cocina, seguida de Hermione.- Ese chico me pone los pelos de punta. Hay algo en él que no está nada bien. Me hace sentir… incómoda.

-Voy a subir el desayuno a Malfoy. Debe estar pensando que queremos matarlo de hambre.

-No tendrá esa suerte –bromeó Harry, ganándose una colleja de Andrómeda.

Hermione preparó la bandeja con el desayuno del rubio y subió tatareando una cancioncilla.

--

Draco no había dormido nada las dos últimas noches. La fiebre iba y venía de manera intermitente, sumiéndolo en un estado de semiinconsciencia que le fastidiaba mucho. Apenas tenía fuerzas para leer y menos para pasear por aquel cuarto al que empezaba a odiar profundamente. Sólo se distraía cuando la sangre sucia traía sus comidas. Unos golpecitos en la puerta le sobresaltaron.

-Te traigo el desayuno, Malfoy –Hermione entró, protegida por la burbuja. Caminó con paso firme hasta la cama y depositó la bandeja sobre las piernas del chico. Una vez tuvo las manos libres, pasó a comprobar si éste tenía fiebre- No has mejorado nada. ¿Seguro que te tomas las pócimas que te dejó el medimago?

-Sí, Granger. Me las tomo todas. –Contestó él con tono cansado- Pero no puedo dormir. Y eso no ayuda a que me recupere.

-Ahora que lo dices, pareces un mapache con esas ojeras…

-¿Ahora soy un mapache? –Clavó sus fríos ojos en los de ella- Casi prefiero lo de hurón. Al menos esos bichos son más monos.

-Claro, como tú eres tan adorable… -contestó ella sarcásticamente. Draco se limitó a beber el zumo de naranja.

-¡Está caliente!

-No puedes beber nada frío, Malfoy. Con la fiebre que tienes podrías entrar en shock y morir. Tendrás que aguantarte unos días más.

-¿Por qué no me matas directamente? Esto es una tortura.

-¿Y perderme el placer de tu sarcástica compañía? No, Malfoy. Creo que no vamos a darte el gusto de privarnos de tu molesta presencia.

-El sarcasmo no te pega, Granger –Draco tomó la leche con cara de asco- Odio la leche sola. Sabe… no sé a que sabe, pero es asquerosa.

-Niñato remilgado y mimado… -susurró ella intentando picarle.

-Y a mucha honra, Granger –Draco le regaló su mejor medio sonrisa.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en subir?

-Ronald.

Bastó la mención de aquel nombre para que el rostro del chico se ensombreciera. Hermione no pudo evitar cogerle de la mano y apretarla suavemente en un mudo gesto de apoyo y comprensión. Y, para su total sorpresa, en vez de retirar la mano como solía hacer, Malfoy le devolvió el apretón. Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos. Cosa rara, aquellos pozos de plata estaban claros y serenos.

-Cómete las tostadas. Necesitas reponer fuerzas. Aún no estás fuera de peligro.

-¿Cómo cojones me he contagiado de esta mierda? –Draco mordisqueaba con desgana una de las tostadas.

-Ni idea. Quizá lo pillaste en el Callejón Diagon o en la Academia –Hermione apartó su mirada de la de él. No era muy buena en Oclumancia y, por lo que tenía entendido, Malfoy era todo un experto en Legeremancia.

-Puede.

Permanecieron en silencio los siguientes diez minutos. Draco terminó todo su desayuno y se recostó. No se encontraba muy bien y empezaba a tener frío. Se cubrió con el edredón hasta la barbilla y cerró un momento los ojos. Cuando sintió que la chica se marchaba, los abrió de golpe. Pero ante él no estaba la sangre sucia, sino otra persona.

-¡Es imposible! –murmuró. Se levantó casi corriendo de la cama y se acercó de dos zancadas a la mujer que le miraba fijamente desde la puerta- No, no eres real.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Hermione miró al chico asustada. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y parecía no verla. Cuando Malfoy la sujetó con delicadeza de los hombros, supo que estaba sumergido en otra de sus alucinaciones.

-Te vi. vi como te mataban. No deberías estar aquí… no…

-"_Draco, mi amor. Pues claro que estoy aquí" _–la mujer le acarició el rostro con cuidado. Al principio su expresión era de total adoración, pero luego sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo profundo y su sonrisa se tornó macabra- "_¿Cómo me iba a mantener alejada del bastardo que permitió mi muerte y la de mi esposo? Draco, Draco, Draco. ¿En verdad creías que estoy aquí porque te extraño? He venido para recordarte lo inútil que eres como hijo, como mortífago, como hombre y como ser humano en general."_

-No, madre. No pude salvarte. Eran demasiados y nosotros sólo dos –Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Hermione, asustada, mandó su patronus a Harry. Necesitaba de alguien bueno en Legeremancia para ver lo que estaba viendo el chico. En menos de un minuto su amigo estaba a su lado, cubierto también por un casco burbuja.

-¿Qué sucede, Herms? –La chica se limitó a señalar al rubio, que sudaba y temblaba frente a ellos.- Mierda. ¿Qué hago?

-Entra en su mente. Es necesario saber qué está pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos.

Harry asintió. Centró su mirada en los ojos de Malfoy y se adentró en su mente. Era tal la confusión y el caos dentro de la cabeza del rubio que casi vomita. Se centró en las alucinaciones sin intervenir, temiendo hacer más daño que bien. Draco miraba ahora a la figura que había aparecido junto a su madre.

-Padre… yo… siento no haber sido un buen hijo. Siento haberle defraudado desde el primer día…

-_"No mereces el apellido Malfoy. Tu madre debió ahogarte en el estanque del jardín nada más nacer. Nos habríamos ahorrado la vergüenza ante el Señor Tenebroso y no habríamos caído en desgracia por tu culpa. Porque por ser un maldito cobarde no fuiste capaz de matar a ese viejo loco de Dumbledore. Y por tu culpa fui reducido a ser algo parecido a un elfo doméstico."_

-No, padre. No maté a Dumbledore porque no era correcto. Sabía que si no ganábamos, acabaríamos en Azkaban de por vida o besados. Negándome a matar al viejo, tenía un salvoconducto.

-_"Antepusiste salvar tu pellejo a salvar el renombre y la buena posición de tu familia. Permitiste que pasara un año en esa cárcel infecta. Y ahora convives tranquilamente con sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre. Si de mi dependiera te borraba del árbol familiar."_

_-_¡NO! NO SOY NADA DE ESO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO. YO NO SOY UNA VERGÜENZA. NI LA MARIONETA DE NADIE. TÚ ESTABAS EQUIVOCADO. TÚ Y TODA ESA PANDILLA DE DESCEREBRADOS QUE OS HACÍAIS LLAMAR MORTÍFAGOS. TANTO DEFENDER LA SUPREMACÍA DE LOS SANGRE PURA, TANTO ALARDEAR DE QUE NO OS REBAJARÍAIS A TRATAR CON SANGRES SUCIA Y MESTIZOS… Y SEGUÍAIS A UNO. A UN MESTIZO LOCO QUE CASI NOS DESTRUYE A TODOS –Draco temblaba. Su voz había adquirido un tono ronco al gritar de aquella manera. Hermione dejó la bandeja en el suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza. En su demencia, Draco vio a su madre avanzar hacia él e intentar estrangularlo. Sacó su varita del bolsillo del pijama y lanzó un Expelliarmus que falló por milímetros. Hermione no hizo caso de la amenaza y logró abrazar con fuerza al chico.

_-_Tranquilo, Draco. Soy yo, Herms. Tus padres no están aquí. Y no pensaban que eres una vergüenza para tu familia. Se sentirían orgullosos de tus logros. Porque has conseguido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Seguro que tu padre presumiría ante sus compañeros del Ministerio por tus notas magistrales. Y tu madre alardearía en sus reuniones con las estiradas de sus amigas del hijo tan guapo que tenía. Vuelve, por favor. Es sólo una pesadilla.

Harry mantuvo su mente conectada a la del rubio mientras su amiga hablaba con dulzura. Las imágenes de los Malfoy adultos comenzaban a desdibujarse. Como en un eco lejano, pudo oír cómo las palabras de ella llegaban a la atormentada mente de Malfoy, que no tardó mucho en recuperar la consciencia.

-Ya sé que soy muy guapo y que te mueres por estar conmigo, Granger, pero como sigas abrazándome así de fuerte, vas a ahorrarle es trabajo al pobretón.

-¡Malfoy! Estás de vuelta.

-¿Me había ido a algún sitio? –el chico los miraba confundido, replanteándose la cordura de sus compañeros.

-Delirabas por la fiebre –Harry dio una patadita disimulada a Hermione. La chica se sonrojó ante su metedura de pata.- Tienes que dormir un poco. Das verdadero yuyu.

-Habló Adonis reencarnado –espetó Draco con todo el veneno que era capaz de destilar.

-Quiero decir que se te ve de lejos que necesitas dormir. Y mucho. Si no te cuidas e intentas descansar, por muchos potingues que te bebas, esas manchas tan graciosas no van a desaparecer. Aunque me gustaría verte de hurón a topos. Serías la sensación de las mascotas.

-¿Te gustaría ver la pinta que tendría un león castrado? –siseó Draco. Harry retrocedió y salió de la habitación riendo a carcajadas. Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione, que estaba pálida como un muerto.- ¿Tú no te vas a meter con mi aspecto?

-No. –Hermione se mordió el labio. Ni con la piel llena de manchurrones rojos y ronchas se veía feo. "Este puñetero está guapo hasta vestido de troll", pensó la chica. Draco comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante el desconcierto de ella.

-¿Vestido de troll? Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza, Granger –Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sentía las piernas débiles.

-¡Deja de leerme la mente, Malfoy!

-Pues no pienses tan alto. Para eso coloca una pancarta en el hall de la Academia. Sería lo mismo.

Hermione, furiosa por alguna causa que ni ella conocía, se acercó peligrosamente al chico y le miró unos minutos fijamente. Luego, con un movimiento seco de varita, hizo desaparecer el casco burbuja. Draco retrocedió inmediatamente, alejándose todo lo que la cama le permitía.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Podrías contagiarte.

-Me importa una mierda, Malfoy. Estoy cansada de tus aires de superioridad. De tu actitud de "Soy el más guay del universo porque soy un mortífagos y tengo un conocimiento amplísimo de la Magia Oscura. Soy la leche porque me creo el tío más guapo a este lado del charco."

-¿Por qué sólo a este lado del charco? –preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja (gesto que Hermione consideraba sexy a rabiar)

-Porque al otro tenemos a Brad Pitt. –Sabía que él no tenía ni idea de quién era Pitt, pero para hacerle rabiar, servía.

-No tengo ni idea de quién carajo se trata ese Brad Pitt, pero seguro que no es ni la tercera parte de atractivo que yo. –Hermione volvió a morderse el labio. Muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que el Slytherin tenía más razón que un santo. Por muy bueno que estuviese Pitt, Malfoy tenía algo que le hacía único… Con su mera presencia hacía que las piernas se le volvieran de gelatina, con una palabra suya, pronunciada con ese deje tan peculiar y propio de él, su corazón emprendía una carrera desbocada. Con sólo dar varios pasos con ese andar aristocrático innato en él te entraban ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo a una habitación vacía para hacer de todo menos hablar.

-Granger… piensa más bajito…

Poniéndose roja como la grana, Hermione sólo pudo reaccionar de una manera. Se pegó al chico, se puso de puntillas, tiró de la chaqueta del pijama para abajo y le besó con fuerza. Draco se quedó helado. ¿Acaso había perdido la cordura? La sangre sucia le estaba besando a riesgo de contagiarse. ¡Que narices! Ya sólo por el mero hecho de estar dándose el lote casi en el pasillo le desconcertaba. Se suponía que ellos se odiaban. Que ella le odiaba, porque él hacia ella sólo sentía asco y repulsión. O al menos eso era antes. Porque en esos momentos la sabelotodo le estaba haciendo sentir de todo menos el tener ganas de vomitar. Después de unos minutos, Hermione se separó de él, le miró fijamente unos segundos y salió corriendo de allí. Draco se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente.

-¿Qué narices acaba de pasar aquí? –preguntó al aire. Repentinamente mareado, decidió acostarse. Con un poquito de suerte, no tendría ninguna pesadilla con la sangre sucia y su beso. Seguro que no.


	20. Chapter 19

Draco no durmió absolutamente nada la noche después del beso de Granger. No sabía si sentirse molesto, asqueado, sorprendido o una mezcla de las tres cosas. Después de meditarlo unas cuantas horas, decidió que aquello había sido raro y un tanto desagradable. Porque, enfermo o no, él era un Malfoy y como tal, no podía permitir que una sangre sucia, una impura, se tomara tantas confianzas con él, infinitamente superior en todos los sentidos. Aunque, siendo justo con la chica, él había dado pie a aquella situación, por lo que no podía reprocharle nada a ella. Aturdido, decidió escribir a Theo y Blaise. Cogió pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"_Hola, desgraciados gusarapos que os hacéis llamar mis mejores amigos:_

_¿Qué tal todo por allí? Seguramente infinitamente mejor que aquí. Las cosas se están saliendo de madre. Ahora estoy viviendo con San Potter, la sangre sucia, mi tía Andrómeda y Teddy Lupin. ¡Toda una fiesta! Aunque no me puedo quejar, pues la otra alternativa era una cómoda, mohosa, húmeda y lúgubre celda en Azkabán. _

_Sí, ya sé que me declararon inocente (ahora, mientras escribo esto, os estoy viendo, gritando y maldiciendo a esos hijos de perra del Ministerio), pero la situación económica del Ministerio es más bien desastrosa y están desesperados por echarle el guante a toda mi fortuna. Pero tranquilos, no les voy a dar el gustazo._

_La convivencia con Potter no es tan mala como penaba. Cuando deja a un lado sus ínfulas de héroe y todo su victimismo, resulta hasta simpático. ¡Incluso tiene sentido del humor! Las cosas con la sangre sucia son más bien raras. Ya no nos peleamos como en el colegio. (No de manera tan agresiva y dañina) pero tampoco somos amigos. Por mi parte creo que hemos llegado a un pacto silencioso de no agresión. Pero por su parte… creo que está confundiendo las cosas y cree que podemos llegar a algo más que simples conocidos. Y sí, reíros, pero ella está intentando llegar a algo más… íntimo y personal. (No pongáis esas caras que, más tarde o más temprano, os tendré delante y os haré pagar todas esas risitas y sonrisitas)._

_Tengo malas noticias: la familia Greengrass ha sido masacrada. Fueron torturados con verdadero sadismo. Sobre todo Astoria. He puesto a trabajar a Kingsley y los Aurores, pues al ser Astoria mi prometida, he podido emprender acciones legales contra esos locos sádicos e inhumanos._

_Pero lo peor es que la comadreja está metida en las Razzias. Sí, ese cabronazo de Ronald Weasley está participando muy activamente en las matanzas. Ayudó en el asesinato de mis padres y en el de los Greengrass. Incluso apostaría todo mi oro a que también participó en las muertes de tus padres, Theo. Ni se te ocurra volver, Nott, porque no tengo ganas de asistir a tu entierro. Tarde o temprano pagarán. Lo juro por el honor de los Malfoy._

_Cambiando de tema, mis clases como auror no van tan mal. Intentan hacerme la vida imposible para que pierda los papeles, pero no lo consiguen. Al revés. He conseguido hacerme más fuerte, a pesar de tener la mano derecha completamente inutilizada. Eso les hizo frotarse las manos durante tres semanas, pensando que me iban a machacar. ¡ERROR!. He aprendido a utilizar la izquierda de tal manera que parezco zurdo de nacimiento. ¡Que se jodan!_

_Bueno, malos amigos. Os dejo con la esperanza de recibir aunque sea una mísera y raquítica carta vuestra._

_Draco."_

Dobló el pergamino, lo selló y llamó a Kreancher, que apareció ante él con un sonoro "cranck".

-Manda esta carta a Theodore Nott en cuanto puedas –el elfo cogió el pergamino con mucho cuidado- Gracias, Kreancher.

-Es todo un honor ayudar al joven Malfoy.

Con una ligera inclinación, volvió a desaparecer, dejando solo a Draco, que decidió intentar dormir un poquito, rezando a Merlín por no tener pesadillas ni soñar con la sangre sucia. Soltando un suspiro, cerró los ojos.

Hermione se había despertado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había soñado con su beso prácticamente toda la noche, lo que había contribuido a su buen humor mañanero. Tatareando una canción muggle, se dio un baño relajante y luego bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina se encontró con un silencioso y pensativo Harry. Se acercó al chico sin hacer ruido y le clavó los índices en las costillas. Harry dio un bote en la silla mientras ella se desternillaba ante su expresión de susto.

-Muy graciosilla, Herms –la abrazó con fuerza- Se te ve contenta.

-He dormido muy bien –se sentó y cogió una tostada- ¿Y Ginny?

-Ha subido el desayuno al hurón.

La recién nombrada entró en ese momento en la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida intacta. Hermione la miró preocupada.

-¿Por qué no ha desayunado? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Tranquila. Estaba dormido y me ha dado pena despertarlo. Se le veía cansado.

-Me preocupa –Harry contemplaba su taza de té con mucho interés- por lo que nos contó Ron, dentro de poco empezará a oír voces de continuo. No se que haremos cuando eso suceda para que no enloquezca.

-Un desmaius podría ayudar. Si está inconsciente, no podrá oír las voces –Ginny cogió un bollo y lo mordisqueó distraídamente- Aunque sería mejor que esté consciente. Tú, Harry, podrías controlarlo mediante Legeremancia. Si ves que la cosa se descontrola, entonces lo noqueamos.

-No es mala idea –Hermione sonrió- Con un poquito de suerte, en dos o tres días el puto hechizo terma.

-Esperemos que sea como tú dices –Harry se sentía completamente desmoralizado- No es por nada, pero el hurón comienza a caerme muy bien y me fastidiaría mucho perderlo.

-Vaya, señor Potter, voy a ponerme celosa –Ginny le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

-¿Este capullo ha intentado ponerte los cuernos, hermanita? –Ron entró en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ronald, ¿no te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar en una casa? –Hermione tuvo que reprimir las ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable.

-¿Te molesta, Herms? –preguntó con sorna.

-A ella no, pero a mí sí –respondió Harry de malas pulga.- Esta es mi casa y me gusta que la gente mantenga un mínimo de cortesía hacia sus habitantes. Y no, Ron, no engaño a tu hermana.

-Algunas personas tenemos sentido del humor, queridísimo hermano –Ginny no pudo contener su sarcasmo- ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

-Había poco trabajo en la tienda y me aburría. Por eso estoy aquí. Venía a invitaros a una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero. ¿Os apuntáis?

Hermione miró a sus amigos. Harry asintió. Debían mantener tranquilo a Ron para que no intentara nada contra Malfoy.

-Voy a avisar a Andrómeda para que no se preocupe –Hermione se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina intentando no rozarse con Ron. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron por las escaleras, el pelirrojo miró de nuevo a sus amigos.

-¿Creéis que si le pido una cita me dirá que sí?

-No lo sé –Harry intentó salirse por la tangente.

-Lo voy a intentar.

-Ve con cautela –Ginny pensaba a toda velocidad en una manera de hacer desistir a su hermano- Sabes que Herms, como hija de muggles, gusta del romanticismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Ron miró con suspicacia a su hermana menor. Desconfiaba de ella, así como de su "amigo".

-En vez de ir a saco, tienes que ganártela poco a poco –Harry captó inmediatamente la idea de su novia- No empieces pidiéndole una cita de manera tan directa. Empieza con pequeños detalles: flores, bombones, una o dos poesías, alguna que otra carta romántica… intenta no ser brusco con ella o la espantarás.

-No tengas arranques tontos de celos por verla hablar con otros chicos –Ginny sonreía internamente. Con lo inútil que era su hermano con los detalles, aquellas cosas se le harían complicadas de realizar- Si ve que te comportas de manera adulta y no como un nehardental, te prestará más atención y se verá más predispuesta a darte una oportunidad.

Ron se quedó en silencio, analizando lo dicho por su amigo y hermana. Lo meditó largo y tendido y al final se decidió.

-Tenéis razón. No puedo comportarme como un animal con ella. Herms es una persona muy inteligente, demasiado. Y nunca ha reaccionado bien ante las muestras de machismo. Me marcho. Os esperaré en el Caldero.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? –Harry simuló curiosidad.

-A preparar mi cortejo –Ron sonreía con suficiencia. Creía que tenía posibilidades con la castaña. Sus amigos no dijeron nada. Que creyera lo que quisiera.- Hasta luego.

Salió casi corriendo de la casa, presa de la euforia. Harry salio detrás y cerró la puerta principal de un portazo. Se sentía cabreadísimo y muy molesto.

-¿PERO QUÉ COJONES SE HA CREÍDO ESE IMBÉCIL? ¿CREE QUE MI HERMANITA VA A SER TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO PARA CAER EN SU JUEGO? HERMS SE CORTA ANTES EL CUELLO QUE SALIR CON ÉL.

-Tranquilízate, cariño –Ginny le abrazó- En cuanto le contemos el absurdo plan de mi hermano, sabrá que hacer.

-¿Qué tengo que saber? –Hermione bajaba las escaleras con paso tranquilo.

-Mi queridísimo y estúpido hermanito ha decidido que serás su novia –Ginny sonrió de medio lado- Quería ir a saco, pero hemos logrado convencerlo de que intente conquistarte de manera más romántica.

-¿Ronald romántico? –La chica no pudo evitar una carcajada- Lo tiene un poco complicado. La neurona no le da para tanto.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Malfoy, Herms –Harry sonrió- Se te están pegando sus sarcasmos y sus malos modos de serpiente. Pero me alegro.

-¿Te alegras? –Hermione alucinaba.- ¿Te han lanzado un confundus?

-Lo que quiero decir es que ahora eres capaz de enfrentarte a Ron. La antigua Hermione habría cedido inmediatamente a las presiones de Ron y habrías accedido a todos sus reclamos y caprichos. En cambio, ahora eres más fuerte. No te dejas avasallar con tanta facilidad.

-Ron lo va a tener difícil a la hora de conquistarte –Ginny soltó una risita malévola.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Hermione sonrió de medio lado, muy a lo Malfoy- Vamos, no hagamos esperar a mi Romeo.

Abandonaron la casa entre carcajadas y chistes de mal gusto a costa del pelirrojo.

Cuando Draco despertó, sentía la cabeza pesada por haber dormido muchas horas seguidas. Se desperezó como un gato y se levantó de la cama. Se sentía con más energías que los días pasados. Caminó hasta el espejo que tenía en la puerta de su armario y contempló su reflejo en silencio. Aún tenía manchas rojizas por el cuello y brazos, pero eran muy tenues. En unos dos o tres días habría pasado la dichosa enfermedad. Unos golpecitos en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Adelante.

Andrómeda entró cargada con una bandeja hasta arriba de comida. Sonrió al ver a su sobrino levantado.

-Veo que ya estás mucho mejor –depositó la bandeja sobre la cama- Tienes que comerte todo. Te has saltado el desayuno y la comida. Tienes que reponer fuerzas.

-Gracias, Andrómeda –Draco se sentó en la cama y cogió un vaso de zumo. Estaba famélico y sediento- ¿Dónde está la sabelotodo?

-Hermione, Harry y Ginny han salido. Estarán aquí para la cena –Andrómeda examinó a su sobrino- Ya puedes salir de tu habitación. La fase contagiosa ya ha pasado.

-Me acabas de alegrar lo que queda de día. Estaba un poco cansado de estas cuatro paredes. –Atacó la sopa con verdadero entusiasmo- Esto está buenísimo.

Andrómeda sonrió con dulzura. Aquellas muestras de felicidad por parte de su sobrino eran muy escasas y se sentía realmente feliz cuando le veía de aquella manera.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, tía?

-Verte así, comportándote como lo que eres, un jovencito que acaba de dejar atrás la adolescencia.

-Yo no he tenido adolescencia, tía –Draco cortó un pedazo de filete y se lo metió en la boca con verdadero placer- Te recuerdo que he vivido en el infierno toda mi puñetera vida. Y no pongas esa cara. Ya es agua pasada, aunque muchos se nieguen a avanzar y olvidar.

-Eres fuerte. Muy fuerte –Andrómeda le palmeó la mano- Un Black digno de portar el apellido.

-Y un Malfoy, no lo olvides –sonrió al recordar a su padre- ¿Crees que ellos estarían orgullosos de mí?

-Muy orgullosos, cielo. Tu madre estaría encantada por el magnífico hombre en que te has convertido. Eres muy guapo, tienes buen porte, inteligencia, una educación exquisita… eres el caballero que ella quería que fueras.

-Bueno… si quitamos mi tendencia a las groserías pues sí, soy todo un caballero.

-Sí, lo eres. Y tu padre…. Hincharía el pecho al ver tus notas. Tus verdaderas notas. Se saldría de su propio pellejo al presumir de tu expediente académico: todo Excelentes. Nadie en décadas lo ha conseguido. Créeme. Lucius no se cortaría a la hora de presumir por tener un gran mago como hijo.

-Siempre fui una decepción para él –susurró el chico.

-Porque no conocía la verdad. Pero, a pesar de eso, se sentía orgulloso de ti. Créeme. Nimphadora le pilló más de una vez alardeando de hijo en el Ministerio.

-¿De verdad? –los ojos del chico brillaron con fuerza. El saber que su padre había muerto estando orgulloso de él y no considerándolo un fracaso, le quitó un gran peso del alma.

-De verdad, mi niño –Andrómeda le abrazó. A pesar de la coraza fría e impenetrable que su sobrino cargaba para protegerse, en el fondo se trataba de un pobre chiquillo asustado y necesitado de cariño- Tengo que bajar a preparar la cena.

-Bien. Me voy a adecentar un poco y en un rato bajo.

Cuando se quedó solo, cogió ropa limpia del armario y se metió en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha de manera urgente. Terminada la ducha, se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y un grueso jersey de punto. No se sentía con ganas de arreglarse y vestir de traje, como siempre hacía. Estaba terminando de calzarse cunado un patronus entró por la ventana. La pequeña nutria plateada flotó a su alrededor mientras la voz angustiada de Granger llenó la habitación.

-"_Por favor, ven a por mí. Te necesito"_

Sintió cómo el corazón se saltaba varios latidos. No por la escueta petición. Si de eso sólo se tratase, la sangre sucia podría esperarle sentada hasta criar malvas. Pero el tono en el que aquellas ocho palabras habían sido pronunciadas, un tono de desamparo total, le impedía ignorar la petición. Cogió su varita y se concentró en la imagen de Granger. A los pocos segundos, se desapareció, sintiendo un extraño peso en el corazón.


	21. Chapter 20

Cuando entraron en el Caldero, Ron aún no había llegado para tranquilidad de Harry y Ginny y alegría de Hermione. La chica no se veía con ganas de aguantar las tonterías del pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse, pero a su mente acudieron imágenes de ella siendo besada por Ron. No pudo contener una arcada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Herms? –Ginny palmeó su brazo con cariño.

-Una mala imagen. Nada más –Hermione intentó sonreír, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo- Espero que tu hermano siga siendo igual de torpe con las chicas que en el colegio.

-Bueno…. –Harry no tuvo fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos- Se ha espabilado bastante en lo referente a las chicas. Tiene fama de ser… como el hurón en Hogwarts.

-¡Merlín! –gimió Hermione- Creo que mi futuro pinta negro. Muy, muy negro.

Harry fue a por tres cervezas de mantequilla, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Ginny, no creo poder hacer esto. Tu hermano…

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero tenemos que pensar en las serpientes. Si Ron está lo suficientemente entretenido contigo, dejará de lado su obsesión por acabar con ellos.

-Pero es que yo…. –Hermione se mordió la lengua. No podía confesar que si accedía a los deseos de Ronald, se sentiría como una traidora. Una traidora hacia cierto rubio de ojos plateados.

-¡Aquí están las cervezas! –Harry sonreía con alegría. Hermione agradeció la llegada de su amigo, pues no se veía con fuerzas para continuar con la conversación que mantenía con su amiga. Pronto se centraron en una conversación divertida y sin sentido.

000000000

Ron se apareció cerca de la tienda de su hermano. Había meditado mucho los consejos de su amigo y hermana y llegó a la conclusión de que sí le convenía seguirlos, pero con algunas modificaciones. Sí. Sí sería el más cariñoso y atento de los pretendientes. Pero también pediría ayuda a sus compañeros de "diversión". Tenía en mente un plan. Un plan retorcido y brillante que, si llegaba a buen puerto, le convertiría en un héroe a ojos de todos sus conocidos y haría que la castaña besara el suelo que él pisara. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica para que nadie le reconociera, pues no era recomendable ser visto en el lugar al que iba.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle y se adentró en el Callejón Nocturn. Dos figuras igual de cubiertas que él le indicaron con un gesto un tugurio de aspecto siniestro.

Ron entró en el local detrás de los encapuchados. Se sentaron en la mesa más apartada y pidieron tres vasos de whiskey de fuego. Tras un denso silencio, Ron fue el primero en hablar:

-Hoy he quedado con Potter y mi hermana. Granger también viene.

-¿Y qué nos importa eso a nosotros? –el más bajo se quitó la capucha, revelando un rostro marcado por las cicatrices.

-Mira, Creevey. Quiero que Hermione se convierta en mi novia.

-Pues regálale flores, como hacen todos –espetó Creevey.

-Quiero que a las ocho estéis preparados en el callejón al lado de la Heladería. Yo pasaré con Granger diez minutos después. Simularemos un ataque de mortífagos renegados y yo…

-Quedarás como un puto héroe –el otro encapuchado descubrió su rostro.

-Pero qué listo resultas cuando quieres, Cormac.

-No te pases, Weasley. –Cormac sonrió con malicia. El plan del pelirrojo no estaba nada mal. Pero lo que no sabía el idiota de su ex compañero era que él haría unas pequeñas modificaciones a su perfecto plan.

-Tranquilito, Cormac –Ron se terminó su bebida y consultó su reloj- Me piro. Me están esperando. Ya lo sabéis. A las ocho.

Y salió del local sonriendo como un estúpido.

0000000000000000

Hermione llevaba al menos cuarto de hora intentando no estrangular al pelirrojo. Los patéticos intentos del chico por "conquistarla" comenzaban a resultar vomitivos.

-Me encanta como tienes el pelo hoy, Herms.

-Está igual que los últimos ocho años, Ronald. Sigue siendo el mismo nido de pájaros de siempre.

-¡Qué va! –Ron cogió una de las manos de la chica y acarició sus dedos- Ahora lo tienes precioso.

-Como tú digas, Ronald –Hermione intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero el pelirrojo confundió el gesto y sujetó con más fuerza y entusiasmo su mano.

-Te valoras poco, Herms. –Ron intentó darle a su voz un toque sexy. Harry dio un rápido trago de su cerveza para ahogar una carcajada. Ginny acercó su rostro al oído de su novio y susurró con verdadera malicia:

-¿Es cosa mía o eso ha sonado como un intento cutre y muy patético por sonar como el hurón?

Ajeno al cachondeo por parte de su amigo y hermana, Ron continuaba con su despliegue de "encanto y sex-appeal".

-Aunque creo que tu rasgo más característico son tus ojos, con ese color parecido a la corteza de un árbol. Me fascina.

-"¿La corteza de un árbol?" –pensó la chica. Contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de responder al imbécil integral que tenía delante- Creí que mi rasgo más característico y llamativo era mi inteligencia y no mis ojos color "corteza de árbol".

-Claro que no, mi vida –Ron sonreía como un maníaco poseído y muy pagado de sí mismo- Tus ojos y tu pelo. Definitivamente. Es ver esa mata de rizos enredados y tus ojos y me lleno de alegría.

-"¿No era que tenía un pelo precioso? Éste ha perdido la única neurona que le quedaba viva" –Hermione desconectó. Comenzó a hacer un repaso de los hechizos defensivos que Malfoy les había enseñado. Pero pronto sus pensamientos saltaron al hurón. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿Y en el beso? ¡Por Merlín! Se había olvidado del beso. Una sacudida la devolvió a la realidad. Harry estaba poniéndose el abrigo.

-Herms. Te has quedado en la parra –el chico sonreía, pues comprendía que su amiga había intentado pasar olímpicamente de la perorata del pelirrojo- Ginny y yo nos vamos a ver a George. Ron y tú vais a por helado y nos vemos allí en un ratito.

-Muy bien, Harry –Hermione le prometió con una mirada intensa horas de terribles torturas por dejarla sola con el engendro con ínfulas de Casanova. Cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle, donde esperaba Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos rápido, Ronald. Cenamos a las nueve y ya son las ocho y cinco –agarró con cierto reparo en brazo del chico y lo arrastró hacia la heladería.

Cuando estaban a unos metros, un encapuchado tiró de ella hacia un callejón oscuro mientras cubría su boca con una mano enguantada. Hermione se sintió morir al encontrarse cara a cara con dos mortífagos. ¿Dónde coño estaba el inútil del pelirrojo? Como invocado por un conjuro, Ron apareció y noqueó a uno de los mortífagos con un desmaius. El que mantenía a Hermione sujeta alzó su varita y lanzó un potentísimo expelliarmus, que dejó al pelirrojo empotrado en la pared y completamente inconsciente.

-Bueno, Granger. Por fin te tengo a mi entera disposición –el mortífagos la sujetó con fuerza y desapareció con ella.

000000000000

Ginny reía ante los comentarios jocosos de George mientras Harry, la silenciosa víctima de tales comentarios, hacía pucheros en un rincón. El repiqueteo de las campalillas de la puerta llamó su atención. Un magullado Ron entraba tambaleándose. Con voz rota dijo:

-Se la han llevado.

0000000000000

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, confusa. Se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas, con una cama de dos plazas en medio. Le dolía la parte baja de la espalda al haber caído de culo tras la aparición. De repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Por fin reaccionas, Granger –la chica miró fijamente a su captor. Su voz le resultaba familiar- Venga, Hermione. Sé que me recuerdas. Yo no te he olvidado. Ni a ti ni al desplante de la fiesta de Navidad de sexto.

-¡Cormac! –Hermione maldijo su suerte en voz baja. -¿Es esto una broma?

-No, no, no, cielo. Es una venganza. –Cormac se despojó de la túnica y tiró la máscara en un rincón- Porque nadie se burla de mí y se va de rositas.

-Por el amor a Merlín, Cormac. Madura de una vez –Hermione buscó su varita. El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Tu varita se quedó con el jilipollas de Weasley. ¿Me crees tan idiota como para dejar a la mejor bruja de nuestra generación armada?

-Idiota no. Descerebrado, inútil, imbécil, subnormal, corto de entendederas, mono neuronal…

Un fuerte bofetón cortó su lista de piropos y la hizo rebotar contra la pared.

-No estás en posición de burlarte –Cormac agitó su varita y despojó a la chica de toda su ropa. Hermione intentó cubrir su desnudez con el pelo y los brazos pero, con otro movimiento de varita, Cormac cortó todos sus rizos, dejando su melena a ras de las orejas. Gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro de ella.

-¡Por favor, Cormac, no lo hagas! –se dejó caer al suelo y se hizo un ovillo.

-Voy a hacerte sentir igual que yo me sentí aquella noche: burlado y humillado. –Se acercó a ella y la agarró con fuerza de su ahora cortísimo cabello. Tiró hacia arriba y la arrastró hasta la cama. La colocó boca abajo y deslizó la punta de su varita por la espalda de ella. La chica lanzó un alarido cuando sintió arder su piel. Cormac sonreía con verdadero sadismo al contemplar su obra. En la antes perfecta e impoluta piel, relucía ahora una _**C **_tatuada en medio de la espalda de la castaña.

-Ahora me perteneces y llevarás mi marca como el ganado. –se inclinó sobre ella y le pasó la lengua por la mejilla. Hermione reprimió las ganas de vomitar. Tragó la bilis que llenaba su boca e intentó mantener su mente despejada. Necesitaba una varita y la única disponible era la de ese demente.

-Sigue soñando, Cormac –escupió con toda la rabia y desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Y como había previsto, el muy estúpido se pegó aún más a ella, dejando la varita a su alcance. Con un movimiento digno de una serpiente, Hermione cogió la varita y dejó inconsciente a su captor. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la ropa, pero el muy desgraciado la había desaparecido. Presa de la impotencia, invocó su patronus y lo envió en busca de Malfoy. Luego, tras atar con cadenas a Cormac, se permitió el lujo de desmayarse.

000000000000000

Draco se apareció en un cuartucho de mala muerte. Lo primero que vio fue al idiota de Cormac inconsciente y encadenado. Reprimió las ganas de patearle que repentinamente le habían entrado. Nunca le había caído bien. Demasiado prepotente y creído incluso para él, que de eso sabía mucho. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar con el examen del cuarto.

Al posar su vista en la cama, sintió cómo la sangre se helaba en sus venas. Allí estaba la sangre sucia desnuda, con el pelo cortísimo y una _**C **_tatuada en medio de su espalda.

-¿Pero qué cojones ha hecho ese psicópata hijo de mala bruja?

-¿Draco?

La voz débil y temblorosa de ella removió todo su ser. De dos zancadas estaba a su lado. Se quitó el jersey y, levantando con mucho cuidado a la muchacha, se lo puso. Dio gracias a todos los dioses por ser tan alto porque, gracias a eso, la prenda cubría a la chica hasta la mitad del muslo. Acarició con suavidad lo que quedaba de aquella maravillosa mata de rizos que, secretamente, siempre le había fascinado.

-¿Por qué, Granger?

-Venganza por plantarle en sexto –susurró ella hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Nos vamos, Granger –la cogió en brazos y se levantó.

-¿Y él?

-Aquí se queda –contestó de mala uva. Sabía que lo estaba condenando a muerte pues, ni bajo el veritaserum sería capaz de decir dónde se hallaba ese maldito cuartucho.- La muerte es demasiado poco para lo que esta rata se merece.

Besó con suavidad la frente de la chica y, mientras se desaparecía, murmuró:

-Estás a salvo y ya nadie podrá dañarte.


	22. Chapter 21

No tenía ni puñetera idea de dónde se había aparecido. Sentía todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas lanzando descargas desesperadas a su colapsado cerebro. Sabía que si se presentaba con Granger en aquel estado, no dudarían ni un milisegundo en acusarle a él del estado de la chica. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de pradera, rodeada de árboles bastante tupidos. No había rastro de seres vivos en varios metros a la redonda. Se permitió soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo de manera involuntaria.

-Puedes dejarme en el suelo, Malfoy –Hermione había detectado el nerviosismo y la aparente incomodidad de él.

-¿Segura? –Draco la miró fijamente. Estaba más pálida que un inferi, el labio inferior temblaba de tal manera que temía que se le cayese al suelo de un momento a otro. Y sus ojos… eran dos charcos de tristeza- Venga, sangre sucia, no me digas que te vas a echar a llorar por el pelo.

-No. No es el pelo. –Hermione se pasó la mano por la cabeza de manera inconsciente. No podía mentirse. Sí lo extrañaba. Pero, cosa rara, se sentía cómoda con su nuevo y forzado look.- Así será más fácil de manejar. Lo que me preocupa es no saber qué me hizo en la espalda. Dolió muchísimo.

-Te ha tatuado. Una C bien hermosa. Justo en medio –Draco se mordió la lengua de pura rabia y frustración.

-¿Puedes borrarla? –el tono esperanzado de ella terminó de rematarlo.

-Está hecho con magia negra. Al igual que tu "corte" de pelo. Ten por seguro que voy a echar de menos ese arbusto indomable.

-El pelo es lo de menos. –Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara- ¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE ME RECUERDE A ESE HIJO DE PERRA EN MI CUERPO! ¡ARRÁNCAME LA PIEL! ¡QUÉMALA! PERO HAZ QUE DESAPAREZCA…

Draco la dejó llorar un buen rato. Sabía que necesitaba soltar toda la rabia, el miedo y la impotencia que se acumulaban en su interior. Después de unos buenos quince minutos de hipidos, sollozos y algún que otro insulto dedicado al gilipollas de Cormac y al estúpido de la comadreja, la chica se calmó.

-Puedo cubrirlo con otro tatuaje –la giró y levantó el jersey, intentando ignorar que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la prenda- Podría transformarla en una G, y con un león rampante enlazado… podía pasar por el escudo de Gryffindor.

-¿Podrías hacer algo que no fuese tan obvio?

-Si prefieres una serpiente y mis iniciales…. Aunque eso no me dejaría en buen lugar…

-Haz la serpiente… y el león –Hermione se sonrojó. Agradeció estar de espaldas a él. Si llegara a ver su sonrojo, se moriría allí mismo.

-Tú mandas. Pero cuando se lancen a mi cuello como hienas, las explicaciones las das tú.

-Trato hecho.

-Esto te va a doler mucho. Podría aplicar un hechizo anestésico, pero como la zona ha sido afectada por magia negra… no funcionará.

-Pareces saber mucho de hechizos sanadores

-He tenido que aplicarme muchos durante años… Empiezo.

Hermione tensó el cuerpo, preparándose para la agonía del dolor. Draco cogió aire y comenzó a mover su varita sobre el tatuaje maldito. Pronto, la C quedó convertida en una elegante serpiente. Sin detenerse, dibujó rápidamente un león rampante con una G pequeñita entre las garras. Hacer los dos dibujos no le llevó más de quince minutos. En su fuero interno agradeció que se le diera tan sumamente bien el dibujo.

-Terminé, Granger –Bajó con cuidado el jersey y volteó a la chica. Hermione lloraba en silencio. Tenía el labio inferior todo abierto, sangrante. Se lo había mordido para no gritar. Draco sintió cómo algo desconocido se removía en su interior.

-Podías haber gritado, mujer. No me iba a sentir ofendido.

-¿Y darte el gustazo? –Hermione sonrió con tristeza- Eso se llama dar armas al enemigo.

-Veo que aún me consideras enemigo, sangre sucia –Draco no pudo evitar retroceder. En esos momentos había desaparecido ese pequeño atisbo de complicidad entre ellos. Cuando ella le miró directamente a los ojos, se topó con dos desiertos helados, vacíos. Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Él había acudido en su ayuda cuando le mandó el patronus pidiendo socorro. La había tratado con tanta delicadeza como si fuese de la más fina porcelana. Se había preocupado por borrar la horrible marca. Y ella… le tildaba de enemigo. Alzó una mano con la clara intención de acariciarle la mejilla, pero el retrocedió aún más, como si la mera idea de sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su piel le produjese repulsa.- No, Granger. Demasiado tarde para los arrepentimientos.

-He hablado sin pensar.

-Ese es uno de los defectos de los leones. Mucho valor pero poca neurona. –Alzó su varita y conjuró su patronus. Hermione se quedó maravillada ante la belleza de la figura azulada. Ante ella se alzaba un hermoso dragón imperial chino.- Ve en busca de Potter y dile que siga tu rastro mágico.

El dragón emprendió el vuelo, dejándolos de nuevo solos. Hermione se sentó en una raíz y se dedicó a observarlo en silencio. Draco decidió caminar un poco por el prado. A más lejos de de ella, mucho mejor para él. En realidad no se sentía molesto por las palabras de ella. Que le tratase como enemigo le había venido bien para tomarlo como excusa. Lo que realmente le pasaba con ella era distinto. Muy, muy distinto. El saber que ella no llevaba más ropa que su jersey, el haber podido ver sus curvas, ese cuerpo que, sin ser cien por cien perfecto, era un claro exponente de la feminidad, había puesto a todas sus hormonas en pie de guerra. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con ninguna mujer. Demasiado para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Sigues molesto? –preguntó ella con timidez. Draco tragó saliva. Aquella ingenuidad le acabaría por volver loco. Negó con la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿qué haces tan lejos? No me gusta gritar para mantener una conversación.

-Es más seguro para ti que yo permanezca en este lado, Granger. Tenlo por seguro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te recuerdo que estás prácticamente desnuda. ¡Por Merlín! Soy un hombre, Granger. Tengo mis necesidades. Y te puedo asegurar que éstas no han sido satisfechas como debe ser desde el inicio de la guerra. Así que quédate en tu lado del prado que yo me quedaré aquí, intentando pensar en nuestra amada Umbridge, hasta que Potter se digne a aparecer.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello. Era consciente por primera vez desde que llegaron a ese lugar de cómo iba vestida (o mejor dicho, cómo no iba vestida). Pero también se sintió poderosa. Si él se sentía tan afectado por verla prácticamente desnuda, quería decir que no le era del todo indiferente, aunque usase la más que trillada escusa de sus "necesidades de hombre no satisfechas en muchos meses". Con una sonrisa digna de la más perversa serpiente, se levantó y caminó a paso decidido hasta donde estaba él, de espaldas a ella. Lo abrazó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al del chico, que se tensó inmediatamente.

-¿Se puede saber que coño estás haciendo, Granger?

-A mi no me importa si sólo llevo un jersey o si estoy completamente desnuda. –Pegó aún más su cuerpo a la espalda de él. Pudo sentir lo bien formado que tenía el trasero- Bonito culo, Malfoy.

Draco se giró tan deprisa que ella apenas sintió el movimiento de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo cara a cara con Hermione, la taladró con la mirada. Se sentía muy molesto ante la actitud de ella. ¿Desde cuando la rata de biblioteca se creía con derecho para tontear con él? Y más para insinuársele. La agarró con suavidad de los hombros y la separó unos centímetros, los justos para poder mirarse a la cara con comodidad pero no tantos como para no sentir el menudo cuerpo de ella contra él.

-Sabes que quién juega con fuego se acaba quemando.

-No tengo por qué preocuparme, entonces. Porque tú eres puro hielo –sonrió con picardía. Sonrisa que fue recompensada con una bastante irónica.

-Como buena sabelotodo que eres sabrás que el hielo también quema….

-Sarna con gusto no pica, huroncito –se volvió a pegar a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su más que bien formado pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón. Era fuerte, pausado, tranquilizador.- ¿Cómo puedes mantener la calma de esta manera?

-Autocontrol. Práctica. Sangre fría…-"Esto último no te lo crees ni tú", se dijo a si mismo. Con ella así, en aquella postura, sentía cómo le hervía la sangre.- Aunque no podré mantenerlos por mucho rato. Último aviso. Aléjate todo lo que puedas de mí.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si mi mayor deseo es que pierdas el control conmigo aquí y ahora?

-Dentro de un rato estarías llorando como una magdalena, sintiéndote el ser más despreciable del mundo por haber traicionado a tus amigos. Te conozco demasiado, y a Potter y compañía aún más. Y ten por seguro que lo que menos me apetece ahora es darle un motivo más a la comadreja para que me abra en canal.

Hermione sintió cómo su mundo se venía abajo. Por unos segundos había tenido la sensación de que él se estaba rindiendo, que había terminado por capitular y que había aceptado la realidad del momento. Pero no había tenido en cuenta la mente analítica del hurón. Soltó un hondo y muy sentido suspiro y fue deshaciendo el abrazo. Cuando tuvo su cuerpo a unos buenos quince centímetros del rubio, se permitió mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

-Gracias, Malfoy. Por rescatarme, por cuidarme y por evitar que cometiese una locura –eso último lo dijo con la boca pequeña. No le hubiera importado nada que él perdiese el control. Hacía ya mucho que lo que pensaran sus amigos le era indiferente. Aunque tenía que darle un punto de razón en lo referente a Ronald.

-Ya te lo cobraré de alguna manera –Draco la miró, evaluando las reacciones de la chica. Al verla tan abatida, soltó un juramento entre dientes y acortó de nuevo la pequeña distancia que se había creado- Me voy a arrepentir de esto los próximos doscientos años, pero al diablo con todo….

Con el brazo derecho rodeó la cintura de ella y la acercó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Con la mano izquierda la agarró de la nuca y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Acercó su rostro al de ella muy despacio, sin perder detalle de sus gestos y reacciones. Primero la besó con suavidad. Sus labios apenas tenían contacto con los de ella. Luego, cuando consideró que ya había sido suficiente tortura para los dos, la mordió con suavidad el labio inferior. Ella captó el mensaje y abrió la boca. Y aquello se convirtió en un pulso de voluntades. Intentaban imponerse el uno sobre el otro, para encontrarse con que ambos eran iguales, que en aquella lucha tan placentera, nunca habría un claro ganador. El beso los transportó a un lugar del universo en el que no importaba quiénes eran, ni donde estaban. Donde la diferencia de sangre o de creencias era una absurda broma. La necesidad de aire rompió el beso. Draco la soltó rápidamente, pero sin llegar a ser brusco, y se alejó de nuevo de ella. Hermione buscó el apoyo del árbol y esperó a que su corazón dejara de amenazar con un infarto.

-Creo que está de más el recordarte que esto no puede salir de aquí. Si dices una sola palabra, lo negaré todo. Y te juro por todos mis antepasados que haré lo imposible por hundir tu reputación.

-No te preocupes. No diré nada –Hermione agradeció que él no le prestara atención. Tenía una sonrisa bobalicona de oreja a oreja. Decidió quedarse en silencio, deleitándose con el recuerdo del beso.

Esperaron casi una hora hasta que Harry, acompañado por Ginny y Luna (que había regresado esa misma mañana), se dignó a aparecer. Draco caminó hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Haciendo turismo rural, Potter?

-Perdimos varias veces a tu condenado patronus. Volaba demasiado rápido.

-Además, hemos tenido que dar esquinazo a mi hermanito –Ginny buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Cuando la ubicó en el árbol, corrió hacia ella -¡Herms! Tu precioso pelo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hermione no contestó. Aún se sentía en las nubes. Ahora comprendía a los monjes tibetanos cuando hablaban del Nirvana. Seguramente era aquella maravillosa sensación que la embargaba en esos momentos. Harry miró a su amiga y luego centró toda su atención en Draco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El jilipollas de Cormac la secuestró –le tendió la varita del idiota- Gracias a que Granger tiene muchísimas más neuronas que ese gorila prehistórico, pudo hacerse con la varita de él, noquearlo, inmovilizarlo y mandarme un patronus. Me aparecí siguiendo su rastro mágico y me la encontré en un cuartucho de mala muerte, sin ropa, con el pelo así, y una C tatuada en su espalda. La saqué de allí.

-¿Y Cormac?

-Lo dejamos allí. Pero te advierto que no tengo ni puta idea de dónde queda ese cuartucho. Podríais intentar seguir mi rastro. O el rastro de la varita del idiota. Pero con todo el tiempo que ha pasado…

-No te preocupes. El departamento de Inefables se encargará de él. –Harry caminó hasta Hermione y la giró con suavidad. Levantó el jersey (poniéndose muy colorado cuando se dio cuenta que era verdad que ella estaba completamente desnuda) y centró su atención en el nuevo tatuaje que cubría toda la parte central superior de la espalda de Hermione.- ¿Un león y una serpiente?

-Se ofendió cuando me ofrecí a tatuar una G con un león rampante agarrado a ella –Draco sonrió con malicia- La maldita C no se podía borrar. Magia negra.

-Entiendo –Harry cogió un rizo y lo acarició con suavidad- El pelo entonces no volverá a crecer…

-Granger ha dejado de ser la chica arbusto –Draco esquivó una piedra que le lanzó la aludida- Con ese carácter no vas a encontrar novio en lo que te queda de vida…

-Idiota... –Hermione miró a su amigo- ¿Y Ronald?

-El muy idiota estaba pavoneándose en el cuartel de los Aurores por haber noqueado a un mortífago –Ginny puso cara de asco- Aunque no era ningún mortífago. Me juego el cuello a que se trata de uno de sus coleguillas de las razzias.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tormento que he pasado había sido planeado por el descerebrado de tu hermano? –Hermione sintió cómo la ira invadía todo su sistema- Cuando le pille le capo. No pienso permitir que un ser como él procree. Con un espécimen como él tenemos suficiente.

-Sólo planeó el ataque. Debía noquearlos para quedar como un héroe ante ti –Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos en un intento de alejar el dolor de cabeza que luchaba por extenderse.- Pero no contaba con que uno de sus secuaces tuviese otros planes.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, el expeliarmus que le lanzaron le noqueó durante horas. Ahora tiene un bonito moratón en su espalda. Mamá no ha permitido que se lo quiten. Dice que le servirá como recordatorio para no andar haciendo tonterías.

-Me cae bien Molly –Draco no pudo evitar meter baza. La matriarca del clan Weasley había pasado a ocupar el vacío que su madre dejó al morir. También contaba con el cariño de su tía Andrómeda, pero la regordeta pelirroja tenía algo especial que le hacía sentir… en casa.

-Vamos, Malfoy. Voy a empezar a pensar que te cae bien mi madre –Ginny había captado la idea del rubio. Bromear para hacerle olvidar el mal trago a Hermione.- Creo que deberíamos volver a casa. Herms va a pillar un resfriado si sigue con tan poca ropa.

-Sí, pero antes de volver tendremos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a decir –Harry había llegado a la misma conclusión que Draco. Si contaban que había sido el ex mortífago el salvador de la castaña, en menos que ellos decían quiddicht Malfoy estaba disfrutando de su celda en Azkaban y el Ministerio contando sus galeones.

-Decimos la verdad –Draco sonrió- Pero omitimos mi participación. El patronus podía haber sido enviado a ti. Porque, siendo sinceros, nadie se va a creer que yo he sido el caballero de oscura armadura que ha corrido al rescate de la doncella en apuros.

-Se dice de brillante armadura –le corrigió Hermione de manera automática.

-Me sienta mejor el negro, sabelotodo –Draco soltó una carcajada, sorprendiendo a los otros tres, que no estaban acostumbrados a verlo reír de manera sincera- No me miréis como si tuviese cuernos. Las serpientes también tenemos sentido del humor.

Ya decidida la versión que iban a contar, se desaparecieron rumbo a casa. Cuando se encontraron dentro de la seguridad de su hogar, Hermione subió a su habitación. Se sentía deprimida. Le había resultado demasiado fácil a Ronald y Cormac atraparla. Uno con sus mentiras y tretas. El otro en su emboscada. Se sentía como la peor bruja del mundo. Menos que eso. No merecía ni el apelativo de bruja.

-Deja de autoflajelarte, Granger, no va contigo.

-Pero es que me siento así. Soy tan simplona que todos me tienen tomadas las medidas y saben perfectamente cómo dañarme o manipularme. Tengo tan poca personalidad que me manejan como a un títere.

Draco terminó de entrar en la habitación de la chica y la agarró con suavidad de los brazos. Cuando se aseguró que tenía toda la atención de ella, volvió a hablar.

-Pasa olímpicamente de lo que piensen los demás. Cuando ellos te digan salta, tú di corro, cuando ellos digan izquierda, di derecha. Cuando digan blanco, di negro. Vive tu vida de tal manera que, cuando tus pies toquen el suelo por la mañana, hasta el mismísimo diablo se estremezca y diga: "¡Madreeeee…. Esta cabrona ya se levantó!". Si tú te sientes como una mierda, los demás te tratarán como una mierda. Si tú te sientes como la persona más poderosa del universo, no podrán pisotearte ni mangonearte.

-Hablas por experiencia.

-Son muchos años metiéndome contigo –la dio un beso en la nariz y salió sin decir nada más. Hermione meditó lo que le había dicho y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomaría como lema para su nueva vida las palabras del rubio. Desde ese momento nunca más ningún hombre, mago, elfo o cualquier ser vivo, tanto masculino como femenino, volvería a hacerla sentir tan mal. Con esos nuevos bríos, se metió en el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba ducharse para quitar la sensación de las zarpas de Cormac sobre su cuerpo. Aunque había otra sensación que desearía no se borrara nunca: la de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos.


	23. Chapter 22

Kingsley no se mostraba muy convencido ante la explicación de Harry sobre lo sucedido con Hermione. Sobre todo porque no concordaba mucho con las declaraciones del joven Weasley. Sentado tras el escritorio de su oficina en el cuartel general de Aurores, mantenía su sagaz mirada clavada en los ojos del muchacho.

-Entonces, según tú, Hermione consiguió desarmar a su captor, aturdirlo, inmovilizarlo y luego te mandó su patronus para que lo siguieras.

-Sí. Pero no sabría decirle dónde se encuentra el dichoso lugar aunque me bebiera todas las existencias de veritaserum del Ministerio.

-Los Inefables no han podido seguir el rastro de la magia conjurada con esta varita –señaló la varita de Cormac, que descansaba sobre la pulida madera de la mesa- Pero lo que no entiendo es qué demonios hacían esos dos muchachos disfrazados de mortífagos.

-Yo sólo sé que Cormac se la tenía jurada a Hermione desde sexto, cuando le dio calabazas en una fiesta. –Harry agradeció el haber perfeccionado sus cualidades en Oclumancia porque sentía correr el sudor por su espalda de manera casi escandalosa.

-Entonces, el ataque a la señorita Granger y al joven Weasley es todo producto de un rencor estudiantil. Lástima que Creevey no recuerde nada. Cormac debió lanzarle un obliviate antes de huir.

-Seguro –"Aunque apuesto todo mi dinero a que fue Ron quien le borró la memoria", se dijo a sí mismo conteniendo una mueca de desagrado- Bueno, señor Ministro, si no me necesita para nada más…

-Ahora, extraoficialmente, ¿Qué tal todo, Harry?

-Bien. Deseando que comiencen las clases. Vamos a empezar la animagia y, si te soy sincero, me muero de ganas por intentarlo. –Sonrió al recordar a su padre y a Sirius.

-¿Y la convivencia con Malfoy? –el tono del hombre se endureció. Harry contuvo las ganas de gritarle cuatro cosillas al antiguo auror.

-Draco –remarcó mucho la pronunciación del nombre de su compañero- es bastante más tratable que en la escuela. Sigue siendo un capullo elitista y borde, pero no incordia. Por lo menos no como en el colegio. Ahora… parece que nos divertimos más lanzándonos puyas y bromas… no tengo queja.

-¿Y su relación con la señorita Granger? –Kingsley le miraba fijamente, como intentando leer en su alma- Por lo que el joven Weasley me ha contado, la trataba de pena. Incluso colaboró con su tía a la hora de torturarla.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –Harry se levantó, dejando caer la silla contra el suelo- Creo que ya aclaramos todo lo referido a la guerra. Draco no ayudo a Herms porque su propia vida estaba en juego. Pero tampoco hizo nada para ayudar a su tía a torturarla. Incluso nos facilitó el escape. Ron no es nada imparcial en lo referente a Draco. Se odian desde siempre, dada la rivalidad entre sus familias. Y que Draco fuese relativamente cruel a la hora de referirse a la situación económica de los Weasley (siendo ese un tema tabú para Ron) no ayudó mucho a que su enemistad se redujera.

-Entiendo –Kingsley sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos- Entonces…

-Hermione y él han llegado a un acuerdo de tolerancia mutua. Mientras ella no se tome ciertas libertades hacia Draco y mientras éste no sea realmente cruel con ella, mantendrán una situación de no agresión.

-Está bien. Deberías marcharte a casa. Hermione estará deseando verte.

-Buenos días, Kingsley.

Cuando el chico le dejó solo, el hombre se reclinó en el respaldo de su cómodo butacón. Cogió un pergamino en el que estaba la declaración de Ronald B. Weasley. Según el pelirrojo, se vieron sorprendidos por dos mortífagos, que no dudaron en atacarlos con hechizos bastante peligrosos. Ahí ponía que logró dejar inconsciente a uno de ellos, para después entablar un fiero duelo con el segundo. Se vio sorprendido por un expeliarmus muy potente por parte del segundo mortífago que, aprovechando la lucha, había cogido como rehén a Hermione Granger. Antes de perder el conocimiento, les vio desaparecer.

Cogió el pergamino donde la señorita Granger había plasmado su declaración. Según ella, fueron arrastrados al callejón. Casi inmediatamente, como si lo esperara, el joven Weasley dejó inconsciente a uno de los mortífagos. Luego, el otro enmascarado, la cogió con fuerza, lanzó un expeliarmus muy potente, que mandó a Ronald contra una pared, dejándolo completa e inmediatamente inconsciente, y se desaparecieron para luego aparecerse en un cuartucho vete tú a saber dónde. Ella relataba el intento de abuso por parte de Cormac, el cómo la cortó el pelo y la tatuó la espalda, y cómo ella, aprovechando la proximidad del chico, lo desarmó y dejó fuera de combate. El patronus, la llegada de Potter, el cómo cubrió el tatuaje con lo que ella pidió y su regreso a la casa.

Suspiró, apesumbrado. A pesar de que ambas declaraciones eran muy creíbles, se inclinaba más por la de la chica, persona de intachable curriculum tanto en lo personal como en lo académico. Había algo en la actitud del chico pelirrojo que le escamaba. Cansado, guardó los dos pergaminos y pasó a su siguiente tarea.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooO

Hermione contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Había retocado el corte de pelo y ahora sonreía, satisfecha. Los rizos le llegaban justo al lóbulo de las orejas. Con ayuda de otro espejo, recortó la parte trasera, dejándola mucho más corta. Ahora el pelo caía de atrás hacia delante, enmarcando su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía contenta con su aspecto. Aquel peinado la hacía mucho más… interesante. Bajó el espejo que estaba a su espalda y contempló el tatuaje. Malfoy había hecho un trabajo soberbio. Tanto la serpiente como el león parecían vivos. Y le gustó el pequeño detalle de la G en las garras del felino. Satisfecha, dejó el espejo sobre el lavabo y terminó de vestirse. Esa tarde tenían una reunión familiar en la Madriguera. Para su desgracia, Ronald estaría allí, por lo que Malfoy se quedaría en casa, junto a Luna, que había declinado cortésmente la invitación, alegando que tenía mucho que contarle a Draco sobre sus dos amigos. Salió del baño aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, topándose con su serpiente favorita.

-Vaya, Granger. Veo que si no te apañas como auror, la peluquería podría evitar que murieses de hambre.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Malfoy –el chico le regaló una de sus sonrisas ladeadas. Sabía que lo decía muy en serio- Es una lástima que no puedas venir a la Madriguera. Molly se disgustó mucho.

-Ya le he mandado un pergamino disculpándome, no te preocupes. A la primera ocasión en la que la comadreja no ande por allí, me dejaré caer para saludarla –sus hermosos ojos grises brillaron con algo de melancolía. Hermione supuso que estaba pensando en su madre- Bueno, me voy a cambiar. Lovegood vendrá dentro de una hora a contarme cómo van las cosas por Estados Unidos.

-¿Echas de menos a tus amigos?

-Mucho. Blaise es un payaso vocacional, pero sabe cómo alegrar a la gente incluso en los peores momentos. Y Theo… es mi hermano, como Potter es el tuyo.

-Me alegro mucho que Luna sea su amiga, así no te sentirás tan aislado de ellos.

-Es más que una amiga…. Theo y ella llevan saliendo desde que estábamos en sexto. –Draco sonrió divertido. La pequeña lunática no había dicho nada a sus amigos. Chica lista.- Te dejo. La comadreja debe estar al caer y, sinceramente, no quiero que se me quiten las ganas de cenar. Que disfrutes mucho de la compañía.

-Muy gracioso, huroncito…

Bajó hasta la cocina y, a los cinco minutos exactos, llamaron a la puerta. Sabiendo de quién se trataba, cogió aire, se dio ánimos y salió a abrir a su "amigo". El pelirrojo se la quedó mirando con cara de idiota. "No creí que pudiese parecer más estúpido, pero parece que me equivocaba", pensó la chica. Sin decir una palabra, dejó al chico en la puerta y regresó a la cocina, donde terminó de prepararse un té. El pelirrojo entró a los dos minutos emanando soberbia por los cuatro costados.

-Veo que el tratar con una serpiente rastrera te ha quitado los modales, Hermione.

-¿Por? –lo miró con la más absoluta de las indiferencias. Estaba tan cabreada con él que, si decía algo más, se le tiraría a la yugular allí mismo.

-Encima que me juego el cuello por intentar salvarte de los mortífagos…

-Que yo sepa se trataba de dos ex compañeros resentidos que querían jugarme una mala pasada. Y no creo que un moratón de mierda en la espalda sea jugarse la vida…

-¿Y el terrible golpe que me dí contra la pared? Podría haberme producido una hemorragia interna, una conmoción cerebral… si hubiese sido más grave, podría haber muerto…

-Y si Voldemort no hubiese sido tan cabrón otro gallo nos habría cantado… Por favor, Ronald, madura de una vez. Te viste envuelto en una pelea y perdiste. No hay nada de malo en eso...

-Lo que tú digas. Vamos, que llegamos tarde y no quiero perderme la cena.

Hermione recogió su bolso y esperó a que el pelirrojo desapareciese entre las llamas esmeraldas para dejar un sobre en la repisa de la chimenea. En él se podía leer: "Para el huroncito de la casa".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooO

Luna apareció puntual en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Draco estaba en ese momento preparando la cena. La rubia se acercó al chico e intentó cubrirle los ojos con sus manos, fracasando dada la diferencia de altura. Draco se giró y le obsequió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por fin llegas, Lunática.

-Veo que me has echado de menos, huroncito –Luna tiró del brazo de Draco y le obligó a agacharse para darle un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Como viste a tu llegada, movidito. –Draco la indicó con la cabeza que se sentara, mientras servía la cena- ¿Qué tal andan esos dos desagradecidos que tengo por amigos?

-Blaise está que se sube por las paredes con lo de tu "condena". Ha contratado toda una manada de los mejores abogados del Mundo Mágico para anular la decisión del Ministerio.

-Pero ellos no tienen ninguna jurisprudencia aquí, en Londres.

-Para eso se instauró hace unos meses el Derecho Mágico Internacional, para no dejar desamparados a los magos en cualquier país. No importa de dónde sean los abogados, esa nueva Ley es válida sea cual sea el país en la que quieran aplicarla.

-Entonces estoy de suerte –bufó Draco- Tenemos que ser realistas, Luna. No van a parar hasta que me den el Beso.

-No te desanimes. Theo me ha dado órdenes muy claras de no dejarte deprimir. Tengo permiso de hechizarte en caso de que te amusties –sonrió pícaramente, lo que provocó las carcajadas del rubio. Draco se puso serio inmediatamente.

-Te habrán contado Potter y la sabihonda lo del hechizo cortesía de Weasley.

-Algo me han contado –Luna se centró en su comida. Harry le había advertido que Draco no sabía muy bien las consecuencias del maleficio de Ronald, por lo que no podía decir nada pero sí estar atenta.- Luego recuérdame darte unas cartas que los chicos escribieron para ti.

-Me acabas de alegrar la noche, Luna.

Mantuvieron una amena conversación mientras terminaban de cenar. Fregaron los platos a lo muggle, ocasionando un verdadero desastre en la cocina que Kreancher limpió mientras les lanzaba miradas asesinas. Draco tuvo que contener las ganas de patear a la criatura.

-Ese bicho orejón me detesta –rezongó mientras entraba en la biblioteca.

-Si sigues tratándolo así de mal, no me extraña. –Luna se tumbó todo lo larga que era en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del rubio- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Siguen puteandome por todos lados, pero les está saliendo mal la cosa –Draco sonrió siniestramente- Es en esos momentos cuando me alegro de haber recibido el entrenamiento mortífago. Muchas de las cosas que Snape me enseñó me están sirviendo para cerrarle la boca a más de un profesor.

-¿Y el director no hace nada para frenar esos abusos?

-Ese es el primero que quiere verme en Azkaban –Draco cerró los ojos. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado- Cuando me fastidié las manos, creyeron que me tendrían en una bonita y oscura celda a los pocos días, pero cuando me vieron manejar la varita con la mano izquierda con tanta soltura como con la derecha, estuvieron a punto de morir infartados. Ahora se dedican a los insultos y amenazas más o menos directas.

-Quieren que saltes y los ataques.

-Exacto, pero con lo que no cuentan es con mi ilimitada paciencia.

-¿Draco Malfoy paciente? –Luna soltó una carcajada, acompañada de la suave risa del chico.

-Cuando se trata de joderle la vida a mis enemigos, puedo tener más paciencia que un santo. –Un dolor agudo atravesó su cabeza de lado a lado. Se llevó las manos a las sienes. Luna se dio cuenta de ello y esperó en silencio.

Draco apretó con fuerza los párpados. El molesto zumbido de hacía dos semanas estaba ahí de nuevo. Pero ahora acompañado por unos susurros que le ponían los pelos de punta. Eran voces conocidas, pero se mezclaban entre ellas y le era imposible identificarlas. Poco a poco, fueron subiendo la intensidad y el volumen de sus quejas. Y pudo adjudicarle un rostro a cada una.

-"_Maldito. Maldito seas. Por tu culpa no podré saber qué es formar una familia. Ni lo que es enamorarse de verdad. Te odio, maldito mortífago. Desearía que hubieses muerto en la Batalla. Ojala mueras entre terribles sufrimientos."_

Draco gimió. Era la voz de Astoria. El dolor se intensificó ante la siguiente voz. Se mordió el labio para no gritar de pura frustración.

-"_Escoria y vergüenza. Eso eres para la ancestral familia Black. Cuántas veces he deseado renegar de ti ante el Señor Tenebroso. Vergüenza de tenerte como sobrino. Debí ahogarte al nacer como era deseo de tu abuelo. Tan débil y llorón al nacer, no como los Black, fuertes desde el alumbramiento. Te detesto, sobrinito"._

Se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas intentando no gritar ni contestar a su tía Bellatrix. Odiaba a esa maldita bruja desde que tenía uso de razón. Y ahora, incluso muerta, se dedicaba a amargarle la vida. Con la siguiente voz no pudo contenerse y dejó caer las lágrimas libres. Luna se dio cuenta de ello y mandó su patronus a Harry para que regresase inmediatamente.

-_"Draky, Draky, Draky. ¿Has visto hasta dónde me ha llevado mi obsesión por ti? Quise alejarme de tu mundo, llevarme conmigo a Vincent. Pero no. Tenías que ser el podidamente orgulloso y manipulador Draco Malfoy. Por tu culpa él está muerto, carbonizado. Y por ti, me dieron caza como a una alimaña. ¿Sabes el dolor que me ocasionaron? ¿Las torturas y vejaciones a las que fui sometida? Draky, Draky, Draky… nos veremos en el Infierno, pues los monstruos como nosotros no tenemos cabida en ningún otro lugar"._

Un alarido resonó en su mente. A pesar del dolor y la agonía que transmitía ese grito, pudo reconocer a Pansy en él. Quitó con suavidad a Luna y se dejó caer al suelo, aovillándose inmediatamente, en un vano intento por amortiguar las acusaciones.

-"_Maldito seas. Te maldigo pues no has sabido mantener el honor de la casa Malfoy. Deberías haber muerto como nosotros, orgullosamente. Sin darle al enemigo el placer de vernos suplicar. Pero eres débil. Eres un patético intento de mago sangre pura. Cobarde, rastrero y llorón. Me alegro de estar muerto para no tener que cargar con la vergüenza de tener que llamarte hijo. Espero que acabes retorciéndote por la culpa de haber destruido a tu familia"._

Draco gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía aguantar eso. No de su padre. No de la persona que él admiraba, la persona que, a pesar de haber cometido muchos errores, en el último momento se dio cuenta que lo principal no era seguir a un mestizo loco por el poder. Él admiraba a su padre por haber sabido anteponer su familia a su Señor. Por eso se negaba a tomar como ciertas las palabras que aún retumbaban en su adolorida cabeza. La siguiente voz terminó de hundirlo.

-"_Eras mi niño. Mi orgullo. Te quería. Pero tú dejaste que me violaran, que me desollaran, que me torturaran… te quedaste mirando sin hacer nada. ¿Disfrutaste viendo morir a tu madre? ¿Te alegraste? Claro que sí. Ahora eres rico, lo que siempre anhelaste. Ahora puedes conseguir todo aquello que quieras. Aunque ese dinero esté manchado de sangre. Tu sangre. La sangre de tu familia y tus antepasados. Has perdido todo el cariño que te tenía. Ya no mereces que te llame hijo. Me das verdadera lástima. Espero no encontrarme contigo en el más allá. Te detesto, Draco Malfoy"._

-No, no, no, no, no…. Tú no, madre. Eso no. No. NO; NO; NO –Draco perdió el control y comenzó a gritar y a responder a aquellas voces que sólo él oía. Luna se retiró a la parte más alejada de la biblioteca, rezando para que Harry regresase pronto. Sus ruegos fueron oídos, pues Harry se apareció en medio de la estancia. Se quedó petrificado ante el espectáculo del rubio hecho una bola en la alfombra, temblando, llorando y gritando como un poseso.

-¿Ha comenzado? –preguntó a su amiga.

-Sí. Debe ser horrible. Al principio sólo ponía cara de disgusto y dolor. Pero ahora… ha perdido el control. ¿Qué está viendo?

-Nada –Harry se había agachado junto a Malfoy y le miraba fijamente a los ojos, adentrándose en su mente.- Pero escucha una y otra vez los reproches de su familia, de Pansy y Astoria. Le están machacando.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Harry?

Harry cogió su varita y apuntó con ella a Draco. Susurró un desmaius y suspiró aliviado cuando el otro chico quedó tendido en el suelo, inerte, como una marioneta rota.

-Llevémoslo a su cuarto. Mientras esté inconsciente no oirá las voces. Tendremos que hacer turnos para vigilarlo, por si acaso el brote no ha cesado.

-Yo haré la primera guardia. Tú regresa. No queremos que Ronald sospeche, ¿verdad?

-Tienes toda la razón. –Harry ayudó a Luna a llevar a Draco hasta su habitación y, una vez acostado en su cama, regresó a la cocina- Volveremos en unas tres horas.

-Tranquilo, Harry –Luna le sonrió- Lo tengo todo controlado.

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooOOOOOOO

Hermione cenó más por obligación que por ganas. Ronald monopolizó la conversación apenas se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaran a comer. Contaba una y otra vez su "maravilloso y espectacular encuentro con los dos mortífagos". Y cada vez era más y más heroica su actuación y más patéticos y torpes los mortífagos. Arthur fruncía el ceño ante su pesado hijo, pero se contenía de hacer o decir algo que lo molestara. A George se le veía a la legua que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no reírse a carcajada limpia. El resto de Weasley lo ignoraban descaradamente. Se limitaban a asentir cuando hacía una pausa o su voz sonaba a pregunta.

-Como siga adornando la historia va a ser él el único que luchó contra los ejércitos de Voldemort –susurró una venenosa Ginny. Hermione se atragantó con el puré de patata al intentar tragar y reír a la vez.

-Ten más cuidado, Hermione –Ron la palmeaba la espalda con brusquedad- No querrás que tenga que salvarte otra vez la vida…

-¡OH, sí! El malvado puré de patata está al acecho a ver si puede asfixiarme en un momento de debilidad femenina por mi parte –Todos rieron ante el claro sarcasmo de la chica. Ron la miró de muy mala manera.

-Intentaba ser amable.

-Lo siento –Hermione se mordió la lengua para no volver a carcajearse del pelirrojo en sus narices- Es que ha sonado muy exagerado. Sólo ha sido un poco de puré que se ha ido por mal sitio. Pero se agradece que te preocupes tanto por mí –mintió. Y supo que su mentira había funcionado al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Ron.

Harry se levantó de repente y salió corriendo al patio. A los pocos minutos regresó con cara seria.

-Tengo que ir un momento con Kingsley. Algo relacionado con mi cámara de Gringgots y unos posibles problemas con los duendes. No creo que tarde mucho –miró a su novia y su amiga fijamente. Las chicas entendieron enseguida la mentira.

-Ve, rápido. No quiero que mi futuro marido se quede sin oro –Bromeó Ginny para despistar a su hermano, que miraba al moreno con cara rara.

Harry desapareció en la noche y los demás continuaron con la cena y la conversación. Hermione se mordía las uñas. ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Cómo estaría Malfoy? La situación del rubio estaba generando en ella una gran ansiedad. Y desde su rescate, se sentía en deuda con él. Y no sabía cómo pagar esa deuda. Porque lo que él había hecho al salvarla no tenía precio. Un movimiento brusco la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ron la zarandeaba del brazo con fuerza.

-Te has vuelto a quedar ida. –Ron sonrió con malicia- Estoy comenzando a pensar que se te está pegando la idiotez del hurón.

-No digas tonterías, Ronald. –Hermione aguantó estoicamente las ganas de abofetearlo allí mismo- Sólo estoy preocupada por Harry. A pesar de haber derrotado a Voldemort, todavía hay gente que le quiere hacer daño.

-Eso es lo que yo pienso –Ron dio un golpe en la mesa- Por eso no entiendo vuestro afán de tener a Malfoy en la casa. Deberíais depositarlo en Azkaban para que le diesen el Beso inmediatamente.

-¡RONAL BILLIUS WEASLEY! –Molly se puso de pie, mirando a su hijo con los ojos brillando por la furia. Ron se encogió en su asiento- Draco es un muchacho extraordinario, que no lo ha tenido fácil en la vida y que está viviendo una situación injusta. Por lo que no quiero volver a oír nada como lo que acabas de decir. No mientras estés bajo mi mismo techo.

-¿POR QUÉ LO DEFIENDES? Ese mal nacido es un mortífago. Uno de los que mataron a tu hijo. NO ERES SU MADRE. DEJA DE PROTEJERLO Y HAZ LO QUE DEBES.

¡PLAFFF!. El tortazo resonó en la estancia como un latigazo en pleno silencio. Ron se cubrió la mejilla con la mano mientras intentaba procesar lo ocurrido. A su lado, Ginny respiraba pesadamente, mientras sacudía la mano con la que había pegado a su hermano.

-A mamá no la vuelves a gritar. Si lo haces, o te pillo pensándolo siguiera, no te abofeteo. Te capo directamente. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Lo que me ha quedado claro es que convivo con un rebaño de traidores.

Se levantó, cogió su abrigo y salió, cruzándose con Harry, que miró sorprendido la mano marcada como a fuego en el carrillo de su "amigo".

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Ya te contaré –Hermione se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué tal todo?

-De momento arreglado. Pero tendremos que estar atentos.

-¿Tan mal ha ido?

-Es horrible. Me he metido en su cabeza. Las voces son crueles. Pero lo peor son sus recuerdos de cuando Voldemort estaba vivo –Harry cerró los ojos unos segundos- Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, me habría lanzado un Avada inmediatamente.

-Malfoy es duro. Muy duro. –Hermione sonrió tristemente- A veces me pregunto si queda algo de humanidad en él.

-No lo sé, Herms. No lo sé.


	24. Chapter 23

Luna leía un ejemplar atrasado del Quisquilloso mientras velaba el sueño de Draco. Hacía ya dos horas que Harry había vuelto a la Madriguera y el rubio aún permanecía inconsciente. Tras el asalto a sus recuerdos por parte del moreno, decidieron mantenerlo inconsciente el mayor tiempo posible. Según los cálculos de Harry, el hechizo debía expirar más o menos en día y medio. Justo a tiempo para dar un descanso a Draco antes de reiniciar las clases.

-Como me gustaría que Theo y Blaise estuviesen aquí. Por lo menos no te sentirías tan solo.

Un ruido en la planta baja alertó a la chica. Varita en mano salió del cuarto de Malfoy y selló la puerta con cuatro hechizos potentes que sólo los Slytherin conocían y que su amado novio le había enseñado antes de volver de Estados Unidos. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se mantuvo en las sombras del recibidor, esperando. Un movimiento furtivo en la sala de su derecha puso sobre aviso todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Pero no salió de su refugio. No se movería hasta que no supiera a qué o quién se enfrentaba. "_Espero que seas tú, maldita comadreja. Tengo un recado que darte de parte de mi novio y su amigo"_. Aquel pensamiento invadió su mente con furia. Una sombra se detuvo en medio del hall.

-¿Luna?

-¡Merlín bendito, Harry! He estado a punto de lanzarte una imperdonable –Luna encendió todas las luces con un movimiento de muñeca. Junto a Harry estaba Hermione, varita en mano.

-Lo siento si te hemos asustado, pero Ronald salió antes que nosotros de la Madriguera y no sabíamos si había venido aquí o no. Toda precaución con él es poca.

-Tranquilo. La casa tiene un hechizo que detecta la presencia de ese estúpido. Lo creó Blaise para proteger a Draco. –La rubia sonrió al mencionar a sus amigos- ¿Qué tal la cena?

-Gracias a nuestro amado Ronald, un verdadero suplicio –rezongó Hermione- Pero cuando Ginny le cruzó la cara se hizo mucho más amena.

-Eso puede ser peligroso para ella –susurró Luna.

-Por eso le he pedido permiso a los señores Weasley para que la dejen venir aquí a vivir –Harry sonrió con picardía- No han puesto ninguna pega.

-Y Ginny está que se sube por las paredes de la alegría –apostilló Hermione mientras reía.

-¿Qué tal Malfoy?

-Sigue inconsciente –Luna se puso seria- Aunque en la última media hora se ha agitado un poco. Creo que el desmaius está perdiendo su efecto.

Harry subió las escaleras con paso firme. Luna deshizo el hechizo que sellaba la habitación y los tres entraron en silencio. El Slytherin se removía en la cama, el rostro contraído por el dolor y el terror. Harry se acercó a él y le sujetó la cabeza. Dado que ya había establecido una conexión con él antes, no necesitaba del contacto visual. Su rostro empalideció.

-¿Qué ves, Harry?

Se limitó a mover la varita y unió su mente con la de las dos chicas. Hermione no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor. Luna comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"_La mansión Malfoy estaba abarrotada de mortífagos. Draco bajaba por las majestuosas escaleras que presidían la entrada de su hogar para encontrarse con sus padres y su odiada tía. Bellatrix sonreía, mostrando sus estropeados dientes. Al ver a su sobrino, su rostro se crispó en un rictus de maldad pura._

_-Veo que te has dignado a honrarnos con tu presencia, querido sobrinito._

_-Tía –Draco ignoró a la mujer como mejor pudo. Bellatrix, en un movimiento digno de una serpiente, saltó hasta él y lo cogió del cuello._

_-Hoy vas a aprender por fin lo que significa ser un mortífago. Hoy por fin te convertirás en un digno descendiente de la ancestral casa de los Black y darás un poco más de renombre a la familia Malfoy._

_Draco no pudo evitar un escalofrío. ¿Qué demonios habría ideado ahora su tía? Con miedo, siguió a la desquiciada mujer hasta el sótano. La mortífaga, dando saltos de impaciencia, se hizo a un lado._

_-Aquí tienes mi regalo, sobrinito. Puedes ir preparándote. El Señor Tenebroso presenciará el ritual. No me avergüences, Draco, o será tu madre quien lo pague._

_Lo dejó allí solo, contemplando el lugar. Lo que antaño fue una extensa bodega para los mejores vinos y licores del mundo mágico, ahora era una sala de torturas. Y para su disgusto, no sólo de torturas mágicas, sino también muggles. Hasta ese grado de locura había llegado la hermana de su madre. Paseó la mirada por aquel tenebroso lugar y luego caminó hasta el rincón más apartado y lúgubre, decidido a ignorar lo que le rodeaba y a esperar resignado a su "Señor"._

_Media hora después aparecieron el Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix, sus padres, los hermanos Lestrange, los Carrow, Greyback y varios mortífagos más que él no conocía y que no se había molestado en hacerlo. Voldemort hizo aparecer su pesada silla (esa que se asemejaba a un trono pero en versión gore) y se sentó como si se tratase del mismísimo Satanás presidiendo su Infierno. La maldita serpiente se enroscó en sus pies, bien atenta a todos los que allí estaban. Los mortífagos se situaron a ambos lados del improvisado trono, los rostros serios. Draco salió de su escondite y se situó ante el Lord. No se arrodilló, ni se inclinó. Simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel ser que alguna vez fue humano._

_-¡Arrodíllate ante tu señor, sobrino! –berreó Bellatrix, amenazándolo con su varita._

_-Tranquila, Bella –la siseante voz de Voldemort le crispó todos los nervios- Es joven, aun puede mantener su orgullo. ¿Sabes para qué es todo esto?_

_-¿Su uso o la finalidad de este despliegue?_

_Su voz sonó firme. Draco se sorprendió por ello. Todo su ser clamaba por coger la puerta y correr en dirección contraria a ese lugar. Correr hasta llegar a algún lugar bien lejos de ese maldito sitio y perder de vista todo lo que se relacionaba con aquel sádico._

_-Todo esto es un regalo para ti, joven Malfoy –Voldemort sonreía. Draco pensó que así debía verse la Muerte cuando venía a por ti- Se de buena tinta que aún no te has estrenado como Merlín manda. Y por ello, he decidido apadrinarte en tu bautismo de fuego o, como es en este caso, tu bautismo de sangre._

_Aquello no le gustó nada. Pero nada de nada. ¿Bautismo de sangre? De reojo repasó todos los apartaos que allí había y llegó rápido a una conclusión: le iban a obligar a torturar y asesinar a alguien. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando. Con un movimiento de varita, Voldemort hizo aparecer a su víctima. Draco se encogió un poco al ver que se trataba de un alumno de Howgarts. Cuando el prisionero alzó la cabeza, su mundo terminó de hundirse. Lo conocía. Lo conocía muy bien. Se trataba de Baddock, uno de sus compañeros de casa que había rehusado convertirse en mortífago. El chico lo miró fijamente, sin emitir sonido alguno. La voz de Voldemort le devolvió a la realidad._

_-Veo que os conocéis, por lo que me saltaré las presentaciones. Esta rata que ha mancillado la noble y ancestral casa de Salazar Slytherin es mi regalo. Quiero que lo tortures, quiero oír sus gritos de dolor. Quiero oírlo suplicar por su muerte._

_-No._

_Su voz resonó en la antigua bodega. Mantuvo la cabeza alta, los ojos fríos y el rostro sereno. Si querían que se uniese a aquel absurdo, lo haría. Pero jamás torturaría a un compañero, a un amigo._

_-¿No? –la suavidad en la voz de aquel monstruo encendió todas las alarmas de su cuerpo. Pero se mantuvo firme._

_-Nunca torturaré a un amigo, a un compañero. A un sangre pura. Por mucho que se niegue a seguirte, mi señor. No derramaré sangre mágica._

_-Casi cuela, joven Malfoy –Voldemort se levantó y se situó junto a ambos muchachos.- Tienes sólo dos opciones, Draco. O hacer lo que te ordeno, o tus padres pagarán por ello._

_-El chantaje es el arma de los cobardes y de aquellos que no se sienten seguros de poder llevar a cabo sus planes –Draco clavó sus orbes plateadas en las rojas del señor Tenebroso. Voldemort siseó con furia y alzó su varita contra Baddock._

_-Eviscerate._

_Draco ahogó un gemido. Baddock lanzó un alarido de dolor mientras su cuerpo se habría desde el esternón hasta la pelvis. Sus intestinos se desparramaron por el suelo mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Bellatrix, a una señal de su amo, lanzó un crucio tras otro sobre el moribundo, riendo como la maniática que era. Draco contemplaba aquello en silencio. Se había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa, el asco y el dolor ante la tortura innecesaria de su compañero. Después de lo que le pareció toda una eternidad, Baddock murió. Su cuerpo quedó laxo, rodeado de un charco de sangre y vísceras._

_-Como nos has privado de una buena sesión de tortura, creo justo que tú tomes su lugar._

_Voldemort agitó de nuevo su varita y lo lanzó contra la pared. Unas cadenas mágicas lo amarraron de pies y manos contra la fría piedra. Draco miró fijamente a sus padres. Lucius no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Narcissa sangraba del labio inferior al habérselo mordido con fuerza para no gritar en contra de su amo._

_-Bella, querida. Todo tuyo. Eso sí, no lo mates. Sólo quiero que aprenda la lección._

_-Como gustéis, mi señor._

_Bellatrix se acercó a su sobrino dando saltitos, mientras mordisqueaba la punta de su varita. Draco la siguió con la mirada. Conocía muy bien a su tía y sabía hasta dónde llegaba su locura. La mortífaga agitó su varita y cientos de cuchillas afiladísimas volaron hasta el chico y se clavaron en su carne. Draco apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No gritaría. No iba a darles el gustazo. Enfadada, Bellatrix conjuró su daga favorita, de plata maldita y se acercó aún más al prisionero. Hizo varios cortes en la ropa de Draco y lo dejó desnudo de cintura para arriba. Arrancó los restos de tela, llevándose de paso algunas de las cuchillas y trozos de piel. La sangre no tardó en manar. Y la tortura siguió y siguió. Draco perdió pronto la noción del tiempo. Incluso llegó a un punto en el que el dolor le resultaba indiferente. No sentía nada. No oía nada. Crucios, sectusempras, hechizos que prolongaban el dolor y el sufrimiento… incluso le aplicó el eviscerate. Cuando creía que por fin iba a morir, Bellatrix lanzó el contra hechizo._

_-Es suficiente, Bella –Voldemort se acercó a Draco y le cogió de la barbilla, clavando sus ojos en los de él. El chico no tenía fuerzas. Si quería matarlo, adelante. Abrazaría la muerte como a una amiga._

_-Tienes mucho más coraje que el que aparentas. Ni un grito. Ni un lamento. Tus padres han de estar orgullosos. Lucius, llevad al muchacho a su cuarto. Se ha ganado un merecido y prolongado descanso. Ya hablaremos de sus futuras misiones."_

Harry cortó la conexión. Lanzó un desmaius a Draco y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Hermione y Luna le imitaron.

-¿Eso es real? –susurró Luna.

-Sí. Es un recuerdo –Harry miró a su antiguo enemigo. Por lo que habían visto, aquello sucedió el verano en el que Draco recibió la Marca.- Por eso Baddock no regresó.

-Nos dijeron que sus padres se habían mudado a Alemania, escapando de la guerra que se aproximaba –Luna se secó las lágrimas- Ahora entiendo tus palabras, Harry. No todos pueden soportar lo que él ha soportado sin romperse.

-Malfoy está muy tocado, Luna –Harry cerró los ojos. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza mucho y se sentía mareado- Pero tengo que reconocer que le echó huevos. Yo habría gritado como una nenaza al sentir las cuchillas.

-Es que eres blandito como un peluche, Potter –la voz ronca de Draco les sobresaltó- ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada reunión en mi cuarto?

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Harry se levantó y miró al rubio, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pálido como un muerto (si aquello era posible, dado su color de piel natural) y con unas ojeras que le daban aspecto de panda.

-Ahora que las voces han cesado y que habéis salid de mi mente, bien.

-¿Necesitas algo, Draco? –Luna se sentó a su lado.

-Un poco de silencio y mucha tranquilidad. –Draco abrió los ojos y miró a sus tres compañeros un poco molesto- Como cuidadores sois bastante malos.

-Gracias, hombre –Harry sonrió. Si era capaz de lanzar sus acostumbradas pullas, quería decir que el hechizo había cesado- Yo me voy a dormir. Es tarde y estoy molido. No me desperteis al menos que el mundo se vaya a ir a la mierda.

-Bonito lenguaje, Potter –siseó Draco. Harry le respondió con una alegre carcajada mientras salía de allí, seguido por una risueña Luna , que se despidió con la mano. Hermione cerró la puerta.

-Creo que deberías hacer eso contigo del otro lado.

-Quiero quedarme un rato más a tu lado, para asegurarme que estás bien –Se sentó en el borde del colchón.- ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Granger, he pasado cosas mucho peores, como habrás podido ver. –Draco observó a la chica. Tenía mala cara y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas -¿Has llorado? Espero que no haya sido por mí. No merezco las lágrimas de nadie.

-¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo, Malfoy? –Hermione se acercó un poco más a él.

-Porque después de eso, no me tembló la mano a la hora de torturar a otros. Decidí que yo estaba antes que cualquier persona, conocida o no. Hice cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, Granger. No soy un santo.

-Pero tampoco eres un monstruo, Malfoy. Todo lo que hiciste fue por mantenerte con vida, por obligación. No por placer, como hacía tu tía o hace Ronald.

-Da igual lo que pienses. Estoy marcado y no sólo con esto –señaló su antebrazo izquierdo- ¿Crees que alguien querrá permanecer a mi lado? No. Nadie en su sano juicio ataría su vida a la de un monstruo. Ni yo mismo lo haría.

Hermione sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón al oir al chico. No supo si fue por su tono de voz tan triste, su expresión de extremo sufrimiento o por saber que en el fondo aquél chico al que todos tachaban de cobarde, oportunista y desgraciado, era una de las personas con más valor que ella conocía, pero no pudo evitar besarlo. Al principio sintió cómo él se tensaba por completo. Pero luego fue correspondida con igual intensidad. Después de varios minutos en los que no hubo un claro vencedor, se separaron. Draco la miró fijamente, sin pestañear.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que? –Hermione intentó hacerse la desentendida. Había disfrutado de aquel beso, tanto o más que el que se dieron en aquel claro después de su rescate. Pero era una cobarde y sentía verdadero pavor ante la reacción del rubio. El chico se limitó a arquear una ceja- Porque he querido. Porque tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a besarte. Porque te ves endiabladamente sexy aun cuando pareces un inferi. Porque siempre me he sentido extrañamente atraída por ti. Incluso en el colegio. Aunque por aquel entonces sólo quería discutir contigo.

-¿Por…?

-Porque eras el único capaz de desafiarme intelectualmente. Discutir con Harry no tenía gracia, pues él es como mi hermano pequeño. Con Ronald… él me hacía daño, me hería con sus palabras. Aun cuando fuesen dichas sin querer, sabía dónde dar… pero tú… a pesar de tus insultos, tus insinuaciones hechas a mala idea, nunca me sentí herida por tus palabras. Me sentía motivada a contestarte de manera mucho más mordaz, más hiriente, más creativa que tú… eras todo un reto y me gustaba aquello. Aunque te considerara un niñito de papá caprichoso y vago.

-Vaya, gracias por los piropos –Draco sonrió de medio lado. Aquella apresurada confesión le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Y tú por qué has respondido a mi beso?

-Primero porque soy un caballero y no te iba a dejar con las ganas –esquivó el manotazo juguetón que le lanzó ella.- Y segundo… has cambiado, Granger. Ya no eres ese arbusto dientón con patas que recorría los pasillos del colegio cargada de libros hasta el cogote. Ahora… bueno, has cambiado y mucho.

-¿Todo eso para decirme que soy guapa? –a pesar del sonrojo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Malfoy pensaba que era guapa. El chico bufó, mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Te lo estás diciendo todo tú solita…

-Ya, lo que tú digas –Hermione soltó una carcajada y se acercó de nuevo a él- ¿Qué pasaría si te beso de nuevo?

-Que por fin sabrás lo que es que un hombre de verdad te bese, sabelotodo.

-¿As visto alguno por aquí, huroncito?

Draco sonrió de manera perversa y cogió a la chica por la nuca. Cuando volvió a besarla, se prometió a sí mismo que conseguiría hacerla adicta a sus besos. Un gemido por parte de la castaña le hizo sonreir mentalmente. Por lo que oía, no iba muy desencaminado.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Bueno, aquí va mi regalo de Navidad para todos/as los que seguís esta historia. Porque siempre es un gustazo ver la cantidad de gente que añade tu historia a favoritos, la sigue y la comenta. Y no, no estoy pidiendo más reviews porque yo escribo por darme el gustazo, por dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y, por qué no decirlo, por crear un Draco Malfoy como debió ser (y tuvimos la desgracia de no verlo en los libros). Pues lo dicho: disfrutad mucho de estas fiestas, que Papá Noel os traiga un montón de regalos y no me ceneis mucho que las indigestiones son muy malas.**_

_**Ah! Ayer me enteré que esta historia está nominada a los Dramione Awards 2012 y que una servidora también tiene una nominación como escritora… asi que, si podeis, buscad "Dramione Awards 2012" y votad a vuestras historias favoritas, escritoras/es… yo ya lo he hecho, pues me he encontrado la agradable sorpresa de ver algunos dramiones que me gustan (y que no son mios) dentro de alguna de las categorías. Pues lo dicho.**_

_**Un beso muy grande, Felices Fiestas…. Y a leer.**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooO**_

El regresar a las clases después de unas semanas tan duras como las que ellos habían pasado fue toda una odisea. Harry entró en el aula donde desarrollarían la Animagia casi arrastrándose. Detrás suyo, sermoneándole acerca de la importancia de los despertadores muggles, del no trasnochar justo cuando al día siguiente tienes clase y mil cosas más a las que no estaba prestando atención, iba una cabreadísima Hermione.

-Lo sé, Herms. Pero nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien…

-Ni bien ni gaitas, Harry –Hermione soltó un bufido mientras se dejaba caer en la silla- A Ginny ya le he leído la cartilla antes de que saliera para la Madriguera. Y tú no vas a ser menos que ella.

-Tienes que entender que somos novios y que…

-¿Estás insinuando que, porque yo no tengo pareja, no sé divertirme? –los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar peligrosamente con algo parecido a la ira mal contenida.

-No, no quise decir eso.. pero tienes que reconocer que no es lo mismo estar sola que estar con tu pareja disfrutando de un poco de intimidad. Pero no te preocupes, entiendo que no puedas opinar al…

-Yo que tú cerraba la boca, Potter –Malfoy se sentó a la derecha de Hermione. Inmediatamente, el enfado de ella desapareció, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta.- Si no sabes qué decir, lo mejor es guardar silencio.

-Hazle caso, Harry –Hermione se acomodó mejor en la silla y colocó todas sus cosas de manera ordenada sobre la mesa. Harry le lanzó una mirada agradecida al rubio, que se limitó a mirarlo de manera burlona.

A los cinco minutos el aula estaba llena. Por suerte para ellos, a Ron le tocó sentarse en primera fila por llegar tarde. El profesor que impartía el curso se apareció frente a la clase, que lo observaba atentamente.

-La animagia es un don que muy pocos dominan y que otros, muchísimo más escasos, poseen de nacimiento. ¿Alguien podría explicar lo que acabo de decir?

-Normalmente los animagos nacen con esa cualidad –la voz de Malfoy resonó en el aula. El profesor le animó a que continuara con un gesto de la mano- Pero se puede aprender a ser animago. Pero se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad, un poder mágico bastante potente y un conocimiento de uno mismo muy profundo.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy. –El profesor hizo aparecer un pizarrón enorme lleno de diagramas, explicaciones y fórmulas. Todo ello escrito con una letra diminuta.- Quiero que copien el contenido de esta pizarra. Aquí está todo lo que necesitan para convertirse en animagos. Quiero que se pongan pon parejas: hombre-mujer.

-¿Por qué así? –Hermione no pudo evitar la pregunta. El profesor sonrió.

-Se ha demostrado que las mujeres tienen una habilidad innata para la animagia. Que una fémina no sea animaga de nacimiento no es impedimento para que se convierta en uno. Al revés. Casi todos las aurores que tenemos en el departamento dominan la animagia. Eso se debe a que entran en sintonía con su yo interior con más facilidad que los hombres –la sonrisa del hombre se amplió más- Por eso quiero que se formen parejas mixtas. Para que la fortaleza del hombre (muy necesaria para dominar la entidad animal) se complemente con la sutileza y empatía de la mujer (también muy necesaria para la transformación). No todos conseguiréis transformaros, por ello, el programa de esta asignatura se divide en dos: la teórica, que es muy, muy breve, y la práctica, que sólo desarrollarán aquellos que me demuestren sus aptitudes para la materia.

-¿Y podemos elegir pareja? –Ron miraba descaradamente a Hermione, que soltó un quejido bajo al adivinar las intenciones del pelirrojo. Malfoy y Harry no pudieron evitar un gruñido.

-No. He revisado sus expedientes académicos y he considerado que lo más acertado será colocarlos con aquellos compañeros que tengan un potencial mágico similar o igual al suyo. En sus muñecas aparecerán unos brazaletes de color. Cuando estén junto a aquel o aquella que reúna las condiciones idóneas para ser su pareja, cambiará a negro. Tiene el resto de la clase para copiar y para formar las parejas.

Y sin más, se desapareció. Hermione agarró su pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a copiar como si la hubiese poseído un escriba. Harry se limitó a juguetear con su pulsera y Malfoy, con un movimiento de varita, tenía todo en su pergamino. La muchacha gruñó.

-Eso es hacer trampas.

-No, es agilizar el trabajo. En ningún sitio pone que no pueda utilizar la magia para copiar textos que ni yo, con la vista tan aguda que tengo, apenas puedo leer.

-Sigo pensando que es trampa –Hermione terminó de copiar y soltó un suspiro- Ahora, si me disculpais, tengo que pasearme a ver si encuentro a mi compañero.

-No hace falta, Herms –Harry señaló la muñeca de la chica, cuya pulsera estaba negra. Hermione miró la de su amigo, pero ésta seguía del mismo verde moco brillante. Resignada, se giró. Bingo. La pulsera del hurón también estaba de color negro.

-Veo que somos compañeros, Granger –Malfoy sonrió.- Lo siento por la comadreja. Creo que se ha quedado con las ganas.

Como invocado, Ron se acercó a ellos. Sus ojos volaron a la muñeca de Hermione. Al ver el color de la pulsera, puso mala cara.

-¿Con quién te han emparejado, Herms? –sus orejas presentaban un rojo bermellón bastante llamativo, lo que les puso sobre alerta. Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado.

-Malfoy –la voz de Hermione fue apenas un susurro. Harry, de manera inconsciente, empuñaba su varita por debajo de la mesa, mientras que el rubio permanecia indolentemente recostado sobre su silla.

-¿EL HURÓN DE MIERDA?

-Venga, Weasley, que los que están haciendo las prácticas en la otra punta de Londres no te han oído.

-Cierra tu puta boca, asesino de mierda –Ron clavó su varita en el cuello de Malfoy, que permaneció de lo más tranquilo.

-Baja esa barita, Ronald Billius Weasley –Hermione le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca e intentó bajarle el brazo.

-No me da la gana, Herms. –Ron estaba cada vez más colorado- ¿Qué te parece si te marcamos un poquito más, mortífago?

Malfoy se limitó a arquear una ceja. Sentía una malsana curiosidad por ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar aquel gilipollas delante de toda una clase. Clase que en esos momentos había olvidado por completo el buscar a su pareja y observaban con interés la escena. Ron sonrió con verdadera maldad. Tras un hechizo no verbal, la punta de su varita se puso al rojo y, con lentitud, trazó una linea desde la sien derecha del rubio hasta la barbilla, cruzando todo el pómulo y mejilla.

-Venga, monstruo. Quiero oirte gritar.

-Si ni mi tía ni el Señor Tenebroso en persona consiguieron arrancarme ni un grito, aun cuando pusieron todo su empeño, no voy a empezar a gritar por darte el gusto a ti, mago de cuarta.

-¡SEÑOR WEASLEY! –el profesor estaba justo detrás del pelirrojo, que se quedó blanco de repente- ¿Puede explicarme por qué está agrediendo a un compañero que ni le ha provocado ni le ha atacado?

-Esta escoria debería estar bajo tierra, señor –siseo Ron.

-Creo que a su compañero Potter no le hace mucha gracia su comportamiento, señor Weasley. Porque, según tengo entendido, arriesgó su vida para darnos a todos un futuro libre de magos tenebrosos, señores oscuros y gente con un comportamiento como el que usted está mostrando en estos instantes. ¿Me equivoco, señor Weasley?

-No, señor. –Ron bajó la varita y salió del aula hecho una furia. El profesor se acercó a Malfoy y levantó su varita para curarlo.

-No se moleste, profesor. La cicatriz no va a desaparecer –Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y recogió sus cosas.- Pero gracias.

-Vaya a que le cubran esa herida. Por lo menos evitemos que se infecte.

Malfoy salió del aula seguido por un asombrado Harry y una muy silenciosa Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la encargada se limitó a quitar la sangre y a cubrir con una gasa el estropicio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que va a hacer? –Hermione comenzaba a ponerse roja por la rabia- Ni un hechizo antiséptico, ni una poción analgésica. ¿Nada?

-He hecho más de lo que éste merece, señorita –la enfermera se dio la vuelta y regresó a su oficina, dejándolos plantados. Malfoy se levantó de la camilla y salió al concurrido pasillo.

-No deberías permitir estas cosas, Malfoy –Harry caminaba a su lado con los ojos enturbiados por el disgusto.

-Estoy más que acostumbrado, Potter –la voz del Slytherin continuaba siendo neutra. Ninguna emoción en ella ni en sus ojos- Y así será hasta que muera. De viejo o a manos del Ministerio. Lo que antes ocurra. No voy a amargarme por la estupidez de la mayor parte de la sociedad mágica.

-¡Pero te tratan peor que a una bestia! –Hermione contenía las lágrimas a duras penas.

-Te dije hace poco que no lloraras. No por mí, Granger –Malfoy sonrió a la chica, intentando darle ánimos- Quiero vivir lo que me quede lo más tranquilamente que pueda. Y no me voy a hacer mala sangre por cosas como ésta. Tengo cosas más importantes en mi vida que estar atendiendo a esta caterva de imbéciles.

-Pero… -Hermione no pudo continuar la frase. Un furioso Ron se acercaba a ellos como si se tratara de los jinetes del Apocalipsis reencarnados en uno solo.- ¿Y ahora qué querrá?

-¡HARRY! –el aludido dio un bote por el susto. Había desconectado hacía un rato mientras analizaba las palabras dichas por su profesor de animagia y el grito del pelirrojo le había traído a la realidad de manera muy brusca. Ron se paró ante ellos resoplando como un buey- ¿Por qué seguís con este?

-Este es compañero nuestro, vive con nosotros y no pienso darle de lado, Ron –Harry intentó imprimirle a su voz un tono neutro. No quería sacar el lado oscuro de Ron a la luz antes de tiempo- A eso se le llama civismo. Por lo menos en mi mundo.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que olvidais todo lo que nos hizo este hijo de perra…

¡PLAFF! El puñetazo de Malfoy lo lanzó contra la pared. El rubio le había lanzado un puñetazo muy potente. Sus ojos acerados brillaban peligrosamente. Harry preparó su varita, mientras Hermione se devanaba la sesera intentando encontrar una manera de parar la incipiente pelea.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre en lo que te quede de vida, Weasley. Porque te juro que, aunque adore a tus padres y tu familia me caiga realmente bien, te arranco la piel con mis propias manos. Vuelve a mentar a Narcissa y sabrás lo que significa ser torturado por un mortífago.

-Draco, por favor, no lo hagas. –Hermione se puso delante del rubio y lo sujetó por los hombros. Podía notar lo tenso que estaba. Todos su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia- Hazlo por nosotros. Por tu familia. Y por ti. Por favor.

Malfoy bajó la mirada hasta encontrar aquellos ojos castaños que conseguían tranquilizarlo. Con un suspiro, se alejó unos pasos de Ron, que seguía en el suelo, atontado por el golpe. Hermione abrazó al chico por la cintura y lo empujó unos metros más. Por si las moscas.

-¡SUELTA A ESA ALIMAÑA, HERMIONE! –Ron se levantó, varita en mano. Agarró a la chica del brazo y tiró con fuerza hacia él. Hermione lanzó un gritito de dolor. Aquel bestia había vuelto a dañar su muñeca.- No voy a permitir que toques a mi novia de nuevo, hurón.

-¿Qué? – Harry miró a sus dos amigos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Novia? –Malfoy sonrió de medio lado ante aquella declaración?

-¿Desde cuando tú y yo somos algo más que amigos, Ronald? –Hermione le empujó con fuerza hasta que consiguió liberarse de su agarre.

-Desde la batalla final. ¿Acaso has olvidado el beso que nos dimos?

-¿Has besado a la comadreja? –Malfoy soltó una carcajada. Hermione enrojeció.

-Fue por la presión del momento –rezongó. Luego recobró la compostura y se enfrentó al pelirrojo- Nunca he aceptado ser tu novia. Ni siquiera te has dignado a pedírmelo. No des por sentadas tantas cosas por un simple beso. Beso que, además, pasó hace la tira de tiempo.

-Bien. ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Hermione? –Ron sonrió a la chica intentando adoptar una pose seductora. (Quedando más bien como si sufriese una indigestión).

-No. –respondió ella categóricamente.

-¿No? ¡POR QUÉ ME RECHAZAS! Soy un buen mago, sangre limpia, héroe de guerra y admirado y respetado por toda la comunidad mágica. No vas a encontrar a nadie mejor que yo. Sólo yo sé cómo valorarte y hacerte feliz.

-¿Te estás escuchando, Ronald? –Hermione dudaba entre echarse a llorar o descojonarse allí mismo ante tamaña estupidez.

-Aceptas entonces.

-No. No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella es mi pareja, comadreja –Malfoy se acercó a la chica y la cogió con suavidad de la cintura- ¿Te duele la muñeca, Hermione?

Hermione se quedó estática, prendida de aquellos ojos imposibles. ¿Malfoy había dicho en voz alta, ante más de la mitad del alumnado, que eran pareja? Se pellizcó disimuladamente para ver si estaba soñando. No. Estaba despierta. Bien despierta.

-Un poco –logró articular. Malfoy cogió su varita y con un movimiento complicado de muñeca, curó su mano herida.

-Ya casi está.

-Pero si ya no me duele –le miró confundida. Malfoy, con una sonrisa perversa, cogió la mano de ella y acercó sus labios a la muñeca de la castaña.

-Falta el beso que lo cura todo, Hermione –depositó un suave beso en la sensible piel de la muñeca. Hermione sintió cómo una descarga eléctrica recorría toda su columna vertebral. Malfoy miró de reojo a Ron, que estaba morado.- Potter, creo que a tu amigo le está dando un infarto. Si sigue poniéndose de ese color va a morir ahí mismo.

Harry salió de su asombro para mirar a su amigo. Malfoy tenía razón. Aquel color morado no debía ser nada saludable. Murmuró un apneo entre dientes y el rostro del pelirrojo recobró el color. Ron se marchó sin decir nada, el rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Has pensado lo que va a pasar ahora? –Harry se enfrentó al rubio.

-Ella va a estar bien. De esta manera la tendremos protegida. Cuando no esté contigo, lo estará conmigo.

Y se marchó tan tranquilo, aún sonriendo. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido. De momento, el ver la cara de la comadreja ya constituía la mejor recompensa a la cicatriz que le iba a quedar en el rostro. Y el tener a su merced a la cándida leona mejoraba las cosas.

-Esto promete ser muy divertido. Muy muy divertido.


	26. Chapter 25

-¡Mamá! ¿Sabes dónde está el vestido violeta?

Ginny tenía la cabeza metida en su armario. Llevaba más de media mañana seleccionando lo que se llevaría a su nuevo hogar. El montón de descartados amenazaba con comerse a la muchacha.

-¿Se puede saber dónde narices vas?

Ginny detuvo su búsqueda al oír la voz de su hermano. De su odiado hermano. Cogió aire y se giró levemente para observarlo.

-Estoy haciendo mi maleta porque me voy a vivir con Harry. Me lo pidió de manera formal la semana pasada.

-¿Y papá y mamá? ¿Están de acuerdo con eso? –Ron utilizó su tono de voz más suave. Aquel que siempre usaba cuando quería conseguir algo o quería cubrir alguna de sus meteduras de pata. Ginny lo conocía muy bien.

-Les pidió permiso antes de decírmelo, si eso es lo que te preocupa –regresó a su búsqueda.

-Y lo dices tan tranquila.

-No voy a montar un drama por irme de casa, Ron. Tengo dieciocho años. Ya soy mayor de edad y tengo todo el derecho del mundo para hacer mi vida fuera de esta casa.

Ron no contestó. Desapareció escaleras abajo. La pelirroja soltó el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta y terminó de hacer su maleta. Con un movimiento de varita la hizo desaparecer. Cuando llegase a Grimauld Palace ya estaría allí. Bajó a la cocina, donde sus padres y Ron la esperaban sentados en la cocina.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo listo, cariño? –Molly intentaba contener las lágrimas. Arthur sonreía a su hija pequeña.

-Sí. Ya mandé todas mis cosas para allá.

-Esto es vergonzoso –Ron fulminó con la mirada a sus padres- ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido darle permiso para irse con Harry?

-Son novios desde que acabó la guerra, Ronald –Molly observó a su hijo, que permanecía recostado en la silla con gesto hosco- Además, tu hermana es mayor de edad. Aunque no nos gustase la idea, no podríamos detenerla.

-Eso es una excusa barata –pegó un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que Ginny diese un paso atrás, asustada.- Me avergüenza que mi hermana pequeña se vaya a vivir como una cualquiera a la casa de su novio.

-¡YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA! –Ginny se acercó peligrosamente a Ron, varita en mano- Harry me pidió que me casara con él el mismo día que acabó con Voldemort –se giró para mirar a sus padres- Me hubiese gustado que os enterarais de otra manera. Teníamos pensado hacer una cena para hacerlo oficial. Pero este tarado arruinó la sorpresa.

-No te creo –Ron se levantó y encaró a su hermana- Ya en el colegio tenías fama de zorra. Pasaste por los brazos de más de la mitad del sector masculino de tres de las casas. ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar que vosotros dos estáis prometidos y que os vais a casar?

-¡RON! BASTA YA –Arthur se levantó y encaró a su hijo- No voy a permitir que insultes a tu hermana en mi casa. Ni en ningún otro lugar. Si ella dice que Harry le pidió matrimonio, la creo. Y tú no eres nadie para meterte en la vida privada de tu hermana. Tendrías que estar feliz. Tu mejor amigo será pronto tu hermano.

-No estoy yo muy seguro de eso –Ron volvió a sentarse- Lo que me jode es que va a estar conviviendo con ese maldito mortífago. Hermione ya cayó en sus garras. No creo que tarde mucho en hechizar a Ginny para que haga lo que él quiera.

-Estas paranoico, Ron –Ginny se acercó a sus padres y les abrazó con fuerza- En cuanto esté instalada, Harry y yo decidiremos una fecha para hacer público el compromiso. Os quiero mucho.

-Cuídate, cielo –Molly abrazó con fuerza a su hija y de manera disimulada, metió un sobre en su chaqueta- Dale esto a Draco.

-Lo haré.

Se despidió de nuevo con la mano y salió fuera. Caminó rápidamente hasta los límites de la Madriguera y se desapareció. Mientras, Ron observaba a sus padres en silencio. Los señores Weasley se removieron incómodos en su sitio.

-Estáis cometiendo un grave error y acabareis lamentándolo.

-Creo que el que está equivocado eres tú, hijo –Arthur miró a Ron con lástima- Estás tan cegado por una tonta rivalidad estudiantil que no ves lo que tienes delante. Déjame darte un consejo, Ronald. Si sigues así, acabarás quedándote solo, perderás a tus amigos, a tus conocidos y, lo que es más triste, a toda tu familia.

Ron se levantó y subió a su habitación sin responder a su padre. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooOoooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooO

-Muy bien, observad bien a aquellos que forman este círculo –el profesor de Animagia paseaba por el nuevo aula. Era una estancia mucho más pequeña que la antigua. Pero para los ocho escasos alumnos que habían conseguido pasar la primera parte de la asignatura después de un mes durísimo, era más que suficiente.- Vosotros constituiréis una parte fundamental del cuerpo de Aurores. Formareis parte de una pequeña élite de magos y brujas que destacan sobre los demás. Porque, tenedlo muy claro, si habéis sido capaces de llegar aquí, el resto de asignaturas serán pan comido para todos vosotros.

Hermione sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Observó a sus compañeros. Allí estaba Harry, con cara de no saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí. Junto al moreno, una chica bajita, con cara alegre, llamada Clara. Unos pasos más allí de Clara, dos hermanos: Liam y Leia. Luego estaban ella y Malfoy, y a la izquierda del rubio, otras dos chicas: Sophia y Nara.

-Ahora que ya os habéis observado bien, empezaremos el proceso de transformaros en animal. Primero las damas.

Las cinco chicas dieron un paso adelante, nerviosas. El profesor las sonrio en un claro intento por tranquilizarlas.

-Nara. Tú primero. Quiero que cierres los ojos. Respira profundamente diez veces y pon tu mente en blanco. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, quiero que te enfoques en un solo pensamiento. Intenta visualizar tu animal interior. Cuando lo tengas fijado en tu mente, expande esa imagen por toda tu consciencia, manteniendo siempre el control sobre su identidad, y déjate llevar.

La chica asintió nerviosa y cerró los ojos. Los demás esperaron casi conteniendo el aliento. Sin darse cuenta, retrocedieron, dejándole espacio a su compañera. Pasaron los minutos en completo silencio. Y de repente, la figura de Nara comenzó a fluctuar, desdibujándose, hasta que desapareció, dando paso a un hermoso gato siamés. Todos rompieron a aplaudir, felices del éxito de su compañera. La gata dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y luego volvió a transformarse en la muchacha, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Felicidades, Nara –el profesor le palmeó el hombro.- Una transformación perfecta.

-Gracias profesor.

Después de Nara fue el turno de los hermanos. Liam se transformó en un San Bernardo de aspecto bonachón, mientras que Leia lo hizo en un Huskie de pelaje rojizo. Sophía se transformó en una vivaracha liebre y Harry, tras mucho esfuerzo, se convirtió en un hermoso Lince. Cuando fue el turno de Hermione, la chica se situó en el centro del aula temblando. ¿Y si su transformación resultaba ridícula en comparación con la de sus compañeros? ¿Y si no lo lograba nunca? ¿Y si se equivocaba y quedaba transformada a medias?

-Hermione, quiero que vacies tu mente de todas esas preguntas –el profesor se situó tras ella y la sujetó por los hombros con firmeza.- Así, respira hondo, regula los latidos de tu corazón. Conoces al dedillo la teoría. Ponerla en práctica va a ser pan comido para ti.

Hermione sonrió. Se concentró en las palabras del hombre y dejó su mente en blanco. Cuando el ritmo de su corazón alcanzó una lentitud apropiada, buscó en su interior su esencia animal. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, veía a sus compañeros y profesor muy debajo de dónde ella estaba. "_Pero qué narices… ¿Soy una maldita jirafa?"_ Aquel pensamiento la asustó. Pero cuando giró a su derecha, pudo ver su reflejo en la ventana. Era un búho. Un precioso búho de plumaje pardo y enormes ojos dorados. Agitó con fuerza las alas y planeó por el aula. ¿Aquello era lo que Harry y Malfoy sentían al volar en sus escobas? Porque si se sentían la mitad de bien de lo que ella se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ahora comprendía su obsesión con el quiddicht y las escobas. A regañadientes se posó en el suelo y volvió a su forma humana.

-¡HERMS! –Harry la abrazó con fuerza- Con el miedo que le tienes a las alturas vas y te transformas en un búho.

-¡HA SIDO MARAVILLOSO! –Hermione estaba pletórica. Se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y se giró hacia Malfoy, que sonreía levemente. Sin pensárselo, lo abrazó- ¿Me has visto? ¡He volado, Draco! Y ha sido…. No tengo palabras…

-Me estás ahogando, sabelotodo –Draco se sentía incómodo con la agitada muchacha colgada de su cuello. Pero no podía rechazar su abrazo. De cara a todos ellos dos eran pareja. Se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cuándo aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada?- Pero me alegro por ti. Verás cómo pronto estás disfrutando de la sensación que te embarga cuando vuelas al aire libre.

-Bien, ahora que la joven ha celebrado su maravillosa transformación –el profesor sonreía alegremente- nos queda el joven Malfoy. Si es tan amable…

Draco se zafó de Hermione y se situó en medio del círculo. Todos retrocedieron aún más. Sabían que su magia era completamente distinta a la de ellos, mucho más oscura y potente. Sonrió tristemente. Les comprendía, pero aun así le dolía aquella desconfianza. Cerró los ojos y puso la mente en blanco. Le resultó muy sencillo. Tenía mucha práctica gracias a las cientos de horas que pasó practicando Oclumancia. Cuando se encontró en medio de la nada, dejó que su lado animal apareciera. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración por parte de sus compañeros le hicieron abrir los ojos. Buscó inmediatamente una de las ventanas y contempló su yo animal.

-Joven Malfoy –el profesor se acercó a él- Estoy realmente sorprendido. No solo nos acaba de mostrar una forma animal poderosa, sino que es usted el primer animago de combate en muchos años.

-¿Y qué se supone que es Malfoy? –Harry contemplaba a Draco con la boca abierta.

-Esta soberbia criatura que usted está contemplando, Harry, es un Huargo Blanco. Un lobo que en la antigüedad los hechiceros modificaron para adiestrarlo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Un lobo gigante que hace más de mil años que el ojo humano no ve. Joven Malfoy, ya puede volver a su forma original.

Draco obedeció. Se sentía abrumado. Esperaba transformarse en una serpiente, o en cualquier reptil como mucho. Pero nunca en un lobo mítico. Regresó a su lugar para recibir un fuerte abrazo de Hermione.

-Es increible.

-Como todo en mí, Hermione –sonrió con petulancia. La chica le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro. Lejos de molestarle, le agradó aquel grado de confianza. Después de un mes largo fingiendo ante todos que se querían con locura, había llegado a tomarle cierto cariño a la chica de los rizos indómitos. Aunque intentaba por todos los medios que aquello no pasase de una sana relación de casi amigos.

-Bien, alumnos. Eso es todo por hoy. Ya pueden regresar a sus hogares. Nos vemos el lunes a primera hora. Practicaremos sus transformaciones así como el realizar hechizos no verbales sin varita para defenderse o atacar a sus enemigos. Buenas tardes.

Recogieron todas sus cosas y salieron a la carrera. Por fin había llegado el fin de semana. Harry estaba nervioso, pues ese domingo celebrarían en su casa la comida donde haría oficial su compromiso con Ginny. También celebraban el regreso de Andrómeda. La mujer había estado fuera, visitando a unos parientes de su difunto marido y volvía el sábado por la mañana.

-Ha sido la mejor clase de mi vida con diferencia –Harry miró a sus dos acompañantes. Malfoy se limitó a asentir. Hermione, agarrada de la mano del rubio, iba dando saltitos.

-Nunca pensé que yo acabaría volando.

-Para que veas todo lo que te has estado perdiendo estos años –Harry esquivó la colleja que iba directa a su cuello. Llegaron a la salida de la Academia. Allí se encontraron con Luna, Ginny y, para desgracia de todos ellos, Ronald.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, la parejita feliz –Ron sonreía cínicamente. Hermione sintió cómo Draco se tensaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Creíamos que esta semana te tocaba inventario.

-George me dejó salir antes –no apartaba la mirada de las manos entrelazadas de la castaña y el rubio.- ¿Podríais soltaros? Haceis que me entren ganas de vomitar.

-Puedes irte por donde has venido, Weasley –la fría voz de Malfoy tuvo el efecto de un latigazo sobre el pelirrojo, que sacó la varita- No seas imbécil, pelirrojo. Antes de que tu escaso cerebro lograse unir dos palabras, estarías muerto.

-Déjalo, Draco –Luna se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó- ¿Qué tal vuestra magistral clase de Animagia?

-Es verdad, ¿lo habéis conseguido? –Ginny soltó a Harry después de regalarle un apasionado beso.

-Yo soy un lince –el moreno mantuvo su sonrisa- Y Herms es un hermoso búho.

-¿Hermione un búho? –Ron soltó una carcajada- ¿De qué tipo? ¿Uno que en vez de volar se dedica a dar saltitos mientras agita un ala para llamar la atención?

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser gilipollas, Weasley –Draco sujetó a Hermione por la cintura. Sabía que la proximidad de su cuerpo calmaba a la chica cuando se alteraba por culpa de la comadreja.- Sólo a ti se te ocurre insultar a la bruja más inteligente de la historia. Parece que no le tienes mucho apego a tu pellejo.

-¿Y tú, Malfoy? –Ron siguió con sus burlas- ¿Te has transformado en un precioso huroncito blanco?

-Casi. Harry, ¿nos vamos ya a casa? Tengo un hambre canina. –Draco ignoró olímpicamente a Ron. El moreno asintió.

-Luna, ¿te vienes a comer con nosotros?

-Encantada, Harry. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Draco y ya terminé mis clases.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos – Draco miró unos instantes a Ron y añadió- Lo siento, comadreja, pero la invitación no se extiende a ti. Al sitio que voy a llevar a mis "amigos" –recalcó la palabra amigos- no permiten introducir bestias de cuatro patas. Asi que…. Adios.

Agarró con la mano izquierda a Harry, que permanecia abrazado a Ginny y Luna se agarró al brazo de Hermione. Con una sonrisa de victoria, se desapareció, arrastrando con él a todos sus amigos.


	27. Chapter 26

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo en si…. ¡ESTE FIC HA GANADO LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS 2012 EN LA CATEGORÍA DRAMA Y EN LA CATEGORÍA DE MEJOR DRAMIONE ESTÁ EL PRIMERO DE LOS CUATRO GANADORES! También ha ganado nuestro Ron (todo malote él) en la categoría de mejor villano. Esta servidora anda dando saltos de alegría por la emoción. Que la gente te vote y apoye ya es todo un regalo… pero que gracias a su entusiasmo y fidelidad se gane el galardón… te deja sin palabras. Porque eso quiere decir que tu historia es buena, que eres buena transmitiendo no sólo sentimientos, sino que eres capaz de calar hondo en la gente… y eso sólo se puede agradecer de una manera: continuando la historia, enganchando más a los lectores y manteniéndose fiel a la esencia del fic en sí. Bueno, después del discursito en plan "The Oscar´s winner is….", empiezo con el capítulo. Y una vez más: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS….**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOo**

Llegaron a casa cuando estaba atardeciendo. Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja. El día había resultado simplemente perfecto: su increíble transformación en búho, la divertida comida en la que había disfrutado de la compañía de todas aquellas personas que eran importantes para ella y la divertida tarde en un parque de atracciones. Se dejó caer en una de las cómodas butacas de la biblioteca. Necesitaba un poco de silencio para eliminar el exceso de adrenalina que aún recorría su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y sin quererlo, se durmió.

Draco dejó a sus ruidosos acompañantes en la cocina, preparando una cena tardía. Tenía que reconocer que había sido un día bastante completito y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, divertido. No lo reconocería jamás en voz alta, pero la compañía de Potter y demás no resultaba tan desagradable como siempre había creído. Soltó un bufido. Se estaba ablandando. Y aquello no era bueno. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, deseando llegar a su cuarto y poder desconectar de esa panda de alborotadores. Incluso su tía, siempre seria y tranquila, había dado muestras de un desenfreno juvenil impropio de una mujer de su edad. Una vez a salvo en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Por fin un poco de silencio y paz.

Observó el techo durante unos minutos, dejando su mente en blanco. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Es que en esta casa no se puede tener un minuto de tranquilidad?

-Soy Ginny, Malfoy. Tengo una carta que me dio mi madre para ti.

-Pasa.

La pelirroja entró casi con miedo. Era la primera vez que estaba en aquella habitación. Por un acuerdo silencioso y tácito, nadie de la casa entraba allí al menos que tuviese expreso permiso de su dueño. Sólo Kreancher gozaba de una parcial amnistía al respecto. Caminó con paso titubeante hasta donde estaba el rubio, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Perdona que te haya despertado, pero me acordé hace un minuto que tenía esto para ti y no quise dejarlo para luego. Puede ser importante y si me olvido otra vez….

-Tranquila. No estaba dormido. Simplemente intentaba eliminar de mi sistema esas ondas tan molestas de felicidad absoluta que emitís todos los Gryffindor y que son contagiosas.

-¿No crees que exageras un pelín, Malfoy? –Ginny sonreía divertida. Tenía que reconocerle al hurón que era bastante ingenioso a la hora de meterse con todos ellos de tal manera que no pudiesen ofenderse.

-¿Yo? No, que va. Son tan endemoniadamente optimistas que me dais grima.–Draco se sentó y la dejó sitio para que pudiese sentarse. Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de duda de ella- No te voy a comer.

-Yo no te temo, hurón engreído –Ginny le lanzó la carta y se sentó a su lado, retándole a que dijese algo más.

Draco cogió el sobre y lo miró durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué le había dado una carta la matriarca de los Weasley? Miró a su compañera y luego abrió el sobre. Dentro había un pergamino de papel basto y un montón de pergaminos con el membrete del Ministerio de Magia Británico y otros con el del Ministerio Americano. Desplegó primero el pergamino no oficial y lo leyó en voz alta.

"_Draco, cielo. Han llegado al despacho de Arthur estos documentos de nuestro Ministerio y del Ministerio de EEUU. Kingsley pensó que era mejor que te llegaran por vía no oficial, pues cree que algunos de los implicados en las razzias trabajan aquí. Y como estás siendo vigilado continuamente por el Ministerio, pues no queremos que tengas más problemas por ese lado._

_Una vez zanjado el asunto legal… ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Me ha dado mucha pena que no hayas podido asistir a ninguna de nuestras cenas familiares por la presencia de mi hijo Ronald. No es bueno que alguien tan joven como tú pase tanto tiempo solo, lejos del calor de una familia. Y sabes que nosotros somos tu familia, no de sangre pero sí de corazón. Este sábado nos veremos, pues Harry y Ginny celebrarán una cena en vuestra casa a la que estamos invitados todos._

_Un beso muy grande y muchos abrazos._

_Molly Weasley._

_PD: espero que estés comiendo en condiciones. No quiero encontrarme con un saco de huesos este sábado._

_PD2: Vigila por mí a ese par de tórtolos. Quiero mucho a Harry, pero no me fío un pelo de mi hija._

_PD3: otra vez abrazos y besos."_

Draco soltó una carcajada al leer las posdatas. Ginny había adquirido un intenso color rojo. El rubio tardó unos minutos en calmarse. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad, intentó consolar a la pelirroja (muy a su manera)

-Vaya, Weasley. No sabía yo de tus bajos instintos.

-No sigas por ahí, hurón, porque te puede ir muy mal.

-Venga, pelirroja… Ya has oído la petición de tu madre. Tengo que tener un ojo puesto sobre ti y otro sobre el-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-violado-por-su-novia-ninfómana.

-Te lo advierto… no me sigas provocando que acabamos mal…

-Es una orden de la señora Weasley y, sintiéndolo mucho por san Potter y tú, le tengo más miedo a tu madre que a vosotros dos juntos.

Ginny le miró, incrédula. Vio que lo estaba diciendo en serio. Sin poderlo evitar, soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Draco Malfoy le tiene miedo a mi madre? ¿El terrible mortífago le teme a una señora cincuentona que usa más la magia para cocinar que para otra cosa?

-Te recuerdo que esa cincuentona, como tú la has llamado, mató a Bellatrix. Y mi tía podía ser de todo menos inofensiva.

-Ahí te doy la razón. Mi madre, cuando se enfada, da verdadero miedo.

-Bueno, veamos que me cuenta nuestro adorado primer ministro.

"_Ministerio de Magia Británico._

_Departamento de Aurores y de Leyes Mágicas._

_A la atención del señor Draco L. Malfoy Black._

_Señor Malfoy._

_Tras la presentación de su caso ante el cuerpo de jefes del departamento de Aurores y de Leyes Mágicas, le comunico que se ha dado el visto bueno a su petición de investigar los ataques y posteriores asesinatos de los siguientes miembros de la comunidad mágica:_

_-Familia Greengrass._

_-Familia Nott_

_-Familia Parkinson._

_-Familias Goyle y Crabbe._

_-Familia Malfoy._

_-Familia Baddock._

_Todas las anteriormente citadas fueron atacadas, torturadas y asesinadas en el periodo que comprende el mes posterior a la caída del Innombrable y los siguientes cuatro meses. _

_Su caso constituye una excepción a la manera de actuar de nuestros departamentos pues, según la vigente Ley de familia, sólo podía pedir la investigación del asesinato de la joven Greengrass, por ser su prometida y considerarse ya parte de su propia unidad familiar (teniendo en cuenta nuestra normativa por la que, una vez dos personas son prometidas en matrimonio y se refleja este compromiso en un documento vinculante de manera legal y mágica, ambos dos conformarían una nueva unidad familiar). _

_Pero como usted es el único representante vivo de las siete familias de sangre pura que, durante siglos, constituían los pilares económicos y sociales de nuestro mundo, se ha decidido investigar todas las muertes._

_Atentamente, y a su entera disposición_

_K.E. Primer Ministro de Magia Británico."_

Draco se quedó mirando el papel como si éste le fuese a atacar de un momento a otro. No podía creer que hubiesen aceptado su petición de investigar todas las muertes de sus amigos y familiares. Ginny posó su mano en el brazo de él. También estaba sorprendida.

-Eso es… no creí que accedieran.

-¿Es lo que yo pienso, Malfoy?

-Si. Van a investigar todas y cada una de esas muertes para dar con los culpables. Y lo van a hacer con el apoyo de los dos departamentos más influyentes y fuertes de nuestro mundo. –Draco sonrió abiertamente.- No es que esto les vaya a devolver la vida o la dignidad que les quitaron a la hora de morir, pero se hará justicia.

-¿Crees que recibirán su merecido?

-Sabes poco de las leyes que nos rigen, ¿verdad?

-Es algo que no me interesa mucho, la verdad –Ginny sonrió tristemente. Era verdad. Si se comparaba con Harry, Hermione, Luna o Neville, resultaba casi una inculta. Era algo a lo que nunca le había dado importancia, hasta ese momento.

-Tú tranquila. Muchos magos mueren sin saber siquiera el funcionamiento del mundo en el que viven. Te lo explicaré de manera sencilla: al ser yo el solicitante de la petición, pasó a ser parte de la acusación. En el momento en que tengan en su poder a todos los culpables, el Tribunal Mágico dará las opciones de sentencia. Pero como estamos hablando de asesinatos que se pueden calificar como "Crímenes de Guerra", yo, al ser el único representante de un sector que ha sido exterminado, soy el que decide cuál de esas sentencias se aplicará. Y mi decisión va a ser inamovible.

-¿El Beso?

-A todos y cada uno de ellos. Lo siento mucho, pelirroja, porque en ese lote entra el imbécil de tu hermano. Pero no voy a hacer ninguna excepción. Y menos con él.

-Tranquilo, sé que es mi hermano, y muy en el fondo lo quiero. Pero es un monstruo, un psicópata. Además, él está disfrutando con todo esto.

-Dejemos el tema de tu adorado hermanito. Me enferma. –Sacó otro pergamino y lo abrió.- Es una carta de Kingsley. Personal.

"_Malfoy:_

_Como ves, son buenas noticias. Ahora que está oficialmente en marcha la investigación, puedo facilitarte los documentos en los que he resumido todos nuestros pasos dados hasta ahora. Sé que no es mucho pero, como no teníamos el respaldo de los departamentos, tuve que andar con pies de plomo y hacerlo de manera casi extraoficial. Ahora que podemos movernos con libertad, espero avanzar mucho más rápido. Iré mandándote cartas con nuestros avances con regularidad._

_Ten mucho cuidado. Hemos detectado que se está creando un movimiento a favor de las Razzias. Están reclutando a gente para que les apoye, en un intento de escapar de la justicia en caso de que les atrapen. Sabes que eres la pieza número uno que quieren cobrarse. Y no pararán hasta conseguirlo. Intenta permanecer ileso y lo que es más importante: VIVO._

_Kingsley E."_

Draco dejó la carta del ministro y ojeó las cartas americanas. Eran de los abogados que habían contratado los Zabinni y Nott para revocar todas las restricciones injustas de las que era víctima. Las dejó con las demás y leyó la que de verdad le importaba.

-Es de Theo y Blaise.

"_Hola, don Soy el ombligo del mundo:_

_¿Cómo te atreves a llamarnos malos amigos? Que estemos al otro lado del mundo no quiere decir que nos hayamos olvidado de ti. Para tu información, narcisista de mierda, hemos estado muy ocupados buscando a los mejores abogados de este lado del charco para ayudarte._

_Dejando los temas legales a un lado, por aquí nos va de maravilla. Hemos creado una empresa que mezcla lo mejor del mundo mágico con las maravillas de la tecnología de última generación muggles. Y están resultando un verdadero bombazo. ¿Quién va ha negarse a utilizar un aparato que te permite hablar instantáneamente con quien quieras sin tener que esperar a que una pobre lechuza aletee millas y millas? Hemos creado una gama de teléfonos y demás trastos electrónicos (los muggles son verdaderamente adictos a esos chismes) capaces de adaptarse a las fuertes descargas mágicas que pululan por nuestro mundo._

_Hemos cogido lo mejor de lo mejor que hemos encontrado en el mercado actual y lo hemos elevado a la enésima potencia. Si los muggles pudieran hacerse con uno de nuestros aparatitos, morirían felices._

_¿Qué tal te va con los leoncitos? ¿Te has vuelto ya un blandengue como Potter o aún queda algo del frío cabronazo que eres? (Esto es cosa de Blaise. Nott) Cuando podamos volver a esa fría y húmeda isla, esperamos verte siendo el de siempre y, a ser posible, acompañado de una belleza… o en su defecto, una mujer con mucho carácter y mucha mala leche que sepa mantenerte a raya y con las "joyas Malfoy" a buen recaudo en tus pantalones._

_Escribe pronto, rubito malagradecido._

_Tus hermanos del alma a los que quieres con locura y a los que echas mucho de menos: _

_Blaise y Theo._

_PD: ¿Para qué quieres saber tú quién es Brad Pitt? Es un actor muggle, rubito, como tú, por el que todas las mujeres, sean de la edad que sean, babean. ¿Has salido del armario y no nos lo querías decir?"_

Ginny se cayó de la cama por culpa del ataque de risa que le dio al escuchar la hilarante carta que habían escrito esos dos. Draco tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando esos dos descerebrados al escribir todas esas tonterías?

-Tus amigos son la monda, Malfoy.

-Lo que son es un par de tarugos descerebrados que no tienen una idea buena ni bajo tortura –se levantó de la cama y la ayudó a ponerse en pie- No quiero ni un solo comentario de la dichosa cartita. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo –Ginny seguía riendo. La posdata había sido épica- ¿De qué conoces tú a Brad Pitt?

-Tu adorada amiguita Granger. Y no preguntes más que no pienso decir ni una sola palabra.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. –Ginny caminó hacia la puerta- Te dejo descansar.

Salió de la habitación carcajeándose y murmurando entre dientes. Draco cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita y se acostó de nuevo. Se quedó dormido pensando en la mejor manera de torturar a esos dos.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

El sábado por la noche llegó demasiado rápido, en opinión de un aterrorizado Harry. Estaba en la cocina supervisando los últimos retoques para lo que él esperaba una cena perfecta.

-¿Acojonado, Potter? –Draco entró en la cocina y se sentó en una banqueta. Le divertía mucho la cara de sufrimiento que llevaba arrastrando toda la semana el moreno.

-No lo sabes tú bien. Una cosa son los padres de Ginny, pero otra muy distinta son todos los Weasley juntos en un mismo cuarto.

-Eso te pasa por meterte de lleno con la única chica de una manada de pelirrojos.

-Estás disfrutando ¿verdad?

-Como un enano, Potter –sonrió con maldad- Para variar, es divertido ver sufrir a otro que no sea uno mismo.

Harry no contestó. Recolocó por centésima vez los vasos y copas, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Kreancher.

-Creo que tu elfo está conteniéndose de retorcerte el pescuezo, Potter.

-¡NO! ¡KREANCHER JAMÁS DAÑARÍA AL AMO HARRY! EL AMO PUEDE TOQUETAR TODO LO QUE QUIERA, AUNQUE ESO MOLESTE MUCHO A KREANCHER.

-¡Lo siento, Kreancher! –Harry miró arrepentido a la pobre criatura, que brincaba en el sitio de lo nervioso que se había puesto- Nos vamos de aquí, para que puedas trabajar tranquilo. Malfoy…

Draco salió detrás de él riéndose. Entraron en el salón, donde Hermione y Ginny hablaban de la cena.

-¿Se lo has contado? –Harry se sentó junto a su novia. Ginny negó.- Bien, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Llega un poco tarde, Harry –Hermione sonrió- Sé del compromiso desde hace tiempo. No fuiste muy discreto cuando le pediste que se casara contigo. Yo estaba allí.

-Creo que Potter sufrió un episodio pasajero de idiotez extrema en ese momento y no tenía ojos más que para su adorada pelirroja.

-No seas malo, Draco –Hermione le dio un manotazo suave en el hombro. El chico se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

-Veo que vuestra relación va viento en popa –Harry miró con burla a los dos "novios".

-La costumbre de tener a la sabelotodo pululando a mí alrededor. Es casi más una mascota que una molestia.

-Idiota –Hermione le arreó una fuerte colleja.- Sabemos que eres un tipo duro, frío como el acero, que no tiene emociones… pero no me llames mascota o te juro que acabas llorando antes de la cena.

-Cuanto sarcasmo junto…

Todos giraron la cabeza a la vez. En la puerta estaba Ron, mirándolos fríamente. Entró sin ser invitado y se sentó junto a Hermione. Draco se tensó inmediatamente y llevó la mano al brazal donde ocultaba la varita. Hermione le contuvo con un suave apretón de mano.

-Ya ves, Ronald. Se me ha pegado es extraño sentido del humor de mi novio –recalcó la palabra novio. El pelirrojo bufó a modo de respuesta.

-Veo que seguís con la tontería del compromiso –Ron miró a su hermana fijamente, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

-Parece que no te alegras por nosotros, Ron –Harry impregnó su voz de todo el tono amigable del que fue capaz.

-Considero que Ginny está cometiendo un error al comprometerse tan joven pero, antes de que acabe con cualquier escoria de ahí fuera, prefiero que esté contigo. Por lo menos sé que eres de fiar y te conozco. Además, tener a mi mejor amigo como cuñado no puede ser tan malo.

-Creo que lo de escoria va por mí –susurró Draco al oído de Hermione. La chica no pudo evitar un escalofrío al sentir el cálido aliento de él sobre su piel.- ¿Poniéndote juguetona, gatita?

-No seas memo. Pero no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas –susurró ella.

Ron les observaba en silencio. Ante sus ojos se desarrollaba lo que parecía un momento íntimo de una pareja muy bien avenida. Respiró profundamente, intentando controlar el impulso asesino que pugnaba por salir a flote. "_Tranquilo, Ron, dentro de poco te desharás de ese engreído mortífago y te podrás quedar con Hermione"_. Con ese pensamiento flotando en su mente, sonrió abiertamente a su hermana y amigo.

-Espero que los demás no tarden mucho en venir. Tengo un hambre canina y la comida que prepara Kreancher es digna del mejor hotel de lujo.

-Hay que reconocerle el talento culinario –Harry intentó calmarse. No quería poner nervioso a su antiguo amigo y desatar así un desastre de proporciones bíblicas.- Disfrutaremos del que quizá sea su mejor banquete. Lleva todo el día metido en la cocina y no nos ha dejado meter la nariz.

-Eso ha sido porque le has sacado de quicio, Harry –Hermione sonrió. El elfo terminó hechizando la puerta de la cocina para que nadie que no fuera él entrase.

-Veo que aún sigues con la idea del PEDDO –Ron posó su mano en la rodilla de Hermione, que se concentró en no quitársela de la peor manera. Le regaló una sonrisa claramente falsa y contestó al comentario.

-Eso ni lo dudes Ronald. La PEDDO es algo muy importante para mí y no pararé hasta que todos los magos la tomen en serio. Los elfos se merecen un mejor trato.

-A ellos les gusta que les den órdenes –Ron sonrió con malicia. Quería que ella saltase para poder iniciar una pelea con el hurón, que seguro saldría en defensa de la castaña.

-¡Eso es algo inhumano, Ronald! Los elfos son seres mágicos pensantes. Que lleven cientos de años bajo el yugo de los magos, que éstos les lavasen el cerebro para que sólo siguiesen sus órdenes, por crueles que fueran, es intolerable. Me indigna que sigas pen….

No completó la frase. Draco vio en los ojos de Harry y Ginny la alarma. Si seguía por esos derroteros, Hermione acabaría cabreando a Ronald y este no dudaría en comenzar una pelea en la que él estaría metido de lleno en su papel de novio leal. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, la agarró del mentón, la giró la cara y estampó sus labios en los de ella. Pretendía que aquello fuese un simple pico para que no hablase de más, pero Hermione se entusiasmó y se lanzó de lleno a besarlo con todas sus ganas. Y él, como buen caballero que era, no iba a dejarla con las ganas. A lo lejos pudo oír a un pelirrojo furioso salir protestando del salón y las risitas de la parejita de oro. Cuando estaban al borde de la asfixia, logró separarse de la chica.

-Joder, Granger. Sé que soy toda una tentación, pero no era necesario que me sacaras hasta la última gota de aire de los pulmones.

-No te quejes que bien que me has seguido….

Draco se levantó y salió casi a la carrera de allí. No quería que sus "amigos" se diesen cuenta de que se había sonrojado como una colegiala. A sus espaldas pudo oír las últimas frases de aquel trío del demonio.

-Te has pasado un poco, Herms –Harry reía divertido.

-Un poco más y le dejas en coma.

-Ya, Ginny, ya, pero lo que he disfrutado no me lo quita nadie.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Que guardado te tenías que eras una fiera, Granger –susurró para sí.


	28. Chapter 27

La cena aún no había comenzado y el gilipollas de la comadreja ya estaba moviendo el bigote, comiendo como si el mundo fuese a terminar allí mismo. Draco suprimió los instintos homicidas de los que estaba siendo presa y se concentró en observar al clan pelirrojo.

Bill y su mujer, Fleur, charlaban animadamente con la profesora McGonagall, que seguía con aquel aire tan estirado característico suyo. Junto a ellos, con cara de mortal aburrimiento, estaba el semigigante. En un rincón, cabeza con cabeza, Charlie y George tramaban algo (y por las miraditas que lanzaban a un acojonado Potter, debía ser algo no muy bueno). La señora Weasley, junto a su marido, hablaba con Kingsley y su tía Andrómeda. Potter y Ginevra permanecían en silencio, cogidos de la mano, más blancos que una tiza. Hermione jugaba con Teddy a un absurdo juego muggle, sentados en el suelo de la cocina. Decidió acercarse a ellos.

-¿Enseñándole tonterías muggles a mi primo, cielo? –por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como se atragantaba la comadreja. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa malévola.

-No son tonterías, hurón –Hermione sonrió. Le encantaba el tira y afloja que tenía con el rubio. Seguían insultándose, pero se había dado cuenta hacía poco que habían dejado de lado la inquina y la maldad en esos insultos. Ahora lo hacían… como si de un juego se tratara.- Le estoy enseñando "El calienta manos". Es un juego que te permite desarrollar tus reflejos. Pones las manos así, con la palma hacia abajo. Tu contrincante pone las suyas encima y tú tienes que tratar de golpearle rápidamente. Si lo consigues, ganas. Si no, sigues intentándolo.

-Muy simple pero divertido. –Draco se sentó al lado de la castaña y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella. Acercó su boca a la oreja de ella y susurró- Creo que al pelirrojo muerto de hambre le va a dar un ataque si sigue mirando hacia aquí.

Hermione miró de reojo al pelirrojo y sonrió. Ronald tenía el rostro de un púrpura brillante la mar de gracioso. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y soltó un suspiro bastante audible.

-Me encanta estar así, contigo y con Teddy, parecemos una familia de verdad –la tos de Ron les hizo reír.

-¡Ronald! Por el amor de Merlín, espera a que estemos todos sentados –Molly miraba con disgusto y vergüenza a su hijo menor. Todos rompieron a reír, para mayor mortificación del pelirrojo.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de sentarnos a cenar –La voz de Harry llegó un tanto ahogada desde su rincón. Todos tomaron asiento. Hermione se situó a la izquierda de Draco, con Charlie a su derecha y Ronald enfrente. La mirada azul del pelirrojo era tan intensa que podría incinerar a cualquiera si pudiera.

-Bueno, espero que la comida os guste –murmuró Harry. Seguía pálido, las manos le temblaban exageradamente y no sabía donde mirar. Se dejó caer en su silla y se quedó mirando fijamente su plato.

-A Potter le va a dar un infarto si no se relaja –susurró Draco a Hermione. La castaña miró a su amigo y sonrió.

-Pobre. Son demasiados cuñados con los que lidiar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Las conversaciones eran animadas, las bromas y las risas llenaban el ambiente. Draco intentó disfrutar de aquello. Las cenas que él recordaba en su antiguo hogar eran frías, serias, como debían ser las cenas de todo sangre pura. Allí sentado, rodeado de sus antiguos enemigos, comprendió por fin lo errados que eran los principios que regían a los sangre pura de la sociedad mágica. ¿De qué habían servido aquellas creencias arcaicas de superioridad? Sólo les habían conducido a la muerte y la casi extinción.

-¿Te sucede algo, Draco? –Hermione posó su mano sobre el brazo del chico y lo miró fijamente- Te has puerto mortalmente serio.

-Recuerdos. Y no muy buenos –Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho. El pensar en el pasado le hacía daño. Más del que le gustaba reconocer. Bajó la mirada a la mano de Hermione. Pudo sentir una calidez agradable allí donde aquella pequeña mano estaba posada. Alzó la mirada y la miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que se sonrojara.- Los hecho de menos. A ambos. No fueron los padres más ejemplares pero les quería.

-Lo sé. Eran humanos, al fin y al cabo. Todos los seres humanos se equivocan de vez en cuando. Y todo lo que ellos hicieron lo hicieron por ti, porque te querían.

-¿Estás segura? –Hermione le besó en la mejilla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién podría resistirse a quererte? Si eres un huroncito la mar de mono…

Ron miraba fijamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. No podía oír de lo que estaban hablando, pero debía ser algo importante para el rubio, pues tenía la cara muy seria. Cuando Hermione lo besó y luego sonrió de aquella manera, sintió cómo la sangre hervía en sus venas. Aquellos gestos debían ser para él, el cariño de la castaña debía disfrutarlo él únicamente. La voz de Harry le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno…. La razón por la que os hemos invitado aquí a todos a cenar es…

-Bueno –Ginny se levantó, sonriendo.- Lo que Harry quiere decir y parece haberse tragado es que… ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!

La pelirroja levantó su mano y mostró el anillo de compromiso. Todos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y luego comenzaron a felicitarles.

-¡Ya era hora, Potter! –Charlie se levantó y alzó la copa. Todos imitaron su gesto- Brindemos por esta buena noticia.

-¡Y brindemos porque por fin el Salvador del Mundo Mágico encontró el valor para declararse a nuestra hermanita! –George lanzó a Harry una mirada burlona, lo que hizo que el moreno tragara saliva.

-No seáis malos, niños –Molly lloraba, emocionada- Harry es de la familia desde hace años y ahora por fin será un Weasley más.

-Potter, no sé si felicitarte o regalarte directamente una corona de flores –Draco le tendió la mano a Harry, que sudaba por los cuatro costados. Todos se quedaron impresionados por el gesto del ex-mortífago, sobre todo McGonagall.

-Quizá necesite las dos cosas –susurró Harry mientras le agarraba la mano y la agitaba con torpeza.

-Ginevra –Draco miró a la pelirroja divertido- Creo que el pésame va directo a ti. Como no le eduques bien… vas a cargar con un muermo y atolondrado Gryffindor el resto de tu vida.

-Nah, tranquilo. A este le meto en cintura enseguida –Ginny abrazó a Draco, que le devolvió el abrazo con gusto.- Las mujeres Weasley sabemos como manejar a estos tontitos que se enamoran de nosotras hasta las trancas.

Draco soltó una carcajada. Le gustaba la manera de ser de la pelirroja. Una vez hecho el anuncio, el ambiente se relajó bastante. Todos hablaban de la noticia y se burlaban de Harry por su futuro como hombre casado con una de las brujas con más mala leche de Londres. Todos menos Ron, que permanecía en un rincón, de mal humor.

-Esto es una estupidez –dijo en voz alta, haciendo que el resto guardara silencio- ¿Cómo podéis alegraros por el compromiso de una niña de diecisiete años?

-Tengo casi dieciocho, Ron –Ginny se encaró con su hermano- Que tú seas un amargado no quiere decir que los demás no tratemos de ser felices.

-No sería un amargado si la escoria como ese –señaló a Draco, que se limitó a alzar una ceja, divertido- Estuviese toda muerta y enterrada. ¿Te has olvidado de Lavender? ¿O de Fred?

-No. De Fred jamás me olvidaré, porque es mi hermano. Pero él querría esto. Siempre estaba viéndole el lado bueno a lo malo. Y por Lavender… siento que muriera, pero tu idolatrada noviecita me caía como una patada en el culo. Era insoportable, cabeza hueca, cotilla, pesada y empalagosa…

¡PLAFF!. Ron permaneció con la mano levantada. El tortazo que le había dado a su hermana aún resonaba en la cocina. Ginny le miró, sorprendida, mientras se cubría la mejilla con la mano.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Lavender en lo que te quede de vida, Ginny –Ron miró a su alrededor- Me da asco pertenecer a esta familia. Aceptan a cualquiera, olvidan el pasado y sólo piensan en ser felices…

-Eres gilipollas y no te habías dado cuenta de ello, Weasley –la fría voz de Draco les sobresaltó a todos. Volvía a arrastrar las sílabas, señal de que estaba muy molesto- Te limitas a llorar como un crío de pecho porque no consigues lo quieres. Te crees importante cuando simplemente eres el mediocre de la historia: el peor mago de una familia llena de talento, la sombra del Héroe del Mundo Mágico, el cerebro de mosquito que solo consigue aprobar si copia a su compañera muggle, mil veces más inteligente que él. Envidioso, creído y embustero.

-¿Acaso tú eres mejor que yo? –Ron se acercó unos pasos al rubio, que sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí. Porque yo sé reconocer mis fallos. Sé que tengo un ego como Gran Bretaña de grande. Admito que durante casi toda mi vida seguí unas creencias que ahora sé eran erróneas. Admito que soy un cabrón el noventa por ciento de las veces. Que me paso el respeto hacia los demás por el arco del triunfo. Pero también sé reconocer la valía de aquellos que se lo merecen. Sé reconocer el valor de Potter y su gran capacidad mágica. Pocos habrían sobrevivido conservando la cordura a tener a un puto psicópata detrás suyo desde la cuna. Reconozco el valor como bruja de Hermione que, a pesar de ser hija de muggles –se giró un poco hacia una sonrojada castaña y la sonrió abiertamente- le dan mil vueltas a muchos magos sangre pura. Admiro a tus padres por mantenerse firmes en sus creencias, por no haber cedido a los mandados de Voldemort. Pese a ser sangre pura nunca antepusieron eso a lo demás. Ellos saben ver a las personas como son, no por quienes creen ser. Me encanta el sentido del humor de tus hermanos. Cómo han sabido labrarse un futuro de éxito. El valor de Charlie que, pese a sus heridas, nunca ha dejado de lado su pasión por los dragones. El talento de Bill como rompedor de maldiciones y la capacidad de sobreponerse a las penas de George. Incluso Fred me caía bien cuando estábamos en el colegio. Ese par era increíble. Y tu hermana es una de las brujas más fuertes y con mayor moral que me he echado en cara. Pero tú… tú eres un fallo en la genética. Un error de la naturaleza. No hay nada bueno en ti. Yo habré cometido mil errores, pero he aprendido de ellos y estoy intentado superar esa etapa dando lo mejor de mi y dando a conocer mi verdadero yo.

-Muy emotivo tu discursito. Pero no me lo creo. –Ron se pegó a Draco y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. El rubio no movió ni un músculo- Eres un maldito asesino y no pararé hasta que todos estos idiotas vean tu verdadero rostro.

-Pues tienes ocupación para años, comadreja –Draco se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo y retrocedió dos pasos, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Porque esto que estas que llevas viendo desde hace casi un año es lo que hay. No oculto nada. De mi se sabe absolutamente todo (de eso se encargaron los periodistas y cuatro o cinco amiguitos tuyos) –la amargura en la voz de Draco hizo estremecerse a Hermione, que se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda- Pero de una cosa sí que les tengo que estar agradecido: como no queda nada en mi que sea secreto, me puedo permitir el lujo de confraternizar con aquellos que, por naturaleza o crianza, eran mis enemigos. Y lo estoy disfrutando, Ronald. Porque no sólo estoy descubriendo el verdadero significado de una familia y de lo que es tener más de dos amigos, sino que se me está permitiendo conocer a una persona maravillosa.

Agarró con fuerza las manos de Hermione y tiró de ella hasta colocarla ante él. Cogió su rostro con suavidad y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho: con verdadera sinceridad. Porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que los sentimientos de ella hacia su persona eran reales, no fingidos. Y, aunque él no pudiese devolverle todo aquel amor de manera justa, intentaría hacerla feliz el tiempo que le dejaran. Hermione se sentía en el séptimo cielo. Mil y una emociones recorrían su sistema nervioso. El discurso de Draco la había llenado de orgullo hacia el ex mortífago. Pero el beso la estaba transportando a una dimensión desconocida. "Esto debe ser lo que los budistas llaman Nirvana" pensó mientras se entregaba al beso del rubio. Beso que fue bruscamente interrumpido al verse lanzada hacia la pared por un hechizo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A BESARLA, ASESINO DE MIERDA! –Ron tenía la varita alzada, apuntando a Draco. Hermione se dio cuenta que había sido el pelirrojo el que había lanzado el hechizo. Sintió cómo la furia encendía toda su sangre. Se levantó a reacción y, varita en mano, se acercó al furioso pelirrojo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a lanzarme un hechizo, estúpido! –Clavó la punta de su varita en el cuello de él- No eres nada mío para andar dándome órdenes. Beso a quién me da la santísima gana y estoy con quien quiero. Y tú, precisamente, no eres ese alguien.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Hermione? –Ron se apartó un paso de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos- Estamos hablando del maldito mortífago que te hizo la vida imposible durante años. El mismo desgraciado que hizo que mi hermano se convirtiera en un monstruo…

-¡Oye, que no soy ningún monstruo! –Rezongó Bill. Ron se limitó a ignorarlo.

-Por culpa de este desgraciado Dumbledore está muerto.

-Albus estaba muerto antes de esa noche, Ron –la voz de Harry había recuperado su tono firme- La maldición del anillo de los Gaunt le estaba matando lentamente. Su muerte en la Torre de Astronomía estaba acordada de antemano con Snape.

-¡ME DA IGUAL! Esa noche podríamos haber muerto todos por su culpa –dirigió su varita hacia Draco, que permanecía impasible, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, escuchando y vigilando los movimientos del idiota pelirrojo.- Y luego… Fred, Lav, Tonks, Remus… son muchos que no debían morir…

-¿Y Astoria Greengrass sí? –Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Draco, carente de toda emoción- Una cría de dieciséis años, violada, torturada y abandonada a su suerte para que muriera como un perro. Una niña que vio morir a toda su familia. Familia que ni de pensamiento había comulgado con Voldemort –Draco se acercó a Ron y le arrancó la varita de la mano- ¿Recuerdas a Tory? Sí, esa cría de pelo castaño, ojos verde esmeralda, enormes, siempre con una sonrisa amable, que hablaba con todo el mundo, sin importar su casa o sangre. Creo que sí la recuerdas, lo veo en tus ojos –Harry y Hermione captaron el verdadero mensaje "Sé que la recuerdas porque tú fuiste uno de los desgraciados que la torturaron y dejaron morir". Ron retrocedió un poco, blanco como la cal.

-Una serpiente más y otra niñita de papá sangre pura –el tono arrogante de su voz había desaparecido. Todos pudieron notar el miedo en sus palabras. Pero lo achacaron a la imponente figura del rubio, que permanecía quieto, con la varita del pelirrojo firmemente agarrada en su mano, pero sin amenazar a nadie.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso. Pero Tory y su familia, por si no lo sabías, dieron refugio a aquellos que escapaban de los carroñeros. –El grito de asombro fue generalizado. Draco miró por unos segundos a los que le rodeaban y volvió a centrar su atención en el pelirrojo, que se había puesto aún más pálido- Sí, Ronald. Muchos de tus amiguitos siguen vivos gracias a los Greengrass. Si dudas de mis palabras, busca a Seamus Finnigan. Él fue uno de los que salvó el pellejo gracias a Daphne. O busca la lista de los que lograron escapar de los carroñeros y pregúntales. Y luego vienes y me repites que merecían morir como murieron. –Se giró hacia los demás- Lo siento pero me retiro. Me alegro de veros a casi todos y espero que disfrutéis del resto de la noche. Sabelotodo… cuida de que la pequeña pelirroja no le arrebate la virtud a nuestro salvador.

La carcajada de George sobresaltó a todos y relajó el ambiente. Hermione dio un corto beso a su "novio" y le dejó marchar. Draco salió de la cocina manteniendo su ya sempiterna pose arrogante. Sabía que el pelirrojo no tardaría mucho en ir detrás de él. Tenía la varita preparada, por si las moscas. La voz de Ron le detuvo cuando llegaba a mitad de las escaleras del primer piso.

-¡Malfoy! –Draco se giró y lo observó en silencio, esperando a que continuara- ¿es cierto lo que has dicho de los Greengrass?

-Sí. Sabes que no miento. No con las cosas serias –Draco bajó los escalones que había subido y se detuvo ante el pelirrojo, que lo miraba con cara rara.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de ellos –Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido. De todas las posibles conversaciones que se había imaginado, aquella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza- Pedí que me entregaran el anillo para putearte. Pero me negué a participar en aquello. Aunque no lo creas, tengo mis principios.

-Diría que me sorprendes, Weasley, pero a estas alturas estoy más allá de la sorpresa. –Draco se agachó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.- Pero, siguiendo este inusitado arranque de sinceridad, yo también te diré algo que es completamente cierto: me alegro de que no tuvieras nada que ver con la muerte de Tory y su familia. –Al ver la cara de sorpresa de su enemigo, añadió- No es porque de repente me hayan entrado unas ganas locas de ser amiguito tuyo. Antes me corto una mano y me la como. Me alegro por tu familia. Quedarán destrozados cuando se enteren de que has participado en las masacres. Pero al menos les quedará el consuelo de que no tuviste nada que ver con la salvajada que le hicieron a esa niña. Puedes dormir todo lo tranquilo que te deje tu conciencia, Weasley. El fantasma de Astoria no rondará tus sueños.

Se dio media vuelta y subió de dos en dos los escalones, para encerrarse en su cuarto acto seguido. Una vez a solas en la seguridad de aquellas cuatro paredes, dejó escapar toda su rabia contenida.

-¡MALDITO CABRÓN! Y AUN TIENE LA CARA DE VENIR A DECIRME QUE ÉL NO TUVO NADA QUE VER CON LO DE TORY. ¡MENTIROSO DE MIERDA! EN CUANTO TENGA OPORTUNIDAD VOY A ARRANCARLE LA PIEL A TIRAS Y SE LA VOY A HACER TRAGAR ENTERA. LUEGO LE VOY A MOLER A CRUCIOS HASTA QUE SUPLIQUE POR SU MUERTE. COSA QUE LE NEGARÉ CON VERDADERO GUSTO. LE FROTARÉ LA CARNE VIVA CON AZUCAR Y SAL…

-Espero que todas esas cosas no me las vayas a hacer a mí –Draco se giró, varita en mano, para encontrarse con Harry, Ginny y Hermione. El moreno sonreía de medio lado, mientras que las dos chicas estaban blancas como la cal.- Hemos escuchado tu conversación con Ron.

-¡NO MENCIONES ESE MALDITO NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA! –Draco sentía cómo su vena asesina intentaba aflorar. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y contó hasta cien. Una vez recuperada su habitual frialdad, se dejó caer sobre la cama- Estoy podidamente agotado.

-Normal, mi hermano agota hasta al más paciente –Ginny se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo- Joder Malfoy. Me tienes que decir qué champú utilizas para tener el pelo tan suave…

-No fastidies, pelirroja… -Draco sonrió muy a su pesar.

-¿Por qué dices que Ronald mintió?

-Querida sabelotodo –Draco palmeó el colchón a su lado. Hermione se sentó, pero él, con un movimiento rápido, la tumbó, bien pegadita a su cuerpo.- Legeremancia. Es tan estúpido que su mente no tiene ni una sola barrera. Ver dentro de esa cabeza hueca es como ir de rebajas al Callejón Diagon.

-¿Participó? –Harry no tuvo fuerzas para pronunciar alguna palabra más. Draco levantó la cabeza y clavó sus iris plateados en él.

-Y disfrutó como el que más. Te juro que cuando los aurores le pillen, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que su castigo sea épico. El Beso del Dementor no es nada comparable a lo que quiero que le hagan.

-No hay mayor castigo que ese en nuestro mundo –susurró Hermione.

-Sí que lo hay, pequeña. Pero lleva en desuso al menos dos mil años –Draco sonrió con maldad- Tengo que encontrar la manera de que lo vuelvan a admitir. Por lo menos en este caso.

-Das verdadero miedo, Malfoy –Harry no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. La sonrisa de Draco le recordó por unos segundos a la de Voldemort. Y supo, en el fondo de su alma, que su antiguo amigo estaba condenado a un sufrimiento indescriptible- Pero verdadero miedo.


	29. Chapter 28

Había pasado una semana desde la cena de compromiso de Harry y Ginny. Una semana desde que Draco juró ante sus compañeros de casa que conseguiría el peor castigo para el pelirrojo. Y una semana desde que se había encerrado tarde y noche en la biblioteca de Grimaud Place, buscando dicho castigo. Hermione tenía todos los nervios de punta. No por el insano deseo de venganza de su ya formalmente novio, sino porque temía que el chico se perdiera en el proceso. Entró sin hacer ruido en la biblioteca y buscó la figura del rubio. Lo encontró frente a la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en el fuego y con una sonrisa que habría acojonado al mismísimo Voldemort de haberla visto.

-Draco, la cena ya está lista –le zarandeó con suavidad. El rubio se sobresaltó, pero recompuso su postura inmediatamente. Con una suave sonrisa, se levantó, la besó en los labios y salió. Hermione se fijó en el libro que había estado leyendo Draco antes de su llegada. Había varias páginas marcadas. Muerta de la curiosidad, lo abrió por la primera y comenzó a leer, segura de que aquella lectura iba a ser de todo menos placentera.

"_**La Artesa o Escafismo":**__ palabra que proviene del griego Skaphe y que significa vaciado. Se toman dos artesas hechas de madera que ajusten exactamente la una a la otra y, tendiendo en una de ellas boca arriba al que ha de ser castigado, traen la otra y la adaptan de tal forma que queden fuera la cabeza, las manos y los pies, dejando cubierto el resto del cuerpo sin posibilidad de movimiento. En esta posición, se alimenta al reo. Si no quiere, se le obligará punzándole en los ojos. Después de comer le darán a beber miel y leche mezcladas, echándoselas por la boca y derramándolas por la cara. A continuación, se le expone de continuo al sol, de modo que le dé en el rostro y de tal manera que atraiga a infinidad de moscas y otros insectos. Al estar imposibilitado el reo de moverse, tiene que hacer sus necesidades dentro de la artesa. Con el paso de los días, dichas heces engendrarán bichos y gusanos que iran devorando lentamente el cuerpo. El reo suele tardar en morir de quince a diecisiete días"_

-Merlín bendito –Hermione cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando calmar los espasmos de su estómago. ¿En serio Draco estaba barajando la posibilidad de castigar al pelirrojo de aquella manera? Comenzando a tener verdadero miedo, buscó la siguiente marca y leyó.

"_**El Toro de Phalaris o Falaris**_**: el**_ aparato en cuestión era una reproducción en bronce de un toro o buey cuyo interior se encontraba hueco. Por una portezuela que tenía en un costado, se introducía al reo y debajo de la figura se encendía una gran hoguera. Literalmente, el preso era asado vivo. Además, la resonancia en el interior hacía que los gritos que salían por la boca del toro parecieran mugidos de dicho animal. El Toro de Phalaris era un ingenio que, entre los años 1500 al 1700 no faltaba en ninguna cámara de torturas que se preciara de serlo."_

-No. Me niego a que Draco se rebaje a esto –Hermione dejó el libro, perdido todo el interés en las demás hojas marcadas.

-Sabía que eras curiosa, sabelotodo. Pero de ahí a espiar las cosas privadas de la gente… hay un buen trecho.

Hermione sintió cómo el corazón se le paraba durante unos segundos. Se giró lentamente para encarar al ojigris. Draco la miraba con el rostro completamente inexpresivo. No había ninguna emoción en él que ella pudiera utilizar a su favor.

-Lo siento. Pero sabes que los libros me pierden… -se sentía nerviosa. No por haber sido pillada leyendo el maldito libro, sino por lo que en esos momentos estuviese pasando por la mente del rubio.

-Tienes miedo. Puedo olerlo –Draco se acercó un paso más a ella y cogió el libro del butacón donde ella lo había dejado- No temas. No pienso someter a tu adorada comadreja a ninguna de estas torturas.

-Me alegro.

-No deberías –Draco sonrió de medio lado.- Esto son torturas muggles. Encontré este libro y me picó la curiosidad. Sabía que los tuyos habían sido demasiado creativos a la hora de idear formas de infringir dolor. Pero lo que he leído ha superado todas mis expectativas.

-¿Has desistido de tu loca idea de torturar a Ronald?

-No. –Draco dejó el libro en una de las estanterías- Lo que yo quiero hacerle no lo conoces. En realidad muy pocos, entre magos y mestizos, conocen el castigo que quiero aplicar a todos esos hijos de puta desquiciados que son el pelirrojo y sus coleguitas de juerga.

-Por favor… no quiero que el Ministerio tome eso como excusa para castigarte.

-Tranquila, sabelotodo –la voz de Draco se suavizó bastante mientras la abrazaba- Están atados de pies y manos por sus propias leyes. Si yo pido ese castigo, lo hago desde la parte de la acusación. No pueden ir en contra de aquellos a los que están representando en ese momento.

-Lo tienes todo muy bien estudiado, huroncito –Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Estás hablando con la mente más brillante de nuestro siglo, querida. –Draco se separó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta- La cena ya está lista. Si tardas un poco más, Teddy y Potter te dejarán sin nada que llevarte a la boca.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooO

Las semanas pasaron rápidas. Hermione estaba completamente sumergida en los estudios. Las materias del curso de Auror no eran muy complicadas en sí, pero eran demasiadas. Demasiados trabajos kilométricos y muchos hechizos que practicar y memorizar. Y sobre todo ello, las clases de Animagia. Por descontado, eran sus favoritas. Y por lo que podía ver en cada clase, también lo era de sus compañeros. Habían llegado a la parte de la materia en la que aprenderían a luchar bajo su forma animal. El profesor, parado en medio de su reducida aula, los observaba en silencio.

-De los ocho que conseguisteis pasar la primera parte del curso, sólo habéis llegado hasta aquí tres: Potter, Granger, Malfoy. Vuestros compañeros han sido trasferidos a otras clases en las que sabrán sacarle el máximo rendimiento a su condición de animagos.

-Disculpe, profesor –Harry sentía que la curiosidad lo estaba matando- ¿Por qué sólo nosotros tres hemos pasado?

-Sois los únicos de todos los que se apuntaron a mi materia que tienen experiencia en combate y aptitudes de animagia. –El profesor los miró en silencio otros cinco minutos antes de volver a hablar.- Cogeros de la mano. Nos vamos a aparecer en un aula especial para la parte que nos toca desarrollar ahora.

Obedecieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron de sentir el consabido tirón en el ombligo de la aparición, se encontraron en medio de un aula de proporciones gigantescas. Recreaba un bosque.

-Aquí os dejo. Tenéis dos horas para llegar a este lugar –con un movimiento de varita conjuró un holograma de una capilla en ruinas.- Allí hay un traslador. Se activará en el tiempo que os he dicho. Si no llegáis a tiempo, tendréis que pasar aquí lo que queda de día hasta que las clases se reanuden de nuevo. No estaréis solos. En este lugar hay todo tipo de criaturas.

-¿Y como sabrá si luchamos bajo forma animal o humana? –Hermione observaba su entorno con desconfianza.

-El lugar está hechizado. Desde mi despacho podré ver todos vuestros avances. Pero no podré intervenir. Esta aula está diseñada para sacar el lado combativo de todos los magos que logran llegar a este nivel. Buena suerte, chicos.

Y desapareció, dejándolos con la boca abierta y la mente hecha un lío.

-Menuda cabronada –susurró Harry- ¿Y qué hacemos?

-Yo, por lo pronto, me podré más cómodo –Draco se quitó la túnica y se remangó la camisa. Aflojó las correas que mantenían su varita firmemente sujeta a su antebrazo y luego se estiró como un gato.- Cuando os sintáis con ganas, empezamos el ejercicio de marras.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –Hermione sentía punzadas de envidia hacia la calma que exudaba su novio.

-No creo que sea peor que el campamento de entrenamiento mortífago. –Draco se encogió de hombros y caminó unos pasos alrededor de sus compañeros.- Deberíamos empezar a andar. Tenemos dos horas si no queremos disfrutar de este sitio durante casi un día entero.

Y sin más, echó a andar hacia los árboles. Harry se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Hermione, viendo que no le quedaba más que imitar a su amigo, también cogió el camino hacia los árboles.

Caminaron en silencio, atentos a lo que les rodeaba. El silencio era atronador. Sólo se oía el crujir de la tierra bajo sus botas y sus respiraciones.

-¿No está demasiado tranquilo? –la voz de Harry reverberó en el silencio, lo que acentuó la sensación incómoda que les acompañaba desde que habían iniciado el paseo.

-Ahí está la gracia, Potter –Draco sonrió de medio lado- En una batalla real los malos no avisan cuando te van a atacar. No tiene gracia.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Draco –Hermione tenía los pelos de la nuca completamente erizados- No estamos solos.

-Lo sé. Nos siguen desde hace diez minutos –Draco sacó su varita disimuladamente.- Atentos. Atacarán por la derecha.

-¿Cómo…?

Harry no pudo terminar su pregunta. Justo por donde Draco había dicho aparecieron cinco figuras que se movían con rapidez. Un olor nauseabundo inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¿Pero qué son esas cosas? –Hermione lanzó un expelliarmus al primero que se le puso a tiro. La criatura ni se inmutó, continuando su marcha.

-Parecen inferis –Harry lanzó un incendio contra el ser que más cerca tenía, pero la cosa ni se inmutó, pese a haberse convertido en una antorcha andante.

-Son inferis pero mutados –Draco soltó una ristra de palabrotas entre dientes- No sienten dolor, ni les afectan los hechizos.

-Pues ya me dirás tú cómo acabamos con ellos –el tono sarcástico de Harry le hizo bastante gracia al ex mortífago.

-¿No es esto acaso una prueba para animagos, Potter?

Draco guardó su varita y se concentró. A los pocos segundos el enorme Huargo albino ocupaba su lugar. Harry comprendió enseguida las intenciones del rubio.

-Herms, tenemos que transformarnos.

-¿Y qué diantres va a hacer un búho contra esas cosas? ¿Cagarlos encima? –la castaña lanzaba un bombarda tras otro mientras miraba a su amigo con sorna.

-_Tú vigilaras desde el aire y nos avisarás si vienen más de esas cosas, sabelotodo._

La voz de Draco llegó directa a sus mentes. Hermione suspiró, cerró los ojos resignada y se transformó en búho a la vez que Harry lo hacía en lince. Cuando abrió los ojos casi se muere del susto. Estaba en el suelo, agitando las alas de manera bastante patética.

-_¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Herms? –_Harry saltó ante ella, protegiéndola de un inferi, el cual quedó hecho papilla con las garras del felino.

-¡_NO PUEDO VOLAR!_

Hermione estaba entrando en pánico. Una cosa eran las prácticas en la seguridad de un aula, donde se respiraba un ambiente pacífico y otra muy distinta un sitio desconocido, siendo atacada por cadáveres mutantes y bajo la presión de su amigo y novio.

-_¡VUELA HOSTIA PUTA! –_el grito de Draco la hizo agitar con fuerza las alas. Y se vio en el aire, volando en círculos. El huango albino la miraba fijamente. Incluso bajo su forma animal Draco poseía una mirada asesina heladora.-_ Vigila y dinos si vienen más de esas cosas. Potter y yo acabaremos con éstos enseguida. Y por favor, Granger, no vuelvas a posarte. No quiero tener que recuperar mi forma humana y lanzarte como una pelota de baseball._

_-Muy gracioso, Draco –_ Hermione planeó sobre el lugar de la pelea. Quedaban unos diez inferi. Harry, con movimientos rápidos, saltaba de uno a otro, hiriéndoles con sus afiladas garras mientras Draco, con poderosos movimientos, los lanzaba contra los árboles y luego los despedazaba. Después de unos cinco minutos volvían a estar solos. Soltando un suspiro mental, se puso en contacto con ellos- _Ya no queda ninguna de esas cosas. Me mantendré sobrevolando la zona. Si veo algún peligro, os aviso._

_-De acuerdo Herms. Disfruta del vuelo._

La chica se elevó aún más, aprovechando las suaves corrientes de aire y se dedicó a vigilar la zona.

OoooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo ooooooooooooO

Draco recuperó su forma humana inmediatamente. Con la varita juntó los restos de las criaturas y las incineró con fuego mágico. Harry descansaba a su lado, tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Disfrutando del día, Potter?

-Deja los sarcasmos para luego, Malfoy –Harry observó a su amiga, que se alejaba volando con torpeza- Pobre Herms. Con el miedo que tiene a las alturas.

-Es un poco vergonzoso ver cómo vuela. Parece que va borracha –Draco se sentó a su lado. Estaba tan cansado que se permitiría unos minutos para hacer el vago- Ha sido intenso, ¿verdad?

-Sí –Harry miró de reojo a Draco- ¿Cómo sabías lo que eran esas cosas?

-Son un invento de Voldemort –el rubio sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de su compañero- Potter, que ya ha pasado un año desde que lo mataste.

-No, si lo de ese loco me la trae floja. Lo que me da miedo es que el Ministerio esté utilizando creaciones suyas…

-Ahí te doy la razón. No sé en qué están pensando al utilizarlos. Como has visto, sólo la fuerza bruta animal puede acabar con ellos. O el fuego mágico. Y muy pocos saben dominarlo. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que podrían hacer si pillan a un grupo menos hábil que nosotros.

-Por lo que dijo el profesor, muy pocos llegan a este nivel. –Harry se levantó- Ya hemos descansado suficiente, Malfoy. El traslador no nos va a esperar eternamente.

-Eres único fastidiando momentos, Potter.

Draco se levantó a desgana y siguió al pelinegro. Cuanto más se adentraban en el bosque, más oscuro y denso se hacía éste. Harry mantuvo su varita en la mano, por si las moscas, mientras que el rubio se limitó a observar lo que les rodeaba.

-Esto no me gusta –susurró Harry. De repente, Hermione se posó ante ellos y recuperó su forma humana. Tenía el rostro completamente blanco y los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico.

-Acromántulas. De las grandes. A unos quinientos metros. Y no hay posibilidad de rodearlas. Su territorio abarca gran parte del bosque.

-Joder –siseó Draco- ¿Alguna buena noticia?

-Sí. El lugar donde está el traslador está justo en medio del territorio de esas cosas, en un claro cubierto de telarañas. A unos dos kilómetros en línea recta de aquí.

-Pues andando.

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco con cara de pasmo.

-¿Pero tú sabes lo que son las acromántulas?

-Si, Potter. Lo sé muy bien. Las vi en la batalla de Hogwarts. Son simples arañitas híper desarrolladas con muy mala leche. Hay varios hechizos para matarlas y repelerlas. Un Avada, un incendio, un sectusempra, un diffindo, un expulso, un leviocorpus… el que tú quieras. No son como los inferis mutantes que hemos dejado atrás.

-Eres único dando ánimos, Malfoy –rezongó Harry.

Se pusieron en marcha a paso ligero. Tenían unas ganas locas por salir de aquella aula maldita. Según avanzaban, los primeros signos de la presencia de las arañas gigantes se hicieron notar. Ligeros hilos de seda cruzaban el camino de lado a lado, lo que hizo que tuvieran que andar mucho más despacio.

-No toquéis los hilos –susurró Hermione- Las vibraciones que mandan pondrán sobre aviso a las arañas. A más tardemos en dar a conocer nuestra presencia, mejor.

-Granger –Draco se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la muñeca con suavidad- Si la cosa se pone fea, transfórmate y vuela como una loca hasta el traslador. Lo coges y te largas de aquí. Buscas al profesor y le dices que mueva su pomposo culo hasta aquí y nos ayude. ¿Entendido?

-No voy a…

-Hermione, Malfoy tiene razón. Tú, de los tres, eres la que más posibilidades tiene de llegar allí sin ser atacada. Al menos que les hayan puesto alas a las putas arañas no podrán contigo. Eres nuestra única esperanza de pedir ayuda.

-Odio cuando hacéis esto –Hermione hizo un puchero y se adelantó a sus amigos. Odiaba que la tomaran por débil. Y lo que más odiaba era que quisieran defenderla a toda costa. ¡Había sobrevivido a las torturas de Bellatrix! Unas cuantas arañas no iban a ser problema para ella.

-Sabelotodo –Draco se colocó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros- Sé que eres una gran bruja, muy talentosa y con un nivel de conocimientos impresionante. Pero una cosa era la loca de mi tía y otra lo son esas arañas, cuyo veneno, por si no lo recuerdas, es mortal. Un picotazo de una de esas cosas y estamos llevando flores a tu bonita tumba.

-Ya lo sé, Draco –Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y suspiró- Pero cuando intentáis protegerme de esta manera me siento inútil.

-Tú eres de todo menos inútil, sabelotodo –Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza y la besó en la punta de la nariz- Pero qué se le va a hacer. Somos caballeros (al menos yo) y nuestro sagrado deber es proteger a la damisela en apuros…

-Mira que eres payaso… -Hermione soltó una carcajada. En esos momentos de tensión agradecía el humor negro y mordaz de Draco. Harry se situó a su lado y sonrió.

-Veo que el hurón ha logrado calmar a la fiera…

-Sí, Potter. No tenemos de que preocuparnos. Si la cosa pinta mal, ella se largará sin oponer resistencia.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, atentos a su alrededor. Las telarañas iban aumentando en número y tamaño, lo que dificultaba el andar. Harry tropezó con un hilo especialmente grueso, lo que hizo que los tres se quedaran paralizados en el sitio. Con la mirada siguieron la vibración del hilo de seda. Vibración que fue traspasándose al resto de hilos, hasta que todo el bosque pareció temblar.

-La que has liado, Potter. –Draco cogió su varita y lanzó varios diffindo a los hilos que tenía enfrente- Se acabó el ser sutiles. Cortad todo lo que se os ponga en medio y correr como si el mismísimo Voldemort estuviese detrás intentando besaros.

Los hechizos iluminaron el camino. Avanzaban más rápido, pero las telarañas parecían multiplicarse. Y luego aparecieron ellas. Justo a los laterales del camino. Cientos de acromántulas de todos los tamaños, chasqueando sus pinzas y agitando sus peludas patas. Hermione soltó un chillido.

-¡No es momento de entrar en pánico, Granger!

-Maldito hurón engreído. No es pánico. Es asco –Hermione se estremeció- Odio esas patas peludas y esos ojillos brillantes… ¡Ajjjj!

-El sentimiento es común, Granger. Pero ya te morirás del asco luego. Ahora corre o esas cosas acabarán con nosotros.

Hermione se situó tras Harry y lanzó varios incendio a su alrededor. No apuntaba ni se fijaba a dónde iban a parar sus hechizos. Lo único que tenía en mente era avanzar y que aquellos repugnantes bichos no se le acercaran.

-Me encantaría que Ron estuviese aquí en estos momentos –gritó Harry –A ver si seguía manteniendo su pose de Gran Luchador…

-Estaría con los pantalones meados desde el primer minuto, Harry –Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita al imaginar la escena del pelirrojo rodeado de arañas gigantes.

-Me encanta que conservéis el sentido del humor, pero nos quedan veinte minutos exactos para perder el traslador y no hemos avanzado más de seiscientos metros…

-¿cómo sabes el tiempo que nos queda? –Draco señaló el cielo, donde un "20 minutos" luminoso se dejaba entrever a través de las copas de los árboles. Hermione soltó un juramento.- No llegaremos a tiempo. No si seguimos los tres pegados como trillizos siameses.

-Esto lo soluciono yo. –Draco guardó su varita y se transformó. Las arañas retrocedieron unos metros, asustadas ante la presencia del imponente animal- _Potter, Granger… en cuanto esas cosas empiecen a seguirme, corred como alma que lleva el diablo. Esperad hasta que el traslador se active. Si no he llegado, marcharos y buscar ayuda._

_-_¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ, DRACO! –Hermione se acercó al lobo y lo encaró con los brazos en jarras- Deja de hacerte el maldito héroe. No te pega para nada.

-_Yo no soy Potter, sabelotodo. Bajo esta forma tengo más posibilidades de salir vivo que vosotros. Por si no lo recuerdas, los huangos estaban diseñados genéticamente para aguantar todo lo que les echaran encima. El veneno de esas cosas no podrá matarme._

-Vale. Pero ten cuidado, Malfoy –Harry agarró a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella mientras el huango saltaba hacia las arañas, que se lanzaron a la carrera a por él.

Harry y Hermione corrieron por entre los árboles, intentando mantener la línea recta que les llevaría al traslador. El número y el tamaño de las acromántulas había descendido considerablemente. Ninguno lo expresó en voz alta, pero ambos sabían que todos aquellos monstruos estaban tras el gigantesco lobo albino. Lanzando hechizos indiscriminadamente lograron llegar a la edificación donde estaba el traslador. Allí no había telarañas en abundancia y las pocas que encontraron, parecían muy viejas.

-Aquí hay algo que asustó a esas cosas –susurró Harry. Hermione asintió. Lo que fuera que allí vivía, era suficientemente malo como para que seres tan terribles como las acromántulas lo temiesen.

-¿Notas el frío? –la respiración de la chica se condensó en nubecitas de vaho.

-¡Joder, joder, joder! Dementores –Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. De todos los seres oscuros, tenían que poner a esas cosas vigilando el traslador.

-Diez minutos par que el traslador se active, Harry –Hermione tiritaba. Comenzaba a acusar los efectos de la presencia oculta de los dementores.

-Invoca tu patronus, Herms. No tardarán en aparecer.

En unos segundos, el enorme ciervo de Harry y la vivaracha nutria de Hermione flotaban a su alrededor, protegiéndoles de los dementores, que habían comenzado a salir de su escondite al sentir la presencia de los dos jóvenes. Harry pudo contar cinco dementores.

-No son muchos. Creo que acabaremos con ellos rápido.

Hermione no contestó. Se limitó a lanzar al ataque a su nutria. El pequeño animal nadó como un torpedo hacia el primer detentor, haciendo que éste desapareciera en medio de un alarido. El ciervo de Harry arremetió alegremente contra los otros. En menos de dos minutos estaba solos en el claro.

-Bien. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que el hurón llegue –Harry entró en las ruinas y cogió una tetera de flores horteras.- ¿Por qué los trasladores tienen que ser cosas o inservibles o ridículas?

-Para que no llamen la atención de los muggles si se topan con uno por casualidad.

-Pues éste canta más que un semáforo en rojo en medio del Polo –Harry colocó la regadera entre ellos y se sentó junto a su amiga. Ambos miraban con ansiedad hacia los árboles. No se oía nada. No había ni un solo signo de lucha.

-¿Crees que lo logrará?

-Sí, Herms. Nunca me he topado con alguien con más suerte que Malfoy. Ese cabrón es difícil de matar…

-Pero son muchas arañas y él está solo…

-Si te oye… ¿Su novia poniendo en entre dicho su hombría? –Harry esquivó el puñetazo de su amiga con habilidad.

-¿No estás molesto por que estemos juntos?

-No. Malfoy ha demostrado ser un tío legal. Un engreído, cabrón, déspota e insoportable tipo, pero legal. Nunca habría imaginado que él se quedaría haciendo de señuelo para que nosotros, sus enemigos de toda la vida, escapásemos…

-No es tan malo como le gusta aparentar… Andrómeda tenía razón al decir que es un maleducado, pero no es mala persona.

Guardaron silencio. Justo encima de ellos comenzó una cuenta atrás. Quedaba un minuto y medio para la activación del traslador. Nerviosos, miraron a su alrededor. Pero no encontraron señal alguna del rubio. Cuando faltaban veinte segundos, un estallido frente a ellos les hizo irse de espaldas. Draco estaba allí, pálido como un muerto, sangrando por varias heridas y más muerto que vivo. Harry lo agarró de la mano y lo acercó de un tirón a la regadera. Y cuando la cuenta atrás llegó a cero, los tres desaparecieron del lugar de entrenamiento.


	30. Chapter 29

Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas tras soltar el traslador, se encontraban en la enfermería. Su profesor les esperaba, sonriente, junto a una ceñuda enfermera.

-Veo que lo han conseguido los tres. Felicidades.

-¿Felicidades? –Harry estaba que se subía por las paredes- ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando cuando nos dejó ahí?

-En que pusieran en práctica sus habilidades como animagos, señor Potter –el profesor pasó por alto la salida de tono de Harry. El ojiverde estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-¿Poner en práctica? Nos han echado encima una especie de zombies última generación, luego nos han perseguido y atacado arañas del tamaño de un coche y para más INRI, dementores… toda una fiestecita.

-Pues no les veo yo muy mal –dijo la enfermera.

-¿Está ciega? –Hermione fulminó a la mujer con la mirada. Draco apenas se mantenía en píe. Si no le tuviesen tan bien sujeto ella y Harry, habría besado el suelo nada más llegar allí.- Creo que Draco no está muy bien, que se diga.

-Yo lo veo perfecto –espetó la mujer, mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida.

-¿Dónde va, señora Merry? –la suave voz del profesor frenó en seco a la mujer.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Sí. Pero aquí –el hombre se levantó de la silla y encaró a la mujer con el ceño fruncido- ¿O acaso está negando su auxilio a uno de mis alumnos?

-Sí. Es un maldito mortífago. Un monstruo. Un asesino. No merece vivir. Si muere por esas heridas, bien. Una escoria menos en el mundo.

El silencio cayó como una losa en la enfermería. Hermione mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, aguantando todos los insultos que se le pasaban por la mente hacia aquella mujer despreciable. Harry, con una mirada digna del mismísimo Voldemort, sacó su varita y conjuró su patronus. Murmuró unas instrucciones al precioso ciervo y lo dejó marchar. A los cuatro minutos exactos Kingsley hacía acto de presencia en el lugar.

-¿Qué problema hay, Harry?

-Aquí, la señora Merry, la supuesta enfermera de la Academia. Se niega a curar las heridas de Draco.

-Y no solo eso. Lo ha insultado y humillado delante de nosotros y de nuestro profesor.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Kingsley miró al profesor que asintió mientras mantenía el rostro serio. Kingsley se giró hacia la mujer- ¿Sabe quién soy yo?

-Sí. El Ministro de magia y el jefe de los aurores. –La voz de la mujer tembló al decir aquellas palabras.

-Exacto. Y ese joven de ahí –señaló con la mano a Draco, que apenas se mantenía consciente y que permanecía ajeno a la escena que se desarrollaba ante él- No sólo demostró que no es un asesino, sino que actuó como actuó por defender y mantener con vida a los suyos, aun a costa de la suya propia. Ese muchacho ha sufrido mucho más que la mayoría de los magos que conozco. Y no solo eso. Es la mente más brillante que ha dado nuestro mundo en siglos. Si ese chico fuese todo lo que usted y los demás como usted van diciendo por ahí, créame que Voldemort no estaría muerto y nosotros no seríamos libres.

-¿Está defendiendo a ese monstruo? –el rostro de la enfermera comenzó a adquirir un tono rojo bermellón intenso.

-Sí. Porque lo merece –Kingsley avanzó unos pasos y se situó frente a la furibunda mujer- Por la autoridad que mi cargo como Ministro del Mundo Mágico, la relevo de su cargo. Tendrá que abandonar el edificio inmediatamente. Pero antes quiero que me entregue su licencia de medimaga y todos los documentos que la acreditan como sanadora y enfermera. No va a volver a trabajar en lo que le queda de vida.

La enfermera caminó a trompicones hasta su escritorio y sacó todos los documentos que Kingsley le había pedido. Cuando se los tendió, sus manos temblaban de manera escandalosa. El hombre sonrió malévolamente.

-Mi parte como Ministro ha acabado –Sacó su varita y conjuró unas esposas mágicas- Mary Merry, queda detenida por denegación de auxilio a un herido, además de por injurias y otros cargos de agresión verbal contra el señor Draco Malfoy. Será conducida a una celda del cuartel general de Aurores en espera a que un juez examine su caso. Todo lo que diga en este momento quedará registrado y podrá ser utilizado en su contra.

Esposó a la sorprendida mujer y luego, tras despedirse de los chicos, se desapareció con ella. Harry se quedó mirando como un estúpido el lugar que habían ocupado unos segundos antes su amigo y la mujer.

-Jo-der. Estoy que no me lo creo. ¿Kings ha hecho lo que creo haber visto que ha hecho?

-Si, Harry. Le ha parado los pies a esa mujer y le ha hecho justicia a Draco –Hermione sonreía abiertamente. El suave carraspeo de su profesor les sacó de su burbuja de euforia.

-Chicos, yo también me alegro mucho de que el señor Kingsley haya puesto en su lugar a esa arpía, pero creo que su amigo agradecerá que le lleven a San Mungo –el profesor señaló a Draco. El chico había perdido por completo el conocimiento y sus heridas sangraban un poquito más que minutos antes.

-¡Leches! Me había olvidado por completo del hurón –Harry enrojeció por completo. Entre él y Hermione reacomodaron a Draco y se desaparecieron, acompañados por la suave risa de profesor.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cuando Potter y Granger desaparecieron rumbo al lugar donde esperaba el traslador, Draco supo que lo iba a tener muy complicado. Las arañas estaban en pie de guerra, hambrientas y muy muy cabreadas. Agradeció que su forma animal fuese tan poderosa, porque si no veía muy crudo el escapar de aquella aula de las narices. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó como un alud contra los malditos bichos. Podía sentir las mordeduras que le daban las arañas gigantes, pero él no se quedaba atrás. Despedazó a un número indeterminado de aquellos malditos monstruos. El asco que debía sentir no hizo acto de presencia. Cosa que agradeció enormemente. Ya se torturaría después con eso de haber mordido a aquellas cosas peludas. Si salía vivo, claro.

Cuando por fin pudo distinguir el pináculo del campanario de la pequeña iglesia, el frío que precedía a los dementores hizo que le entraran unas ganas inmensas de llorar de pura frustración. ¿No era suficiente el montón de acromántulas? Nooo, también les regalaban la presencia de dementores. Recobró su forma humana y asió con fuerza su varita. Se sentía agotado, mareado por el veneno que corría libremente por su organismo. Con un rápido vistazo pudo contabilizar al menos una docena de heridas que variaban en peligrosidad. Suspiró, cansado. Los dementores andaban muy cerca. Casi podía olerlos. El frío se intensificó un poco más e hicieron acto de presencia. Cuatro. De los grandes. Para terminar de rematar la faena. Murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones dedicadas al cuerpo docente de la Academia, conjuró su patronus. Dejó que el hermoso dragón chino volara feliz, embistiendo y haciendo polvo a aquellos seres. Se desentendió de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el aire y salió fuera del círculo de árboles. Potter y Granger le esperaban allí, cerca de la regadera más fea y hortera que había visto en su vida. Sin mediar palabra, lo cogieron de los brazos y agarraron el traslador. Sintió cómo el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y luego la calma.

Siguió sin mucho interés la discusión entre Potter, la enfermera, el profesor y un brotado de vete tú a saber donde Kingsley. Se perdió el desenlace de tan pintoresco drama al perder prácticamente el control de su cuerpo. No estaba inconsciente pero poco le faltaba. Ya no sentía su cuerpo y poco a poco su mente se iba evadiendo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooO

-¿Estará bien? –Hermione se mordía las uñas con tanta fuerza que le estaban empezando a sangrar los dedos.

-Si no lo estuviera ya nos habríamos enterado –Harry ni se molestó en mirarla. Había desistido en su empeño por calmarla hacía una hora. El maleficio que le había lanzado la castaña había terminado con sus pocas ganas de ser amable.

-Pero llevan ahí mucho tiempo- Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la puerta que les separaba de los medimagos y un muy maltrecho Draco. Pegó la oreja a la madera en un intento vano de oír algo.- Mierda, han puesto un hechizo silenciador.

-Normal. Cuando intentaste entrar para arrancarle la cabeza al medimago al oír los alaridos del hurón se asustaron bastante –Harry sonrió al recordar la escena.- No te preocupes. El rubito es duro de pelar. Dentro de nada estará dando guerra.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él. Es un imán para las heridas.

-Por lo menos he dejado de ser el pupas de la familia –se cachondeó Harry. Hermione no pudo evitar una risita ante la mala broma de su amigo. Iba a contestarle cuando el medimago salió de la habitación. El pobre hombre miró con verdadero pavor a la chica. Harry se sintió en la obligación moral de quitarle el miedo del cuerpo- Tranquilo. Ya está más tranquila. ¿Cómo está Malfoy?

-Bien. Hemos extraído todo el veneno de su organismo y curado sus heridas. –El medimago sonrió- Ese chico tiene buenos pulmones. Y un vocabulario de lo más atroz. Señorita, no sé como puede soportarlo.

-Me gusta así. Tiene su encanto.

-El de un dementor con dolor de muelas –rezongó el medimago.- Pueden pasar a verlo. No está de muy buen humor pero que se aguante. Creo que ha dejado sordo a todo mi equipo. Le daremos el alta en dos horas.

Se despidieron del medimago y entraron. Draco estaba recostado en la camilla, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando entre dientes.

-Están deseando perderte de vista, Malfoy –Harry se sentó en la silla que estaba a su derecha mientras observaba al rubio.

-Y yo a ellos. Odio los hospitales y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos –Draco soltó un bufido. Hermione se sentó en la camilla y lo abrazó con suavidad. El chico le devolvió el abrazo a regañadientes.

-Pero mira que eres gruñón, Draco –Hermione sonrió contra el pecho del rubio- Si sigues así te vas a llenar de arrugas.

-Arrugado y todo se te caería la baba por mí, sabelotodo.

Harry soltó la carcajada. Que el rubio soltase alguna de sus perlas era señal clara de que se encontraba perfectamente. Esperaron entre bromas y pullas a que el medimago regresara con los pergaminos del alta de Draco. En la expresión del hombre se veía el alivio de perder de vista al ex mortífago. Harry, que se dio cuenta de ello, esperó a que su amiga y su novio salieran para encarar al hombre.

-¿Le ha sido de mucha molestia atender a un ex mortífago? –su tono de voz era duro y sus ojos esmeralda dos dagas. El medimago le miró, sorprendido.

-No. Pero su amigo no es una persona de trato fácil –el medimago le tendió los pergaminos con gesto brusco- No todos en este mundo odiamos al señor Malfoy. Y para que le quede bien claro, señor Potter, conozco a Draco desde que nació. Fui el medico de su familia hasta la última batalla. He curado muchas heridas de ese chico. Y no todas producidas por travesuras o accidentes de quiddicht. Y si me permite, tengo muchos más pacientes que atender. Que tenga buen día.

-Perdóneme –Harry se sentía mal. Había juzgado a aquel hombre de manera precipitada- Pero es que estoy cansado de ver las miradas atravesadas que le lanzan a Malfoy allá donde vamos. Incluso le han llegado a denegar el auxilio médico en la Academia por su pasado. Ya no sé en quien confiar.

-Me alegro de que Draco por fin encontrara buenos amigos fuera de Slytherin. –El medimago sonrió- Y no se preocupe, señor Potter. No hay nada que perdonar. Porque sus palabras han sido dichas desde el cariño de un amigo. Espero que tengan un buen día.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooO

-Por última vez, sabelotodo. No necesito que me mullas la almohada –Draco miraba con algo de molestia a la chica. Hermione no se había separado de él desde que salieron de San Mungo. Y ahora, en la relativa tranquilidad de su casa, sus atenciones estaban llegando a cotas agobiantes.

-Venga, rubito. Que te encanta ser el centro de atención –Ginny sonreía. El ver al rudo chico aguantando con estoicidad los mimos de su "novia" era algo bastante divertido.

-Pelirroja, no me busques las cosquillas que no estoy para bromitas –Draco esquivó la mano de Hermione mientras soltaba un bufido. La chica retiró la mano con gesto dolido.

-Bien. He captado la directa. No te molesto más. Que pases bien el resto del día.

Salió todo lo dignamente que pudo, evitando las lágrimas y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Ginny se quedó mirando el trozo de madera fijamente.

-Creo que te has pasado un poquito, Malfoy.

-No empieces tú también –Draco cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada- Estoy realmente agotado. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Lo único que quiero es dormir y estar en silencio unas cuantas horas. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Hermione se preocupa por ti.

-Ya le han dicho en San Mungo que estoy perfectamente. No necesito que esté rondando a mí alrededor como un elfo doméstico. –Draco abrió los ojos y fijó su heladora mirada en la pelirroja, que se revolvió en la silla algo molesta- Estoy acostumbrado a la soledad. Siempre he estado solo. He curado mis heridas solo y he soportado las torturas solo. Comprenderás que me cueste adaptarme a los cuidados y mimos de alguien.

-Te entiendo. Pero… ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a ella con esas mismas palabras? Has dejado que se marche pensando que es una molestia para ti.

-Y es una molestia… bueno, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra… ¡Joder! Con lo a gusto que estaba yo solo… sólo servís para complicarnos la vida…

-Y para otras cositas, huroncito –Ginny se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- Deberías buscarla e intentar que acepte tus disculpas.

-Yo no me disculpo, pelirroja. Si me quiere, tiene que apechugar con el lote completo. No pienso cambiar por nadie. –Draco se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Ginny salió en silencio. Una vez en el pasillo, enfiló hacia la habitación de su amiga. Llamó con suavidad y al no obtener respuesta, entró. Hermione estaba sentada en su mecedora, mirando por la ventana. Tenía las mejillas húmedas. Había estado llorando.

-Sabes que el hurón es de todo menos expresivo… se comería antes su varita que mostrarse vulnerable ante alguien.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué lloras entonces?

-Porque soy tan tonta que por unos instantes he creído poder cambiarlo…

-No te sigo

-Desde que lo conocí en el tren cuando entramos al colegio, me fascinó. Pero cuando pude ver su personalidad, esa manera de ser tan snob, cruel, elitista, racista… por una parte me hizo odiarlo a muerte. Pero la otra parte de mí, esa que siempre he tratado de reprimir… me encantaba. Me volvía loca. Y me juré que, si algún día tenía la oportunidad, convertiría a esa escurridiza serpiente en una mejor persona…

-Sigo sin pillar el punto al que quieres llegar. ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Porque nunca me he parado a pensar que si él me gustaba, era por ser tal como es. No me dí cuenta de que mi absurda idea de cambiarlo nunca iba a llegar a buen puerto. Y que, si lograba cambiarlo, ya no sería él. –Hermione se cubrió el rostro y soltó un grito de pura frustración- Mierda, Ginny. Ni yo misma sé lo que quiero cuando se trata de él.

-Yo creo que sé lo que te pasa. Has convertido a Malfoy en el prototipo de hombre perfecto y estás empeñada en que encaje en el esquema que te has hecho en la cabeza. Pero amiga mía, te ha salido rana. Ese bombón que duerme unas puertas más allá es único. Ni con mil imperios conseguirías que cambiase ni una molécula de él.

-Lo se –gimió Hermione- ¿Está muy enfadado?

-No. Está confuso. Me ha confesado que le cuesta mucho adaptarse a que alguien cuide de él. Lleva mucho tiempo cuidándose el solo y que tú te desvivas por su salud le aturde. –Ginny abrazó a su amiga- Ve a hablar con él. Intenta explicarle cómo te sientes. A lo mejor, si los dos cabezotas mayores del reino airean un poco sus sentimientos, os sentiréis mejor. Ambos.

Hermione se levantó a reacción de la mecedora y salió corriendo de su habitación. Entró en la de Draco como una tromba y cerró la puerta de golpe. El rubio, que se había quedado dormido, se despertó varita en mano. Un brillo mortífero iluminó sus adormilados ojos.

-¿Estás buscando una muerte rápida, Granger? –Hermione se encogió al oír su apellido en labios del rubio.- ¿A qué neura tuya debo el placer de casi morir de un infarto mientras dormía?

Hermione no abrió la boca. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo a un metro escaso de la cama de Draco. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja, esperando una explicación coherente. La chica acortó distancias y se sentó a su lado, muy pegada a él. Draco se revolvió, nervioso. No le gustaba mucho el contacto directo con la castaña.

-¿Tan desagradable soy? –la voz rota de ella hizo que su corazón se saltara varios latidos. Soltando un juramento, dejó la varita sobre la mesilla y abrazó a la chica.

-Eres de todo menos desagradable, sabelotodo –La apretó contra él- Joder, Hermione. Soy malísimo consolando a la gente. No se ni consolarme a mí mismo…

Los hombros de Hermione comenzaron a temblar con fuertes espasmos. Draco se sintió aterrorizado. ¿Tan mal lo estaba haciendo que ahora lloraba como una banshee? Muerto de la angustia, separó a la chica de él y la miró a la cara. Se quedó helado.

-¿Te estás riendo? –Hermione asintió mientras aguantaba las carcajadas. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su cara mientras se mordía los labios para no reír a mandíbula batiente.- ¿Te estás partiendo el culo de la risa mientras yo hago el patético intento de consolar a un ser humano por primera vez en mi vida?

-Lo… lo siento… pero es que… ha sido… increíble… no... No quería reírme… pero…

-Menos mal que no quieres reírte, sabelotodo –Draco sonrió de medio lado. Si lo pensaba bien, la cosa tenía su gracia- Pero he conseguido que ya no te sientas mal…

-Si. –Hermione cogió aire profundamente y calmó su risa. Cuando se vio capaz de articular palabra miró fijamente a su novio- Te lo agradezco mucho, Draco. Y siento el haberte agobiado mucho. A veces olvido que tú te has criado de una manera completamente distinta a la mía.

-Mientras no vuelvas a jugar a Mamá Pato conmigo todo estará bien –besó a la chica en la sien y se tumbó, arrastrándola con él. Hermione se removió hasta pillar una postura cómoda. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio, cerró los ojos.

-No te preocupes. La próxima vez que estés a punto de morir me limitaré a comentar el tiempo contigo…

-¿La próxima vez? –Draco la miró unos instantes dudando de su cordura.

-Como ya le dije a Harry, eres un imán para las desgracias. –Hermione le dio un corto beso en el pecho y cerró los ojos- Ahora duerme un ratito. Falta un poco para la cena.

Draco sonrió y obedeció a la chica. Quizá, sólo quizá, no era tan malo eso de que alguien se preocupara por él y le mimara. Quizá.


End file.
